


[AU] Belle de jour | 白日美人 (17/20

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Italian Mafia, Language Barrier, M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 154,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 黑帮打手Illya为一个宴会需要找些妓女来招待客人，手下给了他一张Napoleon Solo的名片。





	1. Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> 聊天出脑洞，还出各种花式play梗（不）。用60年代的画风（大概吧）搞二逼黄色喜剧。  
> 标题是《白日美人》这电影，也就是《应召女郎秘密日记》英剧的原作相关啦2333，全文的黑帮各种不合逻辑（←你等等）  
> 黑帮打手伊利亚 VS 妓院老板拿破仑。平行世界舅舅局（。）角色性格我尽量把持住……  
> 意大利小手下Rocco可以参考处刑人里的Rocco童鞋脑补（crossover玩得很溜的我←喂）  
> 我一直想写“假如他们不是用电影方式认识，这两人会不会爱上对方”，So，enjoy.

“我跟你保证他手下有最好的姑娘，Kuryakin同志。”Rocco挠着头，让他那头乱蓬蓬的长发更乱了点儿，俄语里意大利口音挺重，但他的俄语已经是Illya最能听明白的那个级别了。“他的姑娘都得预约，保证你的老大满意。”  
Illya看着名片上华丽花体的名字，最终叹了口气。“行，”他翻过名片，背面是一串电话号码和地址。“我是打个电话还是直接上门？”  
“直接去，同志，更有诚意。”Rocco说，“你可能还得带点小礼物，比如鲜花巧克力什么的。”  
“我不是要去追求里面的……姑娘。”Illya权衡了一下措辞，“去那儿的都得是绅士？”  
“你可没法想象。”Rocco点头。“里面什么都是最好的。”  
所以当Illya找到那间看起来价格就不低的三层旅馆建筑时，没被它高调的外表所迷惑。旅馆挺大，起了个俗气的名字叫“白日玫瑰”，周围花圃里的各色玫瑰也算衬得上它。Illya推开前门走了进去，铃铛在门顶上响了几声。  
“现在只有普通房间。”前台登记的年轻女士对他眨眼。“你好，英俊的外乡人。”  
在罗马呆了一个月后Illya多少适应了一些当地人的热情好客。他清清喉咙，口音让他的意大利语有点像感冒：“我有事找这里的老板，Napoleon Solo，有人给了我他的名片。”  
“你预约了吗？”这位棕发美人看了看登记册。  
“没有，那个人要我带点礼物上门。”Illya手里拎着一个纸袋。  
“哦。”这姑娘看起来明白了，“老板现在不在，会客室在三楼右拐第一个房间，里面有酒，请随意。”  
Illya谢过了她，乘电梯抵达了三楼——这一层装修与一楼的风格不同，色调更为柔和优雅，完全不像个……妓院。通常他为老大们和小头目们找姑娘所去的妓院都有着暧昧的粉色光线，很多紫色红色的装饰，毛茸茸的人造皮毛透着廉价。这旅馆看起来下面两层是做正经旅馆生意的地方，第三层则安静，低调，环境良好，走廊左右数个房间的门都关着。  
除了一出电梯门就有一个摄像头盯着他以外，这一层没什么不常见的细节。  
Illya在会客室的沙发上坐了一会儿，没动这儿的酒水，墙上也有个摄像头。如果Illya是这里的员工，他肯定会在一些隐蔽的地方也装上摄像头。今天他是来和老板见面并为小头目预约几个姑娘，所以他不会做些什么。  
（“做些什么”等于把整个房间摸一遍并装点窃听器。）  
沙发边放着几本杂志和书籍，Illya拿起一本翻开，是最新的时装杂志。他看了十几页并暗暗记下一些不错的新品。电梯那儿响了一声，一位穿着时髦的金发女郎走了进来，手里还提着一份蛋糕。会客室大门可没关，看得到每一个从电梯里出来的人。  
Illya看了一眼那位姑娘，姑娘也看到了他。  
五分钟后Illya和Isabella——对方的名字，就近期的流行展开了友好的讨论。没多久从走廊那儿传来一声轻响，Illya听到一个男人与一个女人交谈了几句后，非常轻的脚步声朝电梯这里走来，房门关上了。  
可能是客人离开。Illya暗暗判断，继续和Isabella聊时装。

*

Napoleon Solo把姑娘送回房间时就听到了会客室里的低语，走向电梯时他朝门里看了一眼，正好里面那个男人也抬起视线看向他——金发，很高，体格强壮，穿着不像个意大利人更像个东欧人，在和Isabella聊——时装杂志？  
Napoleon起了兴趣：“你好，陌生人。”他微笑着开口，“我没听说这里还得排队。”他暗暗评估对方：身上大概有不止一把枪，相当戒备。以及意外惊喜：这个男人很英俊。  
Isabella熟悉他的小把戏，在一旁微笑着什么也没说。  
金发男人打量了Napoleon，“我没什么可说。”他皱着眉，“我有事找Napoleon Solo。”  
“那你得等等，我听说他很忙。”Napoleon接道，肩膀靠在会客室敞开的大门门框上。“不找个姑娘？你身边这位就很棒。”  
“我得提前预约，”Isabella笑着配合，“你可以相信Mr Deveny的评价。”  
“我不是来找姑娘的。”Illya警惕地反驳，“我有正事。”  
“你的口音听着像东欧那边的人，”Napoleon在他们都不算标准的意大利语中听出了一点端倪。“乌克兰？罗马尼亚？俄罗斯？”  
“他是个俄国人。”Isabella一秒出卖Illya，“他是代表那个‘逆十字’帮派来预约几个姑娘的联络人。”  
“哦。”Napoleon挑起一边眉毛。“听着就很反基督，这年头黑帮也跟着与时俱进加入了共产主义？你们来自哪儿？意大利本土黑帮成员都是虔诚的基督徒。”  
Illya暗暗翻了个白眼，可能有点明显，因为对面那个相当英俊的黑发男人看起来在憋笑。  
“大概有一半无神论者，有不少东欧那边的逃犯和政治犯。”Illya最终还是说了，毕竟总得把他们帮派的名头打响。“剩下的不知道，没爬到那么高的位置。”  
“罗马这儿的黑帮成员没那么张扬，不过我想你们的名头还是会惹怒一些人。”Napoleon解释，竖起一根手指。“说不定会发生些冲突。”  
Illya谨慎地打量了一遍对方，希腊雕像般的英俊，可能的确是希腊人或者英国人美国人（鉴于他的口音没有法语和德语特点可以猜得出），手工西装，考究而富有，但肯定不是那种贵族出身——这年头突然发财的人也不少。有些阶级地位的人不会亲自上门睡姑娘。“不是那种完事就离开的类型？”Illya反击。  
“我离下一个预约还有点时间。”Napoleon看了看表，好笑地发现这个俄国人脸上出现了“这个嫖客怎么这么烦人”的表情。  
Illya决定无视他，继续看杂志。Isabella和Napoleon交换了一个眼神，跟着一起继续讨论哪些衣服能搭配得好看。Napoleon听了几句，会客室墙上的电话响了，就在门边。Illya和Isabella都没抬头，但Napoleon看得出这个陌生人分了些注意力偷听。  
“你好，”Napoleon开口，楼下的接待员把Illya的事讲了一遍，Napoleon也看到了俄国人脚边的礼物袋。“我知道了，谢谢你。”他挂上电话，继续维持着被对方误解的嫖客身份：“看来你不是这种地方的常客。”  
Illya想揍他，但在见到老板并订好姑娘之前他不能在这里掀桌子。  
“你们帮派有假日，对吧？”Napoleon欣赏了一会儿Illya对Isabella的温和与尊重，之前他一直有个计划想实施但找不到合适的人选，这个俄国人看起来很不错。“别说你们不信神后连星期天都取消了。”  
“你到底想干嘛？”Illya瞪他。  
“我想邀请你当模特。”Napoleon微笑着开口，“通常我不会随意邀请一个陌生男性——”  
“很好，别邀请我。我们根本不认识对方。”Illya干脆地打断了他。Napoleon闭上了嘴，等Illya说完就流畅地接上了自己的下一句：“你很适合我手里这份工作，我会付你丰厚的薪水。”  
“我不在这里工作。”Illya更怀疑了。  
“我只占用你几小时的空闲时间。”Napoleon提议。Isabella更加配合地演戏：“可你刚认识这个人五分钟，Mr Deveny。”  
“他符合我需要的所有要求。”Napoleon对她笑笑，对Illya报出一个数字，“每小时这么多，工作结束后当场付清。考虑一下？”  
Illya紧皱眉头，这报酬确实不错，如果只是几小时——但一个嫖客要雇黑帮打手干嘛？“——我是我那儿的打手和保镖，我不为其他人干这个。”Illya强调。  
“不是保镖工作。”Napoleon歪了一点头，对方的视线有一瞬间掠过他的下颚线条，又一个意外惊喜，他知道Illya已经有点兴趣了。“我想请你当模特。”  
Illya想了想：“人体模特？美术教学？你看着不是个搞艺术的。”  
“Jack Deveny.”Isabella愉快地一边看戏一边给Illya介绍Napoleon的假身份。“他是个艺术品中间商，”她朝Illya眨眼暗示，“床上技术很不错。”  
Illya现在脸上的表情是“不我不想知道这种细节”，Napoleon忍笑忍得格外辛苦。  
“这个数字你能请一大堆模特，还是裸体的那种。”Illya对报酬提出了疑点，仍没打消对这个陌生人的疑虑。  
“这份模特要做的工作也的确比裸体绘画模特多一些。”Napoleon想了想，“你可以称之为——我会说这是‘社会学研究实验’。”  
我可不要听你胡扯，报酬数字太高了，根本不对劲。Illya被报酬打动的想法烟消云散，刚要张嘴拒绝，对方已经从靠着的门框边站直走了过来，向Illya伸出手：“还没正式向你介绍我自己，Jack Deveny是我平时用的假名，在这世道没几个假名反而容易惹上麻烦。”  
Illya瞪着Napoleon的手又怀疑地看向他，从沙发上站了起来（哦他这身高真不错——Napoleon想，体格比他预期得更好），但没伸出自己的手。  
“我听说俄国人都挺懂礼貌。”Napoleon眨了眨左眼，右手还在等着Illya握上来。  
Illya注意到他的左眼虹膜有一片深色，比起普通的蓝眼睛多了点奇异的与众不同感。他不情愿地握了握对方的手，起码这人没挑衅自己，一点意大利式的玩笑不算大事。“Illya Kuryakin.”他更加不情愿地说，想抽回手，但对方可没放。  
“我的真名是Napoleon Solo，”Napoleon笑开了，Illya反应过来自己被耍了一招，脸上的表情相当精彩。“——欢迎来到白日玫瑰。”

*

预约很顺利，Illya将上面吩咐下来的时间地点着装要求姑娘们需要会些什么“技巧”都列了张单子。Napoleon在沙发里坐得舒适，仔细核对上面那些要求，报出的价格Illya也接受了（反正不是花他自己的钱）。Napoleon选了些姑娘们的照片和一份合约装在一个文件袋里，Illya只需要把这些带回去，让头目签好字并带定金回来，这事就完成了。  
Isabella高兴地拎着那一纸袋礼物去和姑娘们分享，Illya买礼物时没多想，按一般女性会喜欢的甜食与首饰类型买了一些小玩意儿，鉴于妓院老板是个男人，Illya挑了块不容易出错的深色手帕。  
但这个老板一见面就开口说了些不着调的话，所以Illya根本就没告诉Napoleon袋子里还有个男士手帕。  
Napoleon在预约完成后阻止了Illya想站起来走人的动作，Illya皱起眉。  
“那么，”Napoleon给自己倒了半杯水，“对我的提议考虑得如何？”  
“不。”Illya拒绝，这回他有预感这事没完。“除非我的头儿允许。”  
“那很容易。”Napoleon说，“我相信他不会阻止自己的手下在假日里赚点外快。”  
Oleg管着一部分出逃的俄罗斯人和家庭还有一点乌克兰人，事实上他们还是挺缺钱的。听这个男人的意思大概不是什么会影响他对帮派忠诚的活儿。Illya迟疑了一秒：“模特？”  
“给姑娘们当模特，”Napoleon微笑着解释，假装小声对他耳语：“而且姑娘们都会穿得很少。”  
这更可疑了好吗。  
大概Illya的表情暴露了点什么，Napoleon接着解释：“你知道这里是什么地方，你也知道我和姑娘们是什么人。简单地说，如果这里是一个公司——我需要一个男性模特帮姑娘们提高‘工作技能’。”  
Illya想了一下大致的各种……可能性：“她们的‘工作’本身就在提高技能。”  
“一些新技能。”Napoleon抬了抬眉毛，“高级应召女郎要学的东西更多些，她们需要有人练习。”  
Illya安静了三秒钟：“……而你打算雇我。”  
Napoleon解释了原因：“因为你是个黑帮打手，正是她们需要的角色。”  
“这和模特没关系。”Illya指出疑点。这个美国人——现在他判断这人绝对是个美国人了，英国人说话更含蓄些，只有美国人说话才这么直来直往。  
“姑娘们通常接待的客户是富商，不愿透露名字的贵族阶级与政客，还有像你的头儿那一类型的帮派头目。”Napoleon端着杯子，“打手和保镖会是她们在与客户见面前最先接触到的人，你是个合适的人选，她们也能从你身上学到东西。”  
“教她们打架？”Illya迅速思考了一下可能性，大概那些姑娘们也需要保护自己，但这可以直接雇一个格斗教练解决问题，甚至还能找到女性教练来教她们。  
Napoleon权衡了脑内几项借口与谎言，决定说实话——这个俄国人十分警惕，就他自己曾经与苏联人打交道的经验来看，拐弯抹角往往只会造成反效果。他放下水杯，Illya马上注意到了他状态的变化，表情比之前更谨慎了些。  
“一些客户提出了特殊要求。”Napoleon直视这个年轻男人的眼睛，对方右眼边有一处旧伤疤痕，让他略有好奇那是怎么来的，以后可能多的是机会去问。“他们希望姑娘们能够……”Napoleon斟酌语句，“享受绳子与鞭子。”  
Illya的眉毛皱得更紧了，“这是性虐。”他一针见血。  
“掌握好尺度就不是。”Napoleon回敬，“你也知道这些客户有多么难以拒绝。”  
Illya表情也绷得更严肃了，显然他知道那些人有多强势，Napoleon暗暗给自己这次的品味加了一分。  
“所以我需要找一个足以配合练习，能理解她们处境的男性。”Napoleon解释，示意Illya的外表。“打手或者保镖，工作中容易受伤，更容易理解与掌握肢体接触的力度。还有相当必要的一个条件：得英俊些。”  
被男人夸外表有点古怪，Illya卡了半秒，把那股微妙的不自在压回喉咙里：“为什么非得好看？”  
“很多客户长得都不怎么样。”Napoleon解释，“至少我能为她们找来一个赏心悦目的男人配合练习，她们会觉得轻松些。”  
之前那些话语都只能算解释了前因后果，最后一句话打动了Illya。他看着等待答案的Napoleon Solo，从之前和Isabella那个姑娘之间的简短对话来看，这个美国人不像一般的妓院老板那样把手下的姑娘们吓得瑟瑟发抖，也可能高级应召女郎们会得到更好些的对待——这点Illya不得而知，但对方言语间透露的对姑娘们的考量并不算坏。  
“行。”Illya说，“是她们对我挥鞭子还是我对她们这么做？”  
“我想都有。”Napoleon回答。

*

Oleg在把文件袋交给老大之前看了一眼内容，“所以他们还有合约？”在欧洲跑了几年后，他的俄语不可避免地带上了一点欧洲口音。  
“是这样，”Illya回答。他的意大利语没好到能看懂合约全部内容，但Oleg似乎没问题，他粗略看了一遍后说：“这合约包括了我们不能虐待那些姑娘们，还挺详细。”  
这让Illya对Napoleon那个提议更放心了点，他把事情解释给Oleg听，这位前KGB探员点了点头：“听着不坏，也难怪他能把这肮脏活儿干到这个程度。你说了这个Solo什么年纪？和你差不多？”  
Illya点头。  
“他后面应该有别的势力庇护，”Oleg把合约和姑娘们的照片放回文件袋，“否则早就被黑帮和那些间谍撕碎了。”  
“我想我可以去。”Illya说出自己的判断。  
“你现在又不是未成年，当然能去。”Oleg给了他一个打量的眼神，“而且你的确长得不错，我一直觉得Nina喜欢你多过我。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“她最爱的是您，她是您妻子，还像我的半个母亲。”  
“你还能趁这机会存点钱用。”Oleg拍了拍他的手臂。“我现在就给你重排一下假期，两天后跟我去柏林。”

*

在东柏林修车厂撞上对方，他们可都没想到这事居然能发生。  
“你为什么在这？！”Illya在他们带着Gaby Teller——这次的任务目标一路躲避那些巡警的时候用意大利语低吼，“你难道不是应该在罗马管人吗？！”  
“我怎么知道我们俩的头儿安排了同一个接人任务给我们。”Napoleon给消音枪换上子弹，在那些巡警快速搜索时屏息。Gaby这个姑娘个子小，在他们的狂奔中有点喘不过气。  
“现在我要重新考虑新工作了。”Gaby没好气地低声抱怨，握紧逃跑时随手抓起的修车扳手。  
“现在Oleg和Sanders可能已经接上了头，”Napoleon想了想。Illya个子更高，躲在暗处瞄准警车车胎，直接让两辆车撞在了一起。“你介意我们借你的车吗？”  
所以这就是现状：Gaby一路飙车，Napoleon在后座指示她左拐右拐，Illya在自己的子弹用完后一把抓起Napoleon的枪朝后面的——鬼知道是美国间谍还是俄国间谍还是当地警察的便衣车辆射子弹，有两辆小车明显经过改装，快追上Gaby这辆改装车了。  
“我必须得说，你们俩的体重严重拖慢了我的车速。”Gaby在前座咬牙切齿地用德语抱怨，然后猛打一圈方向盘。Napoleon早已抓紧扶手，Illya当然也没犯蠢，没人在急转弯里摔到对方身上。一辆改装车被Illya打中了车胎，一辆被Gaby逼到了一处死角，给他们三人争取了点时间。  
“我有个人在柏林墙那一边接应。”Napoleon在指出一条路后Gaby抗议那是死胡同，他这么用带口音的德语解释。  
“你十五分钟前就该说了！”Illya在Gaby一路擦着死胡同直到他们卡在两幢建筑之间时跟着用他一样口音不轻的德语抗议。“而且你吵醒了大半个柏林！”  
“我也没想过得同时偷出一个Red Peril——”Napoleon示意Gaby从旁边的窗户爬出去。Illya看着后面追上来的车子，干脆地一把把Napoleon推到旁边，自己爬出已经被打碎的后车窗。“快，上到楼顶。”Napoleon催促Gaby，跟着爬出了侧窗，与此同时Illya把车后盖猛地掀了下来，直接让卡在半空中的小车擦着墙向下蹭到了地面。  
“别告诉我他真的把我的车后盖给——”Gaby已经小跑上了二楼，Napoleon推着她向上让她去楼顶，又折返下去找Illya：“Peril！快！”  
“闭嘴回你的马背上去，Cowboy！”Illya把Gaby的扳手卡在了油门上，车后盖还替他挡了好几颗子弹。Napoleon把他拽进窗户跑上二楼时，Gaby的小车在Illya设计下擦着两边砖墙撞上了水泥柏林墙，大概还起了火。  
Gaby已经跑上了顶楼，看着跟着跑上来还顺手把楼顶封死的两个男人：“你把我的车怎么了？”  
“引开他们注意。”Illya气都没喘，不过毁了辆车他还是有点尴尬。Napoleon看到柏林墙另外一面的卡车已经就位了，正在用手电打信号。  
一条钩索卡在了烟囱上，Napoleon试了试强度，抱着Gaby飞越柏林墙，Illya用自己的外套跟着飞了过去，落在卡车车厢里。  
后面好不容易爬上顶楼的巡警和间谍们跟着想从滑索上飞越柏林墙，Napoleon让接应的Jones倒了点车，三五个家伙落在两道柏林墙中的地雷区，对他们大声谩骂。  
“现在我们怎么办？”Gaby双手叉腰，示意墙另一边的那辆车，火势还挺大，冒出的浓烟倒很好地阻碍了后续追来的那些人的视线。  
Illya开始在脑子里默算那辆车得花多少钱。Napoleon叹了口气，“得带你去见我们俩的头儿。”

*

结果Oleg——Illya的黑帮引荐人兼负责人，前KGB探员与Sanders——现在还在为美国CIA工作，两个人居然认识，还是老交情，正坐在安全屋的客厅里，旁边电视上还放着节目。  
“给我们点时间聊聊。”Sanders对Napoleon皱眉，用德语下令。“看好她。”  
Oleg只对Illya点点头，“今晚你们俩看好她。”用的是俄语。Napoleon微微皱眉，和Illya回到厨房。Jones打了个哈欠表示回自己房间睡觉去了，只剩下他们俩和Gaby——刚刚来到西柏林的黑手女孩面面相觑。  
Gaby端着一杯酒，“这可不是你跟我承诺过的好地方。”  
“好地方在罗马，这里只是个中转站。”Napoleon用德语解释，“我也没想到这件事会有——”他看了一眼Illya，“意外。”  
Illya都懒得嘲讽回去。Gaby翻了个白眼。  
“晚餐？”Napoleon挽起袖子。Illya眼看着他取下了冰箱边挂着的围裙套在身上：“你会做饭？”  
“你是打算站那儿看我做还是来帮忙？”Napoleon打开冰箱检查里面数量可怜的食材。Illya犹豫的时间很短，他也不会让一个刚刚死里逃生惊魂未定的年轻女孩还得做饭喂饱男人们的胃。于是他走到炉子边，Napoleon找出了鸡蛋和米，还有一点熏肉。  
Illya做了鸡蛋。Napoleon还在橱柜和冰箱边角找出了一点调味料，打开一个小锡纸包的时候Illya几乎要朝他头上丢锅铲，Gaby把他想说的话都说了：“这是什么？闻起来像臭脚。”  
“是很贵的臭脚。”Napoleon仍然在炒饭上加了一点黑乎乎的那玩意儿，然后将炒饭放到了Gaby面前。  
Gaby看起来一点胃口都没有。Illya端上炒蛋，他做饭只能算普通，这里也没有黄油能添加风味。她兴致缺缺地拿起了叉子，Napoleon也给自己盛了点炒饭和鸡蛋，还给自己的鸡蛋上磨了点臭脚碎屑。Illya盯着他叉起一些鸡蛋送进嘴里，Napoleon回以“怎么了”的眼神，嚼得十分平静。  
Gaby把臭脚碎片拨开开始吃炒饭，Illya拿过那还剩一点儿的臭脚闻了闻，很重的泥土味：“这是调料？”  
Napoleon只回了个肯定的鼻音，又叉了点炒饭。“磨一点点，像磨黑胡椒粉那样撒在蛋上。”  
Illya先吃了一口正常的蛋，就是他做鸡蛋会有的味道，Gaby看起来吃得也挺满意。他磨了一丁点儿撒在盘中鸡蛋的边缘上，量非常少——闻起来还是很糟糕，他试着吃了一口，不算多好吃，像是鸡蛋里增加了泥土味的蘑菇，但也不赖。  
三个人边吃边等客厅里两位上级聊完，彼此间没什么话可说。晚餐后Gaby找了几本书打发时间，Illya和Napoleon没事可干，反正晚上也要守夜，于是定了Napoleon守上半夜Illya守下半夜。  
直等到过了九点，两位上级还在聊……Gaby放下了书，“好吧，”她的德语听起来还有点不满，“我知道你们俩接到了同一个任务，把我带出东柏林，到底为了什么？”  
“Sanders说是让你联络你的叔叔Rudi。”Napoleon在窗边观察外面的情况，“至于其他细节，他没告诉我。”  
“我得到的消息是让我把你接出来，然后有人会送你到一个地方。”Illya回答。  
“很可能是送到一个妓院先藏起来，听说那里很安全。”Gaby不以为意地说，“我被一个间谍组织招募了，我的上级说这几天会有人把我接出来。”她耸肩，“我只是没想到会是铁幕的两方。”  
Illya瞪了Napoleon一眼，从他自己的经历和Oleg漏出的一些故事来看，Gaby可能得接受一系列间谍训练（毕竟她就是一个黑手女孩，而间谍训练不可避免地包括了色诱技巧）。Napoleon也有点惊讶：“你马上就要开始训练了？”  
“时机不等人。”Gaby坦承，“第一个任务应该就是接近我叔叔Rudi。”  
“没听说过接近血缘亲戚还得接受色诱训练。”Illya说。  
“也许是得色诱其他人？”Gaby无所谓地又喝了一口酒，“反正我已经入行了，我知道会面对什么。”  
“那很可能明天就得出发。”Napoleon想了想，“我让姑娘们给你准备个房间。”  
Illya更加怀疑地看向Napoleon。  
“我那儿的确有两个训练中的女间谍。”Napoleon解释，“最近还有个新课程。”他看了Illya一眼。  
“……认真的，Cowboy？”Illya回敬。  
Napoleon回了个挑眉，“我只是个妓院老板，Peril，不是间谍组织的头儿。”他手指间摩挲着勃朗宁的枪管，叹了口无声的气。“那些人让我干什么，我就得干。”  
“这就是生活。”Gaby撇了撇嘴，又给自己倒了一杯。

*

“在把她送去见那个Rudi之前，你得把她教会了。”Sanders说，用的是德语。“给你三天。”  
“见鬼。”Napoleon用英语抱怨。Illya没听懂，不过想也知道不是好词。  
Oleg全程看戏，转向了Illya：“这活儿不太容易。”俄语听起来还挺幸灾乐祸。  
Illya在椅子里抱着手臂，值了后半夜警戒后他现在还算清醒，Napoleon反而一副睡眠不足的头痛脸。  
“我真希望自己懂俄语。”Napoleon的德语口音变重了。  
“你可以教他。”Oleg对Illya说，也换成了德语。  
Illya没忍住翻了眼睛。  
“他不是个KGB。”Sanders看向Oleg。  
“他不是，”Oleg回答，“但我把能教的都教了。”  
Illya和Napoleon眼看着他们一个用英语问一个用俄语回答，彼此的交流无缝切换毫无障碍，默默和对方交换了一个眼神。  
两位上级交换了几句“看来得美苏合作了”“该死的Vinceguerra”“这事相当复杂”后，让他们俩把隔壁房间的Gaby叫来。Gaby来了，两人给三个年轻人简单讲述了一下这次活儿，全程德语。  
“Vinceguerra家跟军火扯上了关系，绑架了Udo博士——也就是你的亲生父亲。”Gaby防备地抱着手臂，Sanders和Oleg向她解释：“他们强迫你父亲制造核弹头，打算卖给中东。我们需要你做的，就是确认博士在他们手上，这样我们就能派人把博士救出来。”  
“我明白了。”Gaby说，指了指Napoleon，“顺便还学点色诱技巧？我的间谍课程现在就开始了？”  
“还有怎么开枪。”两位前役/现役特工说。  
达成一致后两位年长者先离开了，Napoleon和Illya得一路把Gaby护送到白日玫瑰住上三天，并做好各种准备。  
“当初拒绝CIA威胁的时候，我可没想过后面还会和间谍工作扯上关系。”Napoleon叹了口气，在火车车厢里靠着椅背闭眼休息。  
“CIA？”Illya把德语报纸和意大利语报纸都摊在桌上，Gaby已经开始学简单的意大利语会话了。  
“我是那种最好的贼。”Napoleon睁开眼睛，脸上还带有疲倦。“前几年不走运被抓住了，Sanders想让我为CIA卖命抵消刑期，黑帮曾经欠了我一个人情，就把我捞了出来。”  
“所以你就成了妓院老板。”Illya已经排查过一遍车厢，确定这里没什么问题——Oleg已经向他们解释过他教了Illya不少KGB技能，没人对他检查车厢有疑虑。  
“结果我还是得和间谍工作扯上关系。”Napoleon叹了口气。“生活只会每况愈下。”  
Illya发出了一声近似于嘲笑的声音，事实上这是挺好笑的。Gaby从报纸上抬起头：“那——你？”  
“我什么？”Illya很难拒绝女性，各种年龄上的。  
“被一个前KGB养大，”Gaby指出这一点，“你看着跟我在东柏林见过的那些KGB没多大区别。”  
“我仍然是一个苏联人。”Illya强调，“俄罗斯人都这样。”  
“结果现在是个黑帮打手？”Gaby板起脸，“我从你扯车后盖那一手上看出来了，你在这行天赋异禀。”  
Napoleon憋笑的表情太明显了，Illya瞪了他一眼。  
“别告诉我你得亲自训练我色诱技巧。”Gaby又转向Napoleon，“还有为什么这个大力士得跟着一起来？”  
“因为我的新课程需要Peril，亲爱的Gaby。”Napoleon忍着笑回答，“这几天我要和姑娘们探讨那些危险行为，像是皮鞭，蜡烛还有各种捆绑，Peril能帮忙掌握尺度。我会让那两个间谍姑娘教你必需的东西。等你完成这个任务后，就可以加入危险课程了。”  
“真是个惊喜。”Gaby平淡地反驳，“我能旁观吗？”  
Napoleon和Illya看了对方一眼。  
“不。”Illya说。  
“可以。”Napoleon回答。  
Gaby看起来满意了，“他是老板。”她对Illya眨眼，Illya怒视Napoleon。  
Napoleon故意无视了Illya的威胁眼神：“但在这一切之前，我们都得学一门新语言。”  
“意大利语。”Gaby指指自己，“英语和俄语？第一课可真无趣。”  
“没人会承认基础不重要。”Napoleon这么回答。


	2. Chapter 2

事情很快被安排完毕。两个正在训练色诱技巧的女间谍——Melissa和Lillian，接手了Gaby的色诱课程和意大利语课程。而Illya，Oleg首先就放了他一天假，让他一边盯着Gaby的训练一边在Napoleon那里赚外快。  
“如果你不介意，来的时候帮我买一本俄英词典过来。”终于下了火车后每个人都因长途旅程腰酸背痛，Illya还有帮派里一些事得处理，Napoleon得把Gaby安置好。他在分开前对Illya这么说，还解释了自己就有一本英俄词典，不过没翻开过几次。  
“行。”Illya觉得这也没什么大不了，“我还要准备什么？”  
Napoleon这回倒想了想，Illya心里给这个“几小时赚一笔”的活儿多加了一点警惕。  
“你可能需要换洗内衣。”Napoleon最后说，“这课程肯定会出汗。”  
Illya带着满脑子疑惑和警惕回去收拾了点东西，Oleg还没回帮派，他处理了一些工作，把礼物带给Oleg的妻子Nina，收拾了一个小包装换洗内衣，以防万一他还带了点伤药——毕竟涉及鞭子和绳子绝对没什么好事。想到那些非常美丽的姑娘们得忍受客人这些无理要求，Illya就开始头痛（那个Cowboy的头痛脸绝对有迹可循）。  
他去书店买词典，出门就碰上了前两天刚干过一架的另一帮派小喽啰。

*

“……我本来想问你为什么迟到了二十分钟，现在我觉得用不着问了。”Napoleon对Illya外套与裤子上的新鲜污渍和指关节上的擦伤抬高眉毛。“你和谁打了架？”  
“自由旗帜，两个蠢货。”Illya从被波及到的皱巴巴纸袋里拿出还算完好的俄英词典丢给了Napoleon，分量不轻。他自己也买了一套，沾了点打架途中的泥浆脏污。  
“这是个小帮派。”Napoleon说，“他们的毒品消耗量挺大，打起架来都不怕死。”  
“上来就掏出了小刀，根本连刀都没抓稳。”Illya不怕刀，对方的格斗技术等于不存在，但他得避开无辜路人，花了点时间才把人引到小巷里揍倒。  
Napoleon看着Illya格外熟练地从口袋里掏出创可贴贴在手指上。交流了对Gaby的安排细节后，Illya开口问了：“我得在这个‘课程’里干什么？”  
Napoleon拿着新词典把Illya从会客室引到了走廊另一端的一个房间门前，开门前他最后打量了一遍Illya，“我猜你能守住秘密。”  
“没人会把性癖好整天挂在嘴上。”Illya没好气地反驳。“说出去对我有什么好处？”  
“也没错。”Napoleon被逗乐了，“也许你会遇到个喜欢这些东西的姑娘——再补充问一句，你现在没有……？”  
“如果我有女朋友和妻子，你觉得我会同意吗？”Illya这回真翻眼睛了。  
“会同意的男人多得超出想象，Peril。”Napoleon打开了门。  
这房间是个套房，浴室连通两间卧室，装潢考究，还挺奢华（窗帘是相当华丽且私密性良好的帷幕，遮住了大部分下午的阳光）。客厅看上去很正常，两间卧室的门都关着，Napoleon示意Illya自便，“所有东西都消过毒。”他看了眼手表时间，“半小时后我们开始，我去叫姑娘们。”  
Napoleon关上房间门，Illya放下自己的小包开始探索套房。两间卧室都各有一张加大双人床，一张是四柱床，一张是加固过的精美雕花铁架床，都打理得很好，但床柱床脚都有些磨损的痕迹，想也知道上面绑过些绳子皮带。两间卧室都有一套双人咖啡桌椅，一个足够大的衣橱，里面挂了些姑娘们的工作装——情趣内衣，套在袋子里未拆封过，还有替换的床单枕套。  
床头柜里都是各种润滑剂和不同尺寸的安全套，房间里还有个抽屉柜，Illya拉开一个抽屉，里面都是各种形状材质的性玩具，看着有点让人尴尬。  
在其中一间卧室多出一个纸箱，Illya在里面找到了一大堆廉价的小皮鞭和绒毛手铐，还有一捆相当结实的绳子（据他目测大概有三十英尺那么长）。除了绳子，所有东西都廉价得和整个旅馆的风格不搭——家具都很不错，连喝水的杯子都有雕花，这些玩意儿一看就是随便弄来凑数的，如果把手铐绑在Illya手腕上，他轻松就能扯断。  
反正不管怎样，Illya都觉得自己得受点罪，顺便他还检查了一下房间，没有窃听器和任何死角能藏那些破坏隐私的东西。  
套房门再次打开了，七八个漂亮姑娘走了进来，其中一个是和Illya说过话的Isabella：“嗨。”她笑嘻嘻地打招呼。  
“你说的没错。”一个有俄语口音的棕发姑娘说，“他是很好看。我是Natalie，来自乌克兰。”  
Illya和她们交换了名字，这些姑娘完全没有妓院女性那种悲惨绝望认命的气息，倒是和那些有普通工作的女性一样活泼爱笑。可能高级应召女郎生活更好些，Illya暗暗压下疑虑，他只是过来充当模特，没必要了解每个姑娘入行的故事是不是悲惨。  
（他也没法拯救每一个人。）  
姑娘们都穿着各种颜色的轻薄丝质系带睡袍，能看得出她们每一个身材都很好，还都穿着毛茸茸的拖鞋，有的把头发随意挽了起来，有的让长发披散在肩上。没多久那两位训练中的女间谍把Gaby也带来了，Gaby看到Illya时露出了怀疑脸：“我有预感这课程会很艰难。”  
Illya也这么觉得，他和Gaby是唯二还穿着正常衣服的人，Gaby穿了件长袖衬衫和长裤，还穿了双粗跟鞋，在这初冬的天气有些凉了，但套房里很暖和。姑娘们簇拥着他们两个新来的人挤在客厅沙发和椅子里聊天。  
Napoleon最后一个到，拎着一个看着就很贵的皮箱，比起之前，他脱掉了他的西装外套马甲领带手表，只穿着衬衫长裤皮鞋进了房间。他将套房正门关上，Illya清楚看到他落下了锁。  
“好了，姑娘们。”Napoleon说，“和以往一样，除非有一整只小队带着炸药冲上三楼，否则这里就像防空洞一样安全。”  
“我很怀疑混凝土和砖墙能不能抵抗住那些炸药。”一个姑娘打趣，其他姑娘跟着笑成一团。  
“等他们出现时可以试试。”Napoleon也挺愉快地回敬，“我相信你们都已经认识了这位Red Peril，还有Teller小姐。”  
“我听说过你们那个帮派一点事。”一个红头发姑娘说，解释自己上次去陪一个黑帮二把手，那个男人对试图在意大利占有一席之地的俄国黑帮很是头痛。“我还听说里面有个打手非常厉害，脾气暴烈，应该就是你。”  
“你看起来可一点也不坏脾气。”另一个说。  
“只要他们不来惹我，我就不会揍他们。”Illya解释。  
“很合理。”红发姑娘同意地说。  
Napoleon打量了一下套房环境，空间足够，示意姑娘们把沙发和椅子搬开呈扇形，只留下一把椅子在中间。Illya帮忙搬了，Napoleon让姑娘们坐在观众席上，戳了戳Illya：“Peril，我需要你脱掉外套和鞋子，手表和各种枪支小刀也得卸下来，贵重物品都放在房间里。”他指向那个放纸箱的卧室。“将那个纸箱拿来。”  
Illya去拿了，将父亲的手表放在床头柜上，手枪和小刀都和外套鞋子一起搭在卧室一把椅子上。Napoleon请他坐在唯一放在中间的那把沙发椅里，将纸箱里的小皮鞭和毛茸茸手铐分给每一个姑娘，Gaby也拿了一副好奇地把玩。  
坐在姑娘们的目光里让Illya很不自在，这架势就像审讯，只穿着袜子踩在地板上也有点凉。他看着Napoleon单膝跪下，打开那只皮箱，里面是一整套束缚皮带，项圈，橡胶口塞，带手柄的板子，皮拍子，一把捆了很多条细皮革带子的散鞭，一把标准马鞭，一把长柄皮鞭，材质都比那些廉价货好上很多，做工十分精湛。  
……这看起来更像敌人审讯了。  
Napoleon拿起散鞭掂了掂重量，在空气中挥了挥，手感不坏。他看到Illya一脸如临大敌的表情，“这不是用在你身上的。”他好笑地指了指那些廉价货，“今天我们从那些开始，哦还有，请把袖子挽到手肘。”  
Illya把黑色高领毛衣的袖子推高到双手手肘：“你要我干什么？”  
“坐好。”Napoleon轻推了推他的肩膀，“我想这屋子里的温度得再高一点。”他站起来，皮鞋踩在地板上几近无声无息，走到墙边调高了屋内暖气的温度，又走回Illya的椅子旁边。  
“这些看起来很容易坏。”一个姑娘玩了会儿廉价毛茸茸手铐后说，“我用点劲就能破坏它。”  
“大部分情趣玩具都这样。”Napoleon解释，“只有那些已经有长期默契的伴侣才会用上高级货。”  
“你其实可以请个专门玩这些的人来教我们。”另一个姑娘提议。两位女间谍与Gaby一起点头，她们还即时给Gaby当意大利语和德语之间的翻译。  
“这就是他们给的。”Napoleon示意那一箱高级货，从里面拿出了那根马鞭——马鞭更像一根细细的长棍，顶端有个小拍子，打人相当疼，别问他怎么知道的。“他们还让我参与了整个过程，我学了一些技巧。”  
“那反而打消了让你请人的念头？”一个姑娘问。  
Napoleon点头，“他们喜欢这个，玩得更……”他斟酌着想找出形容词，“你们不会喜欢的。”  
“也许客人们喜欢。”夸过Illya好看的Natalie说，手里拿着一柄大红色散鞭甩来甩去。  
“得从他们能接受的程度开始。”Napoleon说。“客人们都有些地位，不会一开始就喜欢被你们当马骑。”  
Isabella是第一个笑出声的，接着其他几个姑娘跟着笑，两个女间谍也笑坏了。Gaby和Illya都莫名其妙，Napoleon也觉得很好笑，还是Isabella看不下去给两个不懂英语的新人解释：“在英语里，Cowboy还有女上位的意思。”她看了笑得快没了形象的Napoleon，又补了一枪。“男上位也行。”  
Gaby顿了两秒才反应过来，Illya有点尴尬，还有点气急败坏——Napoleon就没跟他解释过这个。  
“我也没想过你不知道。”Napoleon笑了半天终于停下了，但看一眼Illya想掀翻椅子揍人的表情他又笑了。“我怎么知道你不会多少英语却知道Cowboy——停！别动手！”  
Illya劈手就想夺过他手里的马鞭抽他两下，Napoleon反应更快，马上躲开了。姑娘们笑得更厉害，女间谍Lillian打趣：“看起来俄国人更像那个挥鞭子的，Solo，考虑一下你坐上椅子？”  
“别，上次的活计已经够我受了。”Napoleon笑着驳回，把马鞭丢回箱子里重新扣好，箱子推到了一边，从纸箱里拿出一把散鞭——黑色，除去廉价外打人应该有点疼。Illya脑子里滚过一遍Cowboy的活计（除了当个妓院老板还是个贼，肯定和他自己一样有点小外快，加上CIA和黑帮，说不定还是得干点间谍勾当），右手边Napoleon清清嗓子，正式开始了。

*

“你们知道我参与了他们的整场SM，”Napoleon开口，皱着眉。“我并不喜欢它们。”  
姑娘们都露出了失望的表情。“很无聊？”一个姑娘问。Gaby倒是露出了“很难想象一个工作跟性有关的人会不喜欢性游戏”这种反应。  
“不，事实上还颇为有趣。”Napoleon解释，“但这些控制和服从的小游戏通常会用到的技巧包括了——”他看了眼Illya。Illya还警惕着，看了回去。“——字面意义上的控制，肉体控制，精神控制。”Napoleon接了下去，手里搭着散鞭的鞭梢，每根鞭梢摸起来都很粗糙。“想象一下，你们能够控制一个地位很高的男人——可以命令他按照要求取悦你们的身体，还能控制他什么时候射。”  
姑娘们都想了想，“听起来很不错。”Melissa——女间谍之一说，“你是说掌控男人的权力。”Gaby为Napoleon直白的用词翻了个白眼。  
“掌控他们的性高潮。”Natalie明显性格在姑娘们中活泼点，听到这个她还挺兴奋。“有些客人喜欢掐出淤青，那很不舒服，还有拽头发。用这个我能打回去。”  
“我也喜欢这个。”Lillian也点头。  
“我就知道你们明白。”Napoleon笑了，“尽管我个人并不喜欢被手铐铐住——”姑娘们又笑了起来，人人都知道Napoleon当上旅馆老板之前的故事。“但我不会阻止任何人找乐子。”  
“首先我们得让他们同意玩这个。”有姑娘发问，“那些男人要么有权力，要么有地位。”  
“要么有力气。”Lillian插嘴。  
“我得到的消息是，很多拥有权力地位的人更喜欢当那个M。”Napoleon晃了晃散鞭找手感，“S和M，施虐倾向（sadism）与受虐倾向 （masochism），英语里是这么说 。”他又为姑娘们翻成意大利语，“但我认为这两个词不够全面。”  
Illya的意大利语还没好到能理解这两个词，Gaby也一头雾水，两位女间谍用简单些的德语为她解释“喜欢虐待别人”和“喜欢被人虐待”这两个意思。她吸了一口气，“新世界的大门。”她感叹，Melissa与Lillian笑着把她的感慨翻译给姑娘们听，姑娘们用磕磕绊绊的德语安慰她没事。  
“那些有地位的男人和女人。”Napoleon继续，并对姑娘们点点头。Illya顺着他的视线看向姑娘们——显然她们也会接女性客人，或者更多，3P，多人性游戏，客人们唯一的共同点是富有与权势。“他们平时需要做出大量决定：生意，帮派，”他看了Illya一眼，Illya理解这一点，帮派头目有很多事得处理。“或者那些不可告人的权利运作。当这么多责任压在他们肩上时，他们会觉得疲累，想在性爱上放松一下，把权力交出去，自己短暂地从这些责任中逃脱一会儿。”  
“他们想要我们掌控权力，”一个姑娘猜测，“我觉得他们想让我们当那个S，是想让我们在掌控他们高潮的同时照顾他们的感受。”  
“结果还是得让他们开心。”另一个姑娘露出了不屑。“这么说来，M是那个掌控局面的？”  
“如果他们让你们扮演M，那就相当于把你们的安全交给暴徒。”Napoleon说，“性奴与真正的奴隶他们都能自己弄到手。”Illya在这句话结束时不自觉握紧了双手，Napoleon留意到了，但没说什么，而是继续向姑娘们解释：“以我们的力量无法撼动他们的地位，但我们可以让他们爱上我们。”  
“这行比妓女只多了一点儿主动权。”有个姑娘叹气。  
“总比没主动权好。”另一个安慰她。“先救我们自己，才有余裕救别人。”  
Napoleon等待姑娘们短暂地讨论完，低声问Illya：“如果你觉得不适——”  
“我还行。”Illya回答，在椅子里深呼吸，好让自己能平静下来。“你继续。”他看了眼Napoleon，Cowboy眼里带着谨慎——现在Illya更确信这活儿很糟糕，他回去得问问Oleg知不知道这些东西，S和M，KGB有色诱间谍，Oleg足够了解大部分KGB间谍知识，应该知道一点这些东西。但Napoleon对此的谨慎态度（以及他没真的找个熟悉这玩意儿的老师来教）让Illya放下了点心。  
“这个圈子里只有一件事最关键，那就是自愿。”Napoleon严肃地对每个人说，意大利语与德语（Illya两样都能听懂，但Napoleon仍然多看了他一眼以确认他明白了）。“我们要明白的第一件事与最后一件事，都是‘自愿’。无论是用上皮带，项圈，口塞和眼罩，还是客人们想要你们抽他们鞭子，干些让人难以置信的事，你们都必须确认这是自愿的，双方都是。”  
“安全词？”Isabella开口。“一个客人跟我提起过一点点。”  
“正确。”Napoleon语调平稳，英语口音让他的意大利语有点不一样，但仍足以传达他的意思。“你们与客人可以商量好玩什么都行，一旦你们中的M觉得过界了，他或者她就会说出安全词，此时S就必须停手。”  
“如果戴上口塞？”一个姑娘提问，“那时候可开不了口。”  
“双方商议一个手势，竖起一根手指或者一个特定的小动作，安全词不一定需要用语言来表达。”  
“如果M说出安全词，S仍没停手呢？”Melissa问。  
“那就是虐待，性虐待，强暴，暴力，所有你们当时做的事都将立刻变成虐待与犯罪。”Napoleon回答。“所以安全词绝对必要，出于双方自愿的过激行为没问题，强迫他人接受自己的喜好——这就是虐待与强暴，无论精神还是肉体都一样。”  
“我想我们要学的就是这个尺度。”Natalie说。“安全词，双方自愿，M掌控S的尺度——S要做什么？”  
“很多。”Napoleon耸肩，“围观SM现场的时候我有点惊讶。”他笑了笑，Illya发现他说起这个还有点尴尬。“照顾M的情绪，用指令，捆绑，或者对方同意的过激行为使M得到释放——生理上，情绪上都可以。他们告诉我长期关系中的一对S和M反而情绪稳定，生活和谐。”  
这回之前那个红头发姑娘不屑地哼了一声：“这和那种看上去‘和谐’的夫妻关系有什么两样？”  
“是这样没错，Elisa。”Napoleon说，“一对喜爱SM的夫妇在生活中看起来可能更正常些。只除了S不一定是男人，M也不一定是女人。”  
“这听起来好多了。”红发姑娘Elisa这回放松多了。  
“和以前一样，从双方放下警戒心开始。”Napoleon说，转向Illya。“选个安全词，Peril，选一个在接下来的行为中不容易提到的词。”  
Illya想了想，“说出安全词，你就停手？”他看了看Napoleon手里的散鞭，看在钱的份上，他脑子里又过了一遍这个目标。  
“当然。”Napoleon回答，看上去颇为放松，但Illya看得出他有一点不确定，这领域对他们这群人来说都是全新的东西，还可能有点危险。  
“那么——”Illya扫了一圈姑娘们又看向Napoleon，Cowboy只穿着衬衫与长裤还有皮鞋，Illya见过他没穿西装外套但穿着马甲领带的样子，今天Napoleon还解开了两颗纽扣，能看到一点他锁骨与肌肉的线条。“领带。”Illya说。  
“有趣的选择。”Napoleon评价，“鉴于我们现在都没戴这东西。”  
Illya穿着黑色高领毛衣与深灰色长裤，袜子颜色和长裤差不多，估计地板还是有点凉，Napoleon瞄到他踩在地板上还稍稍蜷着脚趾，以及露出的小臂也看着有点冷。  
Napoleon晃了晃手里的散鞭，向姑娘们提问：“我们两个，你们认为谁是更有权力的那个？从现在的穿着来看。”  
“你。”Lillian说。大约有一半姑娘觉得Illya是那个更有权力的，跟SM无关，纯粹出于Illya的打手身份。  
“从穿着来看，你更危险。”Melissa补充，“你的衣着显得更放松自信，Solo，而且你穿着鞋。”  
“为什么穿着鞋意味着权力地位？”Gaby问。  
“更容易在打斗中占上风。”Illya回答，德语还带着口音，两位懂德语的女间谍翻译给姑娘们听。Napoleon还做了个踩Illya脚背的示意动作：“穿着鞋更容易伤人，这是个心理暗示。”  
“玩这游戏我们得让那些人先脱些衣服，再脱了鞋，让他们暴露肉体，这能让他们觉得脆弱。”Natalie想了想，“我们可以穿那些皮革和高跟鞋，用鞋跟踩他们老二。”  
“只要他们同意。”Napoleon提醒，用手里的散鞭轻轻扫过Illya搭在沙发椅扶手上的右手小臂。“感觉如何？”他问。  
“感觉有几条廉价皮革条扫过我的胳膊。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon忍着笑，“我会逐渐加大力道。”他晃了晃手腕，这回是一下不算重的“啪”。  
“没我预计得那么疼，可以说完全没有疼痛，类似于被手拍了一下。”Illya看了看小臂皮肤，甚至都没发红。  
姑娘们各自拿了根鞭子在自己手臂与身边人手臂上尝试，Gaby也拿了一根试了试。  
“我猜我们得靠声音和皮肤上的反应来判断界限了。”一个姑娘说。  
“刚开始玩SM的双方都得多多试验，才能找出喜欢的东西。”Napoleon加重力道又在Illya小臂上拍了一鞭，Illya形容像被手掌较重地打了一下，皮肤上也泛出浅红的痕迹，估计过一会儿会消褪。“作为S的你们得了解客人，整个过程你们都需要摸索客人的喜好，有的人喜欢言语羞辱和命令，有的人喜欢束缚，有的人喜欢高潮控制——这都是你们的工作。”  
“如果客人不肯承认自己喜欢——比如当个奴隶什么的。”Elisa说。“我们是不是得诱哄他们承认？”  
“挑逗与鼓励。”Napoleon想了想，“类似于‘你喜欢什么’和‘做得好’。”  
“这很容易，对方乖乖达到要求，我就一边摸着他的头发，夸他是个好孩子，一边让他射我身上。”一个姑娘笑了，用词也相当直白，其他姑娘跟着笑，Gaby在知道她说了什么之后哭笑不得。  
Napoleon又拍了一鞭，声响不小。Illya表情没变，看了看自己小臂上立刻泛红的皮肤，又看了看Napoleon：“这个力度就接近普通人的极限了，很多人会在这时候喊停。”  
“很疼吗？”Gaby好奇地问，“我能过来看看吗？”  
Napoleon做了个请的动作。Gaby跳下那一堆沙发椅背扶手走了过来，观察Illya小臂上泛红的鞭痕，她想伸手摸Illya也让她摸了。  
“有点红肿。”Gaby确认，“我按这里会疼吗？”  
“一点点。”Illya回答，口吻比对Napoleon时温和多了。“这种程度的红肿最多维持一天。”  
就算坐在沙发椅里Illya也挺高，Napoleon等Gaby收回手后，也摸了摸Illya右小臂上红肿的鞭痕，手指轻轻压了压肿起凸出的皮肤，红肿不算严重，但会持续肿上一阵。  
“没那么疼。”Illya承认。皮肤发红发烫，让Cowboy的指尖按上来时有点凉。  
“那就行。”Napoleon收回手指，重新站直身体，绕过沙发椅走到了Illya左手边。Illya转向他，仰起的脸上没什么表情。他伸手轻轻将Illya搭在扶手上的左小臂翻了过来，让手掌掌心朝上。“我会用同样的力度再来一遍，”Napoleon解释，留意到Illya左手手腕上一圈和晒黑肤色相比十分明显的浅色表带印记。“四肢内侧的皮肤更敏感，我需要你告诉我疼痛度的对比。”  
依次加重鞭打力度后，Illya皱了一点眉毛：“比右手要疼，特别是关节内侧。”他指出左手手肘关节内侧红肿起来的皮肤，“最好避开关节内侧，手臂，腋下和膝弯。”  
“明白了。”Elisa回答，其他姑娘也点点头表示记住了。  
“这鞭子不容易掌握角度。”另一个姑娘指出问题。  
“马鞭和长鞭更疼。”Napoleon说，“它们的声音也更清晰，对喜欢鞭打的客人来说更刺激，但抽打的力度得更小。”他看向互相试验的姑娘们，有的已经在自己大腿上轻轻抽打鞭子好感受需要的力度与角度。Gaby抽了几下手臂，“希望那些客人能在这里面找到足够的乐趣。”她无奈地评价，“我一点也不觉得好玩。”  
“有些客人玩这个更兴奋。”Melissa向她解释，“而且会这些技巧的应召女郎价码更高。”  
“Peril，你是否介意脱掉上衣？”Napoleon问，“我需要在——”他示意Illya的胸腹位置，“你的身体上再来一遍。”  
Illya站了起来，毛衣擦过左手肘弯有点刺痛，他无视了这点疼痛脱掉黑色高领毛衣，里面什么也没穿，他身上的刀伤疤痕，旧枪伤疤痕与还没消褪的淤青都十分明显。  
有三个姑娘一起对Illya的身材吹了口哨。“赏心悦目。”Melissa笑着说，打量着Illya的肌肉线条与比头发颜色深些的体毛。  
“那些淤青看起来够呛。”Lillian说，又好奇地看向Napoleon。“你之前在圈子里学东西的时候，有没有在身上留下痕迹？”  
“是的。”Napoleon回答，“绳子捆绑的痕迹两天才消褪，我会教你们怎么给客人绑绳结，但我并不推荐在工作中使用它。”  
“绳子挺光滑，但感觉很紧绷。”Gaby之前也检查了那捆很长的绳子，“我觉得它会导致血液循环不畅。”  
“它的确会。”Napoleon说，Illya为此看了他一眼，把毛衣搭在了沙发椅背上，Cowboy仍然十分平静地继续解释：“可以用丝袜或者领带丝巾代替，缺点是被绑后很难解开，所有绳结都很麻烦。”他指向姑娘们手里的皮带手铐，“皮带更容易挣脱。”  
Illya小腹上还有前些天黑帮对峙时的淤青，Napoleon观察了一下他身体上淤青的严重程度，肋骨上有，后腰和肩胛骨上有，右上臂还裹了一圈纱布，但没渗出血迹。  
“你可没告诉我你身上还有伤。”Napoleon伸出手指，“我能——？”  
“你也没说这活儿要用到刀子，”Illya无所谓地让他碰了，Napoleon轻触几处淤青的位置，Illya只在肋骨和肩胛骨被轻压时稍稍绷紧了身体。“这东西你要玩到什么程度？”他抬了抬下巴，示意Napoleon手里的散鞭，还有那一堆道具。  
“控制力度，打到皮肤上出现淤青，每一种鞭子我都会依次向她们展示效果。”Napoleon解释，“淤青与淤紫最多能停留两周，划破皮肤的基本痊愈时间也在两周左右。玩出血在圈子里算重度玩家，客人们通常没爱好到这个程度。”  
“明白。”Illya放松了些，“和平时干架没区别。”  
“告诉过你了。”Napoleon笑了笑，转头提醒把鞭子甩得啪啪响的姑娘们：“你们可别在身上弄出痕迹。”  
“我们才没那么蠢。”Elisa冲他们俩吐舌头，其他人也在接着试验掌控鞭打力度，Gaby也玩得饶有兴趣。  
“我会避开你的旧伤。”Napoleon在再次轻推着对方肩膀，让Illya坐进沙发椅里时低声说，语调温和，“靠在椅背上，靠上去，这不会压到你的背，我需要你露出喉咙。”Illya按他的指示在椅子里坐得更陷进去一些，稍稍仰头让后脑勺靠在垫子里。  
“为什么我得露出喉咙？”Illya虽然照做了，但还是问了一句。  
“因为我在体验鞭打的过程中被鞭子打到了好几次。”Napoleon指了指自己的下颚，Illya看了他一眼，向后仰靠在沙发椅背里。从这个角度他也能清楚看到Napoleon的举动，他招手让姑娘们围了过来。  
“散鞭是最容易学的鞭子。”Napoleon向姑娘们解释。Gaby在这课程上算是旁听生，她绕到了沙发椅背后，对Illya做鬼脸，Illya看着她倒过来的脸有点想笑，不过还是克制住了。“优点是容易控制力度，缺点是容易扫到些不该打中的位置。我个人更推荐马鞭，能控制落下的位置，但马鞭容易打过头。”Napoleon继续说下去，散鞭的鞭梢停留在Illya胸口，扫过皮肤不太舒服。  
“打到咽喉肯定很疼。”一个姑娘说。  
“的确如此。”Napoleon承认，Illya没在他脖颈皮肤上看到什么伤痕。“在锁骨，胸口，腹部与肋骨的疼痛度都不同，不是每个客人都喜欢这些敏感部位被鞭打。”他再次在Illya身上试验了从轻到重的鞭打，询问疼痛程度，姑娘们围成一圈观察鞭子在皮肤上的反应。Illya在中途低头看了看自己的身体，除了一天内能消褪的红肿外没有淤青出现。  
“这工作肯定报酬很高。”Gaby在姑娘们低声讨论怎么才能造成最大面积的鞭打痕迹时低声对Illya说，双手撑在沙发椅背上，正好能看到Illya稍稍仰起的脸。  
“没报酬我也不会轻易挨鞭子。”Illya用德语回敬，Gaby忍着笑，小声问他黑帮打手是不是平时就这么容易受伤，Illya想了想，回答她得看打手的格斗技巧，当然俄罗斯人都很会打架。为此Gaby给了他一个别吹牛了的表情。  
“……用鞭子调情你们都会。”Napoleon说到的一个技巧抓住了Illya和Gaby的注意力，“将调情和调教交错使用在客人身上，我想你们都没问题。”  
“我们是最好的。”姑娘们点着头，骄傲地承认。  
“下面才是这课程第一个困难的部分，Peril。”Napoleon转向Illya，“你介意脱掉裤子吗？”  
Illya僵住了。  
Gaby有一瞬间呆滞，然后她反应过来：“哦，我理解，毕竟这是个那什么，性爱课程。”她脸红了。  
Melissa和Lillian把她的德语翻译给其他姑娘们听，姑娘们理解地对她笑笑，纷纷表示她可以回避没关系，还跟Illya说她们看过太多男人的裸体了，只要Illya不觉得害羞她们也毫无问题。  
“我不害羞。”Illya有点尴尬，在一群漂亮女人面前全裸他没问题，绘画人体模特一样要全裸，但在Napoleon面前全裸就有点古怪，而且Napoleon还穿得……除了Gaby外Napoleon就是这屋子里穿得最多的人，心理暗示上就更古怪了。  
“你没有替代方案吗？”Isabella笑着问Napoleon，语气轻快。“而且你穿得太多了，别想暗示我们你掌握了权力。”  
“我最多算掌握了一点知识。”Napoleon朝她晃了晃鞭子，“我在你们面前裸体没问题，”他看了一眼Illya，“如果你们俄国人能接受的话。”  
“我们俄国人当然能接受。”Illya回嘴。  
Gaby在椅子后面深呼吸了一次，“我没问题，反正以后干间谍工作说不定就得和目标上床。”她还脸红着，双手撑在椅背上有点不安地抓了抓，“我又不是那种无知少女，我知道男人那里长什么样。”  
姑娘们大笑。Illya揉了把脸，忍住一声叹气。  
Napoleon也笑，“听说过天体浴场吗？”  
姑娘们笑得更大声了，“好主意！”Elisa宣布，“每个人都脱光！”她冲Illya挤眼睛。Lillian立刻翻译给Gaby听，Gaby吐出一口气跟着大笑：“毫无问题，我把衣服放在哪儿？”  
Melissa给她指了另一个卧室，没放Illya的衣物的那个。Gaby走过去脱衣服，姑娘们互相推挤着走到沙发和椅子边开始脱衣，薄薄的丝质睡袍下是各种款式的漂亮内衣，Illya眼看着她们毫不犹豫地开始解内衣搭扣……Napoleon走到那一圈沙发边的脚凳上，放下鞭子开始解纽扣。  
Illya站起来开始解皮带，胸腹被鞭子打过的地方红肿发烫，有些不舒服的刺痛感。  
Gaby脱得很快，拿着衣物大概遮挡了一下胸部，从卧室里朝外探头看了一眼，立刻哀嚎：“太可怕了，你们每个人的身体都这么漂亮！”她不情愿地走出来，Illya刚把手放在内裤裤腰上，下意识地看了她一眼马上就收回了视线。  
全裸。  
姑娘们那边已经全脱光了，Illya眼角余光已经看到她们纷纷把蕾丝内裤还有装饰类吊袜带都给脱了，Gaby往姑娘们那边走，比起姑娘们来说她的腿要更纤细些。Illya视线避开她们的腿，把自己的内裤脱到脚踝，顺便把袜子也给撸了下来。  
Napoleon脱鞋花了点时间，本来他就有到最后可能得全裸上阵的准备——Peril块头再大身上的皮肤面积也有限，而这类技巧大部分也是围绕着下半身操作。他肯定得贡献出自己的身体让姑娘们练手。  
Illya脱光后把毛衣裤子袜子一把捞起丢进了之前放衣服的卧室，Napoleon这会儿刚脱完，瞄到Illya尴尬得整张脸连同耳朵到肩背都泛红了，十分有趣。Gaby不自在了一小会儿就放松了，在一群裸体中也真没什么奇怪的地方。  
“你的背和大腿怎么了？”Natalie问出口。  
Napoleon把衣服在脚凳上搭好，后背上数条破皮结痂的鞭痕正在痊愈，大腿上还有正在消褪的淤紫痕迹，像是被宽皮带勒了很久才造成这种结果。他胸腹上倒没什么痕迹，但大腿内侧还有刚愈合的细小割伤，整齐地排列在他大腿上。  
“学习的成果。”Napoleon解释，“这就是我没找个圈内人来教你们的原因。”他示意自己身上的伤。“两天内能痊愈的痕迹都已经好了，你们的皮肤更细致，那些痕迹会停留更长时间。”  
“而且很疼？”Elisa试探着说。  
“可以忍受，但你们不用忍。”Napoleon解释。Illya原本的尴尬与不自在都在他走出来看到Napoleon身上还没消褪的伤痕时就被抛到一边了。他快速估量了一下Cowboy的伤势，Napoleon在冰凉的手指碰到他肩膀时回了头。  
“这是反复鞭打造成的。”Illya评估，摸了摸结痂的一条鞭痕边缘，“大概是一周前的伤。”  
“你上周离开了三天！”一个姑娘马上说，“你还没让我们给你检查！”  
“那时已经包扎好了。”Napoleon回答，Illya蹲下去，手指按上他大腿内侧时，他有点儿惊讶：“Peril.”  
“是纸割伤和皮带勒伤。”Illya很快站起身，姑娘们大多都在看着他——除了Gaby还有点困惑外，姑娘们的表情都带了点好奇和……饥渴。  
“能睡他吗？”性格颇为活泼的Elisa第一个对Napoleon开口。  
Napoleon忍着笑，Illya的尴尬突然回来了，脸比之前更红，还不知道看哪儿好只能把眼神盯在姑娘们头顶。“只要Peril愿意。”他说，姑娘们立刻伸手摸向Illya的胳膊和胸膛小腹，把裸着的Illya给带回了沙发椅上。


	3. Lesson 3

在一群漂亮姑娘的裸体面前，Illya有点反应，姑娘们一边笑一边安慰他说如果他的老二没反应那才是对她们美貌的侮辱。  
“我对你们俩的老二没兴趣。”Gaby冷静地在一旁补充。  
Napoleon（和他一样有点反应的老二）拿着鞭子走过来时Illya不知道看哪儿好——周围都是姑娘们的胸脯，细嫩柔软的肌肤，纤细或肉感的腰线臀线还有修了形状的毛发，还有个姑娘下面没有毛发，颜色很粉（Illya尴尬地多看了一眼发现是Elisa）。而Cowboy……身体练得像个希腊雕像，倒是和他的脸很搭配。  
“最重要的部分来了，我猜。”Isabella笑着说，“打其他地方都只能算调情，打屁股和大腿才是重点。”  
“实际上还有乳头。”Napoleon用鞭梢扫过了他右边的……乳头，Illya缩了缩用手挡开那些皮革条。“通常都是用来调情，除非客人要求，否则别抽那里。”  
“我也不会想让客人用鞭子抽我的乳头玩。”Lillian耸肩，她丰满的乳房跟着动了动。Illya费了点意志力才让自己别去看她的胸。Melissa靠在他右边的沙发椅侧上，低声问他是不是很痒，Illya点头：“还有点刺痛。”  
“我更推荐羽毛刷。”Napoleon解释，打量了一下鞭梢。“廉价货看来没什么情趣。”  
Illya瞄了一眼箱子的方向，只看到了姑娘们的毛茸茸和漂亮修长的腿，他赶紧把视线收回。  
“等你们学会了就能用上好东西，”Napoleon解释，“不是每个玩家都喜欢昂贵的鞭子，这些道具消耗都很快，大部分人只是想给床事增加点乐趣。”  
“但我们就得学一大堆玩意儿。”Melissa翻眼睛，“快展示怎么抽大腿。”  
好几个姑娘把手放在Illya身上，温柔又好奇地摸着他的肩膀，没挨抽的手臂皮肤，手腕，摸得Illya没法一下子就把手抽回来但也不想真的去看是谁在摸他，肯定能因此看到更多的胸。Gaby站在Lillian身边，Illya不小心瞄到她的裸体后只得把视线钉在Napoleon脸上，Cowboy胸肌练得也不小（而且老二也……），反正他看哪儿都不对，还不能闭眼睛，在黑暗中等待鞭子落下更像是刑讯——他在脑子里默默重复这活儿的报酬数字，可能别的男人会觉得这工作是天堂，Illya并不。  
Napoleon憋笑憋了好一会儿，Illya紧绷得都有点儿软了。他让Illya把腿张开点，这回Illya相当不情愿地照做了——就这么全裸着大开双腿，是个男人都会紧张自己的小兄弟。  
“有一次我穿着高跟鞋一脚踩在了这里，”一个姑娘在Napoleon走到Illya面前居高临下时插嘴，她指了指Illya两腿间露出的椅垫。“那个人立刻就硬了，搞得我浑身酸痛。”  
“那是挺刺激的。”另一个附和，“特别是你在他眼前慢慢撩起裙子露出吊袜带和内裤……”  
姑娘们又笑成一团，Gaby也被逗笑了。Napoleon开始给她们讲解站位与挥鞭子的注意事项，通常姑娘们在客人面前所站的位置就是男人的两腿之间，方便客人伸手就能摸到应召女郎的身体部位。“一开始别靠得太近，”Napoleon用鞭梢在Illya身上示意那些容易被误伤的身体区域，“靠得太近客人们就会直接丢盔弃甲朝你们扑上来，得保持一个合适的距离。”Napoleon向她们解释，“有个简单的距离测量法——坐直。”他看向Illya，Illya从半躺在沙发椅里坐起来挺直脊背，Napoleon用散鞭抵住了他的咽喉下方，将他向后推去，直到他再次陷进椅背靠垫里。  
“这个姿势会很性感。”姑娘们评价。  
“客人们会喜欢这个。”Napoleon向她们解释，“我就很喜欢床伴把我推倒在床上，类似于惊喜。”  
“这个距离刚好。”手里还拿着一柄鞭子的一个姑娘说，“客人还没法一下子就摸上我们的胸。”  
Illya对这些姿势和动作没什么感想，在这么多裸体围绕的情况下他现在能有点生理反应已经算是对美与繁衍有所追求了。Napoleon继续，询问Illya疼痛度，告诉姑娘们怎么注意手腕才能避开散鞭那些皮革条打到客人的老二。大腿内侧与腹股沟附近可以说是人体上最敏感的部位之一，疼痛耐受度大大降低，过程也很不适，Illya忍耐到结束，什么生理反应都早消褪了，姑娘们还立刻给他拿来了浸冷水的毛巾冷敷。  
“自己练习时尽量别留痕迹。”Napoleon在收工时说，“今晚谁有工作？”  
两个姑娘说自己有客人，其中一个这回就得带一套鞭子眼罩什么的过去。  
“那个人脾气不错。”Napoleon回忆了一下，“如果觉得力度掌控不好，多用鞭子调点儿情。”  
“第一次我也没打算把他打出血。”这个女孩回答，Illya估算了一下觉得对方可能还不到二十五岁，身体语言与表情都很老练。  
“至少我们都能确定Red Peril完全不喜欢这些玩具。”Isabella在重新穿上内衣时笑着说。Illya正在卧室里穿衣服，好在除了毛衣都不是贴身的款式，套上内裤后他就觉得好多了。客厅里姑娘们已经开始聊如果客人在鞭打下更兴奋了她们打算怎么做，Gaby穿好了走出另一间卧室：“下一次课是什么时候？”  
“得看Peril的时间。”Napoleon回答。Illya在卧室里套上毛衣，在红肿皮肤上擦过的料子尽管不差，但还是带出了一阵不适。  
“噢，”Gaby的口吻挺起来颇感兴趣，Illya把手表扣回手腕上。“我想知道后面还会教些什么。”  
“马鞭和长鞭，绳结，皮带与口塞，最后是眼罩。”Napoleon解释，“再往后就是出血的玩法，我们用不着学那些。”  
“我也觉得那些爱玩出血的人会找更——专业的人玩。”Gaby大概一时找不到合适的德语词汇，“政府高官身上露出绳子印痕和鞭伤想想就古怪。”Illya穿上外套，衣橱门内有镜子，他检查了一下，没有任何可疑痕迹露出来。Gaby继续说下去：“我回去学意大利语了，如果这两天还有课请通知我。”  
Napoleon告诉她没问题。姑娘们纷纷打招呼告别，离开了房间，有两个还在Illya走到卧室门口回答时朝他眨眼。她们连纸箱子和那些廉价道具都带走了，沙发和椅子也恢复了原位，那只装满昂贵玩具的箱子被放到了墙边。  
“Peril.”Napoleon已经穿好了，丢给刚走出卧室的Illya一个小东西，Illya看了一眼软管上面的意大利文……是他经常会用的药膏之一。“浴室里常备各种伤药。”Napoleon解释，“跟我来，我给你这次的报酬。”  
于是Illya跟着他出了房间，走廊里已经没有别人在，隔音相当好，除了走过某些门时能听到里面隐隐的音乐声响，看来也没完全彻底隔音。  
Napoleon打开了一扇门，里面是一间更大些的完整套间。客厅可以说兼职了办公室，还有文件柜靠在墙边，房间风格与装饰颇为低调，有两扇门关着，应该是卧室或者浴室门，但有一扇门开着，Illya进门就闻到一股香味，正从门里的厨房烤箱中传来。  
Napoleon看了眼挂钟，“随便坐。”他拉开办公桌抽屉，取出一个没标记的信封递给Illya。“数一下。”  
Illya看了一眼里面的钞票内容……应该没什么差错，他没数就把信封放进了内袋。  
“好吧，看来你不想坐。”Napoleon好笑地看着基本没什么表情的俄国人，Illya穿回衣服后就一点儿也不尴尬了。“我得和你聊聊接下来的课程内容，来点苹果挞？”  
Illya怀疑地瞥了一眼厨房方向，“你做的？”  
“试验新口味。”Napoleon走进厨房，套上防烫手套，把苹果挞从烤箱里端了出来，屋子里顿时充满了更加浓郁的香味。Illya忍不住深呼吸。Napoleon切了两块出来，将盘子递向Illya。  
苹果挞相当不错，Illya不情愿地承认，而且肯定不是一般烹饪书上的配方。Napoleon自己也拿起一块咬了一口，没用餐盘。“看来还得加点柠檬汁。”他评价这次的成果。  
“那会太酸。”Illya说，咬了第二口，直接用手拿着吃颇有些离经叛道感，但也很自由。他站在厨房门边用手接着碎屑，这个厨房一尘不染，烹饪用具摆放得不那么整齐，一看就是经常使用的结果。  
“我会再调整甜度，现在吃起来还是有点过于浓厚了。”Napoleon吃完了那一小块，把剩下的放进冰箱。Illya瞥见冰箱里塞满了食材，还有一些成品。Napoleon看了看冰箱里的东西，“你吃零食吗，Peril？”他看向Illya。  
结果Illya现在站在厨房门边吃着一小碗橙子果冻，Napoleon在吃另一碗。果冻从冰箱里拿出来后还晾了一小会儿，正好缓解了苹果挞相对浓厚的口感与味道。  
“我猜测你能接受这课程内容。”Napoleon说，用勺子挖果冻。  
“有安全词。”Illya回答，确实不算难捱，除了到后面的裸体以外都不算什么。“我没料到Gaby会参与。”  
“那确实有点尴尬。”Napoleon赞同地说，“但我想经过这个下午后就没人尴尬了。”  
Illya耸耸肩。  
“我预计需要五到六次课程才能把那些东西教完。”Napoleon继续挖果冻，“鉴于部分客人从事的职业，我从不让她们接那些会玩出血的客人，所以这些鞭子课程我最多会在你身上留下些淤青。”  
“可以接受。”Illya回答。  
“后面我们得——”Napoleon犹豫了一秒，“打屁股。”他估量着Illya的表情。Illya挖起的一块掉回了小碗里，他瞪了Napoleon一眼：“她们排队用鞭子打我？”  
“我也得充当模特，”Napoleon解释，“练习时容易失手，我也不能让她们互相练习到留下痕迹——”  
Illya想象了一下他和Napoleon裸着站在房间里被姑娘们排队用鞭子抽屁股的情形。  
“这确实很让人不安。”Napoleon在十分尴尬和十分想笑中间来回摇摆。Illya整个人停顿了几秒钟后，把刚才掉下去的果冻又舀了起来：“之前我怀疑过你给的报酬数字，现在我懂了。”  
“以后的课程时间仍然是下午，她们晚上还得工作。”Napoleon说，“这就是全部了。”  
Illya能给出的回答就是叹了一口气。  
他们站在厨房橱柜和门边吃完了小碗果冻。Napoleon眼看着俄国人在食物抚慰下放松了——实际上Illya做得比之前找来的模特适应得更好，之前他找过一次男性模特，Napoleon不得不全程蒙住那个人的眼睛，以防他偷看姑娘们的脸与身体。  
于是他把这一趣事分享给了Illya，Illya皱眉想了想：“大部分男人都没外表那么绅士。”  
“大部分男人只是假装绅士。”Napoleon赞同地回答。

*

在对方懂另一种语言的前提下，他们俩互相学对方的母语可以说十分方便还节省时间。尽管两人意大利语和德语都不算特别精通，但日常生活和工作都没什么问题，交换基本语法单词的时候也没什么大碍。  
“33个字母，还有十分长的单词们和那些颤音。”Napoleon很快背下了俄语的33个西里尔字母和音标，“我听说俄语与德语有部分单词和发音很像。”  
“是很像，”Illya默背英语语法规则，两人坐在客厅沙发上各自捧着词典还找了点纸笔练习写字母。“俄语相当难学，你懂德语学起来会轻松点。”  
“我只会几句简单的，还有口音问题。”Napoleon重复了几句自己会的俄语，问候与问路之类的日常会话。  
Illya听完，不情愿地耸肩：“不坏，发音还可以，但我们俄罗斯人平时语速比这快。”他把Napoleon刚才说的重复了一遍，Napoleon留神听着，确实正常语速要快很多，听上去很模糊。至少这房间隔音还不错，能让他听明白Illya在说什么。  
然后Illya说了一遍自己会的英语，也是几句日常会话，还有Cowboy与Red Peril这些相当冷战风格的词语——Oleg提起过这个，Illya自己也去电影院看过一些美国电影。Napoleon听着觉得十分好笑，谁说铁幕后的苏联人没有幽默感来着。  
出乎Illya预料的是Napoleon记忆力不错，背诵语法规则也很快，尽管俄语的复杂语法的确让Cowboy皱眉了。  
“我猜我得学上半年左右。”Napoleon低低背了一段时间后放下词典揉了揉鼻梁。“比德语难多了。”  
“你们美国人的英语倒是相当简单。”Illya已经在背英语时态句式了，“我最多需要一个月。”  
“英式英语和美式英语发音和用词都有些区别，”Napoleon举例一些单词，“在欧洲用哪种口音都可以，英国人听得懂美式口音。”  
Illya对此无所谓，反正冷战是美苏拉锯，不是美英拉锯。两人就双方需要达成的学习目标互相讨论了一番，Illya进展会快上很多，背诵足够多单词，很快就能阅读英语报纸与文学作品了。Napoleon只打算学到听得懂大部分对话，一些工作相关的对话以及读点儿报纸（Illya告诉他那不可能在半年内达成），至于写俄语……Illya拿起纸写了几行俄语递给对方。  
Napoleon皱眉辨认了快十秒，最终还是抬起头看向Illya：“……你写了什么？”  
“印刷体，”Illya指了指词典上清晰的俄语字母，“手写体。”指向他纸上写的一连串连笔字符。  
“这比密码还难辨认。”Napoleon忍不住指出真相。  
“我已经写得够整齐了。”Illya反驳，“下次我带张手写购物单给你，那上面写得像是阿拉伯文。”  
Napoleon这回没忍住：“阿拉伯语更难学。”  
“是更难学。”Illya同意，“我有种预感。”  
Napoleon直接就预感下一句话没好事。  
“你在我身上抽的鞭子，我预感都能在俄语上赚回来。”Illya平静地说。  
Napoleon这回真是长长叹了口气，伸手揉了揉额头与太阳穴：“我还有一点东西想学。”  
Illya等着他反驳，Cowboy肯定会反驳。  
“俄语粗话。”Napoleon说，“比如суки，我听过。”  
“更常用的是сука，”Illya说，克制住自己的表情，不过从Napoleon脸上忍笑的表情来看他大概就像一本打开的书。“这两个词还不算脏，如果有苏联人对你说ебать，那就等于他马上要打断你几根肋骨。”  
“Eбать？”Napoleon还是很想笑，“英语里也有差不多的。”  
“Eб`ать，重音在后面。”Illya纠正，“重音错了整个词听起来就不对，任何苏联人都救不了你。”他拿了张干净的纸写了一长串俄语词，还画出变体分类标明了重音，然后在右边写了一串意大利语脏话翻译。  
Napoleon接过来对照看了看，拿起一只笔在意大利语翻译右边写了一串德语脏话翻译，中间多少还有些意思偏差，两人互相纠正了错误之后，Napoleon在最右边写了一串英语脏话。  
Illya拿起这张纸默读了几秒钟：“……Fuck？”  
“对。”Napoleon示意Illya手边的词典，Illya找到了那个词，皱眉看向Napoleon。  
“这些词在英式英语和美式英语里通用。”Napoleon愉快地提醒。

*

Illya提着甜点按响门铃，花园里那幢两层建筑有一扇窗的窗帘动了动，雕花铁门打开了。  
太阳正在下落，再过十五分钟左右天就会黑下来。  
Nina打开门让他进来，接过甜点：“巧克力蛋糕？”  
“Santo那家的。”Illya说，弯下身任由她在自己脸上亲了亲。“酸奶牛肉？”他已经闻到香气了。  
“当然了，”Nina佯装生气，“你觉得我会忘了你的牛肉吗？”  
“这我不能保证。”Illya开起了玩笑。  
Nina掐了掐他的胳膊，把他推进屋子。“她今天状态不错。”  
Illya换了拖鞋，上了二楼轻敲房间门，听到里面的许可后才打开门。母亲坐在窗边躺椅上，转过来看他。  
“我带了巧克力蛋糕。”Illya说。  
母亲看了他好一会儿：“Illyusha.”  
“对。”Illya点点头，走到她膝盖前半跪下来，握了握她的手，有点凉。母亲观察着Illya的举动，Illya温和地问她今天做了什么，有没有听广播看电视，有没有在花园里走一走——Illya看了看她的鞋，上面有点泥，所以她散过了步。  
她没有回答，直直地看了他一会儿，Illya等了等，确定她心情不错后就向她告别，下了楼。  
Nina端上了面包和汤还有牛肉，Illya走进厨房帮她把土豆端上餐桌，两人在六人桌前坐下开始吃饭。  
“他今天在Lyudmila家吃饭。”Nina说，“小Anderi最近又胖了，他要去教育这孩子不能吃太多甜食。”  
Illya带来的巧克力蛋糕还在冰箱里放着，“那他自己可不是一个好榜样。”他舀了一勺土豆。  
“一点没错。”Nina在说起丈夫Oleg时也哭笑不得，“听说你最近去了家旅馆？”她看了看楼梯方向，压低声音，“……那里做‘那种’生意？”  
“头儿订了些姑娘。”Illya回答，这事说起来也见不得光，Nina果然因此叹了气。比起母亲仍显得瘦削苍白的样子，Nina被意大利美食养胖了些，也晒黑了，除去五官的斯拉夫人种特征外她看上去和意大利已婚妇人差别不大。Illya想了想最近发生的事，Oleg也不大向妻子隐瞒黑帮生活中的那些小细节。“那个老板……”  
Nina果然感兴趣了，Illya选着合适的故事告诉她。“Napoleon Solo，雇我给姑娘们做模特。”  
“Oleg跟我说了这个。”Nina好奇地追问，“绘画模特？”  
“呃，不，”Illya想着怎么才能说得文雅点……最终他失败了。“是那种，鞭子，还有手铐。”他感觉自己脸红了。  
Nina笑了，“喔我听说过那些，我们经过苏维埃洗礼的人什么都懂。”她冲Illya挤眼睛，又看了看Illya包裹在黑色毛衣下的手臂胸膛，“那伤到你了吗？”  
Illya推高袖子给她看那些还红肿着的鞭痕，已经开始消褪了。Nina还问了报酬数字，一听就笑了：“这数字如果给我，我也愿意挨这种鞭子，你的钱攒得怎么样了？”  
“还可以。”Illya承认，“帮派里很多地方需要用钱。”  
“我觉得你搬出去没问题，但看护是一笔不小的开支，你妈妈仍然住在这里更好些。”Nina说，“她现在发作比以前少了，还能帮我理理毛线，你知道Oleg一点帮我弄毛线的心情都没有。”  
Illya陷入了帮Oleg说话还是帮自己母亲说话的两难境地中，Nina还劝他找个姑娘安顿下来——“得找个性格好的，意大利人都懒散，如果她不爱照顾你妈妈，那就真得请个看护了。”  
“我觉得得再等等。”Illya心算自己目前攒下的数字，还有他得找时间去看好地段的房子。  
晚餐后他端着炖烂的土豆与牛肉还有汤上楼给母亲喂饭，她今天的确情绪不错，没有拒绝吃东西也没有突然打翻餐盘。在她安安静静吃完一餐后，Illya给她擦了擦嘴，把她领到浴室盯着她刷牙，然后把她安顿在躺椅里，拿起一本俄语故事书给她读。  
读了一阵后，她闭上了眼睛。Illya小心地把毯子给她盖好，收拾好房间——房间里没有任何尖锐物品，收音机和电视也套在包裹了软垫的盒子里，轻手轻脚地把餐盘碗碟端下楼。  
Oleg已经回来了，看到他端着餐盘下到一楼也只点一点头作为问候，在门边脱下大衣帽子挂好。Illya洗完餐具，Oleg已经在办公室处理工作，他敲了敲办公室的门。  
“进来。”Oleg说。  
Illya进去了，办公室够大，有两张桌子，Illya在自己那张边桌上坐下开始工作，今晚需要处理的文件数量不算太多。  
等工作终于弄完，Oleg把文件摞好，吐出一口气，从办公桌某个角落里摸出一瓶……红酒和两个普通的喝水用玻璃杯。  
“Nina把伏特加收走了，”Oleg在Illya疑惑的眼神下说，“总不能拿子弹杯喝这葡萄水。”他倒了两杯，将一杯推给Illya。  
Illya闻了闻红酒香气，不算糟，但也不是特别好。  
“美国人那儿怎么样？”Oleg喝了一大口，完全没品红酒的滋味。  
Illya想了想，“不坏。”他给Oleg展示手臂上的痕迹，“他说不会打出淤青。”  
“看着是不坏。”Oleg撇嘴，那让他脸上的法令纹看着更深刻了一点儿。“KGB那些燕子乌鸦也学过这些，有很多人都喜欢玩这个，长鞭需要很多练习——你这看着不像长鞭。”  
“散鞭，还有马鞭和廉价毛绒手铐。”Illya解释，“后面可能会有口塞和眼罩。”  
“如果你是个KGB，这会儿我们就该窃听里面的呻吟了。”Oleg喝第二口时慢了些，“那美国人在CIA也很有名，当初四国警察都没抓到他，Sanders本来想强迫他卖命，没想到西西里黑帮看上了他的才能。”  
“偷窃还是床技？”Illya随口问道。  
“不知道，我也不想知道。”Oleg也随意地回答，“他手下的姑娘们倒是风评都很好，我们这单送货的活计就在把Teller送去Vinceguerra的宴会第二天晚上，说不定你还得听他们在房间里面玩花样。”  
“这帮堕落的资本主义分子。”Illya叹气。  
“苏维埃也没好到哪去。”Oleg接着喝。“去切块蛋糕给我。”  
“Nina说您不能晚上吃甜食。”Illya抗议。

*

Napoleon拿起电话。  
“Cowboy.”Illya说，“我今天和明天下午有空。”  
“请下午两点到。”Napoleon回答，“今天要征用你的背。”  
“收到。”Illya回答，“到时候见。”  
Illya挂了电话，Napoleon停顿了一秒钟，好笑地挂好话筒。鉴于姑娘们的“晚间工作”，上午她们大多是在睡觉。Napoleon处理了一些需要签字付款联络客人的琐碎事物后，继续背俄语单词。  
午餐时间是姑娘们的早餐时间，大部分人也在各自的房间里自己做三餐。Napoleon随便弄了点午餐，思考下午的甜点内容和课程内容。意大利生活节奏缓慢，做个菜他能做一下午——Sanders抱怨过意大利人的懒散，给CIA的工作带来了不少麻烦。  
在搅拌面糊的时候Napoleon的房门响了，他去开门——Illya到了，还是穿着那身夹克高领长裤加帽子，手里拿着俄语英语相关资料。Napoleon回头看了眼钟，提前了8分钟。  
“你们苏联人都这么准时，还是只有你？”Napoleon让他自己找地方坐，“大部分意大利人都会迟上半小时。”  
“我不是意大利人。”Illya用英语回答。  
Napoleon继续搅拌面糊，“学得挺快。”他用俄语回答。  
“你的口音糟透了。”Illya说。  
“你也一样。”Napoleon反驳，让他自己找点饮料或者小零食打发时间。  
“今天我得干什么？”Illya换回了意大利语，倒了半杯混合果汁。Napoleon把面糊倒进模具里，看到Illya不动声色地再次打量了一遍整个办公客厅兼厨房的空间，相当KGB。如果他们俩真是间谍身份，这会儿他们大概已经在对方那里扔了十七八个窃听器。  
“让她们学习如何掌握马鞭，”Napoleon回答，“需要你的胸腹和后背，还有大腿。”他把面糊送进烤箱，开始准备水果切片。“马鞭比起散鞭更容易失手打破皮肤，我也会提供自己的身体给她们练手。”  
“你的背还没好全。”Illya说。  
Napoleon倒不意外这个观察敏锐的非正式KGB能预判出自己背后鞭痕的痊愈程度。“Gaby今晚会被送去酒店，明天就是她的任务时间。”  
Illya在客厅里沉默了几秒钟：“她能做到。”  
Napoleon也这么觉得，他把水果切完后放在一个碗里，这次烘焙需要十分钟，稍稍超出了预定好的两点整——因此在两点还差一分钟时，Illya出现在厨房门口不耐烦地敲着手指——也并不令他意外。  
“同一个房间，这次直接脱到只穿内裤。”Napoleon盯着烤箱里缓慢变化的面糊。“一开始就全脱光容易让人尴尬，她们对待客人们也用这个法子。”  
“区别大概是我可以收到钱。”Illya得到许可后就走开了，临走时还留下了一个白眼。Napoleon反应过来这个俄国人说了个笑话（不好笑），不过他还是被逗乐了。等烘培时间结束，他花了两分钟把烤出来的小点心取出来冷却，装了一盘子连同水果还有一碗酸奶，都端进了那个房间。  
姑娘们已经都到了，和上次一样穿着轻薄丝绸，Illya也脱得只剩内裤——他身上的淤青正在痊愈，手臂上纱布还在。Gaby穿着身衬衫长裤式睡衣，扣子也没扣好，一脸的“我知道等会儿得脱光不如我们就省点事吧”，在和Elisa用简单的意大利语磕磕巴巴地聊天。  
“今天有小点心。”Napoleon放下零食，锁好门，示意姑娘们搬沙发桌椅。“还有马鞭。”  
“那玩意儿我觉得有点疼。”Melissa说，Natalie在一旁点头。  
“那比散鞭疼得多，声音也更响。”Napoleon在姑娘们和Gaby各自拿了根普通马鞭后解释，自己也开始脱衬衫长裤与鞋子，屋内暖气早已调高了温度，即使众人穿得极少也不觉得冷。姑娘们已经开始互相拍来拍去了，嬉笑着躲闪马鞭的抽打。“今天你得站着。”他对Illya说，顺带示意另一间卧室——上次Gaby脱衣服的那间。“等会儿还得躺着。”  
俄国人露出了一点儿疑惑的表情，但遵从了这个指令。  
“你的后背还没好。”Isabella在Napoleon把衣服搭在一张沙发上时摸了摸他的肩膀。  
“我知道，”Napoleon回答，“我会贡献出自己完好的那部分身体——”姑娘们又为这句玩笑笑成一团。Illya在旁边暗暗露出了一点不满，从这个人相对正经的态度来看，Napoleon推断他不太喜欢这类玩笑。  
当然这也不意味着Napoleon就打算改变自己的社交风格。  
脱到只剩内裤后，Napoleon拿起一根质量普通的马鞭挥了挥，“我后背上的伤痕有一半是马鞭造成的。”他向姑娘们开口。  
姑娘们都露出了“看着就挺疼”的反应。  
“这东西大部分用在背后与屁股上，”Napoleon让Illya伸出胳膊，像第一课那样露出正反。“听好，”他在Illya小臂的不同位置上依次拍打，声响逐渐变高。然后他轻按了按红肿起来的皮肤确认强度，Illya说还行。“这是马鞭头的效果，接下来我要用上鞭身的力量，会打出长条形的痕迹，转过去。”  
Illya有点紧张，转身背对他们。  
“不错的屁股。”Lillian和Isabella说。  
这没让Illya放松下来。  
“我会在这里打六下。”Napoleon将左手放在Illya背后，沿着他的左侧肩胛骨抚摸出一片区域范围，向Illya确认，得到了他的点头。用上鞭身的抽打立刻在Illya背后留下长条的鞭痕——  
Illya绷得更紧了，拳头紧握。姑娘们吸着气，Gaby瞪大眼：“和你背后的痕迹一模一样。”  
“很多人会为了乐趣打出交错的鞭痕，圈内人说这样看着有美感，你们在工作中自行判断就行。”Napoleon轻轻碰触立刻肿胀起来的鞭痕边缘，由轻到重的鞭打在皮肤上呈现出的效果完全不同，最重的那一条马上就红得发紫。“还好？”他低声问Illya。  
“你觉得呢？”Illya面无表情地看了他一眼，Napoleon没在他的眼神里看出怒气，疼痛肯定有一些，倒是无奈更多点儿。  
“想点开心的事。”Napoleon轻拍他的肩膀，肌肤触感温暖，绷着的肌肉颇为僵硬。  
“我不是个M。”Illya同样低声回嘴。  
这工作确实让人高兴不起来。Napoleon给姑娘们讲解当淤痕泛紫的时候就必须停手，再往下就会破皮，打在不同的位置对客人来说性唤起的程度也不一样。姑娘们轮流过来摸Illya背上的鞭痕肿胀程度，很快她们就各自拿着根马鞭在他们身上试着抽打起来。  
过程当然毫不舒服，还有失手打破皮肤的情况发生——这当然就是练手的意义。不光后背被打破了两次，Illya还不小心被鞭梢扫到了锁骨，伤口渗了不少血。姑娘们迅速从浴室找来纱布给他，Illya用纱布摁着擦伤让她们继续，连大腿都被抽到红肿淤紫，幸好没破皮。  
Gaby纯粹属于旁听，看着两人结束后满身鞭痕，叹了一口气：“这工作真不容易。”  
“大概只有美食与享乐容易一些。”Napoleon调侃。姑娘们对付各种伤也很在行，还向Gaby解释有些客人手劲大会把她们弄得满身痕迹。Illya在这些对话里有点失落，但直到姑娘们练习完马鞭都没听到Napoleon提醒脱下内裤——想也知道客人们和姑娘们都会裸体，打屁股这种情趣Oleg甚至还跟他说过几句，马鞭没练习到屁股上这事让Illya怀疑地看了Cowboy一眼。  
Napoleon检查了一番Illya皮肤上擦破的痕迹，不算严重，渗血停止后看上去就好多了。“现在是马鞭与长鞭这一课困难的部分。”  
“脱光？那可不困难。”乌克兰姑娘Natalie说。“而且你还没教到长鞭呢。”  
“是‘糖果与鞭子’里的糖果。”Napoleon解释，示意他们一起去另一间卧室——没放Illya衣服的那间，这间卧室有张雕花精美的铁架床，家具都颇为精致。姑娘们拿着马鞭还有点心跟到了卧室，这卧室也比一般的卧室大些，方便塞下这么多人“学习”。Napoleon开启箱子拿出了那柄看起来就很贵的长鞭，还从纸箱里拿了柄普通长鞭。  
“请把柜子里的塑料布拿出来。”他指示其中一个姑娘去拿了。Illya看到那一摞叠起来的透明塑料布有些疑惑，但那姑娘显然明白自己在做什么，很快和其他人合力把塑料布展开，铺在了整张大床上。  
“这是为了避免把床弄脏？”Gaby好奇地问。  
“按摩油还是润滑油？”另一个姑娘举起柜子里的小瓶子，Illya看了一眼瓶口，都是密封的（在这种瓶子上做手脚很容易，但这种东西也不会入口，很难下毒）。  
“按摩油。”Napoleon回答，“还有碘酒，剪刀，纱布与防水创可贴，毛巾多拿几条。”他看了思考的Illya一眼，“按摩油很难下毒。”  
一个姑娘去拿了来，Illya顺带给Gaby解释间谍都能在什么东西里下毒，Melissa与Lillian也附和补充细节，其他姑娘旁听了几句间谍课程。Napoleon没管她们，让Illya坐在（铺了透明塑料床单的）床尾，鉴于这无色床单远比床面本身要宽大，它也不可避免地长到拖地，面积大得荒谬，踩上去还有点古怪。  
Napoleon给Illya涂碘酒时Illya抗议了：“我能自己弄。”  
“伤口不能沾油。”Napoleon反驳，“处理好了你想趴着或是躺着都行。”  
Illya眼看着Napoleon掀起塑料床单拿了四个枕头中的两个垫出（在塑料床单下的）合适高度，而且还是在床尾，这样床尾就变高了。Illya被Napoleon贴好了身前身后的鞭伤后，照着他的要求趴在了床尾枕头上，隔着塑料床单趴在枕头上也不硬，但触感很古怪。  
接着Napoleon让姑娘们围过来。  
“你们鞭打完客人，客人做到了你们的要求——现在是你们奖励客人的时间，试试让Peril放松下来。”Napoleon邀请她们，“语言与肢体接触都行。”  
姑娘们互相看了看，Elisa先挪到了床垫边坐下，直接把手放在了他背上。Illya被颇有技巧地询问与关怀了一遍，还被抹了按摩油，那让他整个后背摸起来都滑溜溜。每个姑娘都有自己的小技巧，有的擅长语言，有的擅长抚摸挑逗，Illya确实在这些触碰下硬了——好在有内裤遮掩，还算保全了他没在姑娘们面前失礼的尊严。  
“男人都这么容易被……挑起兴致？”Gaby在旁边找了张椅子坐下，围观姑娘们把Illya当成客人练习技巧，Illya大部分时候都挺“冷静”，偶尔有些尴尬的地方也会提出自己的看法（“不，这么说男人不会喜欢。”他对一个姑娘解释。）一旦姑娘们过界靠近他被内裤覆盖的下体，Illya就会不大自在——姑娘们就会笑一笑收回自己的手。  
Napoleon处理自己身体正面的鞭伤，“Peril属于绅士的那一部分，绝大部分男人的确如此。”他对Gaby说。“有的男人喜欢征服女人，有的喜欢和女人调情。你只需要保持一定神秘感，让目标无法猜透，同时又表现出对目标的兴趣，这就足够了。”  
“我知道，”Gaby耸肩，“男人都喜欢追逐游戏。”  
“别一下子就坐在男人大腿上，”Illya在后背被抹遍之后翻了个身，转到了床头剩下的两个枕头那儿靠坐着，在一个姑娘试图坐上他的腿时提醒，“坐上来之前你得给对方一点暗示。”  
那些已经和Illya调完情的姑娘们则凑过来开始吃零食，Isabella顺手拿起长鞭：“这东西怎么用？和马鞭一样打出交错的鞭痕？”  
“在实际操作中这不大实用，”Napoleon说，“需要不少技巧，很容易打伤人，也容易失手。”他拿起一块小点心。“长鞭需要你们站得更远些，可以拿来挥出响声，但在近距离调情中没什么用。”  
最后一个姑娘在Illya身边聊完，满手润滑油地溜下床。Illya长出一口气：“我得擦一擦——”  
“当然可以。”Napoleon说，“小心别滑倒。”  
Illya下床时就差点滑倒在透明床单上，站得近的两个姑娘帮忙扶住了他，打趣说她们自己工作时也很容易打滑。Illya抓起一条毛巾开始擦身上的按摩油，其他人帮忙把床单很快卷了起来，拿去浴室将上面的油冲进水槽。众人花了不到十分钟就清理完毕，纷纷去拿小点心和水果吃一吃好放松一会儿。  
“长鞭我只给你们演示一遍。”Napoleon让Gaby从柜子里取一张便签纸出来，“举起纸，手臂伸直，站在窗边，很好。”  
Gaby照做，站在窗边将那张纸举到齐肩高度，让那张纸尽可能地离自己远点儿。  
Napoleon直接拿起那柄箱子里的昂贵皮鞭，示意其他人站到床周围，空出一条走道的距离。姑娘们互相勾肩搭背，Elisa和Natalie还趁机挽着Illya的手臂，Illya还硬着，但在这种情形下他什么也不会做，等一会儿这股生理性欲就会消褪了。“别担心。”Napoleon对Gaby说，甩了一鞭，空气中一声脆响，姑娘们都微微抖了抖，连Illya也略微紧绷了一点。  
Gaby手里那张纸裂成两半，一点没伤到她的手指。  
“我们得练到这个程度？”Isabella问。  
“得超过这个程度。如果你们想学，这得花上两三个月。”Napoleon解释，“这两种鞭子的声音不一样，”他拿起那把普通长鞭甩了甩，响声没有更贵的那一把听着漂亮。“而且这是消耗品，很容易坏。”他把鞭子绕起来，给姑娘们展示鞭梢那一小段，“实际工作中用来打人的只有这一小节，圈里的人给我展示了一遍，那几天我只能学到用来打纸片的技术。”  
Illya这会儿确定长鞭不会用在他自己身上了，悄悄吐出一口气。  
Napoleon给围上来的姑娘们复述那些圈内人的警告，长鞭有多么容易失手，练习需要哪些技巧之类的细节。Gaby挪到了Illya旁边，小声问：“伤口很疼？”  
“没那么疼。”Illya承认，拿了另一条毛巾擦身上剩下的按摩油。  
Gaby看了看他锁骨上被油浸湿边角的创可贴，“你等会儿可能得重新处理一下伤口。”她无声叹气。“明天我就得去，你知道，我觉得我做不到。”  
“你能做到。”Napoleon插了进来，“你得相信Waverly的眼光，他选了你而不是更有经验的间谍，是因为你能做到这个。”  
Gaby这回叹了一大口气，两位间谍Melissa与Lillian过来安抚她，笑着说起了间谍技巧。  
这一天的课程已经结束，姑娘们各自有实施糖果鞭子过程中的问题要问。Illya没打算在姑娘们都离开这个套间前放下警戒，呆在卧室的咖啡桌边吃零食。Napoleon在回答问题的间隙偶尔看一眼他的情况，俄国人无视了自己的勃起，在盘子里挑挑拣拣。比起姑娘们的开放与坦然，Illya仍然没在姑娘们的尝试下真的放松下来。Elisa已经在暗示Napoleon自己很想睡一睡苏联人了，这也让他很头痛。  
“或许你等到课程结束后更好些，”Napoleon最终提醒她这种课程会让他们对彼此的印象有些奇怪，“在那之后Peril还会来练习英语。”  
“那好极了。”Elisa眨了眨眼睛。


	4. Lesson 4

在姑娘们收拾东西陆续离开房间后，Illya捞起自己放在另一个房间里的衣服和替换内衣——Napoleon说对了，这工作的确需要替换内衣。  
“浴室请随意使用，”Napoleon说，“但你背后的伤口得重新处理，我建议你用我那里的浴室。”  
Illya想了想这也没错，在他们走出教学房间大门时还被走廊上的冷空气激得缩了缩。Napoleon也没急着穿上衣物，和他一起光着脚回到了之前的单人住所兼办公室。Cowboy的浴室也不小，有淋浴和加大浴缸。  
浴室架子上满是各种洗浴剃须用品还有发蜡，Illya对此无话可说。Napoleon给他拿了大浴巾，自己从架子上拿了一管药膏就为他带上了门。快速冲澡洗去那些滑溜的按摩油（还得抬高手臂避免之前的纱布弄湿）后，Illya对着镜子撕开那些创可贴，伤口的确没沾到水，而后背的破皮还有点儿渗血，处理起来十分麻烦。  
Illya打开浴室门，Napoleon已经穿好了另一套长裤衬衫，但衣着比上一次课程放松些（不那么正式的长裤与颜色更为柔和的衬衫，还解开了两颗领扣，没露出胸前的鞭痕）。Illya穿着短裤站在梳妆镜前，两手撑在洗手池边，Napoleon走过来帮他处理后背，迅速高效地补贴了创可贴。  
“你这些东西真是资本主义虚荣的典范。”Illya目测了一下瓶瓶罐罐的数量，二十三瓶/罐，还不包括八瓶不同的男士古龙水。  
“有相当一部分是姑娘们觉得不好用顺手过渡给我的。”Napoleon随意地说。  
Illya看了一眼八瓶古龙水。  
“姑娘们用男士香水更有吸引力。”Napoleon处理好他的背，将新一块创可贴在他锁骨边贴好，动作轻巧。  
Illya翻眼睛，“你开玩笑？”  
“客人们不喜欢被自己的妻子发现，男士香水能让她们更隐蔽。”Napoleon解释，处理完三处伤口，从那些瓶罐里抽出了一小罐放在Illya手里。“减缓淤痕。你想要茶还是咖啡？”  
“……茶。”Illya最终说，又看了一眼瓶罐们。“这些都是无香的类型？”  
“是的。”Napoleon回答，走进厨房开始泡茶。  
Illya将小罐里的药膏抹在鞭痕上，药膏本身很清凉，但抹完再穿上衣服肯定会有点儿黏……最终Illya还是穿上了内衣和高领毛衣，衣服贴在药膏上不太舒服，他得克制着别去把衣服从皮肤上揭开。  
走出浴室时，Napoleon看了他的毛衣一眼，但没说什么，把红茶和饼干放在之前的咖啡桌上，邀请Illya入座，顺便把报酬信封也递了过去。Illya这回没看钱数就直接装进了外套内袋。  
他们复习了上一次学习的语法，先来了点儿日常对话，英语俄语的你好再见最近过得怎样还有在餐馆怎么点菜，互相纠正发音——Illya虽然带口音但英语说得还能让人听懂，Napoleon遭遇的问题就多了些，不同的变位，不同的重音，单词还不能念得太慢，五分钟内他被Illya纠正了四次，Illya皱起眉。  
“俄语没这么难，为什么你一直出错？”  
“相信我，俄语不容易。”Napoleon揉了揉鼻梁，“如果我之前没和你们苏联人打过交道又有点语言经验的话，现在这些日常会话就能让我哭出来——我只是打个比方。”他在Illya准备嘲笑他时立刻又补了一句。  
Illya面无表情，顺带他清楚自己这时的眼神算得上那种“我就静静看着你吹牛”的冷漠眼神：“所以你哭了。”  
“我说了那只是个比方。”Napoleon好笑地强调。  
“学个语言都能哭出来，你们美国人没救。”Illya回到了自己的英语笔记上。  
Napoleon摇了摇头，继续和俄语发音较劲。Illya背完日常会话，正在背一些工作中会用到的句子。红茶煮得恰到好处，Illya把夸奖咽了下去，Cowboy已经算学得快的那一类了，但不断出错也让Illya指点他的耐心降低了不少。  
接下来大部分时间都继续互相背单词和练习句子，Illya进步更快些，Napoleon仍然止于发音不标准。  
“你已经在俄语上讨回那些鞭子了。”最终Napoleon叹了口气，“今天就到这里？”  
“需要点时间恢复你的自信心？”Illya收拾那些英语资料，眼看着Napoleon把那本记载了各种要点的笔记本盖在了脸上，瘫在沙发里——这动作有点好笑，但也确实显露出了些许疲惫。Illya有自己的事得忙，大部分是体力活儿，而Cowboy这工作……似乎不需要太多体力。  
“比起学俄语我宁愿再挨一顿鞭子。”Napoleon叹息般地说。  
“我可以满足你的要求。”Illya随意地反驳，用的是英语。  
“还是不了，”Napoleon又叹了口气，用英语回答。“晚上Waverly会来接Gaby去工作。”  
Illya对这位让他们俩不小心任务撞车又飞越柏林墙的黑手女孩有些担忧：“她……还不成熟。”  
“经验上的确，”Napoleon承认，把本子从脸上拿了下来，“但这也让她更不容易露出破绽。”他把本子和词典收拾起来，Illya想起了另一件事：“明晚你得送姑娘们去我那儿工作。”  
这就是那个帮派要找高级妓女助兴的晚会了。“我会全程陪同，”Napoleon说，“第一次接新客人我总得盯着点。”  
“我也得盯着场面。”Illya简短地说，他仍然是Oleg手下的保镖和帮派的打手，这种场合他得一直注意周遭环境的危险。  
Napoleon又倒了一杯茶，连续不断地向姑娘们解释鞭打加上俄语练习让他喉咙不太舒服。Illya看了他一眼，继续摸配茶的小饼干吃，Cowboy厨艺不错，在俄罗斯他从没见过男人做饭，Oleg也不做，但Illya自己因母亲的缘故多少会做一点。离开俄罗斯后他也不时见到欧洲国家的男人们自己下厨——Napoleon是其中手艺最好的一个，不过他不会承认这一点的。  
Illya这会儿皮肤上的鞭痕还有些肿胀刺痛，因此他坐得笔直，后背没靠在沙发背上。Napoleon就懒散多了，瘫在沙发里，肢体语言颇为放松。这会儿已经快六点半，天色早已昏暗，但Oleg叮嘱过他要盯着Gaby一直到她被送上去城区内某个酒店的车，所以Illya没像上一次那样语言课结束就告辞，而是继续在这里坐着。  
Napoleon安静下来，Illya没说什么别的，没了聊语言和他们的互相嘲讽后，这房间里一时间静得有点尴尬。  
Napoleon看向拿着最后一块小饼干但没吃的Illya，这俄国人还不说话，不过表情上有点不确定，察觉到Napoleon在看他时还瞪了回来。  
“Oleg让你盯着Gaby？”Napoleon问出他的猜测。  
“对。”Illya回答。  
“我还以为你想蹭一顿免费晚餐。”Napoleon说出自己的另一个猜测。  
Illya略微眯起眼睛，似乎对Napoleon的好意颇为怀疑。“我没有。”Illya反驳。  
“我是个好主人。”Napoleon宣布，“这句话和性虐无关。”  
Illya卡了一秒钟才意识到Napoleon说的是主人与客人，不是SM中的主人和奴隶关系……这英语双关太糟糕了。  
“但我通常不请人吃晚餐，特别是男人。”Napoleon说，“你得给我打下手。”  
Illya翻了眼睛。“Сука.”他小声抱怨。

*

Gaby敲了敲Napoleon的房门，开门的是袖口堆到手肘的Illya。  
“……我接到了Waverly的电话，说八点过来接我。”Gaby好奇地看了看Illya，Illya似乎有点儿不自在，马上钻回了厨房——Napoleon从厨房里探出头，哦他还穿着围裙：“他说了什么？”  
“没什么，明天会派一个女探员和我一起演戏，”Gaby耸肩，“去见我叔叔Rudi。你们在做什么？”  
“羊肉土豆派和番茄汤。”Napoleon解释，“要尝一点吗？”  
Gaby更加好奇了，Illya在厨房——Napoleon的厨房不小，Illya正在压土豆泥，让它们和黄油牛奶混在一起。  
“这分量看着不少。”Gaby瞄了一眼，Napoleon拿了只勺子给她盛了点汤，汤锅在炉子上冒着热气，酸甜恰当。“Melissa和Lillian也在做菜，今晚她们还烤了蛋糕。”  
“奶油橙子蛋糕，”Napoleon笑了，“Lily最擅长做那个。”  
“看来我吃不到这里的晚餐了。”Gaby遗憾地说。“希望那家酒店的菜做得好些。”  
Napoleon于是给她介绍起了罗马有名的餐馆。Illya继续搅拌土豆泥，待他觉得混合得差不多之后，在长方形烤盘里把之前做好的肉馅铺进去。Gaby记下了几个名字就笑着回去吃女间谍们的晚餐了，Napoleon送她出去，又想起了一件事：“你们俄国人喝伏特加。”  
“对。”Illya把肉馅铺好后，把做好的土豆泥铺在肉馅上，用叉子划出纹路。  
“葡萄酒？”Napoleon提议，“我之前有两瓶酒开过了，得在这周内喝完。”  
“那种只能算小甜水，你打算让一个俄罗斯人帮你干掉？”Illya反驳，把烤盘给他看。“行了吗？”  
“可以了，设定30分钟。”Napoleon看着他把派送进预热后的烤箱，走回客厅里，从文件柜的一个抽屉里取出两瓶已开封的红酒。Illya怀疑地看向那个看起来很整齐的文件柜：“那里面不全是文件，对吧？”  
“这里需要处理的文件不多。”Napoleon说，把两瓶半满的酒举起来给他看。“黑皮诺还是霞多丽？”  
Illya随机选了霞多丽，他对葡萄酒并不了解。Napoleon倒出了两杯，将一杯递给他：“Elisa想和你睡。”  
这句话差点没让Illya接杯子的手指打滑。  
“她大概是第一个有勇气开口的，我看得出还有三个也想和你睡。”Napoleon啜饮一口自己的酒。“如果你也有这个意思，我更希望你们在这课程结束后私下商议时间——”  
“不。”Illya一口回绝。  
“是她们不够漂亮？”Napoleon观察他的反应，Illya瞪回来。“如果你认为她们价格太高……”  
“不。”Illya这回语调强硬，“不是钱的问题。”  
Napoleon皱眉，“我猜想你不是那种贬低这一职业的男人。”  
“不是这些。”Illya把酒杯放在橱柜流理台上，以免自己气到发抖把厨房给砸了。“我不是——”他在厨房里来回走了几步又停住了，厨房再大也不够大，Illya握紧拳头。“我没这个意思。”  
“是职业？还是课程？”Napoleon询问，“大部分男人都乐于遵从这些邀请。”  
“我不是那种人。”Illya反驳，嗓音也绷得更低。“我并不是——”他深吸一口气，“和人上床前得先……”他烦躁地挥手做了个模棱两可的手势，压下了那股非得解释这种私事的尴尬。“我没法和人一夜情。”  
“哦，我懂了。”Napoleon轻轻晃了晃杯里的酒液。“你是那种需要和人相处一阵才决定下一步的类型，老派，但姑娘们都喜欢你这一款。”  
“老派没什么不好。”Illya忍不住抗议。“我受宠若惊，但是谢谢，还是不。”  
Napoleon示意台面上的酒杯。“的确没什么不好。”  
Illya这回终于能松口气，拿起酒杯尝了一点点，葡萄酒酸甜正好，意外地好喝且略干，应该会和晚饭的土豆泥肉派很搭。  
“我也喜欢你这一款。”Napoleon说。  
Illya呛住了，咳了好几声才终于缓了过来。  
“我还没说我也想睡你。”Napoleon好笑地卡在Illya打算喝第二口时说，但这回Illya有所准备，他顺利喝下一口红酒，让他的舌头与喉咙感觉更干了些。  
“不好笑。”Illya抗议。  
“挺好笑来着，”Napoleon抬起眉毛，“我都做好了你喷我一身酒的准备。”  
“别浪费好酒。”Illya抱怨，现在他知道Cowboy乐于看他出糗了，甚至不惜开那些同性之间的玩笑。  
“那么，”Napoleon想了想，“我有个建议，当课程结束后，你和姑娘们找个时间私下相处看看。”  
“别再提钱的事。”Illya警告。  
“你确定你是苏联人吗？我闻到了一股犹太味儿。”Napoleon调侃。  
Illya想揍他，Napoleon假装害怕的表情虚伪得不行。不过Napoleon又喝了一口酒之后再次皱眉了，“这会很困难。”  
“什么？姑娘们想睡我？”Illya也没法形容这是个什么感受。  
“性对她们来说是份工作，她们也习惯于从中得到大笔收入。”Napoleon想了想，“你们几个可能会为此觉得尴尬，这有点像办公室恋情，我确信她们不会向你要钱，但可能会想要点儿别的什么。”他思考着这种特殊情况，“工作中她们需要取悦客人，私下里，她们可能更喜欢自己选的对象能取悦她们。”  
“我知道怎么取悦女人。”Illya想了想，“这没那么难。”  
“也并不容易。”Napoleon说，看着Illya又端起了杯子。

*

Illya放下叉子，有点为自己的好胃口而尴尬。  
Napoleon看了看酒瓶，还剩大约一杯半的分量，他将最后一点黑皮诺分成了两杯。Illya主动把盘子收拾起来洗了，Napoleon办公桌上的电话响起，他接了，然后告知Illya来接Gaby的车停在楼下。  
Illya擦干双手，穿上外套时牵动了背上的伤，让他有点儿不适。Gaby已经穿了件外套在门边等着，Napoleon也披上一件外套西装，邀请她一起乘坐电梯，Illya陪同，三个人挤在电梯里气氛有点儿古怪。  
“美苏两方都盯着我？”Gaby在电梯抵达一楼时抱怨，“这磁盘肯定很重要。”  
“我得把你安全地交到Waverly手上。”Napoleon笑着说，“祝好运。”  
Illya双手插在夹克口袋里，看着Waverly为Gaby拉开车门，等车开远才悄悄松一口气。  
两人站在旅馆侧门外吹冷风，Napoleon乐了：“看来我得说‘明晚见’了，Peril。”  
“知道俄罗斯人怎么和别人合作吗？”Illya也准备回去看看母亲怎样，晚餐让他既觉得饱又浑身暖和，这多少也让他不那么紧绷——在被Cowboy和姑娘们又摸又抽鞭子之后很难绷紧神经，他的警戒还在，但不觉得很有距离感。  
“喝伏特加？”Napoleon开口，夜风还挺冷，旅馆花圃的玫瑰仍有不少在开放——严格来说是蔷薇属，9月之后就会只剩灌木丛，轻微的花瓣香气还挺好闻。“我以前和俄罗斯人打交道的时候，总得喝不少伏特加。”  
“是这样。”Illya赞同，看了一眼Napoleon，Cowboy的头发被吹得有点儿乱。“你明天需要解酒药。”  
“如果我喝醉了，就没人能把姑娘们安全送回来。”Napoleon说。  
“我知道，但你还是得喝。”Illya承认，“好在这里酒驾不算碍事。”  
“别告诉我你们俄罗斯人喝了酒也一样开车。”  
“有问题吗？”Illya反问。  
Napoleon对他的理所当然没得反驳，“看来我明天麻烦大了。”他呻吟出声。  
“显然如此。”Illya幸灾乐祸地说，“回见。”他冲Napoleon点点头，走向自己的Vespa。

*

Oleg换好了一身西装，Illya仍穿着黑色高领毛衣，但这次夹克跟着换成了深灰，长裤换成接近黑色的深色。两人都检查了身上的武器，Illya甚至还在口袋里装了一副指虎以备不时之需。  
这个晚会算是俄罗斯黑帮正式在罗马驻扎下来的社交讯号，在一处不小的庄园里宴请了一些当地名流，表面上是个新公司的自我宣传，暗地里是黑帮之间的社交。鉴于整个帮派大部分是俄罗斯人，乌克兰人，斯洛文尼亚还有格鲁吉亚等等——也就是苏维埃联邦的人，这个晚会办得十分俄式，各地家乡菜与一部分意大利菜肴还有甜点，一半红酒一半伏特加。  
帮派老大在欧洲早已呆了数年，社交上比Illya这种刚搬来意大利的新手熟悉得多，Oleg还有自己的人脉需要联系，把Illya和其他打手们放去巡逻后就消失在了人群中。Illya提点几个打手让他们站在更不显眼但视角很好的位置上，自己在人群周围端着杯水随意走动观察环境。打手们的衣着很容易和那些头目们区分出来，客人们西装革履长裙盘发，各自端着酒杯小食低声交谈。  
Napoleon与五位盛装打扮的女孩还有部分客人一同抵达，Illya认出了她们——其中还有Lillian这个学习中的女间谍，这让他提起了警惕，尽管这是帮派老大们指定的“特殊服务”，但Lillian出现在这里很可能是为了搜集情报，他必须提醒Oleg这个问题——Oleg说不定知道这是怎么回事，但Illya也得自己弄到点线索。  
在人群中找了找，没看到Oleg——也许在后场。姑娘们已经散开各自去找自己的“工作目标”，Illya看了看周围各就其位的打手和保镖们，他自己大概是其中最适合侦查的那个……更糟了。  
Napoleon在酒水区和端着托盘的服务生手上看到的都是伏特加居多，相当俄罗斯风格。苏维埃联邦（附属）国来的那些人倒更随意些，端着红酒香槟柠檬水都很自在。只要看全场谁手里端着小杯伏特加，就能看出谁是俄罗斯人。  
然后他看到Peril手里端了个水杯在场边盯着，相当KGB。  
Illya的视线扫过来了，Napoleon抬眉送出个微笑——Illya皱眉的反应在他意料之中。  
Illya歪头歪了个很小的幅度，那意思绝对是“你给我过来我们得谈谈”。  
Napoleon和夫人们礼貌了两句就走了过去，Illya走到了更角落一点的地方，在Napoleon踱到他面前时看了看周围，压低声音：“Lillian怎么回事？”  
“你的头儿选中了她，我还能说什么呢？”Napoleon回答，打量Illya的一身装束，今天没有那顶标志性的鸭舌帽了，金发梳得十分整齐。  
Illya手指敲着裤缝，“她打算干什么？”  
“工作？初次见面只会收集些基本资料。”Napoleon低声回答，“基本上全程她都得和客户‘亲密接触’，你觉得她能干什么？每个姑娘都得揣摩客户喜好，这不出格。”  
Illya想了想，估计等会儿他还是得跟过去看看。“那你得呆到什么时候？事情结束？”  
“是的，我得送她们回去。”Napoleon回答。  
这有点儿怪，Illya皱眉又想了想，但没想出哪儿有问题，直觉警铃一直在低声提醒有什么地方有点不太对头。  
“待会儿见。”Napoleon拍了拍Illya的胳膊，踱开了。  
Illya继续工作。整场宴会除了众人互相聊天交换八卦外没什么特别，帮派老大们互相干杯，以欧洲人的酒量一小时后不少客人已经被伏特加灌得醉醺醺了，众人的口音也愈发混杂。Illya把水杯让给了一个喝多了想吐的年轻客人，撑着他一直忍到了洗手间没吐——三个年轻小鬼占据了洗手池正在闲聊。  
“我们要用洗手池。”Illya看了看他们，年轻人捂着嘴干呕，三个蠢货看了Illya一眼，继续聊天。  
年轻人憋不住了扑向旁边隔间在里面吐了好一阵。Illya轻拍他的后背，掏出手帕让他擦嘴，好在洗手间相当干净，地面上没什么可疑的污渍。蠢货们嫌弃地抱怨了一声酒气冲天，抓起旁边洗手池上的熏香喷雾喷了喷。  
Illya把洗手间门关上了。

*

Napoleon现在有点酒精上头，伏特加配冰块，让他胃里又冷又热，这帮人在俄罗斯那块冻土上估计就是这么喝的，相当地……苏联特色。  
不过他该认识的人也差不多了，今晚他得盯着姑娘们的新客人。很多醉酒的嫖客都爱动手动脚，姑娘们的安危比以往更不可预测。把小酒杯放在酒水台上后，Napoleon给自己倒了半杯红酒，三分之一瓶伏特加足以让他的警戒线降到一个危险的低档。端着红酒装样子时，酒水台那边站着的一个年轻打手和另一个走过来的男人低声交换了两句俄语，语速太快，Napoleon勉强听出了“Kuryakin”和“洗手间”这两个词。  
……更复杂的词他还没背到，而且也不一定能马上听出来。  
又在客人中闲晃了一阵子，定下了三个订单，Napoleon站在角落里想缓缓酒精造成的轻微眩晕。客人中突然有个蠢蛋开始调戏身边的某位夫人，夫人泼了他一脸伏特加，蠢蛋大怒，马上就有打手介入分开了他们，还架着胳膊轻松把人给拖到了一边。  
Napoleon在全场的打手中看了看，Illya刚刚从洗手间那个方向走进来，气都没喘地扫了一圈状况，对一个朝他看过来的手下抬了抬下巴示意，那位蠢蛋就被请到了隔壁休息室醒酒，全程没惊动任何人。  
看来Peril也是这帮打手保镖的小头目，这倒不令人意外。  
临近午夜，客人们陆续告辞。Napoleon坐在一张沙发椅里继续醒酒，看着帮派里的人把客人逐一送回去，姑娘们仍陪着目标客人们聊天，一整晚踩着高跟鞋还有穿那些不算舒适的衣物肯定很疲倦。期间有几个打手狐疑地打量端坐不动的Napoleon，他眼看着有一个大概还不到十八岁的小家伙悄悄去问了Illya。  
Illya瞥他一眼，回答了那个年轻人，隔得太远，Napoleon什么也没听见。  
在那之后就没打手怀疑他了，Napoleon端着第三杯红酒等着场地慢慢清空。打手们还兼职了后续清理工作。Napoleon颇有兴致地观察这些年轻打手五官的斯拉夫人种特征，和意大利血统有颇多不同。Illya确认了客人们都走光后，朝Napoleon示意让他过去。  
于是Napoleon走了过去，Illya朝庄园旁边一道楼梯指了指：“他们都在楼上，估计至少要几小时，你要等到凌晨三点？”  
“等到第二天上午的时候也是有的。”Napoleon解释，“有什么地方能让我既能得到点儿休息，又不干扰你们工作？”酒精让他放松了不少，这会儿他确定今晚暂时不会出什么岔子，找个地方呆着等到姑娘们结束工作更合适。  
Illya卡住了，他想了想——酒精让Napoleon比之前多看了他几秒钟，不过酒精基本能解释一切古怪行为。“你得等一等。”Illya说，瞄了眼他手里的红酒杯，让Napoleon在楼梯边等着，自己走开去叮嘱其他人工作。  
Napoleon慢慢啜饮红酒。今晚在苏联式劝酒下他不得不比平时喝得更多，40度的伏特加喝起来就像纯酒精，不过苏联鱼子酱很是不错。大部分男性客人都喝倒了，醉醺醺地回去，不少夫人也喝了挺多烈酒。现在这里大概只有Napoleon和姑娘们不是帮派成员，而又只剩下Napoleon站在这儿就更尴尬了——尽管酒精也让Napoleon能无视这些突兀感，但那些帮派成员不时打量的目光还是有点儿不对劲。  
忙了一阵后，Illya走了回来，将一杯水塞进Napoleon手里，把那杯红酒拿走一口喝完。  
Napoleon：“……你整晚都想来上一杯对吧？”  
“喝你的水。”Illya把酒杯放在了离他们最近的一张桌子上。打手们收拾得差不多了，各自装了一碟宴会上剩下的小食撤退。Illya自己拣了些东西吃，Napoleon看了看手里的水杯，又看了看Illya，而Illya把剩下的食物搜刮满了两大盘，示意Napoleon自己拖一把椅子上楼。  
于是Napoleon挑了把舒服的椅子扛上了楼梯，Illya不光端了两盘食物，还又倒了杯水并一张椅子跟着他上了楼。  
……这就很难形容了。  
结果Napoleon和Illya直接在二楼走廊坐下了，走廊颇为宽敞，放两张椅子并排没问题。左右两侧加起来一共有十个房间。Illya选在了走廊和楼梯正中间，两边房间都能顾上，隔音算不错，起码Napoleon坐下后没听到什么性交声响。庄园一楼大厅已经安静下来，桌椅什么的随着那些打手的搬运已经撤走，整个庄园感觉起来还有点儿空荡荡的。  
Illya坐下后就吐出一口气开始吃迟到的晚餐，Napoleon的椅子放在他的椅子旁边，显然除了等待他们俩都没事可做。  
“你得盯着我还是……？”Napoleon猜测，示意走廊的房间。  
“我得盯着以防意外。”Illya边吃边给了他一个反驳。  
“听起来我包含在意外之中。”Napoleon从他的盘子里偷走了一小块曲奇饼。Illya接着吃，“你是个贼。”  
“最好的那种。”  
Illya解决掉了一盘食物，将第二盘叠在第一个盘子上继续吃。“那你应该上过欧洲各大报纸。”他没什么心情闲聊，Napoleon的醉酒程度也让他的口音平缓了些。  
“我上过。”Napoleon回答，在椅子上调整了个舒服点的姿势。一整晚都穿三件套不算糟，但穿着三件套熬夜到第二天早上就太惨了点，加上一点酒精作用，他开始解自己已经有折痕的西装扣，接着是马甲扣，最后松开了领带。  
Illya怀疑地看着他把领带扯松后解开了衬衫领扣，Napoleon对他眨了眨眼。  
“你这眼神会让我误会你对我有兴趣。”Napoleon调笑。  
Illya翻了眼睛，“没人看你穿什么，我们苏联人不会觉得你们美国人衣冠不整的样子有失礼节。”他把“你们根本没有礼节”给吞了回去。  
“这么说来苏联式生活更为轻松。”Napoleon回嘴，“那你们为什么还会来到意大利？”  
Illya闭上了嘴，看一眼手表时间，凌晨一点不到。  
“看来你不想说，显然我打听到的关于你的过去是——”Napoleon没闭嘴。  
Illya看向他，Napoleon这回闭嘴了。  
“如果这会儿只有你和我，你就得骨折着被抬出去。”Illya说。  
“我对危险的预判还是很准确的。”Napoleon解释自己的及时住嘴。“看来你想过‘只有你和我’。”  
“你能有三小时别随便调情吗Cowboy？”Illya想翻白眼。  
“这就是我的生活，Peril。”Napoleon在靠背椅上坐舒服了，又从Illya盘子上拣了块小点心。  
Illya继续吃，吃完后端着盘子打开了临近一扇门——Napoleon看到里面是颇为豪华的洗手间，Illya不光洗了手还冲了一下盘子。走回来在旁边的椅子里坐下时，椅子还发出了一声吱嘎响，在安静下来的二楼走廊格外明显。  
Napoleon端着自己的水杯，很明显接下来几小时他们都得在走廊上这么傻坐着，椅子并不是沙发，他没法躺下放松。  
Illya把杯子放在椅子边的地板上，从自己夹克内袋里掏出了一个小本子翻开。Napoleon瞄了一眼，是英语单词，旁边还有手写的鬼知道是什么内容的俄语单词对照。  
看在上……看在列宁和斯大林的份上这KGB也太勤奋了。  
Napoleon没带什么消遣的东西，看了会儿Illya默背单词，隔壁有扇房门里传出了一声挺大的呻吟。  
Illya一僵，Napoleon镇定地喝了一口水。  
呻吟声没停，渐渐还有音调起伏，没多久还有另两个声音加入了合奏，男中音和女中音，节奏稍快，先前的呻吟要慢些，伴随着偶尔的家具移动声响。  
Illya抹了一把脸，无话可说，Napoleon倒有话说：“听起来应该是Lillian和Rigina，至少这会儿Lily没什么心情盗取情报。”  
Illya假装继续背单词。  
Napoleon半躺在椅子里，用大腿碰了碰Illya的膝盖，隔着薄西装裤还能感觉到一点儿体温：“课程结束后你会干点什么？”  
“不是和美国人聊天。”  
“我很无聊，Peril。”Napoleon宣布，“我无聊的时候不会让你好过。”  
Illya这回叹了一口气，“你以前干这种深夜等待的事也一样无聊。”  
“那些时候通常都有几个侍者能和我分享点八卦，”Napoleon晃着水杯就像晃着一杯红酒。“你们苏联人显然不会留下侍者。”他示意已经走空的一楼大厅和同样空荡荡的二楼走廊。  
“没必要。”Illya回答，仍然举着小笔记本假装背单词。房间里呻吟还没停，听上去男方十分勇猛，偶尔还有一点家具碰撞声响，大概是床头板蹭墙面。  
“我听说你在找房子。”Napoleon说。  
Illya怀疑地转向Napoleon，两把并排的椅子没对齐边角，Napoleon冲他抬起了眉毛。  
“……Rocco？”Illya想到了卖消息的可能人选。  
“Rocco.”Napoleon确认。  
“他迟早会把自己害死。”Illya干脆把本子合上了，放回夹克内袋里。  
“那对爱尔兰兄弟罩着他。”Napoleon说，“和我说说你们苏联人的社交礼节。”  
Illya烦躁地抓了抓头发，原本梳得挺整齐的金发现在乱了起来，Napoleon看得颇为手痒——绝对是超量酒精降低了他的界限，不过他还是管住了自己的手。  
“我要知道那些手势什么意思。”Illya提出交涉。  
“什么手势？意大利人说话时那些动作？”Napoleon反问，“你有Rocco。”  
“Rocco跟爱尔兰双胞胎混多了，不怎么跟我打手势。”Illya头疼地说，伴着房间里的性爱声响得他们俩正好可以用正常音量谈话，“意大利人都这样。”他把右手指尖并拢向上，晃了晃手，“还有一大堆别的。”  
Napoleon乐了，“我刚来意大利的时候也不明白，花了点功夫才融入这里。”  
“你够融入了，”Illya向后靠在椅背里，伸直了他的两条腿。“还起了个意大利名字。”  
“Napoleon是真名。”Napoleon抗议，“我也很想知道我妈妈当年在想什么。”  
“行吧，”Illya又叹了口气。这一晚（或者这个早晨）注定没法不说话地度过，干脆过得有点意义。Napoleon倒没在他脸上看出疲倦，熬一夜不算什么大事，困劲一过就好了。Illya开始给Napoleon解释俄语里“你”和“您”的用法：“对长者和陌生人，我们用‘您’，朋友之间就称呼‘你’。”  
“我想我们的交情在那些课程后算得上‘你’的级别，毕竟我们什么都看光了。”Napoleon点点头记下了，“如果从你又变回了您？那就是交情破裂？”  
“对，也不对。”Illya解释，“今晚的主人和客人里，绝大部分情况都需要用‘您’。”  
“你对那些看场子的打手就会使用‘你’，”Napoleon想了想，“因为你是他们的上级。”  
“正确。”Illya这会儿也没心情打趣，用意大利语也能很不错地解释这些区别。Napoleon放松地观察他，Illya把刚才那一句接上了：“我们的交情还不到‘你’的级别。”  
Napoleon稍稍向他倾身，靠近了一些，“意大利人说话都这么靠近，不一定需要目光接触。”他近得像在和Illya交换情报，如果不是之前在小皮鞭课程上Illya被Napoleon摸了好一阵子，这会儿Illya大概早已让开了身体距离。“我们还没到‘你’？我认为互相看光了对方的裸体足够抵达这个级别了。”他笑着开玩笑。  
“在俄罗斯，我们会洗蒸汽浴，就和芬兰那边差不多。”Illya挥手让Napoleon把距离拉远点，“那也是一起赤身裸体，也没到能用上‘你’的程度。”  
“你们俄罗斯人真是冷漠极了。”Napoleon笑了一会儿，晃了晃他展开的右手手掌，用手掌绕着圈。“这个手势是‘你想想看’，”接着他右手向下做了个切的动作，“这是‘等一下，暂停一下’。”Napoleon问，“我听说你们俄罗斯黑帮爱在蒸汽浴室里谈话。”  
“你从哪听到的？”Illya反驳，“那得在俄罗斯的冬天，因为洗过澡后头儿会放松些，这种时候求他办点事会更容易。”  
“在意大利的冬天那就只能泡澡了。”Napoleon在椅子里挪了挪调整了更舒服的姿势。房间里先前的呻吟小些了，但有新的呻吟响起，估计还需要一段时间。他把水杯举了起来，右手摆出同样的手势：“这是‘喝水。’”接着是假装拿高脚杯的手势，“这是‘喝红酒’，而喝意式浓缩Expresso是这样。”他做出捏了个迷你咖啡杯的手势。  
“看来喝伏特加就是这个。”Illya做出拿着个一口杯的手势，只用上了拇指和食指中指。  
“没错，但这肯定是你们俄罗斯人的专用手势。”Napoleon说。  
“这个我敢肯定是在骂人，”Illya伸出左臂向Napoleon握拳，右手拍在了手肘上。“这手势就像挽袖子亮出拳头。”  
“你真没意式礼貌，”Napoleon对这手势好笑地说，“通常这手势之后两个意大利人就吵完了，这会儿他们就会说一句Ciao，又恢复了彼此的友谊。”  
Illya皱着眉想了想：“……听起来真随便。”  
Napoleon喝了口水，“我猜是天气的缘故。”  
Illya盯着他。  
“温暖的天气让人心情愉快也更放松，”Napoleon提出自己的看法，“人们也更懒散，你知道很多意大利人都会迟到——而你们俄罗斯人就很准时。”  
“俄罗斯的风雪会阻碍上路，必须提早出门。”Illya说，“我们俄罗斯人通常不留客人吃饭。”他说完才想起来Napoleon不光留他吃了晚饭还请他吃了点心。  
Napoleon也想起来了：“而我是个热情好客的美国人，取决于我冰箱是不是爆满。”他将手放在左胸口，“以美国陆军的名义起誓。”  
Illya现在真的想翻眼睛了，“你的意思是，你的冰箱缺乏食物时，你就不会请人吃饭。”  
“这符合钱包充裕与否的现实。”Napoleon眨了眨眼。尽管今晚抵达宴会前他又打理了一下自己，但这会儿他和Illya脸上都再次冒出了胡茬，发型也有些散，看起来就没那么精心打理的样子，更像工作了一整晚后疲惫不堪的两个人随意聊起了天。Illya的肢体语言比之前放松了，Napoleon欣赏地打量他夹克长裤下包裹的身体。  
Illya停顿了一两秒，“Cowboy.”他抱怨，但Napoleon没听出怒气。“我知道这眼神什么意思。”  
真的？Napoleon看向他的脸，Illya连脸都没红。  
“你想睡我。”Illya抱起了双臂，“没门。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *英语里举办宴会用的是host不是master，破仑的“我是个好主人”，可以说master但是得指明说master of the house。不过按毛熊目前的英语水平……你们懂。  
> *做菜时伊利亚做的基本就是牧羊人派，我觉得按破仑的画风会稍有改良，但不关我事反正我也吃不到，选这个菜谱是因为算“比较”好做的……  
> *再补一下毛熊家日常礼仪：  
> https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/54254968.html  
> http://www.sintaytour.com/html/culture_570_682.html  
> https://www.douban.com/note/522700925/  
> 顺带补一补意大利人的日常礼仪和……手势（喂）：  
> http://yidali.baike.com/article-22460.html  
> http://www.gkstk.com/article/1421848434316.html  
> https://www.douban.com/note/204070964/  
> （手势→）https://www.douban.com/note/500887851/  
> （手势的B站视频~）https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4567755/?from=search&seid=16984927246104332582  
> 附加一个逗比: https://weibo.com/2123664205/FEk7Ge9ff?type=comment
> 
> 伏特加酒杯就是那种一口杯啦很好捏的。  
> “Ciao”在意大利语同时是你好和再见的意思，就是打招呼啦。


	5. Lesson 5

Napoleon看着Illya，Illya防备地抱着手臂。这美国人的眼神通常都带着点欣赏，大概酒精放倒了Cowboy的自制力，刚刚他眼神里的估量意味颇为明显。  
“不再考虑一下？”Napoleon微微歪了歪头，脸上笑意倒是没变。不是对自己很有自信，就是很有经验——考虑到Cowboy的职业，两者的可能性都很高。  
“不。”Illya反驳，“你刚提醒过我别在课程期间和姑娘们鬼混，你也没例外。”  
Napoleon更觉得好笑了：“你的意思是课程结束后就行？”  
Illya皱眉：“我没这么说！”  
Napoleon又笑了一会儿，Illya盯着他：“你在开我玩笑。”  
“没，”Napoleon承认，“我的确对你有点儿意思。”  
“要是这里有几个窃听器，明天你喜欢男人的情报就会送到KGB总部。”Illya猜想这一晚他别想安稳结束了，有Cowboy在就不可能。  
“KGB要我这样的特工的话，我会考虑一下。还有我不‘只’喜欢男人。”Napoleon愉悦地解释，“没人规定只能二选一。”  
“意大利到处都有好看的男人，自己选。”Illya挥手驱赶他的注视，“我对你没兴趣。”  
“我看得出你不是没兴趣，”Napoleon端水杯像端着红酒，在初次见面和课程之间他当然也注意到了Illya偶尔隐晦的打量。“而是不知道会发生什么？”他等着Illya的反应。  
“我知道男人跟男人怎么搞。”Illya没好气地反驳，“我不想。”  
Napoleon这回停顿了几秒钟，短暂思索一番后，“不喜欢在上面还是下面？这事儿和男性尊严没什么关系。”  
Illya眉毛皱得更紧了，他看了看走廊两边，确定没人后，站起来在走廊来回无声地走了一遍后，重新坐回了椅子里。“别在这里提这种事。”他警告。  
“我猜走廊没装窃听器。”Napoleon推测。房间里的声音还在响，但呻吟声小了些，再勇猛的男人也没法坚持一小时。“你们是东正教，对吧？”  
“头儿是东正教徒，Oleg和我是无神论。”Illya在Napoleon转移了一点话题时松了口气，尽管他预感到Napoleon的话题焦点仍然在性上面。“我们不恐同，但是不，Cowboy。”  
“酒精冲昏了我的脑子，”Napoleon呻吟的声响听着很疲倦，“我现在就只想要性。”  
“喝过头会让你硬不起来。”Illya条件反射地反驳，看来今晚没完了，他得让这个美国醉鬼一直在这里喋喋不休到头儿们完事。  
Napoleon看了看自己的裤子，那儿可没鼓起：“好吧，的确如此，但我脑子里这会儿只想找乐子，或者来点食物也行。”  
Illya叹了很大声的一口气。楼下的食物残渣在Illya装了两盘子后就被其他人收走了，这会儿他连吃的都没法弄到手，起码吃的东西还能堵住Napoleon的嘴。“没吃晚饭？”  
“一晚上都在社交和喝酒。”Napoleon承认，自己无声地笑了一会儿。“我绝对有点儿醉了。”他摇摇头，“如果我说了什么奇怪的东西，别在意。”  
“我也不想记得任何事。”Illya回敬。  
一扇房间门打开了，“Ciao.”Lillian退出门外时向里面的男人送了个飞吻和眨眼，里面的苏联男人大笑着同意了。她关上门，“这人不错。”走到Napoleon身边时还有点儿慢，“相当持久，我有点儿腰酸。”  
“看来你度过了愉快的几小时。”Napoleon对她点点头，Lillian看到Illya的眼神就笑了：“我还没正式开始‘工作’，现在算是赚点钱用。”她衣服还没穿得很整齐，径直走进了洗手间去整理衣物和打理自己，门没有关，Illya盯了她一会儿——这是有点儿像个变态，但为了帮派他的确得注意些间谍问题，不能放过任何一个可能性。  
Napoleon在椅子里坐直了一点儿，开始整理领带与马甲，但保留了西装外套的敞开。  
Lillian把自己的长裙打理好，稍稍补了点妆后回到了走廊，格外自然地坐在了Napoleon大腿上，正好还面向Illya——Illya相当尴尬，今晚姑娘们穿得都很端庄正经，看着一点也不会让人联想起她们的“职业”。  
Lillian低声说了几句这个男人的床上喜好，Napoleon搂着她的腰回问了几句细节。旁边全都听到的Illya更尴尬了，他一点也不想知道帮派头目在床上是个什么样子，可能之后他面对头儿们都得不自觉联想一些画面，想想就更让人头痛。  
又过了一会儿，又有两个姑娘完成“工作”走了出来。在Napoleon大腿上坐了一会儿后就站在了一边等待。Napoleon也站了起来，把椅子让给消耗体力的两位女士，双方耳语交换客人的床上情况后，姑娘们坐下休息。Illya当然不会只有自己一个男人坐着而让姑娘们受累，站在墙边等着最后两位姑娘结束工作。  
这一等就等到了快三点，Illya到后面邀请姑娘们到楼下坐坐，至少楼下有更大的沙发与椅子可以让她们休息。他挪了下椅子好同时盯着楼下的状况，和Napoleon的椅子拉开了一点距离。  
Isabella是倒数第二个出房间的，脸色潮红，金发有点凌乱，里面那位似乎相当难分难舍，Isabella打开了门要走出来时还又被拉了回去停了一会儿，Napoleon和Illya都听到了亲吻声。看来这位头目对她十分满意，Illya在脑子里回顾了这个头儿的情况……那个人还是单身，虽然有未婚妻但双方感情不是很好，那就难怪他会对Isabella表达喜爱了。  
“他不错。”Isabella走过来时看着还有点腿软，不过明显是好好享受了几个小时的那种腿软。  
“下一次？”Napoleon和她低声说。  
“下一次。”Isabella边整理衣裙边回答，“他说下次会自己过来。”  
Illya看向最后一间还没人出来的卧室门，Isabella去洗手间补妆了，Napoleon看了眼自己的手表时间。  
Isabella补完妆走出洗手间时，最后一个姑娘Regina终于打开了门，深色头发比其他姑娘要乱得多，她脸色苍白，走路还有点不稳。她关好门时就有点摇晃，Napoleon在她走出房间那一刻就快步过去，此刻撑住了她的平衡。  
“我有点流血。”Regina低声说。  
Napoleon在她耳边低声问了一句，Regina点点头，Illya眼看着Cowboy把她抱了起来，Isabella紧跟着过来帮忙。Napoleon迅速把她抱下楼，等待的三个姑娘都从沙发里站了起来。  
Illya也跟下了楼梯。姑娘们都很紧张Regina的情况，她几乎是马上就在Napoleon身上睡着了，裙子后面有血迹。Napoleon和她们低声交流后看向Illya：“现在有空吗？”  
“开车？”Illya猜到了下一步。  
“没错。”Napoleon回答。  
姑娘们刚刚“工作”过都没法走得很快，Napoleon一路把人抱到了庄园外停车场，旅馆的两辆黑色小车很是低调。一个姑娘陪着Regina在后座照顾她，Illya还看到车里准备了急救箱。  
他没跟庄园守卫打招呼，而是指引Napoleon走另一道侧门上路。返回旅馆的路程不算短，在Illya车上的三个姑娘都有些忧心。  
Lillian就坐在Illya的副驾驶座上，“我能问为什么走侧门吗？”  
“病人走侧门更快，”Illya跟着Cowboy的车尾，Napoleon开得不慢，路况也还成。“有时客人需要医疗救助时，这更不容易引发其他人的恐慌。”  
“Solo会针对这件事来点对你们帮派的报复，别阻止他。”Lillian说，后座三个姑娘累得东倒西歪但都强撑着，她瞥了Illya一眼。“反正你迟早会知道，我听说KGB都是挖情报大师。”  
“我不是KGB，”Illya跟着Napoleon的车转了个弯再次加速。“那得看Cowboy打算做什么。”

*

Napoleon也走了旅馆侧门，乘电梯把Regina抱进三楼一间明显是客房的普通房间，跟在后面的Illya露出了疑惑的表情。  
“我们的房间是属于自己的。”Isabella低声和他解释，“客房里什么都有，单人床也更方便休息。”  
两个体力好些的姑娘去拿了毛巾消毒液体温计之类的东西，Napoleon把Regina放上两张单人床之一，另一个姑娘开始解她的耳环手镯之类的装饰，还有人拿来卸妆用的东西。Lillian也不例外，在浴室药柜里翻找出适用的药品。Illya没法帮什么忙，不得不站在一边看着他们忙前忙后。  
Napoleon倒在忙乱中分心看到了Illya，“盯着点。”他示意客房门外，其他姑娘还在休息。Illya点点头，还检查了一下客房门和电梯那里的摄像头。等他再次回到客房时，Napoleon已经脱了西装外套马甲领带，袖子挽到手肘以上还戴了个一次性口罩，悬空举着戴好医用手套的双手——任何一个陌生人可能都会觉得这是个经验丰富的医生。一个姑娘在帮他戴头箍式无影灯。  
“床单没消毒，”另一个姑娘低声说，“血流得不多。”  
“战时策略。”Napoleon对姑娘们点点头。Lillian和两个姑娘围在单人床边也戴着手套口罩，遮住了Illya大部分视线——他也看到Regina的衣服被脱掉了，大腿到膝盖都有青紫掐痕。“帮我扶住她。”Napoleon说，让Regina保持侧躺。  
Isabella和一个姑娘在旁边随时待命，盯着Napoleon检查她的伤势并上药。Illya靠在门边，拿不准主意是该就此离开假装什么都没发生，还是和她们一样等着以防Napoleon需要点什么。  
好在伤势不重，半小时后Napoleon就结束了：“有一点儿撕裂，相当于不小心便秘又缺乏水分——”  
姑娘们都发出了被恶心到的声音，一个问了句“是那混蛋太大了还是怎样”，Napoleon耸肩，医用手套上有点儿血迹，但量的确不多。  
“我最讨厌强行肛交。”Isabella叹气，“Regina肯定打不过对方。”  
“性常常是彰显权力的行为。”Napoleon脱手套，“‘我能对你做任何事’，‘我能伤害你’，”他陈述，脱下口罩，已有姑娘把毯子给Regina盖好。“‘我能使你怀孕受苦，你不得不忍受这个孩子’，这是大部分男人的想法。”  
Illya意识到自己不自觉地抱起手臂专注听他们闲聊——某方面来说也的确是闲聊，他收敛了一点假装自己漠不关心。  
“而且就性交中的男女性器官来说，男人感觉更好。”Isabella挑眉，“再加上我们这一行……”  
姑娘们都叹了气。Napoleon和她们收拾完之后，把Regina留在客房里休息。Illya瞥到床头还有电话，显然这客房常常被征用作为疗伤病房。  
Isabella轻拍了一下Illya的手臂示意他跟上，在Illya能回神想起“我在搞什么”的时候，他已经被Isabella一路带到了Napoleon的门前。  
“你们处理后续，我去睡了。”Isabella打了个哈欠挥了挥手。  
Napoleon叹了口气，开门示意Illya进去——Illya在反应过来之前已经走了进去，等等，现在他该回Oleg那里了，熬了一夜他得补眠——手表显示现在是凌晨五点，天还没亮。  
“你不需要马上回去，是不是？”Napoleon也累得不行，他揉了揉眼睛，拿起桌上的一本便签写了些东西（Illya看到他写的是菜单，蔬菜和水果，还有鱼汤）“我得通知你一件事，没有和解余地。”  
“说。”Illya现在还算有耐心，尽管缺乏睡眠让他感觉不适，仿佛浑身上下的皮肤都不大自在。  
“谁伤害她们，她们都会报复。”Napoleon疲倦的脸上仍很严肃，“法律对我们不适用。”  
……Napoleon要对俄国黑帮那个小头目报复。  
大概是看出了Illya的疑虑。“不是我。”Napoleon解释，“Regina会自己选择报复方式和手段，如果她需要我和其他人帮忙，我们会帮。”他看进Illya的眼睛，一夜未睡加上照料伤员让他脸上的胡渣更明显了些，眼里也有红血丝。“如果她打算杀了那个男人，我们也会动手。”  
Illya皱眉，“如果我们那里把他保护起来？”  
“一样。”Napoleon也跟着皱眉，“没有第二条路。我们会达成所愿。”  
“我不能阻止你们。”Illya推测。  
“没人能阻止。”Napoleon报出了一个名字。那是欧洲一位官员，曾重伤了一个这里的女孩以至于她退出了这行。Illya想起刚到意大利时就从Oleg那里得知这位官员因突发心梗死在自己一处度假别墅里，死时身上还穿着裙子和高跟鞋，报纸把这一死亡报道为“死于变态的特殊癖好”。  
“我明白了。”Illya点点头，“我有他的资料——他结婚了，还有两个孩子，你们会怎么处理？”  
“只针对他。”Napoleon解释，“他的财富也归妻儿所有。”  
“明白。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon松开了眉间皱褶，“这不会——”他示意Illya和黑帮的关系。“造成困扰？”  
“打女人的男人活该被报复。”Illya反驳，意大利语口音更重了点。  
“我理解了。”Napoleon悄悄松了口气，“其他人不在姑娘们的黑名单上。”他看了时间，“这里有客房——专门给临时客人休息用的，Gaby那间就是。或许你想躺下来睡几小时，如果你不需要马上回去的话。”  
Illya接受了，他的确很疲倦，意大利的懒散生活绝对把他给惯坏了。  
从Napoleon那里拿到钥匙后，Illya住进了Gaby之前那间客房，设施齐全，单人床，配色颇为柔和，但栽倒在床上后还是花了他好一阵才睡着。

*

Napoleon睡了几小时后自然醒来，床头电话没有响起——Regina还没醒，治疗时给她打了点镇定剂，足以让她撑过最初几小时的疼痛。  
此时已接近中午12点，他下床换了身轻便些的衣服，简单打理后去检查了一下Regina，的确还在睡，没有发烧是个好现象，但仍需注意保暖和休息。  
他敲了Illya的房门，“Peril？”  
“我起床了。”Illya在第四下就拉开了门，“如果不是因为社交礼节的要求，我早就把你的房间门撬开了。”  
“没想到你这么喜欢我的房间。”Napoleon随口调侃。  
Illya看他的眼神显然非常想揍他一顿，幸亏社交礼节让他忍住了。  
Napoleon在对方开门时就留意到Illya还没完全打理好，胡渣没刮，只穿着那身黑色高领毛衣和长裤，头发大概勉强刚梳完。“我还以为你会睡到晚上。”  
“苏联人没那么懒散。”Illya反驳，“我等会儿就回去。”  
“我想也是，”Napoleon同意道，“她还没醒，等她决定怎么报复后我会通知你。”  
“到时我把那个人的资料带来。”Illya回答，关上了门。  
Napoleon回到自己房间时正好电话响起，结果是Waverly。电话结束后Napoleon思索了一阵，拿出日程表修改了一些时间，又打了几个电话更改预定后，Illya敲了门：“Cowboy.”  
“Waverly的电话？”Napoleon开了门，现在Illya打理完了，稍稍有点儿黑眼圈，但仍然很……KGB。  
“对，”Illya回答，“今晚去找Gaby。”  
“看来她已经成功见到了Udo博士。”Napoleon想着各种可能性，“听说暗中保护她的那两个特工失踪了。”  
“很可能是死了。”Illya说，“Vinceguerra可能已经发现她有问题。”  
“她的目的是磁盘，”Napoleon无奈地说，“什么样的反派会允许一位核物理学家把多年未见的女儿带去看自己的研究成果？明显她只能见到Udo博士本人，也许在反派监视下喝个咖啡。”  
“有可能她说明了自己的意图，”Illya思考着可能性，“英美苏都在监视她和博士的这次接触，假装说出真相更容易得到博士和Vinceguerra家族的信任。”  
“然后借助这个机会偷磁盘？磁盘太大了，她的女士小手包很容易被发觉。”Napoleon摇摇头，意识到他们俩都傻站在客厅里讨论这个潜入行动。“如果是我，我更愿意毁掉那东西——拥有了就能称霸世界的武器最好还是别存在。”  
“你大概能偷到手。”Illya翻眼睛，“然后你就会交给CIA。”  
“如果我在Sanders手下干活的话，也许会那么干。”Napoleon承认，“看情况。”  
Illya更怀疑了：“难道你还想卖个好价钱？”  
“不，”Napoleon思考着可能性，“如果时间足够，我更想设置一个局——引来三方人马，然后按下一个按钮……”  
大概会是一场精彩的爆炸，一箭三雕。  
Illya盯着Napoleon看了几秒钟，盯得Napoleon都开始怀疑自己是不是胡子没刮干净了。  
“Oleg刚刚警告我‘不能让那个美国人拿到磁盘’。”Illya说，意大利语被他说得语调平板。“我拿不到就干掉你。”  
Napoleon乐了：“非常有官僚主义作风，听着不太共产主义啊。”  
“共产主义者不会捏着别人的把柄强迫人卖命。”  
“我很怀疑。”Napoleon从Rocco那里打听过Illya的一点背景，能被红色洪流给逼到欧洲黑帮的前KGB养大的小孩，这背后的潜台词含义相当丰富。  
“Waverly说会把我们送进庄园带出Gaby，还有磁盘。”Illya生硬地转移了话题，Napoleon接下了：“听说这两天Vinceguerra家就会和买家交货……很难找出那枚弹头。”  
“有辐射检测仪。”Illya说。  
“棘手的活儿。”Napoleon想叹气，但还是得干。Illya得开车回去取自己的各种装备，Napoleon也得去听Sanders喷口水，算起来他们俩都一夜没睡然后照顾姑娘们接着又得去干武装潜入的活儿，希特勒那会儿都得靠毒品提升士气了，这活估计也够呛。  
安排好这两天姑娘们的“工作”后Napoleon打包了一点装备，顺手做了点三明治包好，开车去和Waverly会合。Illya准时到了，Waverly在机上给他们俩分析Vinceguerra家族堡垒的地形，核弹的可能所在地，大致的外围监控，等到深夜他们就会被小艇送上那个岛进行偷袭。Illya这回也带了点吃的一边看情报一边啃看上去加了葡萄干还有别的什么的面包，Napoleon看着有点疑惑：“……那是列巴吗？”  
Illya看他一眼，从自己的晚餐纸袋里拿了一片给他。  
除了葡萄干还有核桃，Napoleon把自己的三明治分了点儿过去。

*

把Gaby连同磁盘带出来很不容易。Waverly在临时让他们组队时就没把Udo博士算在内，他们潜入后发现Udo博士的尸体倒在地上，各种科研资料被翻得一团乱，情况显而易见。  
Gaby被关在一间石壁牢房里，穿着薄薄的短裙，在这季节里冻得不轻。Illya把她抱了出去，在一通打斗中干掉了那个丈夫，Napoleon一把抓起磁盘和Illya交换了个眼神。之后Napoleon靠着Waverly之前参加Vinceguerra家聚会收集来的各种讯息，加上Gaby补充的线索找出了那艘交货船。他们挤在一艘游艇上定位货船发射弹头，Waverly在望远镜里看到了Victoria连同弹头爆炸的场景，称赞了他们俩的合作。  
“你先前派的特工太烂。”Gaby小声抱怨。  
“我也没想到你的Rudi叔叔有那种喜好。”Waverly叹了口气。  
Napoleon和Illya看了看对方，闭嘴没说他们找到其中一个特工时，Rudi叔叔已经把他给拆分成三个部分，字面意义上的，还没用麻醉剂。  
当然他们俩把人救下来再把Rudi叔叔捆上去他又什么都招了还不小心烧死了自己……就不用在这会儿提起了。  
“干得好，绅士们。”Waverly搓着手，在他们终于能上岸收拾一下自己后显得不同寻常地兴奋——英国式的兴奋，只有语调起伏多了一点情绪。“我有一件事要宣布。”  
“我觉得准没好事。”Gaby用大浴巾擦着耳朵，Napoleon和Illya刚换下突击装备，都瘫坐在桌边，等Waverly说完他们就能轮流去冲个战斗澡。  
“我一直在致力于打造一个组织，”Waverly说，“成员得有能力，还得不受制于自己的国籍或者政治立场。”他看向Napoleon与Illya，“你们俩正合适。”  
“你要组一个世界特工大家庭？”Gaby一脸难以置信。  
“你们都和各自国家的组织有联系，还有难以调和的矛盾。”Waverly的窄框眼镜反射出了一点光线。“在任务中这会是个优势，在冷战中还没有过美国和苏联特工搭档，这是一个不错的合作开端。”  
“我无所谓，”Napoleon承认，累得要命，磁盘还藏在脚边的装备服里。“Sanders一直试图让我为CIA卖命，如果不是意大利黑帮出手我现在还得被拴着链子。”  
“世界没那么容易陷入危机，Mr.Solo。”Waverly笑着解释。“这个组织只会在需要的时候聚集起来解决问题。”  
Illya手肘撑在膝盖上，累得几乎抬不起头。“不影响我在帮派里的工作就行。”  
“当然不会。”Waverly承诺，“现在好好休息，近期我可能还会需要你们帮忙。”  
他领着Gaby离开这个酒店房间。天色已经很晚，Illya看了眼手表，快到22点。Napoleon伸手在脱下的黑色装备服中摸出了那个蓝色磁盘，“我猜测你不会……”他没说完，这房间里可能仍然有窃听器。  
“我不会。”Illya补完了那半句，揉搓着自己的脸，“快点把这事解决，Cowboy。”  
“那就喝上一杯。”Napoleon动手把磁盘里的带子都给扯了出来，丢进桌上的烟灰缸里，Illya摸出打火机点着了带子。Napoleon背后就是放酒的柜子，他扭身拿了威士忌和两只酒杯倒了点出来，将一只杯子滑过桌面。Illya接住了杯子，他们喝了一杯，静静看着一团磁带烧成灰烬。

*

因着连续两天没睡，他们烧完磁盘快速洗了个澡就栽倒在各自的单人床上直接睡了差不多十四小时，醒来时都有点睡眠过度造成的头痛。Napoleon对着镜子剃须，Illya刷着牙，都没说什么话，气氛也并不尴尬。  
Gaby敲门时他们都打理好了，Napoleon顺手把磁盘盒子收了起来，但烟灰缸里的磁带残骸就没法掩饰了。  
“Waverly说他打算在郊区买块地皮，”Gaby说，将行李袋朝地板上一扔，在桌边坐了下来，似乎完全没注意到残骸。“可能这个组织的第一个据点就会驻扎在英国或者意大利。”  
“在这里安排一个特工据点很容易引起黑帮的疑心。”Napoleon说，和Illya在卧室打包那些装备。  
门被敲响，Gaby让Waverly进来，英国贵族在烟灰缸里的残骸上停留了一秒，对两个拎出行李的特工笑了笑：“我们有了个不错的名字，UNCLE。”  
Napoleon和Illya都露出了怀疑的表情。  
Waverly简单解释了一下U.N.C.L.E.的意思，这回连Gaby都露出了“听起来很蠢”的表情，不过Waverly已经决定了后续，宣布过些天有进展后通知他们三个，但更重要的是——“我需要你收留Ms. Teller一段时间，Mr. Solo，她的身份现在还不能公开。”  
“为美丽的女士解决麻烦是我的荣幸。”Napoleon说，“而且报酬合理。”  
“当然，”Waverly点头，“那些宝石一周内送到你的旅馆。”  
交流了一些细节后，Waverly关门离开，Gaby立刻瘫在了椅子里：“这次任务差点露陷。”她开始讲那位假扮她未婚夫的特工被Rudi叔叔怀疑，负责引荐的女特工又被Victoria怀疑，期间各种差错惊险地圆了过去，但假未婚夫喝多了酒被Rudi叔叔抓住破绽——Napoleon和Illya向她解释那位倒霉特工被拆成了三块但还活着，Gaby捂住了脸，承认自己强迫对方喝了大半瓶酒还陪她跳舞。  
“但是他想睡我的时候我扇醒了他。”Gaby最后说。“我需要更多训练。”  
“Melissa和Lillian会帮你。”Napoleon笑了，“还有一些格斗对抗与枪支训练。”  
Illya为Gaby拎起她的行李，这次他们的行装还算轻便，Napoleon为她开门。旅馆离罗马市中心有相当一段距离，但卷入黑帮斗争足以让他们被大多数警察无视。Gaby开车上了郊区小路时就开始加速，Napoleon和Illya在后座没聊什么，除了电台里放的音乐外车里只有引擎声响，最终Gaby受不了了，“我们离开回旅馆还有三小时。”  
“而我和Peril从补眠中醒来还什么都没吃。”Napoleon笑着反驳。  
“车子对我来说太小了。”Illya已经坐了一个多小时，在后座里和Napoleon一起挤相当痛苦。  
“我也很难受。”Gaby跟着赞同，“而且我也很饿，坐好了。”她猛踩油门。  
——结果回去的路途缩短了一半以上的时间。  
Illya中途和两人分开，赶回Oleg的住处已经天黑透了，结果Oleg也忙得脚不沾地。  
“那些是你的。”Oleg在他放下装备行李看过母亲后就指了指Illya的桌子，上面已经累积了不少需要处理的事情。Illya坐下来开始工作，等到Nina敲门让他们别太晚睡后，他才后知后觉地想起来自己还没吃饭。  
Oleg倒没问，Illya回来的时候已经错过了晚餐时间，Oleg也只叮嘱他别熬夜就去和妻子休息。Illya刚睡了十四小时，生理时钟有点紊乱，此刻也不困，等两人回卧室后他就去了厨房。  
没剩下多少晚餐剩菜，但面包番茄火腿之类还是有的，他给自己弄了个简易三明治。Oleg的房子与道路间隔着小花园，办公室一侧刚好可以欣赏花园里的植物和修剪得低矮的灌木，所有的窗户外都没有高大的树木遮掩，相对的也很难从旁狙击射杀屋子里的人，相当实用且不利于潜入的设计。  
Illya脑子里计算着还有多少事需要处理，随手把餐盘往办公室窗台上一放，伸展了一下坐了几小时的后背。  
热爱派对的意大利人有不少也会在深夜出来晃荡，Illya坐在窗边填肚子的这一会儿还看到有两辆车载着欢呼的年轻人摇摇晃晃地开过去，车技一看就是新手。车上的年轻人还冲Illya挥手，Illya……边啃三明治边挥回去，等那两辆车别别扭扭地顺利开远，Illya松了口气继续吃。  
又一辆车驶过来，临近Oleg的房子时放慢了速度。  
Elisa和Isabella在车后座上嬉笑着冲他挥手示意，Illya差点呛住，Napoleon把车停下了，Elisa更是把上半身探出窗外：“你还没睡吗？”  
“什么？小声点！”Illya丢下半块三明治拉开窗户打手势警告。  
“我问你为什么还没睡！”Elisa看懂了，意大利手势里的“安静点”还算好懂，她稍稍提高了声音又问了一遍。  
“工作！”Illya回答，“快回你们的旅馆去！”驱赶Napoleon开车。  
Napoleon在驾驶座上笑倒了，如果不是接姑娘们回去的路上正好路过这房子，还看到之前的车里有人冲屋子里的人挥手，他也不会放慢速度。果然Illya一样得忙工作，看到俄国人一头乱发还有突然惊慌失措的反应太好笑了。  
Elisa冲他抛媚眼，Isabella则是冲他做鬼脸，Illya大幅度打着手势统统回敬了过去，意大利手势在这种时候特别好用。  
“别忘了下一课！”Elisa在Napoleon启动车子时说。  
“我知道！”Illya抱怨，重新拿起三明治继续吃。  
Napoleon大笑着踩下油门。


	6. Lesson 6

Napoleon接起电话，“Solo.”  
“Cowboy，”Illya说，“我接下来三天下午都有空。”  
“行，”Napoleon说，“今天下午一点，还有带上你料子最柔软的替换内衣，长袖上衣和长袜子。”  
Illya那边停了一会儿，“绳子？”他问。  
“是的。”Napoleon回答。“三天正合适。”  
“知道了。”Illya说，挂上了电话。  
Napoleon着手准备下午的绳结课程，绳结有很多种，但绳子都得经过特殊处理才会不磨伤皮肤。他整理好几种不同的绳结和绳扣后，在厨房调制下午的饮料，房门被敲响了。  
“中午好。”他对乌克兰女孩露出微笑。Natalie关上门，看到他正在调饮料，“有石榴汁吗？”  
“有瓶装的。”Napoleon指了柜子，其中一个柜子是个小型雪柜，里面陈列着数瓶需要冰镇的酒与饮料。她取出一瓶又从冰箱里拿了瓶橙汁，兑了杯双色果汁：“客人说想试试绳子。”  
“绑在床上，还是把他捆起来？”Napoleon将果核挖出，果肉打成泥。  
“我会把两种都带去，”Natalie端着杯子，“这回你给我们准备了什么？  
“一些基本的绳结绑法，”Napoleon解释，继续准备混合果汁。“我会教你们控制松紧，还有事后的安慰。”  
“安慰？”  
“绳子痕迹会留在皮肤上两天，”Napoleon说，“衣服磨擦会带来一点不适，所以更需要你们安抚客人。”  
Natalie笑了：“对客人说‘这是我给你留下的爱的印记’？”  
“差不多。”Napoleon点头，看了眼窗外。“这几天天气似乎不太好。”  
这一天正下着雨，还有点风，气温又降低了些。Illya开车抵达旅馆时除了带上练习英语的东西，还带了点别的。  
Napoleon的房间是Natalie开的门，Illya被她抱住胳膊在脸上亲了一下，幸亏他还有点自制力，才没立刻把对方摔出去。  
“别突然袭击。”Napoleon端着托盘走出厨房，温和地提醒她。“把这端到房间里去，温度再调高点。”  
Natalie端着饮料和小点心，Illya一路把她送进那个房间，回来后关上Napoleon的房间门，将东西放在沙发旁的矮桌上后，从夹克内袋里拿出折好的几张纸。  
“这是什么？”Napoleon展开，发现是那个虐待Regina的男人的资料。  
“肯定比你打听到的详细，”Illya说，“报复的时候我得在场。”  
“我们没打算割掉他的老二。”Napoleon乐了，将资料收好，开始给Illya解释绳子这一课。“绳结绑缚我准备了一些照片给姑娘们，全程你可以穿着内裤。这绳子会绑得有点紧，大多数玩家都喜欢在身上留下痕迹，所以你的手腕大概连续两天都会留着绳印。”  
Illya不置可否，反正他穿着高领长袖。  
“今天下午可能会一直持续在你身上干捆紧和解开这两种事，绳子已经处理过不会擦伤皮肤。”Napoleon说，Illya看着他的蓝眼睛，左眼的虹膜异色颇为少见，Cowboy的神情这会儿也十分坦诚。“但频繁地捆绑会不大舒服。”  
“你之前的经验？”Illya问。  
Napoleon同样不置可否，Illya夹克上只有星点雨水痕迹，帽子连同英语笔记都放在矮桌上，这天他的金发没梳得那么整齐，表情也没之前那么紧绷。  
“我听说间谍课程里有几种能快速拉近距离的社交方法，”Napoleon顺手把这次的报酬信封先给了他，“喝酒，性，还有成为犯罪同谋。”  
“共同的利益，和同一桩案子的罪名，”Illya没看数额就把信封放进夹克内袋，“这才是重点，喝酒和性没法让人给你卖命。”他反驳，看着Napoleon从档案柜里拿了一本相册。  
两人走进那个房间，姑娘们还没到齐。客厅里新铺了毛绒绒的厚地毯，沙发椅子都移开了。Illya去卧室里脱掉衣物，手臂上的纱布已经拆了只剩下粉色的疤痕，之前被打破的鞭痕已结痂，过段时间就能痊愈。他穿着内裤走进客厅，Gaby和剩下的几个女孩正好进门。  
Napoleon也脱掉了衣物，只穿着内裤踩在柔软的地毯上。他看了看穿着清凉的姑娘们，“我还需要个女模特。”  
姑娘们互相看了看，Natalie站了出来表示自愿。  
“把靠垫都拿过来。”Napoleon对其他人说。沙发上的靠垫都转移到了地毯上，Natalie脱了真丝睡袍只留下蕾丝胸罩与内裤，身材很不错，按照Napoleon的要求站在了地毯中间，原先Illya的位置上。  
“相册里前半部分是日本绳艺里捆绑女性身体的照片，后半部分是捆绑男性的照片。”Napoleon拿出了绳子，在姑娘们翻看相册照片时（Illya也借助身高优势看了几眼，都是穿着和服的日本女性被捆绑出不同姿势的照片）向她们解释一般捆绑需要的细节：二十五到三十五英尺左右，经过处理不会磨伤皮肤的棉绳，或者一些更加柔软但长度不足的丝巾领带。  
拿着本子的Gaby翻到了后面男性的捆绑照片，那些没什么肌肉的日本男人被捆绑成各种姿势，还有几根绳子隔着兜裆布捆绑住他们的下体。Illya在后面看了一眼，这些照片很古怪，丝毫引不起他的性趣。他又看向Napoleon，Cowboy正在给Natalie低声解释等会要在她身上捆成什么样子。  
姑娘们翻了翻照片就把相册合上了，放在一边。Napoleon让Natalie站好，双腿稍微分开一点儿。  
“捆绑爱好者大多同时爱好日式美学，一小部分是出于好奇，”Napoleon展开绳子，和Illya一样只穿着内裤站在地毯上，绳子很长，还是大红色。“还有一小部分相当危险，”他看向每个姑娘，还看了眼Natalie。“这一类型玩捆绑只为了享受控制欲，享受你们无法反抗，只能任由他们为所欲为的快感。”  
“同时还把我们捆得符合他们的审美？”Isabella说，“那些照片里被捆的女人比男人多得多，花样也比男人多。”  
“没错，”Napoleon点头，“这类危险分子往往在早期接触时就有一些特征可供辨别，说说你们的经验。”  
“头两次约会就会暗示这个职业十分低贱。”Elisa说。Melissa和Lillian在旁边小声给Gaby翻译。  
“聊天时说女人只会化妆，为男人打扮。”Natalie说。“还会说女人没有脑子。”  
“认为我们什么事都做不成，”刚痊愈的Regina说，“瓶盖都打不开。”  
“觉得付了钱后我们就能随便他们折腾。”剩下的几个开口，Lillian撇嘴：“我还记得上了刀子的那个混蛋。”  
“没错，”Napoleon点头赞同，“性本来是愉快的事，也是繁衍本能。但对这些人来说，性是权力，是自尊心，是欺软怕硬。”他晃了晃手里的绳子，“征服欲是每个人类都有的本能，你们可以玩这个游戏，但必须双方自愿。”  
“但我们的力量不足，没法在这些男人面前占上风。”Melissa说。  
“的确如此，”Napoleon叹了口气。Illya在姑娘们头顶上顿了顿，意识到Cowboy这口气叹得还挺真诚，感觉有点古怪。Napoleon继续说了下去，“所以每个女人都是天生的撒谎大师，为了自保，一个女人什么都干得出来。”  
“一点没错。”姑娘们纷纷赞同。  
“这些性爱技巧也是一个伪装，先假装臣服，等待时机再掌控他们。”Napoleon开始解释绳子的用法，“玩绳子的那些人大多会把全身都捆起来，所以绳子才需要这么长。如果单纯只想把四肢捆起来，那皮革腕带项圈和锁链更方便，也很能激起兴致。”  
“这么看来绳子又耗时间又需要技巧？”Gaby问。  
“某方面来说确实是这样。”Napoleon回答，“最常用也最基础的身体绑缚是相册第一页的那一张，过来看，背后的绑法也需要注意。”姑娘们和Illya围了过去，Napoleon将绳子对折，绳圈套在Natalie脖子上，还把她的长发拨到了一边。接着打了个结，径直让两根绳子穿过她的双腿间，从背后拉上去穿过了她后颈的绳圈。  
“感觉如何？”Napoleon一边在她背后绕绳结一边问。  
“绳子磨着下面不舒服。”Natalie抱怨。  
“绳艺很多时候正是对敏感点的磨擦引发性欲，”Napoleon从她背后绕过红绳，示意姑娘们（Illya这会儿想不看也晚了）仔细记下绳子捆绑过身体的顺序和方向，很快在她身上缠绕得突显了她的胸部与臀部。“教我的玩家说，这种捆绑全身的绑法更能突显人体的优点。”  
“见鬼的优点，”Natalie抱怨，“我感觉被束缚住了，呼吸也不舒服。”  
“他们说这种不能动弹的感受反而很安全，”Napoleon将绳结的一头递给站得最近的Gaby，“拉一下。”  
“不会弄疼她吗？”Gaby半信半疑地接过了绳子，“如果我弄疼你……”  
“拉吧，”Natalie低头看了看身上绕来绕去的红绳，“快点。”  
Gaby稍稍用了点劲，绳子顺利滑动散开了大半，Natalie低低呻吟了一声，“喔，有点儿磨擦。”她摸了摸内裤下的阴部，“感觉怪怪的。”  
“绳艺中需要做好对敏感部位的防护，”Napoleon说，“通常隔着内衣捆绑起来更容易。”  
“确实有点儿怪怪的，”一个之前话不多的姑娘感叹，“按他们的这种逻辑，他们应该更喜欢有个阴道的假人才对。”  
姑娘们都被这句话逗乐了，开始聊起那种有变态嗜好的客人。Napoleon把Natalie送回旁边沙发上，示意Illya走到地毯中间，“都坐下来。”他对姑娘们说，“捆绑男人大多需要椅子，或者床柱，有些爱好者会用上钉在屋顶的钩子把人倒吊起来暴露出下体……”  
姑娘们又笑成一团：“那就更像拷问了！”  
“还有人靠绳子和皮带玩意大利吊灯式。”Napoleon说，在姑娘们围坐了一小圈后，把地毯周边堆积起来的抱枕靠垫看了看，捡了两只摞在一起：“骑上去。”  
Illya：？？？  
Napoleon眼看着Illya从困惑到怀疑，叹了口气：“对男性来说，最容易的姿势是骑马式。”  
“不是。”Illya立刻反驳。  
Napoleon停了一秒钟，姑娘们在他们俩脸上来回看。  
“我房间里有个马鞍。”Napoleon说。  
“还是骑枕头吧。”Isabella笑着插嘴。  
Illya本来就高，腿又长，两个枕头叠起来骑着还有点别扭，姑娘们一起盯着他还把他看得有点尴尬。Napoleon在他左侧半跪下来理好绳子：“你们都知道男人的敏感部位在——”  
姑娘们第三次笑出声，“所以就得张开大腿绑？”Elisa问。  
“那坐在椅子上绑起来就有点困难了。”Gaby说，“客人可能不会让你们把他的手脚都绑在椅子上。”  
“通常不会。”Elisa同意地回答，德语和意大利语数人互相交流使用还没出什么差错。  
Napoleon双手拿着绳子，观察Illya的反应——Peril从轮到他的时候就有点抗拒，一直皱着眉。Illya盯着他手里的红色长绳，看了好几秒才无声叹了口气，“快点。”他示意Napoleon快动手。  
将绳子绕过Illya的脖颈，Napoleon拿起Illya的右手腕，将绳子一端放在他手里，另一端在脖颈处像领带那样绕了一圈。“对男性来说，绳子用在这几个位置更能激发他们的反应。”Napoleon伸手让正在低头看他绕绳子的Illya下颚抬起来一点儿（这让Illya更加怀疑地看了他一眼），在Illya的喉咙处比出位置。“咽喉，捆到背后的手臂，胸腹之间，注意别压到胃，”他在横膈膜附近向姑娘们比划位置，“有些客人被绳子勒住这附近会引发身体不适，有腹部赘肉的客人也不能压迫胃部与附近的内脏。”Napoleon将手里另一端绳子绕过Illya的左臂，把这只手用两三道绳子捆在他的背后，在地毯上移动位置，将绳子绕过Illya的右侧身体，“髋骨附近是安全区域。”他对姑娘们解释，内裤的裤腰一般也卡在这里，“对男性的捆法一般集中在……”他看了眼Illya，Illya动了动被限制行动的左手。  
“捆俘虏的时候也经常这么捆。”Illya咕哝。  
“但捆俘虏的时候不会特意将绳子绕过……”Napoleon将绳子绕过了Illya的右侧大腿，Illya眼看着那双盗贼的手将绳子绕过大腿内侧，隔着内裤擦过老二绕到屁股后面，略微收紧——这让Illya下意识绷紧了身体。“这里。”  
Napoleon已经招呼姑娘们过来看绳结的打法了，Illya在她们爬过地毯绕到他背后时有点紧张。“之前我将Peril的左手捆在背后，这时绳子已经擦过了他的阴茎和阴囊，注意别让客人光着捆下半身，绳子磨擦可能会拉拽毛发或者皮肤，那会很疼。”Napoleon用了医学术语讲述绳子磨擦的区域，Illya试着扭头看向背后，被Gaby拍了拍胳膊让他动作小一点。  
“日本男人经常捆那种兜裆布，你们在照片上见过。”Napoleon跪在Illya右侧，动作时偶尔肩膀和Illya的右臂互相擦过。“兜裆布用的是专门的布料，不像那种情趣内衣一样磨擦阴道外侧，阴囊与肛门。但绳子则会磨擦这些部位，特别是对于男性，如果在这里打一个结就会——”他接着向姑娘们解释细节。  
“哦，那个绳结就会磨擦到蛋蛋到屁眼之间的那一小块敏感带！”Regina兴奋地说。  
“粗俗。”Melissa打趣，“接下来磨擦屁股的这根绳子就用来捆住双手？”  
“正确。”Napoleon之前把Illya的左手捆到了背后，现在他将绕过胯下的绳子绕在了贴在腰后的左手腕上，常年戴手表让手腕那一小片皮肤颜色稍浅。他将剩下的绳子放在Illya左手里，把他更冷的手指弯起来握住绳子。“拉一拉。”他直起上半身看向对方的脸，Illya看他一眼，照做了。收紧的绳子骤然擦过他的下体，Napoleon观察他的反应，“明白了？”  
这磨擦确实非常……让人敏感。Illya的老二反应还挺快，现在他有点半硬。  
“人体真是太奇妙了。”Lillian笑着说，“客人越挣扎绳子就会越紧，他们还会把自己搞得更硬。”  
“这些敏感带在男人身上是相通的，”Napoleon挪了挪自己的膝盖，“左右两侧的捆法一样，等会儿你们可以用假人练习，现在我教你们下一个捆法。”他很是迅速地解开了Illya身上的半边束缚，左臂一恢复自由后Illya就甩了甩胳膊。  
“这印记很明显。”Elisa摸上了Illya的左上臂，上面绳子已经留下了红色痕迹。“几分钟就这么明显？”  
“绳子的极限是两小时，”Napoleon回答，“再久就会影响血液循环。所以更多人爱用皮带与护腕一类的道具。”  
Natalie和Isabella拿起了绳子的另一端研究，姑娘们现在都围在了Illya身侧与背后，Napoleon就从Illya身前爬过地毯，重新回到他左侧跪坐下来。  
“我想现在你们理解了为什么骑马式更适合玩捆绑，”他检查了一下Illya手臂上的绳子痕迹，红痕正在消褪。“让客人骑个枕头可比让他们跪下容易多了。”  
姑娘们又乐了，嬉笑着互相捏脸颊拽头发。Illya看着Napoleon把绳子重新理回原状——也就是搭在Illya脖颈上，像个反向的绞索。“绳子比起皮带的好处是更适合玩倒吊和捆手臂。”Napoleon从Natalie手里拿回另一端的绳子，“皮带在需要承担体重的时候更容易磨伤皮肤，绳子能分散一些重量。”他将Illya的两只手腕都放在了背后，绳子从胸前向下绕过后背，“弯下去。”Napoleon一手放在Illya肩胛骨上将他向前压了一点。  
Illya向前倾了些角度，Cowboy的手指在他颈后皮肤那里出现，这让Illya一惊。  
Napoleon手掌下的皮肤突然绷紧了，不过Illya马上就明白了他的意思，向前弯下去的角度更大了些。  
“这个姿势更有利于你们用鞭子虐待客人的后背，”Napoleon把手从Peril后颈上移开了，“将脖子上的绳子绕到背后，多拉一点，让客人的后背弯下去。”他将Illya的双手摆好位置，将绳子在双手手腕上绕了几圈，向下拉到了Illya跪坐在枕头边的脚踝上。Illya想看一眼，但绳子限制了他的动作。  
Napoleon对Illya说，“我需要捆你的脚踝。”伸手稳住对方因移动脚踝而骤然有点不稳的平衡，等Illya调整好才将绳子绕在他脚踝上，最终将他的手腕和脚踝交错捆在了一起。“感觉如何？你可以试着反抗一下。”  
Illya动了动，一旦想抽出一侧手腕就会拉扯另一侧脚踝上的绳子：“感觉更像一个俘虏。”他被绳子拉拽着被迫低头，连声音也更闷了点。  
Napoleon开始解绳子，“爱好者告诉我这是非常受欢迎的捆绑法，”他松开绳子时摸了摸Illya的脚踝皮肤确认没有捆太紧。Illya终于能直起身时吐出一口气，伸手揉了揉后颈被绳子勒了好一会儿的皮肤。Napoleon轻拍了一下被他压了好一会儿的枕头，“还有几个捆法更适合在床上，再拿两个枕头给我。”Illya挪动了一下让他把两只抱枕靠垫抽走。  
两只新的靠枕递了过来，这回Illya能直接坐在毛绒绒的地毯里放松一下长时间跪坐的不适。Napoleon想了想，对姑娘们提议：“如果你们喜欢，可以让Peril枕着你们的大腿。”  
Illya揉脖子的动作停住了，姑娘们爆发出一阵大笑，连Gaby也笑得东倒西歪。  
“枕大腿的时候我们就能玩头发和耳朵，”Regina说，“还能让苏联人分点心。”  
“没错！”Elisa大笑。  
Illya无奈地揉了揉鼻梁。  
“我需要你平躺，”Napoleon戳了戳Illya的肩膀，Illya抓起两只新靠枕看了看围坐一圈的姑娘们，Napoleon指了一个位置。“躺下，弯曲膝盖。”  
Illya照做，躺在两只枕头上感觉倒也不算太高，地毯很柔软，他第一个感想是这地毯大概挺贵。  
“下面是各种不同的绳结，”Napoleon抓起Illya两只手放在胸口上，摆出即将被捆的手势，“捆手和捆脚踝的方法不一样。”他将绳子仔细在Illya靠在一起的手腕上绕了数圈，然后放慢速度开始打绳结。“通常会绕上三到五圈……”  
Illya忍耐着，一边听Napoleon讲解一边思考为什么他得躺着，坐着更适合被捆……姑娘们靠近观察时他意识到这样仰躺着展示更全面。Napoleon教她们控制捆绑的松紧度，“像这样手腕脉搏互相贴合的捆绑，我倾向于在绕绳子时放进两根手指，一根手指也行，这需要你们在实践中自己把握。”他将两根手指插进几圈绳子下方，Illya在这个角度看不到绳结打得怎样，不过Cowboy的两根手指倒顺利地插进几圈绳子下面，的确没有绑得太紧。  
“另一个细节是，这么多圈绳子捆住双手将难以挣脱。”Napoleon一手放在Illya的肩头皮肤上，“Peril，试试看把绳子扯断。”  
Illya对自己的力量相当有自信，但他猛地向外扯了扯后，除了把绳子勒得更紧外无法扯断。  
“这也是很多客人不大喜欢用绳子捆绑手脚的原因，”Napoleon的抚触介于安抚与单纯的碰触之间，手指温度比皮肤略低，不过肯定比Illya自己的双手要暖和。接着那只手离开了Illya的肩膀，开始解绳结。姑娘们已经拿了几根绳子，在自己的腿上或者别人的单手手腕上练习打结。  
Napoleon纠正了两个女孩的错误，确定她们都学会后，在Illya手腕上打了第二种，“这种结通常用于磨擦敏感带。”  
接下来Napoleon解开了两次Illya手腕上的绳子重新捆绑，手腕抵在一起的不同角度居然也有不同的绳子绕法，有些客人又老又胖，绳子的捆法也不一样。Napoleon向姑娘们演示把双手捆在客人背后时的绑法——这用于Illya放在胸口上的双手也没问题。等到Napoleon终于放过了Illya的双手，示意他可以坐起来后，Illya的手腕上已经留下了数道深红色的绳子压痕。  
“捆客人的双脚要考虑到客人的体型，”Napoleon在Illya把自己撑坐起来后开始讲解脚踝的捆绑，“首先就是你们最讨厌的那种又老又胖的客人，他们通常胖得没法并拢膝盖。”  
“他们也是最多的。”姑娘们抱怨，拿着绳子准备好捆绑姐妹的脚踝。  
Illya坐好后还把枕头向腰后拽了拽，手腕被磨擦得有点疼，他一边按摩手腕一边看Napoleon给姑娘们演示，Cowboy在一系列捆绑后头发有点散乱，背后的鞭痕痊愈了一部分，剩下的大部分结痂也开始脱落，大腿内侧的割伤也基本完全痊愈，只剩下深色的线状结痂。  
“分开距离的两只脚踝的捆绑得多打两个活结，中间留下一段绳子来控制长度，”Napoleon在Illya脚踝上收紧绳结，“明白了吗？”  
姑娘们纷纷尝试起来，Gaby也颇有兴趣地跟着学：“这种绳结会越挣扎越紧？”  
“从这个方向抽会解开它。”Napoleon抽了一下，Illya的脚踝感觉到绳子松开了，接着Napoleon又从另一个方向收紧。“很多人把松开的那一端捆在床柱或者椅腿上。”  
有姑娘绕糊涂了，Napoleon挪过去教她。Illya坐在地毯中间等着姑娘们练习，颇为无聊，Napoleon爬过地毯回到中央区域，在Illya腿边坐下：“今天的时间会长一点。”  
“猜到了。”Illya在膝盖上抱着手臂，下巴压在交叠的小臂上。  
Napoleon看着觉得有趣，尽管这房间足够宽敞，但十一个人坐在地毯上仍然有点挤，Illya手脚放得有点拘束，现在看起来还有点好笑地闷闷不乐（当然也有可能是苏联人通常没什么表情的另一种解释），手腕上部分绳印有点轻微泛青紫。  
Illya察觉到他的视线，皱起眉看向他。Napoleon抬起眉毛，眼看着苏联人翻了个不明显的白眼，又回去思考那些让他面无表情的事了。  
等这一课结束时姑娘们都一脸思索，手里拿着绳结绕来绕去。Napoleon在姑娘们和Gaby拿着绳子离开房间时给Illya解最后一个复杂绳结，在房门咔哒一声关上，走廊的凉风没再飘进来后，Illya说：“你应该给姑娘们印点绳结图片。”  
“她们有，”Napoleon边解绳结边回答，Illya看着他手指动作，Cowboy的手就男人而言不算大（想也知道对偷窃来说反而更有利）。“但我拿到的资料图片不够全面，在实践中能更好地学习这些东西，而且你皮肤上的绳印能帮助她们掌控松紧度。”Napoleon拽出关键的一根绳子，抽松系紧的绳结，捆绑教学中不可避免的身体接触时常让Illya扫他一眼又移开视线。绳子一圈一圈松开落在毛绒绒的地毯上，Napoleon视线低垂，“让我看看绳印的严重程度。”他摸了摸Illya的脚踝皮肤，拇指在绳印留下的花纹压痕上轻轻按了按，“感觉如何？”  
“有点酸涨。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon抬起视线，手伸向Illya的手腕时，Illya也把手腕伸了过去，让他检查痕迹。绳结周围的皮肤泛红，略微有点肿胀，按揉时还有点刺痛。在Napoleon翻转手腕检查内外侧时，Illya的手指碰到了他温暖的手腕皮肤，Cowboy露出一点被逗乐的微笑：“冰块手，还有冰块脚。”  
Illya都懒得反驳这一事实，在Napoleon松开他手腕的同时迅速把手按在了对方肋骨上，Napoleon条件反射地一缩：“Peril！”  
“你自找的。”Illya还没缩回手就被Napoleon就近戳了膝弯，这招反击简直匪夷所思，但非常有效——Illya差点跳起来。几招越来越重的对峙后，Napoleon抓住机会擒住他的手臂和一只脚踝，Illya反击，最终他的柔道技术结束了这场幼稚干架。  
“……我记得这招叫躯干三角锁。”Napoleon被他勒住脖子，整个后背都不得不贴在Illya胸腹上。“顶着我的显然不是一把枪。”  
“我没硬。”Illya咬着牙抗议，但在他手脚并用把Napoleon给交错锁紧的时候的确被迫磨擦到了一些部位，但他的，确，没，硬。  
Napoleon拍着他的手臂试图拯救自己的呼吸，Illya把他一把推开，从地毯上捡起抱枕靠垫放回沙发椅子上面。Napoleon收拾起绳子，从沙发上拿起衣物开始着装，Illya走进卧室也开始穿衣服——这会儿Peril可没关门，也没有关门的必要。Napoleon看他没有犹豫地套上长裤与套头毛衣，在衣料擦过痕迹时不适地揉了揉那里的皮肤。  
“今天时间有点晚。”Illya把手表戴上时说，但刚扣上手腕后又忍不住把手表解了下来。  
“明天下午？”Napoleon提议，看着他把那只旧手表谨慎地收好。“裹一圈纱布会好些。”  
“一点？”Illya把袖子拉回原位，遮住绳子的痕迹。  
“行。”Napoleon回答。

*

Illya回到Oleg的住所时就听到摔东西的声响，他迅速上楼，Nina尽量控制住疯狂挣扎的母亲，餐盘打翻在地。她看到Illya就开始尖叫，朝房间里躲，试图从Nina的手劲里逃出去。Illya退开到走廊外面，Nina花了好一段时间才把她安抚下来。  
“我不吃，他们都在晚餐里下药。”她蜷缩在Nina手臂里紧张地看向敞开的房门，“我也不喝水，他们会在水里下药。”  
“我等会给你弄点能吃的东西。”Nina摸着她的头发，“苹果？苹果没法注射药物进去。”  
“苹果。”她同意，“煮土豆？”  
“有煮土豆，还有菠菜。”Nina又安抚了她一会儿，“我把地上的收拾干净？”  
她过了好一会儿才松开Nina，Illya在门外递给她抹布和拖把，处理好地面上打翻的餐盘食物后，Nina告诉她自己会关上房间门，房间内部是安全的，没有人监视她，而自己要去给她弄点吃的过来。  
房门被小心地关闭并上了外面的锁扣，Illya端着被清理出来的餐盘和晚餐，Nina拿着清洁用具：“这次是多久？41？”  
“43天。”Illya低声回答，“她在好转。”  
“今天不是个好日子。”Nina叹气，“好在她还听我的话。”  
Illya没说话，帮她把餐具洗干净，看着她拿了一个苹果两个煮土豆和一点煮菠菜上楼。他在厨房找了点食物当作晚餐，直到半小时后Nina再次下楼才松了口气。  
“资本主义国家的女医生太少了，”Nina感叹，“她现在的状态已经比很多人都轻微得多，十年前她就得被捆在精神病院里每天穿着束身衣。”  
“精神病院里条件太糟，”Illya说，“不少护工以虐待病人为乐。”  
“而我们的祖国把她变成了这样。”Nina拍了拍Illya的手臂，“你的手表呢？”  
Illya把左腕的袖口往上推，露出手腕上的绳子印痕。  
“看着不严重，”Nina也摸了摸绳印，又看了看Illya的脸。“这没让你砸点家具？”  
“Cowboy有经验，”Illya把袖口拉回原位，“这有点像教人把俘虏捆起来。”  
Nina笑了一会儿，“看来你适应得不错，这里总比东欧边境要好些。”她看着Illya仍然有点低落的情绪状态，“等你找到住的地方，环境就会不一样了。她还是能认出你，而医生说过你的状态也会影响到她，她只是不能很好地处理这些接收到的东西。”  
“我不觉得她想见我，”Illya摇头，“医生还说随着她的好转会逐渐问起父亲和我的现状，她从没好奇过。”  
“通常她都认为你还是十岁，有时候能意识到你早就长成了大个子。”Nina说，“我偶尔和她说起你，她也还是会听，还拿你小时候那些糗事和我打趣。”  
“我小时候那些事看来要永远成为一段笑料了。”Illya无奈地说。  
“那本来就很可爱，任何一个女人都会觉得你那时候讨人喜欢。”Nina这回大力拍了他一下，“长大后就变成了一个烦人的假正经。”  
“我没那么正经。”Illya抗议，揉了揉被拍的手臂。  
“对意大利人来说我们就是太过正经。”Nina说，“我有点好奇你最后会找个什么样的姑娘结婚，看在恋母情结的份上大概会是个脾气有点倔的小可爱。”  
“可能还得敢于跟我对着干，”Illya配合了两句，“大部分姑娘看到我的块头就退缩了——我得去处理文件。”他开始朝办公室移动。  
“你可不能永远逃避这个话题，Illyushka！”Nina在他溜进Oleg办公室时在后面大声提醒，Illya迅速关上了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *绳艺这玩意儿用的绳子确实是经过处理的棉绳or光滑麻绳，一般是7-10米，换算一下大概就是23英尺到33英尺……取了个听起来好听点的数字（你  
> 而且大部分人喜欢红色绳子（不知为什么很有种想吐槽的感觉……  
> *“瓶盖都打不开”那个可以参考50-60年代的广告，二战后大批男性回归社会，于是又开始打压女性试图让女性回归家庭……这些广告放现在看满是槽点（。）  
> https://www.digitaling.com/articles/21885.html  
> http://www.nphoto.net/news/2018-01/19/be56b1d5287af5b6.shtml  
> *伊利亚麻麻想了一下还是给她搜了个名字……（其实是随机脑的）  
> 大概就……Ирина/Irina/伊莲娜：  
> https://kakzovut.ru/names/irina.html （记得把俄语用在线翻译搞成中文……）  
> 简称和昵称大概是艾拉/瑞娜/Irusya/Irusha（俄语也念Irusya/Irusha/伊露莎）  
> 其实我在线翻译看毛熊昵称发音的时候，Ilyusha/Илюша也是念伊路沙233333，另外还有两个类似昵称是Ilyakha/Илюкха（这个发音你们可以自己在网站上感受一下）和Ilyushka/Илюшка/伊路什卡（←这个大家应该挺熟了）  
> 按斯拉夫语和西里尔字母的原名其实是Илья，Illya其实应该写成Ilya才对（不过英语的既视感大概需要两个L）


	7. Lesson 7

天气延续了昨日的雨水，气温低了两度。Illya带着英语资料抵达旅馆三楼时，Napoleon正在一个姑娘的房间里帮忙洗照片。Elisa和Gaby接待了他，还拉着他评判新买的裙子。  
“这一件，”Illya说，在那一堆首饰里面挑了一会儿，“配这对耳环。”  
“那这件呢？”Gaby将一件上装和一条裙子搭在身前，“我穿上这一身总觉得哪儿不对。”  
“垫肩太厚了，你最好把它拆掉。”Illya说。“这条裙子最好裁到膝盖以上。”  
他们聊了一阵子，Napoleon拿着洗好的照片在门口旁观了一会，“你不能这么搭配。”他笑着说。  
“这两件根本不搭。”Illya反驳。  
Gaby听他们吵了几句：“练习你们的母语去。”她用已经流利了不少的意大利语催促，“我们还要试更多的衣服，你们的语言课可不比我轻松。”  
Napoleon把照片分了一些给Elisa，和Illya回到了房间。Illya坐进沙发里后松了口气，尽管不愿意承认，但Napoleon这儿的沙发坐起来更舒服点儿：“那是什么照片？”  
“新的绳结。”Napoleon把剩下的照片递给他，上面是一些更加复杂的绳结在木头假人身上捆出各种姿势的步骤照片。“有两个客人对这些东西感兴趣，”Napoleon随意地说，“她们在学新东西，多洗一些备用。”  
“我觉得那些基础绳结已经够用了。”Illya把照片还给他，打开了自己的英语笔记和词典。“上次讲到了虚拟时态。”  
Napoleon点头，继续和Illya练习英语例句。Illya在语法上没出过错，除了口音和单词量还不够外他的英语已经没什么问题，轮到Napoleon就再次栽在俄语语法上。Illya纠正他的发音和语法和单词变体错误，到最后Napoleon再次揉起了鼻梁。  
“我恨俄语。”Napoleon叹气。  
“至少你这句话没说错。”Illya正经地评价这句俄语抱怨。  
“你可开始练习写英语文章了，”Napoleon继续叹气，“我还得和句子较劲。”  
Illya有一点儿得意，克制着没笑，“你学得还可以。”他对Cowboy说，“有很多人学一两年都弄不明白。”  
“我知道你想笑。”Napoleon揭穿他，给自己倒了第二杯红茶。“今天你还有什么安排？”  
“没什么事。”Illya承认。  
“预报说这雨会下到周末。”这一天是周四，Napoleon给红茶里加了奶和糖。  
Illya对此不置可否。黑帮也不是什么天气都出来巡街，今天的雨还比昨天大，整个罗马的黑帮大概都在放假，开车过来的路上连警察都懒洋洋地窝在巡逻车里闲聊，仍然是意大利的日常生活。他自己那一杯红茶喝得差不多，没再续杯。今天的点心是玛德琳小贝壳蛋糕，Napoleon做了三种口味，给姑娘们分完剩下的刚好够一顿下午茶的点心。Illya捡了一个花生酱夹心的咬了一口，相当好吃，比Nina烤小饼干的厨艺更好（但他不会对Napoleon承认的）。  
既然接下来没什么工作需要处理，Illya就在沙发里放松了点。Napoleon在笔记本上对俄语单词写写画画，皱着眉思考变体的拼写，Illya偶尔出声纠正他的错误，话题从单词的意思偏移到了英语俄语的日常会话最后偏移到了更远的地方。  
“军队里把这叫做‘如何用一句话惹毛欧洲各国军队’，”Napoleon在Illya提及自己的参军经历时说，“对法国军人只要冲他们喊英国菜比法式大餐好吃就行。”  
“我吃过最古怪的英国菜是哈吉斯（Haggis）。”Illya跟着帮派在意大利驻扎下来之前，跟着Oleg去过几个国家办点KGB不能说的事。“羊内脏和碎牛肉猪肉加上油脂和香料？俄国人的胃也受不了那个。”现在想起那道菜Illya还觉得有点反胃，“那能让一个KGB直接弃权投降。”  
“我也记得这个，全塞在羊的胃里。”Napoleon略带痛苦地赞同。“除了早餐没什么能吃的。”  
“还有鱼做的派。”Illya补充。  
“上帝啊别说了。”Napoleon哭笑不得，“那种直接把鱼塞进面团里的派？上帝都要哭了。”  
“还有难吃的配菜。”Illya叹气。“法国菜要好一点，但鹅肝一点也不好吃。”  
“脂肪的口感不是每个人都喜欢。”Napoleon说，“意大利菜十分令人感激。”  
“还有西班牙菜。”Illya赞同。“有些人会在海鲜饭里加鳗鱼，我认为那不太搭配。”  
“鳗鱼和其他海鲜放在一起口感和调味很容易配合不当，”Napoleon皱眉，“鳗鱼与烩饭材料单独搭配就够了。”他对Illya做了个请的手势，“我吃过的俄国菜不多，除了酸奶牛肉和红菜汤外还有什么别的吗？”  
“Солянка？”Illya提议，“每个俄罗斯人都知道这道汤，我记得这道菜没什么翻译的名字。”  
“原料？”Napoleon好奇地问。  
“鸡肉，火腿，红萝卜，洋葱，土豆，蘑菇还有腌黑橄榄。”Illya回想了一下，“配料是浓番茄酱，柠檬和酸黄瓜，如果有茴香就加一点，还有橄榄油。”  
“我这里都有，不过酸黄瓜不是俄式腌制法，可能味道不一样。”Napoleon说，“如果你没什么别的事……”  
“没想到你有兴趣当个厨子。”Illya倒无所谓，准备从沙发椅里站起来给对方演示一遍。“这汤不难做。”  
Napoleon的房间门被敲响了。  
“请进。”Napoleon说。  
Regina打开门，看上去十分紧绷，她看了看正打算起身的Illya。  
“没事。”Napoleon安抚她，Illya也看了Napoleon一眼。  
“他要订下一次。”Regina飞快地说，又看向Illya，表情颇为犹豫。  
Illya皱起眉，报出上次把她折腾得相当惨的那个男人名字。“又是他？”  
Regina点点头。  
“按流程在两天内给他答复？”Napoleon问了一句，她再次点头。  
“得加快速度。”他皱眉，“来个作战计划。”  
Illya跟着皱眉，作战计划？Napoleon站起来，朝他示意一起跟上，“你也来。”Cowboy在办公桌下按了点什么，找出了几张纸，Illya一眼就看出之前他给的资料也在里面。  
很快姑娘们陆续到了那个房间，大家都脱了鞋踩在地毯上，有两个头发上还戴着发卷，Gaby和两位女间谍手上都拿着枪和保养油，大概之前正在练习拆装。Napoleon直接在散开贴着墙角的一张沙发椅上坐下，姑娘们各自找地方坐，Gaby那边把枪和油还有抹布放在了矮桌上。  
确切地说Illya还是第一次在不需要上课的时间段进入这个房间，他猜测之前Napoleon应该是在办公桌那儿装了个装置能连通姑娘们的单独公寓间，类似于迷你电报机。不过姑娘们坐满了沙发和椅子就没地方给Illya坐了，他看了看地毯……昨天刚在地毯上躺平，这会儿再坐上去似乎有点尴尬。  
Napoleon在Illya看向地毯又看向沙发的时候抬头看了看他，伸手碰了碰Illya离他最近的右手手背，指了一下自己这张沙发的扶手。  
……也算是个临时座位。Illya坐下了，好在沙发椅算得上宽敞，他把右手撑在沙发椅背上。  
最后一个到的是Natalie，她进来后关上了门，身上还穿着围裙。“出什么事了？”  
Regina从沙发上站起来，把自己的位置让给了Natalie，走到了这一圈座椅的中心点，转身面向每个人。“他打电话预约了下一次。”她在姑娘们或多或少的惊讶表情中说，Illya看到她握紧了双手。Regina深呼吸了一次，“我要弄断他一条腿。”  
Illya看向姑娘们，没人有异议，她们只是点点头确认了这一点。Elisa笑了笑：“哪一条？”  
“左腿。”Regina说，“最好让他能在床上躺三个月。”  
“他有妻子和两个孩子，这会把重担压在他妻子身上。”Isabella说。  
“那就让他进医院。”Regina思考着。“要做得看起来像意外，最好是他自己把腿摔断。”  
“这更合理。”Natalie赞同，姑娘们也纷纷同意了这个观点。  
“那么，这就是个假装成意外的事故。”Napoleon说，Regina回到了沙发堆中间，Napoleon把那几张自己收集到的资料传给姑娘们看，把Illya给的带有内部消息的资料纸拿在了手上。Illya看着姑娘们传阅，低头看向身边研究线索的Napoleon。  
“他有固定行程，每周日会去教堂。”Regina对着这个男人的日程思考，“周三或者周四会去采购一些食物或者衣服。”  
“在固定行程中袭击他太明显了。”一个姑娘说，“干扰他，让他本来要去做这件事，但中途得去处理另一件事。”  
女间谍Lillian想了想，“有时候我们会用美人计。”她说着还看了Illya一眼，Illya无话可说。  
“被他看上可没意思。”Melissa反驳。Regina叹了口气：“上次我顺从了他，就像Solo说的那样，不刺激对方的情绪，保留体力忍耐到结束。”  
Napoleon歪头看看Illya的反应，Illya对他皱眉，但没说什么。  
“他还掐得你到处都是瘀伤，”Natalie说，同情地拍了拍Regina的手臂。“你的胸都肿了两天。”  
“如果不能在这两天解决他，我就得再被他掐一身伤。”Regina抖了抖，完全没掩饰自己的紧绷。“我想让这个混球——”她意识到自己在说什么，突然看向Illya。  
“我没意见。”Illya说，指了指Napoleon。“否则Cowboy不会让我在这里旁听。”  
“如果你们实施报复的过程中被Peril发现了——”Napoleon提醒，又看向Illya。“对付敌人，你们俄国人会打女人对吧？”  
“是的，我们苏联人对待敌人不分男女。”Illya说，“但我们不会强奸女间谍或者女兵，这是当年领导的严格命令，这么干的军人和KGB会被严厉处置，包括死刑。我们对敌人直接上拳头和酷刑。”  
“显然能阻止男人施暴的理由只有足够严厉的刑罚。”Regina嘲讽。  
“还有更大的利益。”Napoleon补充，语调温和，内容残酷。“男人比起感情更擅长计算。”  
Illya很想直接给他后脑勺来一巴掌，不过“你把真相说出来了”似乎不是个打人的好理由。  
“如果我们在这两天行动，他很可能会直接进医院。”Regina皱着眉，抓了个靠枕抱着，“可能他正好需要一个服从的性玩具，我那天让他有点不高兴。”  
“那他这一次可能会更使劲折腾你。”一个姑娘抱怨，“他还又指名了你，是不是？”Regina点头。  
“那你这次会更惨。”另一个毫无意外地说。  
“我能将时间往后压两到三天。”Napoleon开口，“两天的缓冲期会让客人们不耐烦，但大部分客人已经习惯了我们的预约模式。”他在沙发里皱眉，Illya看向他手里的那些资料，上面被划去了关于妻子孩子的资料，标出了日常喜好和行程，甚至还标了一些这个人的交际关系。Cowboy打探消息的能力不比他低，Illya暗暗记下。  
“他是个新手，很可能会更急躁。”Napoleon思考着更多细节，转头问Illya：“我打听到他的朋友不多，但在你们帮派里还有点本事。”  
Illya回想了一下：“他……脾气不太好，但对妻子和孩子很不错。”  
Gaby露出了忍笑的表情，Illya装没看到她那个“你的脾气也不好”的口型暗示。旁边姑娘们也一脸好笑。  
“帮内事务处理得说得过去。”Illya选了点不容易泄露机密的细节，“对待下属……他脾气也不怎么样。”  
“没坏到骨子里。”Regina面无表情，“只觉得我们是‘下等人’。”  
“这就是为什么苏联能联合全世界无产阶级。”Illya说，颇为自豪。“红色洪流席卷了欧洲。”  
“等这个世界人人平等后，我们这一职业大概就会消失。”Isabella在沙发里伸了个懒腰。“到那时，人们想和谁睡都不会被评判，我猜，说不定同性之间也能结婚。”  
“改革需要漫长的时间。”Napoleon温和地说。  
Natalie好笑地看向Illya：“你可不是个KGB，Illya，你是想在这里宣传红色共产主义吗？”  
其他姑娘也笑了一会儿。Isabella的位置离Napoleon最近，她伸手拍了拍Illya放在Napoleon沙发椅背上的手：“那你为什么离开祖国？想让欧洲也变成新苏联？”  
Illya顿了一顿，姑娘们伸手过来又拍又掐Isabella：“别问这种问题！”  
“有别的原因。”Illya说，“在另一个国家生活不代表我认为共产主义是错的。”  
“先把共产主义放一边，”Napoleon对姑娘们说，“事实证明不是每个人都认同共产主义。”他看了Illya一眼，Illya不置可否。“那么，我们有两到五天的时间，这件事越早完成越没有嫌疑。你们想好执行人了吗？”  
“最好是个男人，”Regina说，“上次Elisa亲自去教训的那个混球差点把我们给暴露了。”  
Elisa点点头：“他们这种男人总认为我们蠢得什么都不会做，但一旦引起他们怀疑——嘭！”她比划了一个爆炸的手势。  
“雇个不相关的人更好些。”Natalie建议，“像那个《火车上的陌生人》一样。”  
“海史密斯那本小说？写天才雷普利的那个女作家？”  
“就是希区柯克那部电影里的故事。”  
Illya听着姑娘们讨论细节，故事里那个交换杀人手法很不错，但临时无法找到一个合适的毫无关联的人来实施报复。姑娘们又想了几个方式，最后敲定了两个执行人——Melissa和一个她们熟悉的花店员工。  
“他很不准时。”Elisa说，“只要是他来送花就一定会拖延半小时以上。”  
“还差一起交通事故。”Napoleon笑着说，“这个可以安排。”  
Illya看着Napoleon头顶的发旋，这头卷发肯定得费不少时间打理。“交通事故？”  
“我知道，”Gaby插嘴，“突然没汽油或者排气管冒黑烟就行。”  
整起案件的实施流程非常复杂，Illya听着她们的细节安排，任意一个环节出错都将导致不成功，而且还特意把临时可能出现的意外状况考虑了进去，通常被认为是缺点的拖延时间在实施中变成了优势，还不会引人怀疑。  
“那么，”Napoleon在事情敲定后看向Illya，“事情结束后你可以打探一下细节。”  
“我想也是。”Illya说，“这计划可行性很高。”他想了想，“一旦他摔断腿，你们的人就可以撤离，帮派里的人会接手医疗相关。”  
“这更安全。”Isabella同意，又好奇地问：“看来你站我们这边？”  
“不是每个苏联男人都会折磨女人。”Illya简短地说。  
小型作战会议结束，姑娘们回去继续美容或者练习工作技巧，Illya跟着Napoleon回到他的套间。  
Napoleon拨了电话，告知对方Regina在哪几天有空，隔着听筒Illya都能听到对方不满的带着俄语腔的意大利语抱怨，Napoleon礼貌地致歉，挂上电话。Illya看着他在预约笔记上记录好时间，接着在另一个日程本上记下了些东西，没隐瞒什么——Illya良好的视力足以看到他在写的内容：订新鲜的花束，食材储备，每月财政统计收支，姑娘们的化妆品和衣服预算……“我不用回避？”  
“不用。”Napoleon回答，合上了第二个日程本。“我只需要每个月向帮派里上交一定数额的金钱，那些人也知道我需要打点多少地方，这旅馆是他们想找乐子和收集消息特意留下的据点。”  
他把办公桌上的日程和账单类的东西整理好——Illya注意到这桌子不算大，尽管旅馆足够宽敞到容纳下数个包含单独浴室的公寓式套间，Napoleon这间会客室兼办公室也没有放置标准大小的办公桌，大概只有2/3的桌面尺寸，沙发座椅的款式也没那么严肃正经——这客厅里唯一正常尺寸的大概只有文件柜，还被漆成与墙面接近的低调色彩。  
“你也没写什么特别的东西。”Illya说，猜测这间套房里的个人风格：低调，对工作并不看重，文件柜里居然还藏酒。Cowboy对当旅馆老板管理应召女郎没什么兴趣，尽管他干得不错。  
“规律的生活习惯就是一个把柄，姑娘们要干点坏事的时候可不能留下破绽。”Napoleon指了指厨房，“汤？”  
Illya内心叹了口气，“所以你们口头制定计划，把计划细节都包含在生活中没什么规律的小事里。”他在Napoleon这里一向处于“从没脱过外套”和“脱得基本精光”两个极端情景下，除了上次的共进晚餐外他通常连夹克拉链都保持在领口位置。Illya拉开夹克拉链，脱下夹克露出下面的黑色高领衫和双肩枪套，在门边挂好夹克，解下左手的手表……“干嘛？”他对Cowboy的打量有点怀疑。  
Napoleon饶有兴趣地观察他脱外套解手表这一系列动作，手腕上的绳子痕迹还在，Illya左腕上还贴了一圈薄薄的纱布以减少和手表表带之间的磨擦。推高袖口后，Napoleon伸出手等着，Illya翻眼睛，把右手手腕递过去。  
检查绳印确认它们在缓慢消褪后，Napoleon松开手。Illya揉了揉被按压检查的皮肤位置，Cowboy看起来似乎在思考着什么，有点犹豫，于是Illya也没继续他们平时的互相嘲讽，转身走进厨房，顺手拿下挂在门后的围裙。  
“小黄瓜在那里。”Napoleon一心多用地指了他左手边的壁柜。  
Illya在冰箱里找到了鸡胸肉，泡进温水里化冻。右边的壁柜里找到了火腿，火腿共四种（他在内心暗暗记了一笔资本主义作风），闻了闻确认火腿的不同风味后，他挑了一种切下来一小块。  
Napoleon从厨房一角的架子上把蔬菜凑齐了，不过在打开一个柜子后发现装橄榄的瓶子不在。  
“应该在Melissa那里。”Napoleon说，“别在我不在的时候四处调查。”他冲Illya眨了一只眼睛。  
“我早就调查过了。”Illya反驳。Cowboy忍着笑走去敲隔壁的公寓门，很快拿了瓶橄榄回来，还有探头探脑的Gaby与女间谍两人。  
“俄罗斯汤的话，我们得来偷一碗。”Lillian说，“我以前在别的地方遇到过一个俄罗斯来的客人，他还请我吃了列巴，那面包又大又厚实，可惜有点儿不新鲜了。”她想了想，“应该是黑麦。”  
“这个大小？”Illya比了一个圆形。  
“没错。”Lillian回想，“我们做完后还喝了点伏特加，那天很冷，而且他还有一把乱七八糟的发红的胡子磨得我痒得不行……”  
Illya从Napoleon手里拿过装橄榄的大瓶子，拧了拧居然没拧开，他又试了一次，Napoleon把三位女间谍安顿在客厅沙发里，回头就看到Illya拿了块抹布增加摩擦力，瓶口发出了轻微的一声嘭，里面腌橄榄的汁水溅出来了几滴。  
Napoleon眼看着他在挂满厨具的架子上扫了一眼就取下一把小夹子，夹了一颗出来丢进嘴里，立刻酸得皱起眉。  
……然后他又夹了三四颗丢进旁边的小碗里备用。  
Napoleon靠在厨房门边看着Illya把蔬菜都切丁切丝，动作不算熟练但也没出错，鸡肉已经化冻得差不多了，接着把火腿也切成丁。他还能顺带看一眼客厅里三位女间谍一边继续保养枪支一边闲聊。  
“大部分时候我们也用不着付肉体代价，”Melissa对Gaby说，意大利语和德语混着用。“跟男人调个情，他们就很满足了。”  
“真上床还需要找地点，脱裤子和清理战场。”Lillian说出自己的经验，“给他们来个快速的手活也可以，你只需要洗个手。但不推荐口交，补妆很麻烦，你的喉咙会很痛，而且一看你的膝盖就知道发生了什么事。”  
“我猜干这行反而会没多少性爱可做。”Gaby推测。“和目标周旋的时候大部分时间还是得靠聊天和调情收集线索。”  
“没错，”Melissa解释，“我们还在这儿假装高级应召完全是因为能多攒点钱。”  
Illya拿了一只汤锅，把化冻的鸡胸肉切成条丢进去煮熟，这得花些时间。Napoleon继续看他怎么做，Illya又拿了只平底锅，在炉子上预热，从Napoleon那一堆橄榄油里抽出一瓶倒了一点。  
“大部分工作双方都很享受，她们都这么说。”Lillian继续聊天。客厅和厨房之间可不隔音，Napoleon继续看Illya将蔬菜中的洋葱和胡萝卜放进锅里，等变软了些后倒进一罐浓番茄酱，用木铲拨弄。  
“偶尔不太享受的时候，我们还有姑娘们的好朋友。”Lillian说，“小玩具。”她做了个假阴茎的手势，“来点润滑剂，非常令人愉悦。”  
“那些假老二可比大部分男人都好用。”Melissa给了Napoleon一个眼神，Lillian也点头同意。  
“的确没错。”Napoleon相当正经地评论。Illya差点一锅铲把油溅到手上。  
“你是想夸耀自己比大部分男人都厉害？”Gaby哭笑不得，“我以为这会在，”她看向Napoleon，“你接下来的课程里。”  
“如果你们想要的话，我可以来个床上道具按好用程度从低到高的实验课，”Napoleon笑着说，“她们用过的我都用过。”  
Illya把洋葱萝卜番茄酱翻得差不多了，汤锅里煮鸡肉条的水面也在翻滚着泡泡。听到这句话他拨弄番茄酱的木铲顿了顿，Napoleon当然顶住了来自苏联人的怀疑视线，还根本就没看回去。  
Gaby大笑，“真的？包括假阴茎？我想不出男人用假老二做什么，你可没有阴道。”  
“男人也可以用假老二找乐子，”Napoleon解释。Illya现在正把汤锅火关小，将洋葱萝卜番茄酱都倒进汤锅里，他的右手有一点轻微的颤抖，Napoleon正和三位间谍继续解释细节，没注意到他这边被新情报给震惊了半秒钟。“如果我不知道这怎么用，就没法从男人的角度给姑娘们建议。”  
“这倒没错，”Gaby点头，Melissa和Lillian都乐不可支，她又困惑地想了想。“那男人——也是用屁眼？”  
“你学坏了！”Melissa戳了Gaby的痒痒肉。Lillian已经笑倒在沙发上了。  
“男人有两个有趣的敏感点，”Napoleon向Gaby解释了会阴和前列腺的位置，Illya把其他切丁的火腿，蘑菇和土豆放进汤锅，将几颗腌橄榄切得小了一点也丢进去。还有半颗切片的柠檬和几条切小块的意大利风味酸黄瓜，Illya稍稍等汤锅里的蔬菜和鸡肉煮了一小会后才把酸黄瓜放进去，切片柠檬则放得更谨慎，否则会太酸，没几个人爱喝酸过头的汤。“有些男人认为用玩具戳屁股就会失去他们的男子气概，我得说这都是屁话。”Napoleon继续说，“没听说过男子气概长在男人的屁眼里。”  
“我还以为你不会说脏话。”Gaby努力绷着脸，Illya在厨房里都听得到她话语里憋笑的颤抖。  
“就像贞操不存在于女人的阴道里面，”Napoleon靠在门框随意地耸耸肩。“一对从没做过的未婚男女性交后，人们只会说这个女人失去了贞操，还祝贺那个男人占了便宜。”他冲Gaby眨眼，“这种情况至少得说，这两个人都失去了贞操。”  
“逻辑很对。”Gaby点头，随即又皱眉。“这世界对女人的要求可真多。”  
Napoleon看了看Illya面前的汤锅，步骤并不难，Illya这会儿开始加盐了，舀起一勺试味道。  
“那是因为我们有子宫，男人为了确定后代属于自己，用各种方法控制我们别到处和人睡。”Lillian指出关键，“我们当然认得出自己的孩子，男人们可不一定。”  
“不过那些同性恋就热爱用老二戳别的男人屁股。”Melissa笑着补充，“或者被戳，人们总管那些喜欢被捅屁眼的同性恋叫娘娘腔。”  
“男人的敏感点之一就在那，我们能怎么办呢？”Napoleon假装无奈，Illya从搅拌锅内食物中抬起视线看了他一眼，又回去继续搅拌。“别理那些蠢货。”Napoleon接着和姑娘们玩笑，“那些男人知道的太少，又以为自己知道的就是真理，再加上他们人数众多……”他摊手，“实力才能保证你的地位。”  
“意大利黑帮也一样。”Melissa说，“他们有了能和其他人干架的实力后，别人才肯听他们说话。”  
“我现在知道为什么所有姑娘都要求我攒钱和人脉了。”Gaby承认，“在婚姻中好像也差不多。”  
“是差不多，”Napoleon看了看Illya，他关掉了火，正在把汤盛进三个小碗里。“在婚姻中很多女人没法掌控更多财富和话语权，怀孕和养育孩子导致她们的体力也低于丈夫，因此丈夫殴打妻子致死也不是什么少见的消息。”  
“直到现在我们还没法出更多任务。”Lillian叹了口气，“大部分任务都是男性特工在处理。”  
“因为女性特工更容易被袭击？”Gaby问，得到了两位女间谍的默认。  
“汤好了。”Illya说，对Napoleon示意，Napoleon走进厨房帮他端出了最后一个小碗，三个姑娘立刻欢呼起来，接过碗开始喝。  
“我喜欢这个。”Gaby说。  
Lillian皱眉：“我觉得有点酸，放了柠檬？”  
“对。”Illya说，“放多了会更酸。”他看向Melissa，她吃得最快，这会儿基本已经喝完了，“我想再来一份回房间吃。”她不客气地把碗递给了Illya，Illya有点得意，接过碗回到厨房——Napoleon已经在他招待间谍们的同时自己盛了一碗，在往里面磨一点黑胡椒粉。  
“那会盖过太多味道。”Illya指出，从锅里又盛了一碗端出去。Melissa捧着碗跟Lillian与Gaby嬉笑着关上房门回自己的单间去了，他把剩下的碗和汤匙收回厨房。  
“我有分寸。”Napoleon回答，“现在我也学会了这道菜的做法。”  
“这不难做。”Illya说，把小碗和之前装蔬菜丁的碗加上平底锅都放进了洗碗机。Napoleon靠在橱柜边缘，注视着汤里的配料，看上去还有点儿奇妙地放松。Illya给自己盛了一碗，通常他用不着下厨，但在离开俄罗斯后，为了照顾母亲他的确学会了不少通常完全不需要俄国男人掌握的生活技能。  
喝了一口汤，使人温暖且调味恰当，Illya没解围裙，靠在另一边橱柜上享受自己的劳动成果。Cowboy的厨房不小，不过塞他们两个的块头就有点挤，还有相当丰富的厨具与食材储备，尽管这妓院老板似乎干得相当懒惰，从各种细节也观察得出Cowboy尽可能把生活状态调整到了最好。  
“显然我刚才惊世骇俗的言论没能让你那苏联人的正经表情变一点儿。”Napoleon开起了玩笑。  
“没那么出格，”Illya继续喝自己做的汤，“我听说七八年前KGB为了收集情报干出过更多出格的事，比如群交派对。”他给Napoleon解释从Oleg那里听到的一些趣闻，“在场的男人和女人都互相性交，没什么限制。”  
“我也听说过差不多的派对沙龙消息。”Napoleon说，表情平和。Illya在汤碗上升起的淡淡雾气边留心对方的反应，不过Napoleon仍很轻松地反驳了回来：“通常和我们这些人呆久了的间谍或者特工或者——像你这样的黑帮人员，都会因为我们毫无羞耻感而自认为受到了侮辱。”他看了Illya一眼，带着点好笑的表情。  
“——我不认为你刚才那些话是错的。”Illya皱眉想了一秒钟，“其他事情上有分歧无所谓，你的确是个资本主义享乐派，我是个共产主义者，但你关于贞操的看法我同意。”  
“真少见，”Napoleon哀叹。那绝对是故意的，Illya想。“我原本做好了被你这个共产主义者痛骂一顿的准备。”  
“我完全是看在那些课程报酬的份上。”Illya故意说，接着他想起了另一个方向。“如果那些人一边使用她们的身体还一边看不起她们，那这和看不起农民与手工业者没有区别。”  
“他们总认为自己是更高贵的人。”Napoleon笑着说，“大部分人都这么想。你不能强求每个人都想明白这些事。”  
“那是他们太蠢，以及眼界太窄。”Illya反驳，“他们表现出鄙视的时候，你们怎么处理？”鉴于Illya自己经常以把对方揍到骨折为终点，在体力上逊色于男性的姑娘们会怎么解决？  
“以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”Napoleon把喝完的汤碗放下。“就像Regina这样，今天没法割掉他们的老二，总有一天可以。”  
Illya为那个强暴Regina的帮派小头目暗暗唾弃了一秒钟。“她们需要体能训练。”  
“她们有，否则没法维持现在的身材。”Napoleon说，“短期内我也没什么更好的办法让她们把握主导权。”  
Illya瞥他一眼，Cowboy的语调流露出些许无奈。  
“至少她们没麻木到屈从于这种命运。”Illya说，喝掉最后一点汤，他的双手手腕上绳索痕迹清晰可辨，左腕上一圈薄纱布，右腕上绳印已经没之前那么深红，再过一天就能消褪得差不多。但姑娘们身上的捆绑是无形的，可能一辈子都摆脱不了。  
“她们听到这句话肯定会扑过来试图睡你。”Napoleon笑着说。厨房窗户透进的光线在这下雨的午后不怎么好，白色灯光弥补了不足，使Cowboy的脸看起来颇为冷峻，笑容缓和了这份冷感。Illya倒是常看到这个男人露出笑容，可能与五官有些关系，Cowboy总给他一种不怀好意的直觉观感（更可能是因为这男人的行事相当符合资本主义作风），但Napoleon对姑娘们确实十分尊重，这太过不同寻常。几次课程之后Illya稍稍理解了一些Cowboy的思考逻辑，他是对的，但实施起来很困难。  
甚至可以说Napoleon这个艺术贼的身份更适合暗中保护这几个年轻女孩。  
如果加上Illya利用现在黑帮打手和半个KGB的身份能做到更多，但也更危险。  
“她们只是见过的男人太少。”Illya说。  
“可真不少。”Napoleon乐了，靠坐在橱柜边。“也许是像你这样能想明白的男人不多。”  
“因为这世界大部分时候都是男人在占便宜。”Illya懒得说整个世界运转的逻辑，稍稍想一想就明白这是怎么回事。“她们只要攒下足够的金钱和人脉就能得到更安全的生活。”  
“现在我猜她们会想把你拖去教堂结婚。”Napoleon笑得肩膀抖动，“可能还得绑架个神父过来，就像罗密欧与朱丽叶——噢，可惜男人和男人不能结婚，否则我会先下个手。”  
“我是无神论者，”Illya一听就知道Napoleon又在烦人，把围裙解下来挂在厨房门后，重新让厨房门敞开。“而且我不相信你会安定下来。”Rocco的消息和意大利黑帮社交圈的消息早就把Napoleon Solo的名声给传出去了，典型的花花公子。  
“看在列宁的份上，Peril，”Napoleon装模作样地发表演讲，“当我想的时候，我就能安定下来，只不过我更倾向于先看看床上合不合拍。”  
“显然她们都满足不了你的苛刻要求。”Illya翻眼睛，“可怜的姑娘们。”  
“我认为试水很合理，”Napoleon强调，“和我上床的姑娘们还没几个抱怨的。”  
“她们太过善良，那是在怜悯你的自尊心，Cowboy。”  
“我请求过让她们表达真实看法。”Napoleon忍着笑，“难道你想求证？”  
Illya抬起眼皮看向他，从鼻子里呼出一点嘲讽。  
“行。”Illya说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *毛熊说的俄国汤是这一道：  
> 俄罗斯汤/Солянка：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/102171795/  
> *毛熊提及苏联军队没有在二战时强暴当地妇女的事儿是之前知乎看到的，不过地址我给忘了OTZ一时也搜不到……一开始苏军一样搞事，貌似是斯大林那一级别下死命令严格处置，不然欧洲妇女们大写的惨（。）


	8. Lesson 8

Napoleon顿了一秒钟，这在社交中很容易走向不可挽回的尴尬局面，好在他遭遇过的尴尬场面数不胜数。  
“是我听错了，还是——”他给Illya留了点余地。  
“你没听错。”Illya没什么表情变化地放下了汤碗，冲Napoleon歪头示意客厅。Napoleon走出厨房门，还没明白Peril打算做什么，通常这种事也不会从这种对话开始。Illya已经一巴掌拍在他上臂那里，相当用力，推着他朝沙发走。  
Napoleon半信半疑地被一把摁进沙发里，紧接着Illya相当流畅地单膝跪了下来，然后是另一只膝盖，接着把本来就推到手肘的袖口又推高了些，Illya打量了一秒Napoleon的衬衫西裤，动手开始粗暴地拽出他的衬衫下摆，解开他的裤扣。  
Napoleon：？？？  
而且这苏联人一点表情都没有，Napoleon有点怀疑他面对一个炸弹也是这个反应。  
“你敢揪我的头发，我就拧断你的手指。”Illya看他一眼，宣布了这警告后就低头开工……Napoleon有点儿硬，姑娘们都知道他爱挑战，那些短暂取乐中也和几个苏联姑娘睡过，苏联男人还没试过。目前他在Peril这突然袭击里也很诚实地——有点儿硬。  
口活这种事流程区别不大，性交也一样，乐趣在于通过对方的反应和不同偏好摸索出双方合拍的默契。Napoleon在衬衫下摆被迅速高效地抽出时已经冷静了下来，在Peril警告过后他把双手悬在了两边，颇像投降。  
换成他自己也不喜欢被对方拽头发，尽管有些时候这是个不错的情趣——但Napoleon在那些不得不去执行的任务过程中已经被反派扯过太多次头发，很可能Peril这个和KGB没两样的黑帮打手也有同感。  
Illya干这事儿和他学英语一样，准确，有效，毫无错误。Napoleon在用手背掩了掩自己低低的吸气声时，才注意到他呼吸的确变重了。Peril这口活绝对不是第一次，还得去掉同性恋倾向，因为Peril看女人的眼光完全就是正常异性恋男人的眼光，Napoleon不至于这点都看不出来。口腔温度略低于阴道（偶尔也会有屁眼参与），但口腔器官更灵活，也更容易湿润，通常舌头的戏码还更有趣——除了Peril在Napoleon经历过的所有口活中以最短时间把他给吸到得屏住呼吸才能不马上射精以外，而且Peril对待他的老二如同西伯利亚寒风般冷酷无情，没有调情，没有挑逗，还没任何撤退的意向。  
“我快——”Napoleon拍着Illya的肩膀提醒，Illya直接逼得更紧，双手钳紧了他的大腿压制住所有可能的挣扎，他绝对直接抵到了对方的咽喉（这在Napoleon的经验里也不多见）。  
Napoleon一手掩住了双眼，长长吐出一口气。Illya后撤，站了起来，走进厨房倒了杯水。Napoleon陷在沙发里衣衫大敞，等高潮带来的放松感终于缓下来后才能开口说话：“我可没想到这个。”  
“姑娘们确实在照顾你的自尊。”Illya的嗓音也只有轻微感冒般的变化，“你没你说得那么厉害。”  
“我也没被男人这么对待过。”Napoleon承认，加上另一只手揉了揉双眼，将有点乱的头发向后拢去。他打量Illya，俄国人居高临下地回瞪，喝了一口水，相当镇定地等着他回神。  
Napoleon的理智从老二回到了他的脑子，估计这会儿他在Peril面前也没什么得体的部分留存下来。“要回礼吗？”他看了一眼Illya的裤子，没异常。  
“不需要。”Illya回答，把喝了一半的水杯放下，“下次课程再见。”他走到门边取下自己的枪套穿好，套回外套，戴上帽子，拉开了门。  
Napoleon眼看着他把门关上了。

*

雨还没停，Illya放慢了车速，最终停在这幢外表有些老旧的房子前面。  
上了年纪的房东打开了门，咳嗽着带领Illya参观一楼空间，和面积小了一半的二楼空间，还有一个空间不算小的地下室，很适合隐蔽。Illya看到了附带的花园平面图，甚至还挖出了一个泳池，但因为长年无人打理长满了苔藓。  
除去位置偏远外，环境相当不错。Illya和房东商讨出了个好价钱，签订了合约。  
开车回到Oleg的住所时雨变小了，Illya在门廊收起了伞。Nina从厨房里探出头：“哦，你回来了，她今天状态不错。”  
“没砸东西？”Illya问，擦了擦鞋底的泥。  
“吃完了饭。”Nina回答，“你今天有点儿晚，去看房子了？”  
“签了合约。”Illya告诉了她新住所的地点，“有个游泳池，我可以花些时间打理，夏天可以当成度假别墅。”  
“足够大的花园？”  
“很大。”Illya回答，“可以种些灌木，或者种花。”  
“你肯定没时间养花。”Nina笑着说，“养几条狗？这儿的狗都是意大利语训练的，我们得弄几条听得懂俄语口令的看门犬。”  
“我想这没问题。”Illya回答，敲了敲Oleg办公室的门。  
Oleg今晚的工作已经完成了，正端着杯红酒搭配几片火腿，唱片机里还放着音乐。Illya把房屋合约给他看，Oleg晃着红酒杯读完细节后将合约还给他，“这比预算要高，不过挺值得。”  
Illya给自己也倒了一杯红酒，嗅了嗅香气，闻着挺干。“帕尔玛火腿？”  
“店员说可以配这种干红。”Oleg的俄语听着慢条斯理，“我更喜欢黑皮诺多一点。”  
Illya用小餐叉戳了一片火腿吃，Oleg在音乐中继续喝酒，Illya杯子里的酒空了一半时，Oleg开口了：“Nina想让Irina继续住在这里。”  
“这间屋子够大。”Illya对于让母亲和自己一起住还是让母亲继续住在Oleg和Nina这里有点犹豫。  
“但你有任务的时候无法照料她。”Oleg指出。  
“是。”Illya承认。  
“我也认为你那房子适合养狗。”Oleg说，“你打算把一楼改建成什么样？”  
“我需要一个健身房，还有一个柔道场。”Illya在参观房子时就想到了后续改造，“那里可以作为一个新人训练场地。”  
“在意大利推广俄式柔道？那些意大利人没几个能打的。”Oleg又啜饮一口红酒，“Solo那里怎么样？”  
“这个人在训练那些姑娘。”Illya汇报情况，“他教了她们防身术，判断客人喜好和遇到危险时的应对。”他没把即将实施的那个计划暴露出来，Oleg和帮派里关系不算密切，但如果他知道接下来那起“意外”有Illya的手笔，这事就不好办。  
“这么对待女人的美国人不多见。”Oleg一手撑着下巴，音乐仍在放着。“通常一个妓院老板还会养着点打手维持秩序，Solo那里倒什么额外的人都没有，那些姑娘们大概自己就会开枪杀人。”  
“应该是。”Illya说出自己的判断，“还没找出他背后的势力，那两个女间谍是被MI6和一个小组织招募了，暂时没什么活动。”  
“那家妓院应当是一个消息流通据点，”Oleg说，“住客中有不少和各方组织有点关系，但Solo似乎不大关心一楼和二楼住客之间交换的情报线索。”他皱着眉，“Sanders说Solo能在CIA里干得不错，不过西西里先一步把他劫走扔进那家妓院——Solo对他们来说应该有别的用处，可能是偷点艺术品之类的活。英国人那里如何？”  
“暂时没有新任务。”Illya回答。  
Oleg没再说什么，唱片跳到了下一首歌，意大利语演唱得颇为情感充沛。  
等唱片放到了最后，Illya起身将唱片取下来收好。Oleg也放下酒杯，自己收拾吃完的杯碟端去厨房，放进洗碗机里。  
回到二楼，Illya拿出睡衣裤，去浴室冲了个快速澡，走回卧室得路过母亲的房间，他贴着门听了听，里面很安静。  
在卧室单人床上坐了一会儿后，他下床开始打包行李。

*

Napoleon盯着杯子里的红酒一脸思索，Gaby和两位女间谍愉快地吃着牛排和鸡肉。  
“我觉得他和Illya又干了一架，”Gaby说。  
“每次上完语言课他都这个表情，毕竟俄语词典本身就足以杀人。”Lillian把一块牛排塞进嘴里，“如果不是工作绊住了M夫人，我们也不会吃到这顿他们买单的晚餐。”  
“MI6和Waverly完全是两个部门，”Melissa端起自己的白葡萄酒杯，翻了个优雅而不明显的白眼。“英国人总能把派别争议延伸到每一个职业上。”  
Napoleon推敲了一阵Illya突然的举动，暂时无果，端起酒杯继续进餐。在他们吃得差不多的时候，侍者递上甜点菜单，并小声提醒Napoleon有一个他的电话。  
Napoleon离席接起了电话：“Solo.”  
“Mr. Solo，”Waverly说，“为打扰你们的用餐致歉，M夫人还需要一两小时才能处理完工作。”  
“我理解。”Napoleon回答。  
“有个新活，”Waverly说，“机票和文件夹会在今晚送到旅馆，凌晨两点的飞机。”  
“知道了。”Napoleon回答，挂上电话，回到餐桌，向三位女士解释M夫人还得迟到一会儿。侍者过来记下订单时他点了个姑娘们想吃但一次性点完会显得太多的小蛋糕，三位女士愉快地分享了那份甜点。  
最终M夫人还是赶来与他们会合，大部分工作都得交给两位女间谍，Napoleon负责安全问题，Gaby在旁学习。等他们敲定所有细节后M夫人甚至和她们多聊了几句，显然对于MI6来说不得不用到性间谍仍然是件颇为耻辱的事——但性间谍好用的程度也总是超出那帮自认高人一等的剑桥学子想象。  
“MI6会提供所有你们需要的帮助。”M夫人端着茶杯——典型的英国人，姑娘们换成了果汁，只有Napoleon面前是咖啡。M夫人对性间谍多少还有些同为女性的怜悯，换成其他男性同僚来布置任务可没这么好说话。  
“别留伤痕，”Napoleon说，“我记得你们有那种可爱的口红式针管，希望MI6能慷慨出借。”  
“这可以安排。”M夫人说，“小道具总能发挥出意想不到的好效果。”  
这家饭店理所当然地被MI6包场了。进门后就只有他们这一桌，甚至还有干扰器以避免被窃听，总的来说是一顿愉快的晚餐。M夫人与她的手下带着两个女间谍坐上防弹车去执行任务，Napoleon坐进Gaby的车后座——黑手女孩这些日子摸不到方向盘憋得够呛，她今晚特意没点红酒，一路狂飙回旅馆的路上还有心情和Napoleon打嘴仗。  
“你今天心不在焉，”Gaby说，“俄国人做了什么？如果是Sanders你只会更没精神。”  
“有点出乎意料。”Napoleon回答，皱着眉。“我还没弄明白那种俄式宣言，也许我该读些俄国著作了解一下他们。”  
“苏联人，”Gaby耸肩，“东德教一点儿俄语，但我了解得不算多，俄国名著都长得要命，还有更要命的名字和昵称问题，光是小说里面的昵称都能让人糊涂。”她在深夜的意大利街道上滑出了一个漂亮的漂移。“我建议你从短点儿的读起，或者译本？罗马能找到英语译本吗？母语能让那些故事更好懂。”  
“我可以试试。”Napoleon说，在后座抓着扶手以防被甩出去。

*

抵达机场时Illya对拎着行李箱的Napoleon和Gaby点点头，Waverly给他们安排了一架深夜航班的头等舱，上飞机后每个人都累得不想说话，而意大利航空又和意大利人一样，总是晚点。  
“她们白天行动。”Napoleon在飞机磨磨蹭蹭终于起飞后放松了安全带，Illya回了个简短的“了解”就回去把帽子拉低补眠。Gaby裹上了自己的毯子开始补觉。Napoleon自己也有点头疼，拒绝了空中服务后，直到落地他才从浅眠中转醒——对面座位里Illya已经完全清醒了，正在喝一杯茶，空中小姐轻声把前座的Gaby唤醒。  
“欢迎来到伊斯坦布尔。”空中小姐拉过话筒对乘客们致辞，这趟深夜航班并未满员，头等舱除了他们三个居然没有别的乘客。下飞机的时候Gaby打了个哈欠，来接他们的车比意大利的小车破多了。  
这活儿不算难，但和以色列那帮摩萨德的接触不甚愉快，很多偷窃，不少干架和窃听器加上Gaby混淆对方注意力，最后工作还是完成了，给他们三人留下了少量淤青和擦伤。  
回程飞机只需要半天，Napoleon瘫在座椅里盯着前面隔开机长和乘客的铁皮墙面，思考着接下来要处理的姑娘们的工作。Illya这回的座位就在他后面，Gaby在他对面裹着毯子睡得正香。  
“我们需要一场小谈话。”在给Waverly交接完间谍工作后，返回白日玫瑰旅馆的路上，Napoleon说。挤在Gaby的车后座上不太舒服，欧洲车内部空间不算大，对他们两个男人的块头来说更狭窄些。  
Illya看着窗外掠过的景色，今天下午天气不错，他是三人中唯一一个戴墨镜的——俄罗斯留下的老习惯，一年三个冬季会让任何人条件反射地戴好墨镜避免雪盲。听到这句话后Illya扭头看了他一眼，Cowboy一脸平静，肢体语言很放松——别人会这么觉得，他们三人已经合作了两个任务，那不是真的放松。  
“那件事？”Illya反问，语调带着少量愉悦。现在他在执白棋，象棋里执白的那一方往往赢面更大。  
Napoleon捕捉到了俄国人对此的自信，喔，这是个有趣的细节。  
他耸耸肩确认没错，回去看自己那一边风景。车窗玻璃上俄国人又看了他一秒钟，回去看另一边。  
“什么事？”Gaby看了看后视镜，车速挺快。  
“一件小事，”Napoleon承认，通过后视镜观察Illya的反应——俄国人面无表情，但右手手指在膝盖上小幅度地轻敲着。“我在思考该用哪一种策略。”他说，“我可以小心谨慎，迂回前进；也可以遵循直觉，全凭运气。”  
Illya从鼻子里发出一个无声的嘲笑。  
“你很爱赌。”Gaby早就看过他们两人的背景资料。  
Napoleon对着后视镜笑了笑，他确定Gaby接收到了，不过墨镜遮掩下的Illya是否接收不在他的考量范围内。

*

Gaby把车停在了白日玫瑰的车库里，机场离这旅馆比Illya的新住所更近。  
“Solo！”电梯门打开时有六个姑娘在走廊里等着（除了两位跑去给MI6帮忙的女间谍），Regina站在最前面，穿戴整齐——晚上有工作，一看到Solo就出了声。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon接受了姑娘们的拍拍打打，Regina挽住了Illya的手臂：“计划有点过头了。”  
鉴于这几天他们没空打电话回来监督那个小小的复仇，Illya也还没回Oleg那里汇报情况——他皱起眉：“他死了？”  
“没，”Regina挽着他的胳膊，其他姑娘小声跟Napoleon说又发生了什么事还不时回头看看他们的情况，Gaby在Illya另一侧好奇地看着他们。“计划很顺利，只是——”  
“他腰椎骨折了。”Elisa飞快地插嘴。  
Illya顿了顿，“他现在正在住院还是已经开始疗养？”  
“做了手术，”Regina解释，“这几天应该会转去某个疗养院，他还挺有钱。”  
“我会看看情况。”Illya点点头，这会儿他不能暴露自己也参了一脚，所有疑问都得等到他再次坐回Oleg那张办公桌前才能得到解答。还有他买下的房子，钱不太够，Oleg给了他一些，等Napoleon下一次课程结束他就能还回去。  
Elisa在前面几个姑娘低声和Napoleon交流工作时回头看了看Illya和Regina和Gaby，在三人组进入Napoleon的房门时笑嘻嘻地帮忙关好了门，Gaby又在门上敲了敲：“你的影子从门下透出来了！”她才大笑着跑开。  
很快他们写完了给Waverly的报告，Gaby随意地打了个招呼就跑去自己房间休息了。Illya指了指电话，Napoleon做了个请便的手势。  
这个时间Oleg肯定在帮派里，接起电话的是Nina。Illya靠坐在了Napoleon书桌边缘，告知她自己任务结束，询问母亲的状况。  
“还不错，”Nina回答，“昨天有点咳嗽，已经让她在房间里休息了。”  
“我很快回来。”Illya说，挂上了电话。  
旁边Napoleon将一些杂事处理得差不多，几份文件都夹进一个文件夹里，Illya等着他弄完——Cowboy在办公桌后面移了移椅子，放松了一点，靠在椅背里。而Illya仍坐在他的桌边，两条腿舒展开，鞋跟在地板上随意磨蹭。  
“那么，”Napoleon开口了，“什么让你改变了主意？”  
Illya回想了一秒钟。Cowboy大概对所有长得好看的人都无差别调情（男性可能少一些，反正他也没留意），至于改变主意……他之前的确拒绝过。不过这种事也没那么重要，男人和男人之间也没法结婚，除去一段时间的找乐子，或者说纾解压力外，还能有什么理由。  
Napoleon皱眉皱得额头都起了皱纹，看上去相当……困扰。Illya看着觉得好笑。  
“你们美国人干这种事还需要理由？”他嘲讽，“你们可是，”他挥了挥右手，“宣称要一直自由享乐。”  
“差不多，”Napoleon承认，看着Illya做完手势又回去双手环胸，这姿势有点防备，Peril的整体状态还算开放，但仍然有所保留。“意大利人也乐于享受。”  
Illya面无表情地等着，显然是确定Napoleon不会把这个小交流说出去——他的确不会告诉任何人，这没好处，男人之间性和女人之间的性一样，大家绝口不提。  
“我之前提议过，”Napoleon想了想，仍然问出口，“你拒绝了。”之前他们在俄国黑帮叫了姑娘们寻欢作乐的那一晚，Illya说“没门”，算得上是个礼貌的回绝，总比恐同分子一拳揍上来的反应要好。  
Illya想了想，这回换他皱眉了，Napoleon看着他思索——这苏联人的确够英俊，而且他们甚至还已经看过了对方的裸体，估计在床上也会十分赏心悦目。  
“你有不少经验，”Illya回答。Napoleon的名声的确响亮，稍加打听就能知晓。“我不喜欢那些还在摸索期的人，有经验的人不会惹麻烦。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Napoleon回答，“而且我比新手更有分寸。”他观察着对方下意识的肢体语言，Illya有点轻微的抗拒和隐瞒。“我想你能在意大利找到不少有经验的男人，你的社交没问题。”只要对方不侮辱Illya和他的父母。  
“我们有共同利益和威胁。”Illya说，稍稍叹了口气，Napoleon注意到他肩膀放松了一点点。“共同利益会减少背叛的可能性。”  
“那得看是谁。”Napoleon反驳，在椅子里转了转，等着Illya继续往下说。  
Illya顶住了这沉默的压力，开玩笑，Cowboy的暗示和KGB训练压力完全不能比。  
一分钟后，Napoleon笑了：“我能感觉得出，Peril，那些都不是主要原因。”  
Illya翻了个白眼，抱在胸前的手臂也悄悄放松下来。“你就非得找出理由。”他抱怨，但没先前那么防备了。“你和姑娘们上床也得先问她们看中了你的脸还是钱？”  
“这仍然得看是谁。”Napoleon复述，期待地看着他。  
Illya这会儿看起来有点烦闷了，但他看了看周围家具摆设，又看了眼地板……最终叹了口气。“Regina.”  
Napoleon有点困惑，皱着的眉毛没松开。  
“……你对她们不坏。”Illya这回耸了耸肩。那晚Illya帮了不少忙，还全程参与了复仇计划。“我想你在床上烂不到哪里去。”他不情愿地承认，移开视线看向Napoleon背后的文件柜。  
这理由可真少见。Napoleon思量了几秒钟。“我喜欢这个原因。”他也承认，“我喜欢事前聊聊双方对这事的看法。比如一直保持低调，还有喜好。”  
这就是同意了。Illya点头：“事先划定界限挺不错。”  
“我哪方面都行。”Napoleon在椅子里用脚转了点小角度。“我不排斥新东西，但更倾向于和熟悉一些的身体尝试新花样。”  
“一样。”Illya阐述自己的需求，“我对那些鞭子皮带不感兴趣。”  
“我也是。”Napoleon同意，“我也不喜欢被抓着头发干。”  
Illya撇了撇嘴，“我讨厌背后位。”  
Napoleon抬起眉毛，这个细节……“我不介意身上留点痕迹，如果你介意——”  
“介意。”Illya给了他没情绪的一眼，“女人通常不会在男人脖子上留下痕迹。”  
“这倒没错。”  
“时间地点？”Illya问，“得有个暗号。”  
Napoleon看向客厅一角放着几瓶酒和杯子的托盘。  
“可以。”Illya同意，“安全词？”他挑战。  
“苏联人什么都敢玩？”Napoleon玩着一只钢笔。  
“苏联人无所畏惧。”Illya抬高了下颚。“安全词。”  
“让我想想。哦，还有一点。”Napoleon说，“我不喜欢在过程中说脏话。”  
Illya皱眉想了想，“那些蠢货对女人说她们是个——”  
“是的。”  
“我也不喜欢。”Illya同意。  
“很多人的安全词是‘红色’，”Napoleon提议，“可以找个我们都不常用的词。”  
Illya看了眼Napoleon的浅蓝衬衫。“……紫罗兰？”  
“可以，不过有点明显。”Napoleon好笑地说，“还以为你会提议‘苏维埃’。”  
“那你更适合用‘Sanders’。”Illya反驳。Napoleon露出了被一击即中的表情，“确实让人立刻没了兴致。”  
又一段神奇的沉默，这会儿无论是突然开搞还是聊点别的似乎都很尴尬。  
“那么成交？”Napoleon问。  
“成交。”Illya同意了，他还有点疑虑，不过可以等他们上床后再考虑。  
“一个愉快的男人间的协定。”Napoleon笑了笑，现在他有底了，尽管苏联人之前的“袭击”相当出乎他的预料。“我总是用安全措施。”  
“那是前提条件。”Illya反驳，看了眼手表，从办公桌边缘起身。“我得去整理房子。”  
“我会带姑娘们去做客——你们俄国人招待访客是不是需要客人提前通知？”Napoleon把笔放回桌上。  
“是的，提前一两天打个电话。”Illya说，戴上鸭舌帽。

*

Illya把所有行李——一只行李箱和一包间谍工具加上几把枪——开车抵达新买的屋子。Oleg显然在他出任务的几天里找人大致打理过了，还给了他一些设置警报装置的建议。  
原屋主留下的家具不多，唯一那张旧床也不够大。他探查一番后，布好警报，开始把自己那几件衣服挂进那个旧衣橱。他们这群流亡者刚在意大利安置下来，快两个月的工作与打探消息忙得不够他扩充衣橱，但以后这里就是他的据点。  
电线，炉子与水管都能用，一楼有一张双人沙发，很旧，坐上去嘎吱响。餐桌椅对Illya的身高来说太狭窄了，因此这几天他会处理掉。书籍是一个问题，想在意大利弄到俄语小说不太容易，多半是译文版。  
整理起来无需多少时间，但如何布置一个家则需要更多思考。Illya拿着屋内平面图和尺子计算需要订多大的家具，还有哪些地方需要隔开做武器库和暗门。  
在楼下更宽敞的空间里量了一圈后，Illya回到了楼上，正在考虑是否要改造二楼的洗手间，扩大些空间藏点装备，就听到楼下的老式门铃响了几声。  
可能是原屋主的老朋友？他看了一眼手表，快十点了，这个时间可能意大利人会互相串门喝点睡前酒，又或者是他的仇家——在黑帮干活这种事少不了。Illya抓起放在一边的枪无声地下楼，等了几秒，门铃声又响了一次，时间间隔精确，显然不是随便什么普通人会敲出来的频率。  
这门上有猫眼，不过猫眼也会暴露屋子里有人。  
考虑到以后他会在这里长住……Illya站在门侧做好准备，看向猫眼，Napoleon Solo对他挥了挥手。  
“你在这里干嘛？！”Illya拉开门，没好气地说。  
“晚上好。”Napoleon愉快地说，“刚送姑娘们去工作，给你带了个东西。”  
Illya怀疑地打量Napoleon的黑色夜行装——没戴手套，而且他脚边有一个半人高的扁形纸箱。  
“私活？”贼的活计。  
“没错。”Napoleon笑了，“等会儿就得上路，不邀请我进去？”他朝门内看了一眼。Illya把他朝院子大门赶：“告诉过你要提前通知，快走。”  
Napoleon被推得退了半步，纸箱失去倚靠滑落到了门前石板上，发出一声闷响，他好笑地低头看了一眼那倒霉的纸箱：“姑娘们也一致同意把这东西送你，正当来源，完全合法。”  
提到姑娘们Illya就没法生很久的气，Napoleon把箱子从地上扶了起来——似乎有一点重量，或者说这玩意儿需要小心对待。“给我。”Illya伸手。  
“不不不，我要用它换一个观察这旧房子的机会。”Napoleon提出交涉。  
Illya忍不住翻眼睛，侧身让开了一点空间。Napoleon把这大盒子搬进门，Illya下意识地在他背后扫了一眼，又看了眼门外，没在附近看到旅馆的车。  
一楼除了炉子和桌椅沙发外基本没有家具，相当空旷。Napoleon看了一眼桌椅的尺寸又看了一眼Illya，Illya盯着那纸箱子，看着还有一些灰，大概在仓库之类的地方放了很久。  
“你是想自己来还是我替你拆？”Napoleon掏出一把小刀，把箱子搬上桌。Illya把枪插回枪套，抱着双臂完全没有自己动手的意思。高领毛衣配枪套还是相当KGB风格的，颇为赏心悦目——Napoleon划开箱子上的封口胶带，挥开一些灰尘，防虫剂的气味散发出来，打开几层厚厚的防震包裹后，Napoleon示意Illya自己来揭开最后一层。  
Illya将信将疑地走过来，打开最后一层有点破的发黄防震防潮纸，露出了下面的棋盘表面。  
“是一个客人送给以前一个姑娘的礼物，”Napoleon解释，“古董，状态保存得不错，而且也不贵。”  
Illya已经看出这棋盘的材质是相当好的木料，防虫做得很好。棋子在两侧的抽屉里，拉开小抽屉还能看到里面很旧的衬里绒布被拆掉的痕迹，大概是时间过了太久腐坏了。每一枚棋子都用防潮纸小心包裹，他把那些外包装丢在地上，将棋盘在桌上摆正，拉开椅子坐下，开始拆棋子。  
Napoleon慢慢一根手指一根手指脱下手套，在桌边打量一楼的环境：部分墙板最好换了，但不如上一层漆更安全些；地板有一些则必须更换，炉子也需要换。从Napoleon的方向看向敞开门的厕所……那厕所需要好好清洗一番，最好再扩大加个淋浴间。他把手套放在那张旧餐桌边缘，Illya已经拆得差不多了，正在把棋子按位置摆在棋盘两侧。  
“看来很合适。”Napoleon斜靠在桌边，从上往下看Illya这会儿的表情还是苏联式——也就是没有表情，但从他有点乱的金发和放松的肩膀来看这礼物很不错。一楼的灯光不算好，估计灯泡也用了很久，使得这环境没那么老旧生硬，还可以说有点电影中的美感。  
“她为什么把这个给我？”Illya拆完了所有棋子，排列在棋盘上，正是这副古董象棋该有的样子。他抬起视线看向Napoleon。  
“她让我们自由处理她的遗物。”Napoleon回答。“姑娘们一致认为这东西得送给一个确实喜欢下棋的人，她们也有自己的棋盘，这尺寸有点大。”  
这棋盘确实比一般尺寸稍大一些，Illya又摸了摸棋盘边缘。Napoleon站直身体，走到Illya身边，伸手触碰他的肩膀，感觉到这个俄国人瞬间警戒，抬头瞪他。  
“看来你不喜欢惊喜。”Napoleon笑着说，然后跨坐在了Illya大腿上，椅子嘎吱响了一声。  
Illya……Illya双手悬空，现在距离太近，他的确可以掀翻这个相当重的美国人，但Cowboy似乎……没打算攻击他（而且也打不过Illya，很明显）。Napoleon观察他的反应，确定Illya镇定下来后，开始慢条斯理地把Illya的毛衣下摆从裤子里往上拽。  
“那么，Peril。”Napoleon语气平稳得Illya确实想掀翻他。“你喜欢什么？”  
什么什么？Illya现在双手都不知道该放在哪。  
“我得请求你对我绅士点儿。”Napoleon语速放慢，手指轻巧地解开裤扣——Illya很紧绷，双手悬在两边，而且没硬——显然这种通常有效的调情方式对俄国人不起作用，Napoleon脑子里又划掉一项。  
Illya连做了几次深呼吸，皱着眉看Napoleon慢慢把他的毛衣拉高，露出下面呼吸起伏的腹部。Illya怀疑地抬起眼皮看向Napoleon的表情，Napoleon正等着他的反应，看到那副KGB式怀疑反倒放松下来，正好左手空着，Napoleon抓住Illya悬空的右手放在自己大腿上。  
“请随意。”Napoleon带着笑意说。  
Illya不情愿地把左手也跟着放在他大腿上，夜行黑衣下的大腿肌肉挺结实。Napoleon把手放在了毛衣下胸腹间，肌肤非常温暖——按Napoleon这个跨坐在他腿上的极近距离来看，得庆幸这把餐椅没有扶手。  
另一个值得庆幸的是，旁边没有窗户，完全不用担忧被发现。  
于是Napoleon把更多毛衣掀上去，Illya全程疑惑地看着他动作，有点怀疑，但没抗拒，Napoleon摸了摸他的肋骨——Illya调整了呼吸，腹式呼吸更平缓，而且……没有勃起。  
“你需要点时间？”Napoleon低声问，已经得出了大半结论。“那我可以继续还是……？”  
Illya眉毛皱得更紧了，呼吸仍然平稳。“继续。”他现在大概搞明白了Cowboy在做什么，双手摩挲了一下对方的大腿，裤子手感不错，或许可以问问是哪儿做的。  
“我更喜欢事先沟通，猜测他人喜好不一定每次都能准确。”Napoleon视线停在Illya掀高到腋下的胸腹上，手指上的枪茧很薄，盗贼的手保养得不错，这抚触更多的是好奇而不是故意激发性欲。“你喜欢什么？每个人都有自己的小癖好，除了那些课程里的玩意儿以外我都行。”  
“喜欢那些东西的人也得双方都同意，”Illya被摸得稍微放松了点，Cowboy的手更多地停留在那些不那么敏感的皮肤上，避开了乳头和腰侧以及肚脐以下，这个美国佬的确经验丰富，值得一点小小的坦承和花招。“……我不知道。”  
Napoleon抬起了一点眉毛。在这么近的距离里Cowboy仍然非常好看，那种古典式的英俊过于引人注目了，完全不是个好间谍的料。  
“这事说到底就是操阴道和屁眼，还有嘴。”Illya耸肩，承认自己就是这么想的。“剩下的都是些调情技巧。”  
Napoleon叹了口气，“我想苏联人肯定不都像你这么想。”  
Illya瞪了他一眼，手里掐了一把，没用劲但也是个足够的警告。“你根本不了解苏联人。”  
“我当然不了解，大部分时间我都在意大利。”Napoleon毫无芥蒂地承认了，“显然我只是不了解你。”他有点想笑。“试试把注意力放在……感觉上。”  
Cowboy说这句话时带着英语口音的意大利语听上去又低又柔和，通常Illya不会为这类劝诱所动，不过Cowboy确实足够耐心——很可能是长期偷窃养成的习惯，耐心等待，抓住每一个机会试探Illya的反应——但没有操纵，Oleg教过足够多东西，Cowboy这些试探里没有试图操纵Illya的想法，这很罕见。  
其他技巧都能训练。Oleg手里的烟上悬着长长一截烟灰。只有性很难假装，特别是男人，你得训练自己去喜欢对方，女人的直觉在这方面比男人准得多，她们大多能看出你在敷衍了事。  
那男人？  
硬起来就行，随便想点什么能让你硬起来的玩意儿。Oleg抽了一口烟。通常都有用。  
什么情况下没用？  
Oleg这回想了一会儿，把烟头摁灭了。  
对有些走运的人没用。  
Illya想了想：经验丰富的人？花花公子？交际花？  
不一定。Oleg说。有些人足够走运，碰上过那种我们只在名著里看到过的爱情。那什么训练都没用，你骗不了他们。  
您是说，他们见过最好的那部分。  
Oleg的手指还停在摁皱的烟蒂上，最终他点了点头：那些没见过好东西的人，在别人把好玩意儿递到眼皮底下都认不出。  
“你在想什么？”Napoleon低声问，把Illya的注意力拉了回来，手掌仍在他身体上留下温暖的抚触，感觉起来不像激发性欲，更像是友好的触碰。  
“你先说。”Illya一时想不到更好的反击。  
“我在想，”Napoleon的裤子有点紧，而Illya毫无反应的裤裆说明了更多问题。“有些人喜欢平和些，有些人喜欢刺激点的开头。”他的手指沿着Illya肋侧抚摩，“我在考虑……把你在我身上搞过的都试一遍。”  
“不。”Illya一秒拒绝，立刻又反应过来这暴露了更多东西，果然Cowboy露出了猜中什么的表情。  
“那就是这不能让你放松了。”Napoleon确定了问题所在，拇指在他肋骨边缘小幅度画着无意义的曲线图案。“什么能让你放下戒备？掌握主控权？”  
Illya安静了几秒钟。  
“……不是。”他低声承认，又立刻补充：“被人控制也不是。”  
“幸运的是，我喜欢挑战。”Napoleon前倾身体，靠近Illya的脸——目标明确，Illya察觉到对方不是想来个这种事之前的例行接吻，这让他悄悄松了口气——Napoleon靠近了他的右脸，呼吸的气流在耳边有点……但Illya配合地露出稍多一点的颈侧，一个呼吸的停顿，Cowboy大概把鼻尖到下巴都贴在了他的肩颈交界——的毛衣料上。  
“……你在闻我？”Illya低声问。  
“没。”Napoleon没把脸压在他肩膀上，回嘴也回得很清楚。“我在猜，或者可以说我在赌。”  
现在Cowboy的右手在渐渐上移，毛衣下摆已经卡在Illya的腋下，而Illya靠在椅背上不可能再后退让出更多空间。那只手的指腹沿着Illya的锁骨向肩头抚去，又抚摩回来，靠近Illya吞咽的咽喉中点，来来回回。加上这个奇怪的贴近举动，Illya没动，保持着双手停在对方大腿上。Napoleon的左手还停在Illya腰侧皮肤上，经过最初的触碰与抚摸后，现在两只手的小动作都不再让Illya紧绷了。  
这真是个出乎意料的行为，Illya皱着眉，反正他没见过像Cowboy这样的反应，可能是个美国式性癖。Illya不得不把视线放在了这空旷的一楼对面墙壁上，墙上有柜子的形状痕迹，地板有些翘起的地方，没有虫子，但有些灰尘，灯光也不够亮。  
逐渐的，Illya的呼吸缓了下来。Cowboy在他锁骨上的来回抚触仍在继续，频率足够慢，感觉上甚至有点漫不经心。他也能够感觉到除去Napoleon体重之外的更多细节了：发胶，一点汗水，黑色夜行衣打理后很淡的肥皂味，没用古龙水——对深夜活动不友好。对方衣领间的，Cowboy自己闻上去的无法归类的气味。Illya小心地嗅了嗅，确实很难形容一个人本身闻起来是什么样，他朝Napoleon颈侧的黑色上衣领口更靠近了一点。  
Napoleon偏头露出更多颈侧皮肤，右手指尖仍在来回爱抚Illya的锁骨。  
Illya又嗅了嗅，仍不确定闻起来该如何归类。Cowboy体重不轻，对他来说毫无问题，现在他还能察觉到手掌下Napoleon温暖的体温，与结实的大腿肌肉。相较起来Illya暴露在这个季节里的胸腹就有点儿冷。他摸了摸Cowboy跨坐在自己身上的大腿，比他自己更暖和，手掌沿着大腿滑上腹侧，Napoleon在他手指下呼吸。  
Napoleon动了一下，鼻尖和嘴唇贴近Illya耳朵下方的颈侧皮肤，呼吸炙热。Illya无意识地抓紧了对方腰侧的衣料与肌肉，等待着，而他自己也快把鼻子贴上Cowboy领口了，这让他有点口干，于是Illya舔了舔嘴唇。  
Napoleon……慢慢把嘴唇贴在Illya露出的耳下皮肤上，轻轻吸吮，双唇撤离时还有一点潮湿的凉意。  
Illya深呼吸，裤子紧得他手心全是汗水。  
Napoleon又做了一次，这次的落点是更靠近毛衣的颈侧皮肤，Illya感觉得到擦过高领领口的一点轻微磨蹭，新长出的胡茬更放大了那一点细微的痒感。接着第三次，是Illya的下颚，然后是喉结——在毛衣下的右手手掌沿着锁骨停在了中间的凹陷那里，拇指与其他手指的指腹轻柔地来回摩挲。  
Napoleon又回到了最开始的耳下皮肤，在同一个位置留下一点很轻的吸吮后，鼻尖蹭过Illya的耳廓，Illya有一点发抖。  
Napoleon沿着对方的胸腹向下抚过，将双手从Illya毛衣下撤回。“下次课程见。”他对着Illya的耳朵低声说。  
Illya惊醒过来，在对方体重骤然消失的同时睁开眼睛。Napoleon用一根手指按在他的嘴唇上，这居然成功制止了Illya把他揍翻在地。  
Illya瞪着他溜出大门，直到门被合上才发现自己裤扣敞开着，毛衣还卡在胸口上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一般口腔温度正常范围为36.3～37.2℃，直肠（也就是菊花啦）正常值比口腔温度约高0.3℃～0.5℃（也就是36.6~37.7℃）。  
> 阴道内的温度，平均约为37.3~37.8℃；但在兴奋充血时，阴道内的温度可急升至38.5℃。  
> 在内外因素的作用下，体温在正常范围内可有轻度变化，例如：下午较早晨体温相对要高，但一般相差小于1℃；进餐后、劳动或剧烈运动后，体温也可有轻度升高；突然进入高温环境或情绪激动等因素也可使体温略有升高。  
> *写飞机旅程的时候查了一下，发现头等舱是苏联搞出来的……社会，社会.jpg  
> http://www.jiemian.com/article/1754425.html  
> *因为有伊斯坦布尔任务所以我顺带查了一下伊斯兰历斋月，无论63还是64年的9月都是伊斯兰历的四和五月，于是没得写斋月了……还蛮想写他们昼夜颠倒的XDDDD（虽然我对这个宗教十分一言难尽就是了  
> *“紫罗兰”也算委婉对同志的称呼了，毕竟基佬紫……这个可见https://www.zhihu.com/question/20602577?rf=28835792


	9. Lesson 9

Illya在花园里汗流浃背地除杂草时，前门那边传来了两声喇叭响。  
“Illya！”Isabella在驾驶座上冲他挥手，Gaby坐副驾驶——这有点少见。“听说你打理得差不多了？”Gaby系着条鲜艳的丝巾，还抱着一束七朵的向日葵。“不请我们进去坐坐？”  
“没什么好招待的。”Illya搓掉手上的枯草屑走过来，这个季节杂草灌木还没全秃，但花园面积不小，花了他好几天都没处理完。  
“我们知道，问过你们俄罗斯的风俗了。”Gaby耸肩，把向日葵塞进他手里。“事实上我们带了点东西来给你。”  
Isabella停车停得十分流畅，显然Gaby又教了姑娘们几手。两人下车从后座和后备箱里搬出了几大包捆好的杂物，Illya满身都是草屑树叶碎片，只能让她们俩把东西一路搬进了屋子。  
来回几趟终于搬完了，最后Isabella拎出了一只野餐篮，Gaby拎出了四瓶红酒。  
Illya找了只小水壶把花插进去，将临时花瓶放上窗台。Gaby和Isabella好奇地打量一楼空旷的环境和堆积的部分木板材料，Illya已经大致修整过了，墙面的旧镶板已更换完毕，地板上有些区域颜色不同，显然也更换过新的板材。屋子里有些新漆的气味，整个一楼什么家具都没有，但多了一处墙面隔断和新开的门洞，Illya把她们俩往已经完全打通的后门带：“新漆对人身体不好，桌椅都在后院。”  
桌椅还是两天前Napoleon夜袭并带来象棋的那一套，坐Gaby和Isabella相当足够，Illya没椅子坐，只能把后院堆着的建筑材料拖了一些过来当椅子。Isabella把野餐篮打开，从里面拿出了三明治和水果碗还有一小包巧克力，Gaby对着那四瓶红酒皱眉：“哪瓶更好些？”  
Isabella指了一瓶，Gaby从随身小包里摸出了开瓶器，Illya想接过来帮她开，被两人一起催促去洗手。等他洗完手还带着三只红酒杯回来时，这顿丰盛的下午茶已经开始了。  
“没看到那副棋，”Isabella掰开一个三明治，她今天出门穿得颇为随意，也没有化妆，那些“客人们”可能不会马上认出她来。“放在楼上了吗？”  
“是的，”Illya回答，对她问起那副象棋有点好奇。“你也下棋？”  
“不，我很少下。”她将那堆三明治朝Illya推了推。“火腿和小黄瓜还有奶酪，这两个是浆果薄饼卷，Elisa做的。”  
“我觉得她对你还没死心。”Gaby耸肩，打开了装水果的小碗盖子。“一开始我还以为Solo和你们每个人都睡过来着，没想到他没有，仓促就下判断估计能在工作中把我害死，以后我得多想想这些细节。”  
“性会造成情感联系，”Isabella说，“我们互相合作，而且睡过的人肢体语言会不一样。”  
“Melissa教过我这个。”Gaby边吃边说，伸手让Illya借只胳膊给她。Illya伸过左手，Gaby把手放在他的上臂中间：“通常陌生人的碰触在这里。”她戳了一下Illya的胳膊，“那些容易和人混熟的性格，会碰这里。”她指了指肩头。  
“这是陌生人之间的安全区域。”Illya同意，三明治很不错。“保镖拖拽他人也是拽衣领和胳膊，失去知觉的人会直接拽脚踝。”  
“互相认识的人肢体互动也并不丰富，”Isabella晃了晃自己杯里的红酒，“朋友之间会勾肩搭背，但不会把手放在后腰区域——这是很亲近的朋友才会有的举动，或者像我们这行的人会接受的举动。”  
说到姑娘们的职业Illya就想叹气，他拿起了第二个三明治。  
“还有几个职业对于碰触他人更随意些，裁缝，鞋店营业员，发型师，舞蹈老师。”Illya说，这也是给Gaby上课。“以及这里接下来会变成的样子：健身房。”  
Gaby想了想，“的确如此，健身教练会碰触学员的身体，你会教我们什么？”  
“柔道对你们不太实用，”Illya考虑这个问题有一段时间了，自从他得给黑帮跑腿又认识白日玫瑰的姑娘们后，这个问题就在脑子里来回跑圈。“力量上的男女差距很难弥补，你们还经常穿高跟鞋，这会削弱平衡感，更容易被袭击。”  
“个子不高我也没别的办法。”Gaby叹气，“一旦被抓住也很难挣脱。”  
“Cowboy那些小技巧更适合你们。”Illya说，“在身上藏些东西，可以割开绳索或者开锁，最小伤亡换取最大生存机会。”他戳了一块Gaby碗里的水果。“一对多的时候更考验耐力和体格，你们是女人，大多数保镖都会对女人掉以轻心，利用这些轻视做点什么更有效率。”  
“你就得硬碰硬？”Isabella笑着问，“听上去就像男人从小打架打到成年。”  
“难怪有些男人充满攻击性。”Gaby补了一句。  
“不一定，”Illya想了想回答。“还得看成长环境。”  
“我们都从Gaby那儿听到你和Napoly工作时吵架的内容，”Isabella笑着说，“光看你现在的样子，实在很难想象你在工作中突然爆发的恐怖情形。”  
Napoly？Illya顿了顿。  
“Napoleon不太喜欢别人这么叫，”Isabella笑得更大了，“大部分人都叫他Solo，明明这在意大利是个常见的名字。”  
“可能在美国这名字不常见。”Gaby评价，“美国不是到处都有移民？肯定有很多稀奇古怪的名字。”  
“他出生在大萧条时期，”Isabella说，拿起一个薄饼卷，“我猜童年环境也促进了他那一手偷窃技术。很多时候都是童年塑造了我们。”  
“还有我们的选择。”Gaby说，“明天课上教什么？”  
“口塞，项圈和手铐，”Isabella解释，“Napoleon说这部分内容挺多，顺带让我问问你能不能再加一次课时。”她看向Illya。  
“我有报酬。”Illya对这课程无所谓。  
“工作中被敌人俘虏的话，会比课上难熬得多。”Gaby舔掉手指上的酱汁。“喜欢这些东西的客人是什么样的？”  
“Napoleon说有相当一部分是有点地位的首领，”Isabella在水果碗里找樱桃，“他用的词是‘首领’，可能他一时找不出什么更合适的词来概括。还有少部分是生活失败只能在这些玩意里找回自信心的男人。”  
“女人喜欢这些的不多？”Gaby问。  
“多。”Isabella回答，“远比你想象得多，但她们可以找那些有掌控欲的男人结婚，男人在这方面需求更大。”  
Gaby问起其他男女相处时的技巧，Isabella回答她那些问题，Illya给自己倒了杯酒。

*

Napoleon抱着一个纸箱关上自己房间门，刚好看到Illya把鸭舌帽拿在手里走出电梯。  
“拿条毛巾。”他说。  
Illya进房间脱了衣服，穿着内裤去浴室拿了条厚毛巾：“毛巾用来干什么？”  
“放在腿上。”Napoleon把体积挺大的纸箱放下，开始脱今天更加简洁的衬衫长裤。姑娘们还没到，客厅里家具位置没变。他也脱到只剩下内裤后，拿了些靠垫过来让Illya坐在之前的地毯位置上。  
Illya看到纸箱里装着一些彩色橡胶口塞球和皮带。“看着像玩具。”他拿了一个黑色的口塞球捏了捏，还挺有弹性，两边扣着长长的皮带，球体中间有好几个穿透孔，有点古怪。  
“它们就是成年人的玩具。今天还会用到项圈，可能会让你不大舒服。”Napoleon在他旁边的地毯上半跪，在纸箱里翻找需要的东西。  
Illya皱眉，“会在脖子上留下痕迹？”  
“那倒不会。”Napoleon说。  
“狗项圈？”Illya怀疑地追问了一句。  
“皮带项圈，连着金属链条。”Napoleon也皱眉了，他想了想回答：“我上课的时候觉得这部分令人不适，你可能也一样。”  
Illya翻了个不明显的白眼。姑娘们的脚步声从走廊传来，今天每个人都没化妆——还都把长发扎了起来，看上去更加自然。Illya注意到每个女孩手里都拿了一条毛巾，这让他看了一眼Napoleon。  
Napoleon示意众人找地方坐下。“今天的尺度比之前大，口塞和项圈手铐都是常用情趣道具，但使用不当会造成伤害，如果你们有机会用上警方手铐，一定要确保钥匙在手边。”  
“警察手铐怎么挣脱？”Regina问。  
“让拇指脱臼。”Lillian回答。“你不会想尝试的。”  
Napoleon把纸箱盖打开，拿出几个红蓝黑三种颜色的口塞球给她们展示，尺寸有大有小，还从箱子里拿出了一瓶消毒喷雾。“穿戴前先消毒，随便挑。把毛巾都放在腿上铺开。”  
“为什么要用毛巾？”Gaby问，看着大家都坐在地毯上把毛巾铺在腿上。“这看着像铺餐巾，餐巾不行吗？”  
“等会你就知道了。”Napoleon回答，拿了一个尺寸最小的红色口塞球喷了点消毒喷雾，丢给Illya让他自己擦拭，把那个黑色球（中等大小）放回纸箱。  
纸箱在姑娘们手中传递，Illya还看到了金属圆环，软胶圆环和橡胶狗骨头形状的口塞，以及……Gaby拿出了一个连着皮带的黑色短阴茎，她直接笑出声：“这是什么，Solo？”  
“那是调教用的深喉老二。”Napoleon也笑了，站起身把为了空间挪开的矮桌上放置的一套雕花玻璃杯连同托盘端了过来。“它通常用在女人身上，鉴于你们的客人大多是男性，空闲时自己练习就够了。”他端着这整套六只杯子进了浴室，带着两满杯水和四只洗过的空杯回到地毯上坐下。  
姑娘们最终决定每一种形状的口塞都试试，传递着消毒喷雾给东西消毒再用毛巾擦干净，连Gaby也好奇地拿了一个中等的蓝色口塞球捏来捏去。Napoleon看了眼墙上的钟，“试戴的时间就限制在……五分钟，每个人。现在看好。”他从Illya手里拿过那个红色小口塞球，双手拎着两端皮带。“咬着它。”  
Illya想叹气，Cowboy笑得有点幸灾乐祸。这时Melissa插了一句，“我想让你也戴这个。”  
“口塞？我学习时戴了好几个小时。”Napoleon笑着抱怨。  
“反正这五分钟里我们谁都不能说话。”Elisa也插嘴。姑娘们也露出看好戏的表情。“还能打手语来交流。”  
“就戴那个！”Natalie指了Gaby手里的假阴茎口塞。Illya怀疑地看向Napoleon，Gaby有点吃惊，拿着假阴茎不知道该丢回纸箱里还是藏起来好。  
“别惊讶，我们有不少口活都是Solo教的。”在她旁边的Lillian说，拿过那个假阴茎丢到了Napoleon大腿上。“男人最了解男人喜欢什么。”  
“试探我的胆量？”Napoleon哭笑不得地拿起了那玩意。“今晚我要看到一顿大餐。”  
姑娘们立刻表示没问题，你戴了晚上我们就做菜。  
Isabella看向Illya：“你们苏联人没那么——保守，是吧？这里发生的任何事都不存在，你知道。”  
Illya觉得自己脸红了，尽可能绷住表情：“我无所谓。”他耸耸肩，反正不是他自己得当众表演口含假阴茎五分钟。  
Gaby在姑娘们和Napoleon脸上看了一圈，也跟着耸肩，脸红着承认了：“我还没看过男人干这个。”  
Napoleon笑倒了，姑娘们喷笑，整间屋子就只剩下Gaby和Illya硬撑着。东倒西歪的大笑过后气氛一点儿也不严肃正经，Elisa从纸箱里摸出了另一个黑色假阴茎口塞，这个的长度可比Napoleon手上的长多了。  
Napoleon比了一下手上那个短点儿的，“课上我也用过这个。”他承认，“短的让你适应，长的用来调教。”  
“我还在想你手上那个为什么那么短。”Lillian说，“你给Illya挑的口塞球也是最小尺寸。”  
“最小尺寸能坚持的时间最长。”Napoleon解释，“大号会让你下巴酸痛。”  
“现在开始？”Regina提议，“一起戴5分钟？”  
Napoleon再次拿起那个红色小号球体两边的皮带，对Illya挑眉。Illya这回没克制自己的白眼，抓过那个小球张嘴咬住。  
皮带在后脑扣紧，Illya试着咬了咬这个橡胶小球，挺有弹性，但他没法闭上嘴。  
他看了眼对方，可惜现在没法说出什么嘲讽。Napoleon的注意力在他的嘴上，戴好后调整了一下球的位置，手指非常正常地擦过嘴唇和皮肤。“注意让这几个通风孔露出来，帮助呼吸。”他对姑娘们说。  
“猜到了。”姑娘们笑着打趣回来。刚戴上一个软胶圆环，嘴不得不张成O形的Regina指了指Napoleon腿上放着的那个假阴茎。  
“我就知道。”Napoleon笑着给假阴茎消毒，拿起Illya腿上的毛巾一角擦了擦后，没有半点犹豫地把假阴茎放进嘴里，将皮带在脑后扣好。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”还没戴上口塞的几个姑娘大笑，指着Napoleon脸上像被绑了一个小面积皮口罩的视觉效果。“看不出来你在吸老二。”  
“嗯-哼。”Napoleon摊手，现在他可说不了话，用上半张脸回敬了“我还乐在其中”。Gaby戳了戳他，举起一个橡胶狗骨头，Napoleon给她把皮带戴好。Gaby摸了摸这根橡胶玩具，表情十分困惑。  
Illya被戴上这个口塞球后，除了不能闭嘴外感觉没那么糟糕。姑娘们也互相帮忙把口塞戴好了，每个人脸上都戴着这东西看起来很滑稽，互相挤眉弄眼用手语和意大利社交手势对话。  
一个姑娘打手语说“这没什么特别的”，Napoleon回了她一个“等着”。Illya无聊地坐在地毯上，看着姑娘们互相打趣，戴着金属和软胶圆环的两个看上去最好笑，Regina试着发了几声演唱式音调，其他人笑得更厉害了，就连笑声也被口塞堵成了奇怪的声响，这又加倍好笑。  
众人笑了一会儿后也觉得无聊了，Napoleon看了眼钟。  
Illya突然看到Lillian口塞球的孔洞中滴下了水——那是个蓝色中等球，她注意到Illya的视线后睁大了眼睛。Illya反应过来，低头看了看——他的口塞球也在滴水，口水？姑娘们也纷纷发现自己在流口水，手忙脚乱地用毛巾擦拭，试图补救，期间一个姑娘还被自己的口水呛到了，但Napoleon举手制止了她解下口塞的举动。  
还有两分钟。他指出时间。  
那个姑娘呛得咳了几声后，口塞球的开孔设计也让她缓了过来，旁边人轻拍着她的背。  
Illya没法制止口水不停地从球体开孔中流出来，感觉又古怪又尴尬，毛巾大概就是为了这时候准备的。他看向Napoleon，Cowboy盯着钟计时，这大概是他参与这课程以来最难熬的两分钟。  
时间一到Napoleon就打了结束的手语，先给旁边的Gaby解下来，然后过来给瞪着他的Illya解下口塞球，最后是他自己。每个人都满嘴口水还有橡胶和消毒水味，Illya揉了揉下颚，觉得远比预计的更酸痛。  
姑娘们用杯子里的水漱口又吐掉，还有人直接去了浴室漱口，毛巾多多少少挽救了大家的体面——尽管在这房间里众人都接近裸体，体面基本不存在。  
Illya用毛巾擦了擦，最后和姑娘们一起把毛巾丢进了浴室的洗衣篮里，连同那一大堆口塞也都丢进了浴缸，等课程后再处理。众人回到了地毯上再次围成一圈，姑娘们揉着下巴。  
“感觉怎么样？”Napoleon端起重新接的半杯水喝了一口，那个假阴茎可不是为舒适佩戴设计的。  
“很酸。”戴了大号口塞球的Isabella双手按摩着脸颊。  
“感觉怪怪的。”Melissa说。  
“为什么我们一直流口水？”Regina问。  
“它就是在强调这个。”Napoleon解释，“任何人一直张着嘴都会有口水，如果你还咬着个什么，口水会更多。而且你还会下意识地一直咬着它试图闭上嘴，这会让你觉得更酸痛。那些爱好者告诉我它能增加受虐方的羞辱感，因为作为一个成年人还不受控制地流口水，大多数人会觉得有点不好意思。”  
“确实挺丢脸，”Natalie承认，也在揉着下巴。“你是想让我们每个人都体验一下这种感觉？”  
“他们说这会带来羞辱感。”Napoleon也揉了揉下颚骨，“有些人在看到对方无法自控地流口水时会更兴奋。”  
“每个人都有不同的性癖，我懂了。”Lillian耸肩，“有什么需要注意的吗？”  
“穿戴时间别超过两小时，越大的球穿戴时间越短。”Napoleon解释，“事先商议好叫停的手势，戴着这东西可没法说安全词。”

*

纸箱里还有一些长条皮带，姑娘们把它们拿了出来，分别是红色，粉色，黑色和棕色，有宽有窄。所有皮带都是双层，内里还有一层薄薄的廉价毛绒衬里。  
“项圈皮带？”Gaby拿起一条粉色皮带检查。Napoleon打开了之前放在这个教学房间角落里那只昂贵的皮箱，Illya看着他取出了里面黑色的皮革项圈与一条长长的细锁链，还有一副黑色皮革手铐。  
“之前手铐已经分给你们了，感想如何？”Napoleon带着这些东西回到Illya旁边的地毯上，Illya对这几样东西没什么好感，盯着它们猜想上面的搭扣用法。  
“很容易坏。”Elisa说，“我们的力气都能轻易把手铐扯坏，这东西是消耗品。”  
“如果它们很难扯坏，那就是警用手铐了，这样更安全。”Napoleon笑着说，打开那个皮革项圈转向Illya：“我需要你跪着，Peril。”  
Illya摸了摸项圈内衬，比毛绒衬里更柔软些。他抓过之前拿来的靠垫跨骑在上面，Napoleon把项圈皮带绕过他的脖子，在他颈后扣上皮带。  
可能今天没什么体力活动，Cowboy的手臂绕过Illya颈侧时，他没有闻到通常会有的古龙水，倒是有一点淡淡的肥皂气味。“给客人戴项圈的时候要注意，留出一指到两指的空隙。”Napoleon对姑娘们解释，在Illya颈侧和皮带之间伸进两根手指，轻轻左右转了转项圈，收紧到转不动的长度后抽出手指，把项圈扣好。“到这个程度就可以了，这是我自己的经验，实际运用需要你们互相摸索尝试，练习足够了再用到客人身上。”  
“那三天里你也戴着项圈吗？”Elisa好奇地问，Natalie也插嘴：“你还没跟我们说那三天你怎么度过的，一直看那些SM爱好者玩这些？”  
“一个好的S得理解M的心理。”Napoleon回答，拿起那副黑色皮革手套圈示意Illya把双手伸出来，在他手腕上扣好。Illya试了试，尽管这皮革手铐做工不错，但他也感觉得出这没金属手铐那么牢固。“别扯坏了。”Napoleon轻轻敲了一下他的右手手腕，Illya把双手放在胯下的软垫边缘。Napoleon继续对姑娘们说之前的三天学习：“第一天他们给我展示了所有需要学的玩具，然后给我戴上了项圈。”  
“你戴了三天项圈？”姑娘们难以置信地说。  
“两天半。”Napoleon纠正，“根据环境需要还被牵着到处走，或者当那些S的助手，在他们需要时把鞭子或者其他玩具递过去。”Illya也看向他，Napoleon拿起那根锁链，一端有个搭扣，另一端显然是牵引用的皮带。“我看到不少人来找这些懂得施虐的掌控者，M远比S数量多，他们还让我旁观了几次SM性交的全过程。”  
“你以M的身份旁观S的行为。”姑娘们思考着，提出更多疑问：“那些M的需求是什么？”  
Napoleon把搭扣扣在Illya项圈前端的金属扣环上，这样项圈就有了牵引绳，也更像一个狗项圈了。“在SM的过程中，双方的社会身份地位并不重要，目的只是为了性高潮和身心放松。”他皱着眉斟酌合适的词句，Illya摸了摸项圈上拴着的链条，又摸了摸项圈本身，轻轻扯了扯，不算紧，试着适应这强加的重量——并不重，但戴着项圈不可能十分舒适。  
“SM的最终目的也是性交，单纯的虐待只会让人痛苦。”Regina说。“毕竟这些东西都算稍微出格的情趣。”  
“……我猜想，”Napoleon说，语调很慎重，姑娘们被他这不太确定的口吻吸引了注意力，Illya也看向他。“M在S这里寻求的是这样一种关系。”他拿起链条另一端的牵引绳，Illya有点紧绷，感觉Cowboy下一秒就能牵着他到处走，这种被控制脖颈要害的感觉让他很戒备。不过Napoleon倒没动，只是跪坐在旁边一手握着牵引手带，另一只手悬在空中，可能下一秒会挥手强调自己的观点，也可能会敲敲下颚，很多人都会有这样的小动作，Illya的注意力跟随着Napoleon的手指，看向Cowboy思索时微微皱眉的表情，和颜色显得更深的蓝眼睛。  
“首先，在SM的过程中，他们的社会地位不存在，只剩下施虐方和受虐方。”Napoleon的手指轻敲着下颚，“受虐方让施虐方掌控自己的身体反应，比如流口水，牵绳子，被绑成一只火腿，或者带着假阴茎肛塞到处走，以及性高潮。在这之中，M展现了服从，把掌控权交给对方。同时S的任务是观察M的反应，及时调整自己的策略，让M处于稍稍出格的疼痛或者不适之中，但又没到那个让人兴致全无的点上。你们知道有些时候，那些愤怒或者烦躁的情绪，来点脏话，半公开场合，还有稍稍带点粗暴的性爱更能激起兴致。”  
“没错。”姑娘们点头，“是这样。”  
“那种会被人发现的半公开性爱相当刺激。”一个姑娘说，“我有个客人特别喜欢这个，他还喜欢让人围观。”  
“我个人的猜测是，M寻求一个S，是像这样，”Napoleon调整了一下语调，更加正式地阐述：“‘我把我自己献给你，由你来掌控我的身体’，‘我信任你，相信你能让我得到我想要的性高潮和我喜欢的羞辱疼痛’。”  
“我想这就是安全词和事先商议的必要性，”Gaby说，“S靠观察M的生理反应来判断不一定完全准确，M可以在过界时叫停。”  
“啊，”Isabella突然笑了，她也用更正式的语调说道：“如果你驯服了我，我就会认出一个人的脚步声。别人的脚步声会让我匆忙躲回地底下，而你的脚步声却会像音乐一样，把我从洞里唤出来。”  
其他姑娘们也露出了笑容。Elisa接了下去：“可是你有金色的头发，一旦你驯服了我，金色的麦田就能让我想到你。”她冲Illya眨眨眼睛，Illya看了她一眼。  
姑娘们互相交换眼神和理解的微笑，Napoleon把牵引手带递给了Isabella，她有点惊讶：“让我来？”  
“你已经明白了。”Napoleon说，“试试看。”  
“那么，请驯服我吧。”Isabella笑着对Illya说，接过那条手带，长长的链条连接着Illya脖子上的皮革项圈。“安全词？”  
“紫罗兰。”Illya重复，有点儿困惑。“我以为我才是那个需要驯服的。”他看向Isabella挽在脑后的金发。  
“是M在引导S达成自己的愿望，”Napoleon解释，“S是为M服务的那个人。对受虐者来说，完全符合自己要求的施虐者格外难找，而S得在M面前时刻表现得理解一切和掌控一切。你可以说S才是那个时刻扮演特定角色的演员，而M在这段关系中反而是放松的。”他伸手稍稍抬高Illya的下颚角度，“牵拉时项圈多少有点磨擦感，保持住。”  
“你看到的那些M在戴项圈时是什么样的？”Gaby好奇地追问。  
“服从。”Napoleon说，皱了皱眉。“SM关系让我觉得有点奇妙，服从的那个人掌控节奏，表面上掌控一切的那个人得跟随对方的想法。”他在那些皮带项圈里找了找，拿出一条宽度最大的红色项圈绑在自己脖子上，“刚开始用细项圈，等到你们双方足够熟悉后，粗项圈更能控制客人的呼吸与性快感。”他给自己扣上了一条箱子里的普通牵引绳，将绳子搭扣转移到了后颈。“还有些客人喜好从后面牵拉项圈。”他看了看姑娘们互相帮忙戴项圈的情形，将自己的牵引手带递给Regina。  
“这有点像窒息性爱。”Regina半信半疑地接过手带，“如果我用力拉拽，你的喉咙会被压迫窒息。”  
“所以请轻一点，”Napoleon笑道，“力度与尺度是最重要的，现在试试对我下命令。如果不对我会叫停。”

*

Illya对着镜子检查脖子上的红痕，项圈衬里让他没觉得有什么不舒服，喉结那一圈只有点轻微发红，过一会儿就能消褪。  
Napoleon的脖子就明显多了，大概是链条转到后颈被反复拉扯的结果，一条宽勒痕横过他整个脖颈，皮下泛红的颜色和其他地方的肤色反差挺大。他在镜子里看了一眼自己的脖颈，又看了眼Illya的脖子。  
“在后面。”他的声音略有点沙哑。  
Illya皱眉，转身试图在镜子里看到自己后颈。Napoleon伸手想指出位置，Illya一惊，险些在这不算小的浴室里给他一拳。Napoleon躲开了，手停在半空——拉扯项圈的痕迹在Illya后颈留下了半圈红痕，看着倒没有Napoleon那么明显。  
“大概这么宽，没我这么泛红。”Napoleon示意自己的咽喉。  
Illya摸了摸后颈，除了有点磨擦过度的不适外并不疼，穿回高领毛衣应该没问题。  
姑娘们已经带着自己选的口塞和项圈回了房间。Napoleon穿回衣服，但没扣好衬衫最上面的纽扣，敞着领口，任何人都能看到他脖子上的痕迹。Illya套回高领长裤，双手手腕也有点磨红，但都是一天内能消失的轻度印痕。  
Napoleon拎起装满毛巾的洗衣篮走出房间，Illya抓起外套搭在手上，关了门。  
“信封在桌上，”Napoleon穿过走廊时对Illya说，按之前的习惯接下来该是语言课。“我先把毛巾送下去。”  
Illya看了他一眼。  
“你也想去看看洗衣房？”Napoleon好笑地说，打开走廊末端的一扇门，露出了里面的杂物架和后面半掩着的楼梯。  
对Illya跟着下楼的举动Napoleon倒没意外，“我还以为你这样的KGB会趁机在房间里翻找点什么机密带走。”他调侃，Illya皱了皱眉，把洗衣篮从他手里拿走，加快了下楼的步子。  
“现在不是工作时间。”Illya反驳，“而且我也不是个KGB。”  
“够像了。”Napoleon在他身后跟上了下楼的速度，视线落在Illya后颈在高领毛衣边缘的那一点轻微发红。“洗衣房在地下室，姑娘们的洗衣房和旅馆洗衣机分开工作。”  
Illya听懂了，旅馆生意很正经，或者起码表面上正经。姑娘们的工作衣物包括单独房间都有自己的通道，像那些豪华酒店的工作电梯一样分明。  
从三楼到一楼时间很短，路过二楼时还能听到些走廊里的动静，可能有一家人刚入住，几个孩子正在争执。  
一楼的楼梯间面积不大，立柱间加建了隔墙，没有通往旅馆后院和一楼大厅与房间的门，有一扇和旅馆房间一样的窗户可以窥视外界，只有直通地下室的楼梯。战略上这设置不太好，Illya走下最后一段楼梯，地下室没有开灯，几乎是全黑的。  
Napoleon在一楼楼梯口开了灯，Illya观察环境，木质防腐墙板有点旧，倒是有一扇门通往地下车库。洗衣机，烘干机和冰柜都很大，角落里还放着不少杂物箱，贴着“假阴茎”“润滑剂”之类一看就格外不合适的标签。  
一些健身用杠铃和一个没拆包的沙袋堆在一个角落，Napoleon接收到了Illya询问的视线，开口解释：“通常她们会自己练习，但这不太够，有时也去城里的健身房。”  
“我在考虑开设一个女士健身日。”Illya买那幢房子部分原因就是为了训练黑帮里的年轻人，和姑娘们熟悉后开设专属女性的健身时间也不错。“还能避免那些年轻小伙搭讪。”意大利人爱调情，估计黑帮里那些家伙也会学到几手。  
Napoleon看了眼烘干机上的定时，还有半个多小时才结束。他挽了一下袖口，拉开洗衣机的门，把毛巾放进去。“每周一天？固定日期？”  
“两天也行。我还教柔道课，但柔道得每天练习。”Illya耸肩，看了眼杂物箱最上面“假阴茎”箱子那个没盖严的开口。“……透明橡胶？”他咕哝。  
关上玻璃门设定好时间，Napoleon在旁边水槽里洗手，看到Illya从箱子里拿出了个透明袋子包装的假阴茎，透明粉色，上面做出了血管脉络——Illya捏了捏，阴茎很有弹性，他晃了两下，这长度差不多八英寸的假老二跟着甩来甩去，像个玩具。  
Napoleon忍着笑：“那个不好用。”  
Illya瞪他，“我不需要知道这个。”  
“姑娘们还做了老二形状的糖，要尝尝吗？”Napoleon走向几步距离外的冰柜。  
Illya反驳：“把糖放在冰柜里？还有为什么要做老二形状的——”  
Napoleon拉开柜门拿出了一个纸桶。  
Illya闭嘴了，那显然是个冰淇淋桶，粉绿与白色宽条纹，不知道什么口味。  
Napoleon看了看他手上的软胶透明老二，“如果你想要，那个可以送你。”  
Illya立刻把假阴茎塞回了纸箱。“这玩意看着也……软的怎么用？”  
“用来玩游戏。”Napoleon忍笑忍得不太成功，Illya瞪他的表情更苏维埃了。“有些客人会让姑娘们用这个玩自己，它还能当个有弹性的棍子，抹上润滑油在身上滚动。”  
Illya露出了一点嫌恶，“……别人的性癖。”他总结，忍不住摇头。  
Napoleon比划了大概十二英寸的长度，“目前我们收集到的玩具阴茎最长有这么多。”他笑着说，“紫色透明软胶，可以用来殴打别人。”然后Napoleon想起了一样东西，顺手把冰淇淋桶放在轻声嗡响的洗衣机上，走到Illya旁边在标签里找了找，拖出一个压在中间的纸箱一角。Illya还帮他扶了一把上面那些堆积的箱子。  
这箱子上的标签写着意大利语的“生殖”，Illya皱着眉，“生……殖？”它念起来有点复杂。  
“这东西相当受欢迎，很多男性客人指名要姑娘们带它去。”Napoleon打开了纸箱盖，里面每一个的包装都很严实，他拿了一个出来，把箱子推回原位。  
Illya怀疑地看了他一眼，接过来打开了包装，里面是一个浅蓝色的……看上去有点奇形怪状的……假阴茎。在Napoleon的眼神鼓励下Illya把它拿了出来，这看上去更像一个开口挺大的橡胶管，Illya捏了捏管身，感觉里面有个滑溜溜的什么东西。  
“挤出来的时候小心点。”Napoleon提醒，嗓音比之前更哑了。  
Illya挤了一会儿，脑子里还有点警告提醒他自己跟着Cowboy在洗衣房地下室玩性爱玩具有点古怪，不过好奇心还是占了上风，直到他挤出了一个涂满润滑剂的……这小球看上去是个跳蛋，还连着一根线。  
Napoleon打开冰淇淋桶的盖子，水池边的平台上放着一托盘倒扣的杯子刀叉，他拿了个勺子洗了洗。  
Illya捏了一下那个小球，小球自己震动起来，他差点一把丢开——“这有什么好玩的？”他追问，抬起视线正好看到Napoleon挖了一勺深色冰淇淋，“放下勺子。”  
Napoleon：？？？  
Illya抓着手里的假阴茎跳蛋根本没处放，他两步冲过来把东西放进了洗手池。Napoleon看着他洗手然后抓了个杯子洗了洗再接了半杯水递过来，等着他接过去。  
“水？”Napoleon好笑地问。  
Illya满脸不耐烦，另一只手比了一划自己的脖子，那手势更接近“我要杀了你”这个意思。“闭嘴别说话。”他把杯子放进Napoleon手里，劈手夺下了那一勺冰淇淋。  
“那是Natalie做的。”Napoleon提示。  
Illya瞪他，用眼神警告他闭嘴。Napoleon更想笑了，喝水缓解咽喉的不适。Illya这会儿从手上拿着个性爱玩具变成了手上拿着一勺冰淇淋，反正都不怎么样，就把那勺冰淇淋送进嘴里。  
……咖啡口味，相当意大利。  
“不坏。”Illya评价，把勺子伸进冰淇淋桶。  
“为什么你自己就在吃我的冰淇淋？”Napoleon指出这一点，喝了点水后他的声音听起来好多了。  
“我伤的又不是喉咙。”Illya反驳，挖了第三勺。“这是Natalie的不是你的，Cowboy。”  
“哦是吗？”Napoleon放下了杯子，在台面上发出了轻微一响，伸手勾下了Illya高领毛衣领口——Illya挖冰淇淋的手停在半空，领口被拉开让Illya不得不前倾了一点，Napoleon碰了碰他的嘴唇，没完全对准，触到即分。  
Illya退后了一点，毛衣领口被扯得有点勒他的后颈皮肤，那里还处于被项圈磨红的状态，被Napoleon向前拉扯有点疼，因此他没退开太多，靠得太近导致他们的脸都陷于头顶灯光造成的阴影里。  
“现在？”Illya皱眉反问。  
Napoleon挑眉毛，在这点距离里完全能看清对方眼睛里的细小杂色。“旅馆到处都有安全套和润滑剂，结果这里是最难拿到它们的地方。”他笑着说，“挺不错的挑战。”  
“我不觉得这有什么意义。”Illya仍然皱眉。Napoleon听出了一点认真，他想了想，看了眼Illya的嘴唇，正有点反对地绷成一条线。  
这个？Napoleon的眼神肯定传达得很到位，Illya翻了个白眼，回答得也很到位。  
“那就更适合尝试了。”Napoleon回答，再次借助Illya的毛衣领口把他拉近。Illya这回没拒绝，任由Napoleon再次亲了亲，位置正确，嘴唇柔软。  
Napoleon在Illya肯低头配合后放开了他的毛衣领口，手掌隔着毛衣触摸身体的线条起伏。高领毛衣并不厚，手感挺不错，当然之下温暖的体温更好些。Illya手里还拿着勺子，这会儿低着头也不怎么舒适，Napoleon很快解决了这个问题，把他们都带到洗手池边的台面那里，旁边就是打开的冰淇淋桶，桶的外圈浮现了一点化冻的水汽。  
Illya顺手想把勺子放回冰淇淋桶里，Napoleon反手把勺子抽了出来，利用这个角度又从里面挖了一勺。Illya眼看着Cowboy把冰淇淋送进自己嘴里，他刚警告过Napoleon喉咙被项圈磨伤后别吃这玩意。  
Napoleon对此十分坦然，在Illya的反对视线下吃完这勺，把勺子又放回了Peril手指间。Illya考虑着是掐他一把反对这种故意搞点事情的行为还是随便对方乱吃，Napoleon拉近了他，在Illya意识到的同时给颈侧皮肤上留下了凉凉的触感。  
Illya握紧了勺子，Napoleon再接再厉继续触摸。Illya在这些接触下慢慢放松了一点，左手摸索着找到对方的身侧，手感舒适的衬衫与人体肌理的起伏，Napoleon这会儿已经再次把他的毛衣下摆拽出裤腰了，又凉又湿的手指让他差点跳起来。  
“这不——”Illya最后的“有趣”被Napoleon吞进嘴里。和人接吻通常伴随着湿热的口腔和乱搅的舌头，但Cowboy没这么干，一点咖啡冰淇淋的又冷又甜和甚至能说有点克制的吸吮，伴随着双手沿着Illya背肌向上抚摸（也促使Illya深呼吸）——Illya摸索着碰到了冰淇淋桶，一侧桶身上水汽被抹了一把，他把勺子拍在台面上，摸了一圈桶外化冻的细小水珠，按在Napoleon皮肤上，Cowboy缩了缩，把嘴从Illya耳廓上移开一点：“报复？”  
Illya用一个鼻音回答了这个问题。  
Napoleon抚摸对方毛衣下的身体，Illya有所反应，远没看上去那么自我克制——尽管这苏联人的脾气和克制也沾不上边——解开裤子互相摸索老二也没问题，拿过冰淇淋桶后手所感觉到的体温也更高更为刺激。Napoleon继续下去，一手沿着毛衣滑上去触碰Illya的脸，通常他会顺势滑过女士们的长发，将发丝别到耳后，Peril没有长发，他就顺手用指腹沿着对方轮廓轻抚。  
Illya深吸一口气，在耳边听起来格外大声。  
喔Peril喜欢这个。Napoleon调整他们脸的角度好再来一个吻，这个吻的反馈比先前真诚得多，大部分亲热里Napoleon还没几次被人亲到觉得有点缺氧，今天他的记录被刷新了，Illya连手劲都比刚才大。  
Illya退开一点换气时发现唾液连出了条细线，这有点过，他从衬衫下抽出手想擦一下，Napoleon再次把他的脸拉近，于是Illya的手又回到了对方身上。这持续了好一会儿，Illya一直硬着，但Cowboy没做什么，双手捧着他的脸，然后Illya就没能反应过来接下来该干嘛，直到烘干机滴滴响着提示工作完成才突然惊醒。  
Napoleon停了下来，没拉开多少距离，Illya感觉自己刚梳好的头发被手指拨乱了，但艺术贼的手指挺灵活，所以他也没意见。  
“我们得上楼。”Napoleon声音还没恢复，近得能看清Illya的长睫毛和扩张的瞳孔。  
Illya看了看他们大敞的裤扣和硬得有点不舒服的老二，“我得回去。”他不情愿地承认，还没平复呼吸，Napoleon后背的鞭伤已经痊愈，但还是能摸到一点细微的痕迹。  
“那也得先上楼。”Napoleon提醒，这次课程的钱Illya还没拿。Illya花了两秒钟才想起来那个装钱的信封，不由得有点不高兴。Napoleon看着他那副苏联式面无表情不高兴更想笑了，Illya看出来了，在他嘴上咬了一口以示反对。  
好在他们还穿着衣服，Illya毛衣被掀上去而Napoleon衬衫大敞，连同他们这会儿没法扣上的裤子。冰淇淋桶外侧重新浮现了一圈小水珠，Illya看到了刚才那只勺子和桶里缺了好几块又开始融化的冰淇淋表层，给自己来了一大勺。  
咖啡冰淇淋的甜味有点过头，刚才吃的时候还没这么过度……Illya困惑地盯着那个纸桶，Napoleon把它拿了起来：“我得想想怎么跟Natalie解释——嘿！”Illya试图把冰淇淋抢回来，Napoleon躲开了，然后他们撞在还在轻微震动的洗衣机上又安静了一会儿，爬三层楼梯的中途不得不停下来两次，Illya现在内裤里又凉又潮湿，至少这让他脑子清醒了点，Cowboy能马上换条裤子，他可没有，今天他没带替换内衣过来。  
“别忘了语言课。”在确定走廊里没有姑娘们出没后Napoleon打开了自己的房门，Illya无声地溜了进去，一关上门他就反驳：“你现在的嗓子说不了俄语。”  
“那可不一定。”Napoleon用俄语回敬，除了口音以外语法倒没出错。  
Illya从他手里把冰淇淋夺了过来，继续吃了一口，融化了些的冰淇淋确实变得更甜了。“告诉Natalie我拿走了这个。”  
“她肯定毫不介意。”Napoleon评价，把放在办公桌上的信封递给他。Illya把信封放进夹克内袋，戴回帽子。“下次课教什么？”  
“手铐，脚铐和十字皮带。”Napoleon回答，这次给自己倒了半杯水喝。“下次姑娘们会把你绑在床上。”  
Illya想了想那房间里的两张床，大概率是那张四柱床。  
“等这结束后再上下一次俄语课。”他示意Napoleon的脖子，带着一桶咖啡冰淇淋拉开了房门。  
“肯定不需要很久。”在门关上时Napoleon说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *生殖的话看了一下在意大利语里是“Riproduttiva”，在线发音听上去卷舌三四连……太考验舌头了（。）  
> *产卵器那个玩意儿咳咳咳咳六十年代撑死塞个跳蛋进去啦（你这都什么见鬼的脑洞）


	10. Lesson 10

Napoleon把处理好的文件放进纸袋，滴上封蜡，这是个古老的小技巧，也很难被破坏，等会儿他会亲自开车把这些文件送出去。  
Gaby在开着的房门上敲了敲，手里拿着报告：“Waverly说房子准备好了，我这几天就搬过去。”  
“别忘了设置警报。”Napoleon笑了，把自己那份U.N.C.L.E.的报告递给她。  
“我知道，”Gaby耸肩，“Illya的健身房弄得差不多了，你什么时候带她们过去？”  
“不用我带，她们自己想什么时候过去都行。”Napoleon回答，“怎么了？”  
“不怎么想错过最后一次课程。”Gaby说，拨弄着自己亮黄色的耳环。“这大概是最后一次看到Illya被捆来捆去，接下来我们就得被他在健身房折腾得满身淤青——这听起来像个糟糕的下流笑话。”  
“是有一点。”Napoleon赞同。Gaby大笑着溜回自己的临时套间去了。  
文件袋现在在他的小办公桌上好好地放着，门也敞开着以防哪个姑娘有什么临时状况需要帮忙。Napoleon杯子里还有半杯咖啡，意大利能把任何一个外乡人引诱得咖啡上瘾，还能把任何一个工作狂变成抓住一点机会都要偷懒的度假闲人。  
在椅子里发了一会呆，Napoleon起身进入卧室，里面足够宽敞，还有一个和卧室一样大的衣帽间。挑选出一身合适的西装放在大床上，Napoleon对着穿衣镜打理自己，对付他那头不听话的卷发，将西装扣好，戴上手表，调整了一下左手的尾戒。  
开车去和黑帮头目之一会面，喝一杯浓缩咖啡，得到一些新的预约和一些艺术品情报。手下把Napoleon送上了车，随口问他接下来的行程。  
“去给姑娘们买点东西，”Napoleon回答，胳膊搭在车窗边和这个意大利小伙闲聊。“你知道姑娘们永远缺新衣服和首饰，还得去买点花。”  
“听说你们跟那个苏联黑帮有点交情。”手下耸耸肩膀，这也算互相交换讯息，“他们打起架来让我发毛。”  
“没错，”Napoleon想笑，“姑娘们还挺喜欢那个苏联人，他长得不错。”  
“就像是那个，异国情调。”手下做了个手势，“他们东欧人是和我们意大利佬不一样。跟你们交接的那个苏联佬好像要开一个健身馆？姑娘们也会去？”  
“是的，”Napoleon承认，“我跟他申请了个女士健身日，你去闲逛的时候肯定看不到姑娘们。”  
“Solo！”手下抗议。Napoleon大笑着启动车跑路。  
到达常去订花的那家店，Napoleon为这个月的旅馆主题订了些不同的花，在为姑娘们单独选花时，那个总是迟到的送货员把车停在了店门口。他看到Napoleon就挥了挥手：“Ciao，听说上回那个倒霉蛋的事吗？”  
“什么事？”Napoleon回应，在大桶的花束中挑选合适的颜色与品种。  
“也就是两周前？还没到半个月，那天我赶着送花，”送货员的吊带裤上别了几朵小雏菊，手指摸着自己留出的小胡子。“路过那条双教堂街的时候可太倒霉了，Solo，你知道那两个教堂中间的肉店，老费尔南多那家？他家的油桶有点漏了，那段路经常打滑。那天我开车的时候小心得不行就怕在那段路上飞出去，有辆车就在那儿出了问题，直接滑到了我这车上，你看那凹下去的一大块。”他朝店门那辆小卡车车身上比划，车身一侧确实有一块看着有点惨的撞车擦痕。“那倒霉蛋好像是个东欧人，被送去了医院。”  
“那可确实有点倒霉。”Napoleon评价，“老费尔南多真得屯点沙袋来对付那些油渍了。”他对着那些白色粉色嫩黄色的花束迟疑。“我想来一束庆贺乔迁的花，再给我来点种子。”  
“乔迁的话，来点儿好种的盆栽？”送货员把一朵有点焉了的百合从水桶里抽了出来，花店的空气里总有湿润的水汽和植物泥土营养液的混合甜味。店员给Napoleon抽了几枝浅色迷迭香和白色风信子，又插进几枝铃兰点缀，整束都是浅色，又加进几枝黄色蔷薇。Napoleon挑了些小包种子，店员指了指旁边一排小盆仙人球仙人掌：“这些更容易栽种，还能形成天然屏障。”  
“摔一跤扎得满身是刺？”Napoleon乐了，挑了几株又长又直的仙人柱和一些长得重重叠叠的仙人球，店员包扎好帮忙放在了他的后车厢里。  
开车回到旅馆时，姑娘们已经等得有点不耐烦了。“Solo你可真慢。”Elisa把一箱东西塞进后备箱跟仙人掌仙人柱挤在一起，Isabella和Natalie爬进后座，手里抱着几瓶红酒。Gaby开着自己改装的新车载了几人，两位女间谍把一个车载冰桶塞进第三辆小车的后备箱。  
“你们带了什么？”Napoleon启动车时问。  
“这几天的海鲜不错。”Melissa回答，“带点儿给Illya填补一下冰箱。”  
“他的红酒储备完全不够。”Elisa指了指后座两人抱着的酒瓶，手里抱着Napoleon买下的庆贺乔迁花束，花束上的水珠有少量撒到了她的厚布裙子上。“家里没有至少二十瓶红酒根本不能算是个意大利人。”  
“Peril是个苏联人。”Napoleon打趣，“我听说苏联也不是人人都喝伏特加。”  
“酗酒的男人干不出好事。”后座的Natalie说。  
三辆车开到Illya的住所兼健身房时起了风，空气愈发干燥。临近冬日，气温比之前降了些，大部分人都换上更厚些的衣物，或者围条丝巾，Napoleon带上了风衣，不过今天可能还是得脱掉大部分衣物。  
Illya在外侧铁栅栏上挂了块牌子，只简洁地写着健身房与柔道馆这两组意大利语，字母刻画得简洁均衡，艺术水准不低。姑娘们读出上面写的营业时间，每周四至周一，周二与周三休息。  
“周二和周三是我们的时间？”一个姑娘问Napoleon，他点点头，Peril问过了姑娘们的每周淡季与旺季，最闲的日子是周一到周五的白天，周末大多数男人都在寻开心，预定也排得很满。  
“你们要在门口站到什么时候？”Illya拉开屋子正门招呼她们进去。姑娘们把车后座的东西都搬下来，那些红酒最需要小心，Illya也出来帮忙，Elisa把仙人掌和仙人柱都塞进了他手里。  
Illya一脸不明所以的表情实在有点好笑，但他还是把沙漠植物盆栽给搬进了后花园。  
进入这宽敞的一楼健身房后，姑娘们都好奇地四下打量，Napoleon看出改造后的隔断分开了原本一楼的餐厅起居室与厨房与厕所，又在健身房另一侧改装了一个更大的洗手间与淋浴房。  
“泳池还没改装好。”在Gaby问出泳池什么时候能用后，Illya回答，让姑娘们把红酒放进地下室保存，将那束乔迁庆贺的花插进一个玻璃花瓶里，摆在休息长凳那儿的窗台前。Napoleon在Gaby和Isabella指点下找到了更衣室，旁边几个箱子里还摞着一大叠白色蓝色的柔道服，姑娘们在Illya身边问东问西，很快也跟着换上了轻便的运动服装。  
哑铃与举重设备姑娘们早就会用，Napoleon在旁边往手上缠拳击绑带。Gaby绑好头发光着脚站进搏击练习区，看着比平时矮了一截，Illya给她调整了拳击速度球的高度，帮她固定好拳击手套。  
“游泳池现在怎么样了？”Elisa问，在监督Natalie卧推。“这个天气还能游一会儿。”  
“还要花点时间，下周就能弄完。”Illya回答，对泳池的现状皱眉。“过滤设备太老了，得换一台新的，否则你们游完回去身上得发痒。遮雨棚还在搭建。”他今天穿着便于运动的背心与长裤，姑娘们还多看了两眼。Napoleon自己找了个拳击沙袋练习，纠正Regina出拳时的姿势。  
两小时过得很快，最终姑娘们好好锻炼了身体，拿出酒和三明治还有小点心分享了一顿下午茶。众人开车返回旅馆后，Napoleon问前台女孩：“有我的包裹吗？”  
“有。”这个负责筛选访客的女孩回答，从桌下搬出了两个包裹，其中一个牛皮纸包似乎很重。Isabella看了Napoleon一眼：“这是什么？”  
“书。”  
“你的书都能压穿三楼地板。”  
“书总是不嫌多。”Napoleon回答，抱着东西回到自己的套间。

*

Gaby尽力保持镇定，拎着小手包和刚买的几件衣服向商场正门走去，和其他前来购物的男士女士擦肩而过。推开旋转门，门童祝她一天愉快，Gaby从衣襟上取下墨镜戴好，走向街角她自己那辆小车。  
穿过马路时没什么问题，但离车还有十步左右的距离时，Gaby长发隐藏下的迷你耳机突然传出了Illya的警告：“左转，去蛋糕店。”  
Gaby扭头看向周围店铺，找到了Illya所说的那家蛋糕店，脚步一转。  
“你车上有追踪器。”Illya说，“酒店房间被盯了，去地点二。”  
Gaby在蛋糕店里拨低了墨镜看那些橱窗里的蛋糕，选了个满是水果的让店员包起来，把墨镜戴好的同时发出讯号示意自己收到。拎着购物袋和蛋糕开车去了另一个地点，Napoleon在这家花店接应，偷了套花店制服，取走了Gaby到手的情报。  
等他们三人终于会合已是深夜，清晨第一班机票已到手，Gaby困得倒头就睡，Napoleon和Illya瘫在沙发里懒得动。  
“还有五个半小时，”Illya看了眼手表，“我不睡了。”  
“这个时间补觉太短。”Napoleon同意，Gaby倒是需要更多睡眠补足精力。“我去找本书看。”他把自己从沙发里撑起来去翻行李。Illya掏出了放在这安全屋里的象棋，摆好棋局的时候看到Cowboy拿了本挺厚的书出来，看着在行李里很压分量。  
“你带着这本书来工作？”Illya问。  
“总比酗酒好些。”Napoleon翻开书页，“我还带了俄语课作业。”  
Illya的下巴正抵在交握的双手指关节上，面对上次没下完的棋。“这倒是个好时机。”他又看了一次表，“早上来复习上次的课。”

*

“这是BDSM的最后一堂课，”Napoleon说，“以后你们要是还想看到Kuryakin，就得去他的健身房了。”  
“我喜欢柔道。”Regina笑着说，旁边Natalie笑得更大声。姑娘们今天进入了教学房间里那个有四柱床的卧室，都挤在床边坐着，Elisa还大胆地把手放在Illya的胳膊上摸他的肌肉。  
Illya对Napoleon这句话翻了个白眼，“今天教什么？”他进房间时已经看到那些皮带口塞了，没什么新东西。  
“回归本质。”Napoleon解释，“说到底这只是性游戏，但它也容易和性虐以及操纵人心的概念混淆，被那些实际上只想操纵他人获得满足的邪恶坏蛋利用。”他拿出那套昂贵的皮革手铐与脚拷，“所以这类玩具都做得让人容易挣脱。”  
“谁拿出真正的警用手铐，谁就是个危险的控制狂？”Isabella乐了，“也许那人真是个警察。”  
“按我们的收费标准，至少也是个警察局长。”Napoleon打趣，“那就更难处理了。”他拿出了几副黑色大红色还有粉色的丝绸眼罩，“这和你们睡觉时会用的眼罩是一个类型。”他解释，“让客人放心交出身体的控制权已经足够完成大部分工作。一旦客人跟你们有了长期关系——我是指那种经营起来的亲密感，协议允许的信任——眼罩是最后一关。”  
“我有个客人想玩审讯游戏，”Natalie说，“我觉得那没什么意思，你们在工作中都遇到过糟糕的审讯，是不是？”她看向两位女间谍和U.N.C.L.E.三人组。  
Napoleon回了个笑容，“我知道间谍中的确有人真心喜欢这种游戏，这只是性癖的一种。”  
“一点也不有趣。”Illya说。这是他自从上这堆课开始说的第一句听上去连口音都盖不住那股情绪的话，所有姑娘都有意无意地看了他一眼，Illya察觉了她们的视线，一个个看了回去。Napoleon倒叹了口气，“试着戴一戴这玩意儿，”他说，“也试试在床上把人捆起来，我到另一张床那去。”  
“我不喜欢这些东西。”Elisa苦着脸说，手还放在Illya肩头上。  
Isabella戳了戳她，让她把手放下来。“谁喜欢这些东西？喜欢的人肯定自己就能想出各种玩法。”  
姑娘们分成两拨占据两个房间。Gaby跟两位女间谍都跑到了Napoleon那边，变换身份伪装上Napoleon经验更足，不时还聊聊改变口音之类的小技巧。Illya这边留下的是Elisa，Isabella和Natalie，Regina犹豫了一秒也留下了。五个人都挤在一张四柱大床上，还都只穿着内衣。  
“这让我想起一个玩法。”Natalie拿过一个大红色眼罩戴在自己脸上，“客人用领带遮住眼睛，在空旷的房间里跟我们捉迷藏。”  
“哦那次。”Elisa耸肩，“内衣都被扯坏了，宴会里他们就喜欢玩这些。”  
Illya想了想皱起眉：“一群男性客人的那种宴会？”  
“有些客人在谈完工作后喜欢玩这个。”Elisa解释，“地位高的人玩起来更疯。”  
Illya没再说什么，拿起一个黑色眼罩看了看，拉开后面的松紧带戴在了脸上，视野一片黑暗，四个姑娘的呼吸声变得清晰了点。  
“感觉怎样？”Isabella问。  
“感觉失去了视力。”Illya回答，“在审讯俘虏的时候，经常会用灯连续照射，剥夺睡眠。”他摸了摸眼罩的柔滑触感，“只有在转移时才会用头罩遮住视线，还有不希望俘虏发现对方身份的时候。”  
一只有点凉的手摸到Illya的肩膀上，“摘下来。”Elisa说。Illya摘下了眼罩，重新看到姑娘们的脸。  
“我还记得Napoly和Gaby说过你徒手掀翻车后盖那事。”Regina好奇地问，“你测试过自己的力气吗？”  
——等Napoleon那边讲完使用眼罩的一些注意事项后，Illya这边已经乱成一团：“别逼我对你们出手！”他戴着眼罩尽量躲避飞过来的枕头靠垫，姑娘们想方设法偷袭他，满房间都在飞羽绒。  
Napoleon：？？？？？  
Isabella对他示意别出声。Elisa接过Natalie捡起的一个枕头，从Illya左侧朝他猛扔过去，蒙着眼睛的Illya措手不及被打了个正着，但他及时抓住了枕头朝刚才的方向丢了回去。姑娘们绕着床边笑边扔，Illya在床头那里被枕头砸得头发里都有羽绒，看上去十分可笑，床单也在他们的打闹下乱得像刚在上面大干过一场。  
Gaby她们几个也摸了过来，一看这状况就笑了。Illya听出了她的声音，躲着枕头攻击的间隙抬高眼罩看向房间门口——Gaby和其他几个姑娘直冲进来跳上床加入战局。Isabella轻推了一下Napoleon，一起把隔壁房间的枕头靠垫也都拿了过来，姑娘们大笑着闹得更疯了，还把Illya的眼罩又给他戴了回去。  
“别玩太晚。”Napoleon提醒了一句，在客厅里穿回衣服，离开教学房间回到自己的套间休息。

*

两个半小时后Illya敲响了Napoleon套间的门。  
“门没锁。”Napoleon回答，在沙发里翻过一页书。  
Gaby一脸看好戏地推了推他的手臂，Illya叹了口气，姑娘们都在他身后或轻或重地推着他进门，还把门给带上了。  
Napoleon把信封抛了过去，Illya接住，又递了回来：“不用，今天也没干什么。”  
“别介意，那也不是我的钱。”Napoleon说，姑娘们的小动作他当然也看到了，一个个都玩得脸色红润，门一关就全跑了。  
Illya皱眉想了一秒：“赃款？”  
“客人那些手下的贿赂。”Napoleon解释，“有时那些手下会找我联络一些其他人脉。”  
Illya把信封放进夹克内袋。  
“戴眼罩舒服吗？”Napoleon示意他坐下来休息，今天的小点心是饼干配果酱。  
Illya拿出俄语课进度，又觉得这问题怎么回答都有点古怪，他摸了块饼干看着Napoleon把书签缎带夹好，合上书页——还是上次那本厚书，标题有点眼熟……Napoleon看到他的视线，也随便Illya自己动手把书拿在了手里。就算英语学得差不多没什么障碍了，看到陌生单词Illya还是得顿一顿。在脑子里拼了两三遍后Illya看向Napoleon：“安娜-卡列尼娜？”  
“我的俄语还远没达到能看原版的地步。”Napoleon好笑地解释这本英语版俄国名著的来源。  
Cowboy的俄语什么水准Illya心里有数，他翻了翻这本英语版小说第一册，满眼英语单词看得他还有点头痛。俄语课进展顺利，除了口音确实很难纠正以外（Illya自己的口音问题也很严重）Napoleon对于语法的把握比不少意大利人更准确。  
给Napoleon布置新的俄语作业后，Illya继续摸桌上的小饼干吃，Napoleon喝了点茶缓解说了太多话的不适之后问他泳池怎么样了。  
“她们很想游泳？”Illya问，似乎姑娘们对泳池热情很高，现在已经快入冬，室外泳池会有点冷。“刚刚她们也问了这件事，只剩遮阳棚还没装好。”  
“我原本打算在旅馆后面挖个泳池，但那会让旅客打扰她们的休息时光。”Napoleon承认，“对她们来说，拥有隐私和不被干扰的私人时间很难。”  
“一楼浴室与后院打通，”Illya给他解释改造后的房屋结构，“我要在周围设置防护网，那些灌木能形成防护，再加一道绊索。”  
Napoleon想了想，“养几只狗？”  
“我在考虑。”Illya承认，“帮派里也需要看门犬。”  
“Rocco认识几个养猎犬的意大利人。”Napoleon说，“不知道这几个月里有没有新出生的小狗。”  
Illya端着红茶杯。Napoleon看向他，这会儿Peril在沙发里坐得挺放松，之前他被姑娘们用枕头玩闹时肢体语言要防备得多，眼罩隔绝了视线无法捕捉枕头丢过来的轨迹，在门边看上一眼就能发现Illya在枕头大战里有点紧张。不过姑娘们都喜欢他，估计很快也会把他安抚得镇定下来。  
Illya喝了半杯茶看到Napoleon一脸愉快地观察他，差点被咽下去的茶呛到：“——今天不行。”  
“我没那么饥渴。”Napoleon大笑，端起自己的茶杯。  
Illya怀疑地看着他。  
“没人喜欢在没兴致的时候还得应付另一个人。”Napoleon叹气，“而且我觉得这事需要足够沟通，一旦交流出现问题就会导致后续一系列更大的麻烦。我在这事上还遇到过不少趣事，要听听吗？”  
Illya不置可否地耸肩，于是Napoleon挑了几件尴尬又好笑的故事说出来，每次这些故事都能让姑娘们笑到得补妆——Illya也不例外，不过苏联式面无表情让他被逗乐时忍不住捂住了脸，似乎不太愿意就这么在Napoleon面前大笑出来。  
Napoleon松了一口气，继续他的下午茶。

*

Gaby穿了件橙色吊带泳衣，把脚伸进去试了试水温：“嘶，还是好冷。”  
Elisa已经从旁边冲了过来炮弹式落水，溅起一大片水花，把Gaby连同今天有空过来健身游泳的几个姑娘都浇得透湿。  
Illya抱着几块浮板走过来，好笑地看着Elisa从水底冒出头甩了甩水珠，好在有泳帽包住了头发没在水里炸开，她把泳镜推了上去。“Illya，深水区到底多深？”  
“差不多六尺五。”Illya回答，在泳池边蹲下将浮板分给还不擅长游泳的几个姑娘。“我想过改建成温水泳池，但Cowboy说冬泳对你们更有好处，让你们不容易感冒。”  
“我有个特别喜欢在室外工作的客人，”Natalie一手扶在泳池边，蓝色的水波在周围浮浮沉沉。“去年还在下雪的时候叫我过去，我直接冻感冒了。”她翻了个白眼，“有些客人的性趣就是这么无聊。”  
“Solo在做什么？”Isabella问，抱着个浮板在旁边移动，“我闻到香味了。”  
“汤，不知道是什么汤。”Illya回答。Gaby问起在苏联是不是人们都会跳进冬天的冰水泳池里，他点了头，还详细讲述了俄罗斯蒸汽浴的过程——“100摄氏度，用各种树枝捆成束在身上抽打，高温蒸汽会舒张毛孔，植物也会在过程中渗出精油。”  
“抽打很疼吗？”姑娘们都露出了怀疑的表情。  
Illya面无表情地被她们打量：“抽打两遍，冰水温水和蒸汽浴交替冲洗，再全身涂上蜂蜜和草药进行按摩。”  
“哦——是那种冷水和热水交替洗脸的保养方法？”Elisa在泳池里游了半个来回，又浮到了Illya旁边。“那确实对皮肤很好。你不下来吗？”  
Illya肩上搭着条大浴巾，身上的水差不多都干了，金发还有点湿润，不过已经开始乱翘，看着比之前到旅馆上课时更放松。“上午下水游过了，你们是这池水接待的第一批游泳健将。”  
姑娘们嬉笑着朝他泼水，Illya挡了挡，又抬头看天气，今天云层很厚，看着不像要下雨但大概还有点风。这屋子自带的花园足够大，除去泳池还有不少空地，边缘还有几棵树和一些灌木丛遮挡视线。Illya布置好了隐蔽的铁丝网，无论是想潜入的人还是猎犬都很难闯进这片区域。  
Napoleon从厨房小窗探出脑袋：“吃的都在烤箱里保温，别游太久？”  
“知道。”“当然不会游太久。”“氯会伤皮肤！”姑娘们朝Napoleon挥手，Gaby从泳池边坐着蹭了下去，激起一片水花。  
“别对Illya做我们特别想做的那些坏事！”Elisa大声说。  
“那我现在就做！”Napoleon也大声回答。  
“我又不是玩具！”Illya驳回，进入屋子后门，把浴巾丢在洗衣篮里，等姑娘们游完泳换下来的浴巾可以一并拿到地下室塞进洗衣机。  
Napoleon解下围裙挂在一楼厨房门后，厨房离后门和楼梯都很近。Illya只穿了条外穿的泳裤，应该是游过一轮冲完澡后换上的，身上晒痕十分明显。Illya计算了一下今晚得洗多少浴巾，抬起视线就看到Napoleon颇为放松地打量他的身体。  
“我还以为你会直接上去。”Illya说。  
“喔，今天不是工作时间。”Napoleon耸肩，“我对其他人的生活细节没那么大兴趣。”  
“兴趣都在偷东西上？”  
“CIA确实缺人缺得厉害。”Napoleon调侃。Illya光着脚踩过这片地板，示意让他上楼，Napoleon当然没有意见。  
加固后的楼梯踩上去毫无声响。二楼只有卧室与浴室，空间宽敞，家具也不多，那副象棋放在一张单独小桌上，但配了两把座椅。Napoleon看向只放了十来本书的书架，大部分是俄语，意大利语词典和两三本时尚杂志随意地放在书架旁边的窗台上，有一小盆仙人球就在那儿晒太阳。  
Illya拿出俄语课程相关的书本笔记放在书架边的书桌上，拉开衣橱想找件衣服穿，Napoleon戳了一下他的胳膊。  
Illya看向他，Napoleon挑挑眉毛：“等会再穿。”  
Illya翻了个白眼。  
Napoleon用手指插进泳裤裤腰把他往床那边带，Illya倒没反对，顺手还把Napoleon的衬衫下摆扯出裤腰。由于身高的缘故Illya的床自然得去订做加大加宽，比一般意大利式双人床更加宽敞，白色的床罩下是浅色条纹床单。游过泳之后Illya的皮肤比平时要凉还更干燥些，Napoleon推着他在床沿坐下，床垫起伏得还让Illya稍稍晃了晃，差点没坐稳。  
Illya抬起视线，正准备脱鞋的Napoleon看到他蜷了一瞬又松开的指关节，Illya皱起一点眉毛，紧盯着Napoleon每一个动作。  
蹭掉鞋子后Napoleon伸手放在他胸口上——Peril心跳还挺快，但泳裤遮掩不了什么——Illya没硬还有点紧张。  
Napoleon按自己的想法跨坐在他大腿上，反正在床沿这个姿势更方便。Illya明显在手足无措，不过表现出来只有绷紧的表情和上下打量Napoleon的间谍观察式眼神。现在Napoleon的视线比他高一点，低头看时Illya瞪回来，估计只要他想，就能把Napoleon掀翻在地还打出脑震荡。  
Napoleon靠近得很慢，Illya理解了他的意图后放松了一点，在Napoleon想要从接吻开始时配合地把手放在他身上。俄国人双手又冷又湿全是手汗，潜入衬衫之下并不舒服，不过Napoleon推测Peril这会儿根本注意不到这些。  
Illya嘴里还有点氯的味道，Napoleon亲了亲他耳侧，轻推了下他的肩膀示意Illya躺下。Illya顿了顿，Napoleon后撤开一些距离：“我随时可以停下。”  
Illya皱着眉，呼吸因接吻有点急促，“不。”他这个意大利语单词说得口音更重还有点咬牙切齿，抓紧了Napoleon的腰侧，很可能今天会留下淤青。Illya扭头看了看床，把Napoleon拽倒了，Napoleon及时撑住了没摔在他身上。  
Illya这会儿终于意识到手上的冷汗了，在Napoleon衬衫上悄悄擦了擦，再开始接吻的时候状态好多了，呼吸缓下来，还有心情咬一咬Napoleon的下唇。在Illya弄乱他头发的时候Napoleon空出一只手解裤子，警戒降低的Illya开始勃起，没多久Napoleon就把他们剥光了，在这气温里还有点凉。  
没有衣物阻碍后抚摸变得更顺畅，Illya接吻时更投入，磨蹭硬挺的老二也很有快感。Napoleon在他们手脚并用肢体交缠时捏了捏对方的屁股，手指滑进臀缝——姑娘们和小伙们对Napoleon的屁股也称赞有加——Illya惊了一秒，差点把Napoleon舌头咬破。  
这让Napoleon再次停了下来，Illya从他身下挣脱出来朝后面蹭出些距离，喘着气用手肘撑起上半身：“我不是——”他的表情大概介于马上要揍翻Napoleon和你敢再靠近我我就拧断你引以为傲的手指之间，蓝眼睛里的瞳孔散得很大，比起性奋会有的皮肤泛红他脸色更苍白得多。Illya左手抹了一把脸，Napoleon看到他右手手指轻微抖着攥紧了已经揉皱的白色床罩。“我没有不想做。”Illya的左手悬在他们之间，Napoleon双手撑在他身体两侧，Peril这个手势十分防备。  
Napoleon专注地观察他的反应，“没关系。”他说，Illya听到这句话后眉毛皱得更紧了，看来这不是最佳应对，但也不适合开玩笑说‘我在床上见过更糟的’。想了一想后Napoleon问：“你想要什么？”  
Illya整个人都紧绷过头，就算现在裸体半躺着腿间还趴着一个Napoleon也一副马上就能打架的警惕感。在Napoleon被他挡开前手里还摸到Illya一身冷汗，基本上Peril是下意识就要从Napoleon的体重下挣脱，现在Napoleon毫不犹豫停下了，似乎让Illya也跟着镇定了一点。  
Napoleon耐心等待，Illya看起来犹豫不决，跟工作中的行事风格大相径庭，眉毛越皱越紧，于是Napoleon动了动（Illya瞬间握起拳头）抬起右手按在Illya的眉毛中间。“以后第一条皱纹肯定会长在这里。”  
Illya一脸莫名其妙，Napoleon按了两下，眉间皱痕和Illya的拳头都松开了些。  
现在Illya翻眼睛了，Napoleon忍住笑意，忍得有点痛苦。Illya当然也发现了他在憋笑，推了他一把，手劲倒不大，Napoleon当然也没被推到旁边。这会儿头发都被揉得有点乱，Illya有几簇金发翘向不同方向，看着更好笑了。  
Napoleon克制着忍住了笑意，还清了清嗓子：“不做到最后我也没问题，你知道如果真做到那一步最好还是先洗一洗。”  
“我知道。”Illya说，仍然靠着手肘撑住上半身。“我有点——”他停了停，肉眼可见地窘迫起来，Napoleon看着他思考时视线稍低了点，停在Napoleon嘴上又移开，还有点脸红。  
Napoleon等着，老是悬空撑在Illya上面可不怎么舒适，于是他挪了挪胳膊趴在对方胸口上。Illya搞明白他的肢体语言后慢慢吐出一口气，躺倒在薄薄的床罩里，两个结实男人的体重让床垫下陷了不少。Napoleon的老二没刚才那么硬，不过Illya也没软下去多少，他等Illya的呼吸平缓了一些，找了个舒服点的位置用手撑住下巴——Peril正盯着上过一层清漆的木质天花板。  
Illya移过视线看向Napoleon，Napoleon挑挑眉毛。  
深吸一口气，Illya又皱起眉，“我能不能——”话说到一半他又用手搓了搓脸，“算了。”他把那口气吐出来。  
“说说看。”Napoleon对他抬了抬下巴。  
Illya的眼神透露出起码百分之八十五都是怀疑，Napoleon都看到他鼻尖出了汗。“……我能不能干你？”Illya这句话问得语速更快，口音基本就是俄语，还很自暴自弃，他瞪着Napoleon。  
“当然可以。”Napoleon露出个微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *破仑这束花的主题是“乔迁之喜”，花语多少都有相关：  
> 迷迭香——留住美好的回忆，挥去记忆里的忧伤，你让我重生。  
> 风信子——风信子第二次开花的秘密是：剪断过往，即将已经枯萎死去的花枝剪去才能再次开出美丽的花朵。白色风信子还有暗恋/不敢表露的好感这一含义（其实我就是配个色，但是意大利佬嘛比较浪漫……）  
> 铃兰——铃兰花只伴着五月的春风开放，它的花语是幸福再来。如铃兰诞生的忧伤传说一样，铃兰的幸福会来得特别艰难，并且伴随着隐约的宿命的忧伤。  
> 黄蔷薇——永恒微笑。  
> *本来想写跑步机，不过发现家用型65年芬兰才造出来……毛熊没那个钱233333  
> *小型泳池水处理设备也不贵，某宝看着最贵好像一万六（60年代我就不知道了……）不过国外私人泳池不少，应该不很贵。毛熊搭了个手摇伸缩式遮阳棚，这样下雨也可以游泳惹。  
> *BDSM很容易和性虐相混淆，这里是相关诡辩：https://radfemtw.wordpress.com/category/bdsm/  
> *斯德哥尔摩综合症这个银行抢劫案发生在73年，所以破仑毛熊针对这个只有一点模糊的概念，多半来自于间谍审讯。


	11. Lesson 11

Illya在Napoleon一脸愉悦地回答“当然可以”时有点……有几秒钟脑子里一片空白，Cowboy还半趴在他身上，在这么近距离里还见鬼地好看（Napoleon确实有让人视觉上喜欢他的本钱），床离窗户不远，这会儿不算晴天，略有点黯淡的光线下Napoleon的身体也很美，Illya的老二表示同意。  
“遇到过类似床伴？”Illya怀疑地问，但已经放松了不少，两只手都放在了Napoleon肩背上，肌肉摸起来很不错，他也没停手。  
“四到五次？”Napoleon动了动眉毛，小表情比Gaby和姑娘们还多。“所以我总结出了一个完美的经验：有任何问题或者想法都得说出口。”  
Illya使力调转了他们的位置，Napoleon躺在床垫上，Illya照着他脑门拍了一下：“是很有效，但现在闭嘴。”  
Napoleon揉了揉脑门，Illya已经往下蹭去开始干上次让Cowboy过早投降的口活。Napoleon的身体绷紧了，俄国人的体重还不轻：“你可没闭嘴。”  
Illya用上牙齿，Napoleon吸着气，等牙齿的折磨撤开后又补了一句：“但愿你是那种会把东西存在床头柜里的类型。”  
Illya抬起头顺便用手劲表达不满，看着Napoleon因为被掐还怀疑地看了看他在搞什么玩意的表情。  
Napoleon耸肩，Illya给他指出位置，继续使用他的嘴。爬上床时方向是斜的，所以Napoleon得伸长手臂去开床头柜第一层小抽屉，牵拉到了腹部肌肉的运动。Illya本来固定着他的髋骨，腹肌线条和手感的变化很清晰，Cowboy摸索到了润滑油和一盒安全套，尺寸还比一般意大利人会用的要大。  
“不是这盒。”Illya抬起头，口活让他嘴唇湿润，声音更哑。Napoleon又去摸索了一阵掏出了另一盒意大利语标签的安全套，Illya用手肘撑在床垫上，示意他递过来。  
“特小号？”Napoleon看了眼Illya陷在床垫里的身体，只能看到他的后背延伸到没晒黑多少的臀部曲线和在空中乱晃的小腿。  
Illya翻眼睛——跟Cowboy说话很难忍住翻眼睛的冲动，拿过特小号安全套拆了一个出来，套在右手食指上——还挺松。  
“请随意。”Napoleon搞明白了，邀请Illya继续。  
“怎么，”Illya开口，“你以前跟男人搞都不用保护手指吗？”  
“通常都是他们先洗过了自己，或者性急到直接来点润滑就上我，用不着我动手。”Napoleon想了想，Illya挤出一些水性润滑油在对方睾丸上，那可有点凉，Napoleon缩了缩，Illya开始揉搓他滑溜溜的性器官，戴了指套的手指很顺利地滑进后穴里。Illya看着对方小腹因快感收紧了，肌肉漂亮的男人在床上确实更带劲儿。  
这当然很棒，看Cowboy眼神都没法聚焦就知道了。光用手指他起码能操上Napoleon一小时。  
不过再持久的男人也没法连续硬上一小时。  
Illya找到了前列腺，对于Cowboy来说这当然是场不错还不会消耗多少体力的性事，他一边揉弄一边心不在焉地在对方小腹上放下一个潦草的啄吻，眼角余光看到Napoleon抓皱了床单又放松手指。Illya继续工作下去，情绪平稳，感受手指下对方的反应，判断什么时候该放缓一些，什么时候该加快节奏，等他用上两根手指时，Napoleon还得捂住嘴别太大声。  
在Cowboy享受比通常射精快感更长久的余韵时，Illya放松下来，下床去浴室拿了条毛巾。Cowboy像上次口活一样用手盖住了眼睛，Illya清理了一下淌得到处都是的润滑剂和套子，把盖在床单上的白色床罩往外扯了扯，Napoleon抬起手看到他在干嘛，配合地翻了半个身让他能把床罩都拽出来，好躺进更柔软的床单与床垫里。  
Illya把床罩布和毛巾收拢起来，堆在手臂里走进浴室，都丢进了加大号浴缸，拧开水龙头放冷水的时候他停了停，又把水龙头关上。他抹了抹脸，深呼吸了一次，看了眼镜子里的自己——仍然有点皱眉，Illya松开眉毛，还揉了揉鼻梁好让自己的表情放松些，走出浴室。  
Napoleon已经半躺在好几个枕头堆起来的羽绒堆里了，看到Illya走过来时还拍了拍床让他坐下。Illya坐下，Napoleon摸上他的右臂，半推半拉地让他也躺在枕头堆里，斜靠着既能留意周边环境也能看到对方的脸。在不算明亮的下午光线里，这柔软的床相当令人昏昏欲睡。  
“我有一个问题。”Napoleon平静地说，一手仍放在Illya的上臂肌肉上轻柔抚摩，没带什么性欲的那种。  
Illya看了眼Napoleon肩膀后面的窗户，下方就是泳池，姑娘们的说笑和水花四溅的声响不太清晰。他们都裸着，Illya看向对方，Napoleon的表情介于严肃和轻松中间，可能是社交经验足够丰富的缘故，这会儿Cowboy脸上没出现怜悯或者同情，如果真出现了那种表情，Illya大概这会儿已经把对方脖子折断。  
“我拒绝回答。”Illya说。  
Napoleon挑眉毛，就是那种“我接下来要看好戏”的表情：“你们俄国人小时候会留那种长过3英寸的短发吗？”  
正等着一个找揍问题的Illya：？？？  
大概是Illya脸上的怀疑过于明显，Napoleon补充了细节：“你的头发还是有一点卷，在美国，有不少孩子会任由卷发生长成一团。”  
想了想那个长度Illya说：“那会看起来像小女孩。”  
“嗯哼。”Napoleon用一句哼哼回答，“看来你们俄国人不会那么干。”  
“卷发又没什么稀奇。”其实是有，但在上学前都会理成标准短发。Illya想了想还是没搞懂Cowboy的脑回路，Napoleon已经伸左手过来在他的头发里摸索：“我看到有一些棕色，角度问题。”他又冲Illya眨了一次眼，手指拨开一些乱翘的金发，“你小时候的头发颜色肯定更浅。”  
谁小时候头发颜色不浅，Illya翻眼睛，不过他也没拍开Cowboy的手指，Napoleon头发还比他乱，还更卷，于是他问：“所以你小时候就是那种头发？”  
Napoleon露出个好笑的表情耸肩：“卷得越厉害越难梳。一个人还是很多人？”  
Illya顿了一秒，把Napoleon的手腕抓住放回枕头上。Napoleon脸上的表情褪去，上一次Illya看到他面无表情，还是Regina跌跌撞撞从房里出来的那一晚。  
Illya没回答。Napoleon等了一小会，再次开口：“我猜你并不想看到姑娘们用自己的人脉找出那些名字。”  
“你敢让她们知道，我就杀了你。”Illya声音平稳。“别想转移话题。”Cowboy这询问技巧他们在任务里常用，确实相当有效。“我是什么？你那些目标吗？”他加大手劲，Napoleon的手腕开始缺血。  
Napoleon观察他脸上的表情，大概有点困惑，皱了一秒眉毛又松开了，表情放松下来。“不，”Napoleon说，“只是确认了我的推测。”他没去管快被Illya捏断的手腕而是在枕头上挪得更近，Illya看着他靠过来，最后Napoleon在他嘴上亲了亲，退回原先枕头上的位置。  
Illya的手已经松开了，Cowboy这个举动他也没搞明白，估计他现在满脸都是疑问。Napoleon凑过来亲了他一下似乎就心满意足，按摩了一下留下发白指印的手腕后，把手放回了Illya身上。Illya怀疑地低头看了眼那只手又抬起视线看看Cowboy平静的表情：“干嘛？”  
“摸摸你，我喜欢摸床伴的身体。”Napoleon承认，脸上还有点愉悦，Illya有点想一拳上去，那手指沿着侧躺时挤出的胸肌线条和胸毛慢慢抚过。“这总能让我放松。”  
“我一点也没放松。”Illya没好气地说。  
“感觉到了。”Napoleon的手指都能察觉他紧张的身体状态，“那请让我摸摸你的手吧。”他翻转手腕，示意Illya给他一只手。  
Illya居然还在他脸上看到了一点好笑和无奈，现在还没把Cowboy在床上裸体摔跤十字固到昏迷不醒算Illya今天情绪稳定。  
“如果我说不？”Illya把右手递过去，Napoleon把它拉到自己身前，看着倒像是Illya在主动碰触对方。  
“那我会等待。”Napoleon回答，“当一个贼首先会有的一定是耐心。”他得到了Illya的右手后颇为好奇地用两只拇指指腹摩挲有点凉的指关节，蹭过修剪得很短的指甲，摸过握枪和书写留下的茧。“手也是人体的性感带。”他一边抚摩Illya的手指一边说，语调平和地有些漫不经心。“她们涂上鲜艳的指甲油，这总能吸引客人的注意，漂亮的手也意味着她们不用为家务发愁。”  
Illya看着他玩自己的手，在手指按摩后Cowboy开始按摩他的掌心和手腕关节，偶尔轻柔地摩挲手掌纹路，带来一点痒感。  
“大部分人手上的命运线都不怎么样，”Napoleon的语调柔和得Illya有点想睡，话也说得没头没尾。“你的手现在也很漂亮。”  
“男人的手有什么好看的。”Illya咕哝，Cowboy居然还玩得很专心，思维明显飘远了，Illya的手在他手里就是个思考时随意摸着玩的道具。  
“不同的美。”Napoleon说，不知道在想什么，手指仍然在抚摩Illya的指关节。不笑的时候Cowboy看上去相当认真，可能所有故事都得用最激烈的手段拷问，还不一定能撬开他的嘴。Illya看着他的半侧脸，脑子里乱七八糟地想着怎么才能扳回一局撬点Cowboy的秘密。Napoleon手上动作逐渐慢了下来，最终他的两只手抓握着Illya的手，表情平和，注视着数根手指上的细节。  
这沉默氛围柔和，意大利人会在树荫下喝上一杯，坐一个下午，Illya清理花园时干累了也会就地坐下歇几分钟，注视被风吹得轻轻摇晃的灌木叶片。Cowboy现在就像Illya的那个时刻，他看着Illya的手指思绪飘远，Illya看着他的脸。  
二楼卧室窗户没关严，有点凉风透进来，开阔的房间里感觉并不暖和，但很安静，大概姑娘们都游得差不多了。Illya沉默了一阵，动了动手指，这似乎把Napoleon从那种沉思中惊醒了，他看过来，手指间仍握着Illya的手指。  
这一幕被姑娘们看见不知会是什么反应，其他人更是想都别想靠近这里。接着Illya察觉了他们正握着对方的手指，他还没和女人或者战友同事有过抓着手不放的经历，除却轻微的手汗外，Cowboy握着他的手并不难受。这一肢体接触很是平和，Illya盯着自己的手指和Napoleon的手指，脑子里这会儿倒什么想法也没有，随手摸着对方的指节，还捏了捏皮肤下的骨骼与韧带，然后是指腹与指甲，手掌的纹路与皮肤的柔软，大概全欧洲的警察都想打断这双小偷的手，Illya如果此刻突然用力，Napoleon至少有五成概率手指骨折。  
Illya看向对方，Napoleon回以询问的眼神，看着在枕头里还很舒适。  
卧室门外响起上楼的脚步声，Illya立刻松开手指，Napoleon也第一时间把手抽了回去。  
“Solo，你和Illya再不下来我们就把带来的甜点都吃了。”Elisa敲着门威胁，“给你们俩十分钟穿衣服！”  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon乐了，一边从床垫里爬起来找衣服一边解释：“只要我关上门她们就会开这种玩笑，还是你想下次开着门——”他在卧室内看了一圈，“下棋？”  
“还是别开门了。”Illya也下床穿衣，“下次上俄语课时我可能会跟你打一架。”  
“我是不是得带副护膝？”Napoleon开起玩笑，穿衣服还挺快，肯定是长期和人一夜情练出来的速度，Illya更想揍他了。  
简单打理好并收拾了床铺后，Napoleon先下楼，Illya下楼时还把门锁上了，等他走下最后一阶楼梯正好听到姑娘们开玩笑问Napoleon有没有试图睡了Illya，Cowboy回答说当然了但是Peril把我背摔在了床上还抽出皮带捆了我半个小时，姑娘们大翻白眼。  
Illya走过去就给了他一下，姑娘们大笑。

*

托着南瓜蛋糕和三种不同的甜点蛋糕盒子，Illya小心地维持着平衡敲响Oleg家的门。Nina马上就冲了出来，后面跟着两个小孩，“别爬你们Illya叔叔！”她呵斥，接过两个甜点盒。  
“晚饭后才能吃点心。”Illya举高剩下的两个盒子，小孩发出不高兴的哼哼唧唧，扯住他的裤子抱紧他的腿。Illya腿上挂着两个小孩还能挪到厨房边缘把东西交给出来接手的Nina，空出两只手后Illya把他们拎了起来，孩子们发出兴奋的尖叫声紧紧抓着他的胳膊悬空晃荡。  
Oleg的女儿Lyudmila从书房冒头，“Illyusha！”，她冲过来跟Illya来了个贴面吻，“帮我看一下他们。”又冲回了书房。  
Illya一手抱着一个小孩，“Anderi，”他对在啃手指的大一点的小男孩说，“你怎么比Tatiana胖了这么多？”  
“他吃我点心！”Tatiana小一岁，浅棕发编成小辫子垂在脑后，手紧抓着Illya的夹克衣领控诉。  
“你要让着妹妹。”Illya教他。  
“但是我想吃。”Anderi比上次Illya抱他时重了更多，“你今天带了什么点心？”  
“巧克力蛋糕和一种新点心。”Illya回答，托着两个小家伙往后院走，“但不吃蔬菜的小孩不能吃。”  
Anderi抱住他的脖子抗议不要吃蔬菜他要吃点心，Tatiana年纪小，把脸靠在了Illya肩膀上。听了一会儿两个小孩说和意大利小孩玩游戏，Oleg和Lyudmila从书房出来，Nina端着一盘肉丸大声宣布：“都过来吃晚饭！”  
把两个小家伙安置在儿童椅上，Lyudmila让Illya盯着大儿子别猛塞食物，小女儿吃饭倒安静得多。众人聊了些生活琐事，饭后每人分享了一小片南瓜蛋糕，不出意料，Anderi的那片最小，而Illya吃完了盘子里所有蔬菜，得到了最大一片。  
Oleg花了不少时间教育Anderi吃蔬菜的重要性，Tatiana吃饱后就犯困，靠在母亲膝盖上打着瞌睡。Illya帮忙把盘子送进洗碗机，Nina把准备好的晚餐交给他：“她今天问起了你。”  
“那她状态不错。”Illya猜测，端着晚餐上楼去见母亲。她认出了Illya，过来在他脸上亲了亲，吃下晚餐。Illya检查她的服药情况，给她翻译了点时装杂志后帮她睡下。下楼时Lyudmila已经安排孩子们睡了，正抱着一筐脏衣服准备去洗：“她怎么样？”  
“今天不错。”Illya接手了那些孩童衣物，Lyudmila揉着自己的肩膀：“我的肌肉全是抱这两个小混球长出来的，他们让我腰酸背痛。”  
“Anderi确实胖了一点。”Illya走进洗衣间，和她一起在衣物上涂洗洁剂再塞进洗衣机滚筒，“Alexander怎么样？”  
她比划了一下啤酒肚的腰围，“Anderi和他爸简直一模一样，女孩儿和男孩儿养起来完全不同，男孩太疯了。”接着示意Illya帮她按摩一下，Illya给她捏了捏肩膀。洗衣机嗡嗡地响，Lyudmila呼出一口气：“搬出去住后轻松多了？”  
“还行。”Illya回答，用拇指按揉她僵硬的肌肉点。“打理泳池需要时间。”  
“那里会是个据点，”Lyudmila说，“我不会带孩子们去的，小孩守不住秘密。”  
“你可以提前给我打电话。”Illya说，“我收拾一下。”  
“那就这么说定了。”她点点头，“你要养狗吗？”  
“在考虑。”Illya确认她的肩膀肌肉放松后收回手。  
“我会问问Alexander。”Lyudmila转身打量他，Illya有点困惑，然后她说：“你比以前放松多了。”  
“可能是因为有了固定据点。”Illya耸肩。  
“每隔一段时间都觉得你更——”她做了个类似分隔开什么的手势，“明白自己要干什么？就像这样。”她伸展了一下开始发胖的身体，“考虑找个意大利姑娘吗，Illyusha？”  
Illya想了想，整个帮派差不多都在意大利定居了，确实有这个可能性。Lyudmila看他皱眉倒笑了，“我觉得你脑子里有备选了，而且你和爸爸肯定会做背景调查，可能明年我就能看到你抱着个小婴儿手忙脚乱了。”  
“现在还太早了。”他小声抗议，Lyudmila捏了一把他的脸。  
等他进入Oleg的办公书房，Oleg只指了指那张桌上堆起来的文件夹，Illya坐下开始处理工作。现在一部分工作交给了新提拔上来的一个年轻小伙，Oleg还得训练他，Illya有时也跑回来帮忙处理一些细节。  
等他把最后一份文件处理完，Oleg已经捧着本杂志看了好几页，瞥见他结束后就让他开冰箱把一瓶酒拿过来：“就那瓶喝了一半的。”  
Illya去了厨房，Nina早去睡了。他带着那瓶酒和两个杯子回到书房：“Solo和姑娘们给了我一瓶一样的。”  
“下午茶喝光了？”Oleg拔出瓶塞给他们俩各倒了半杯。  
“没，”Illya闻了闻这酒的香气，水果与花？他喝了一小口，酸与甜平衡得很好，于是他让酒液在口腔里停留的时间长了些。“姑娘们说这瓶适合游泳之后喝一杯冰的，让我找一天晚上游泳后再喝。”  
Oleg晃着杯里浅色的酒液，撇了撇嘴，那表情让他的法令纹更深了点。“她们真会享受。”他评价，“我都想挖一个后院泳池了，不过还是算了。”  
“日常维护需要花精力。”Illya承认，辨认杯子里酒液的颜色该分类到哪一个浅黄色范围。  
Oleg喝完了手里半杯，又倒了半杯，瓶里只剩了一点，他伸手把最后这点全倒进Illya的红酒杯里，一点底部的残渣加深了Illya杯里的酒液颜色。“跟人打架还是跟人睡了？”Oleg抖了抖瓶子倒出最后一点，将空瓶放在桌上。  
“都有。”Illya承认，上次U.N.C.L.E.任务里他和Cowboy都得应付目标的妻子，Illya差点被那个因丈夫出轨而愤怒不已的太太直接在客厅里扒光，然后她光着身体后悔了，Illya还得费劲安慰她。  
他和Cowboy算是做完了，反正男人之间有很多不用插入也能玩的乐子。  
“那你还闷闷不乐。”Oleg随手抓了块橡皮丢他，Illya抓住了，把橡皮放回Oleg办公桌上。“说。”  
“不是什么大问题。”Illya又喝了一口，这回可能是加了瓶底葡萄残渣的缘故，酸涩味加强了，他把杯子放在桌上，等着残渣沉淀到杯底。“有点想不明白。”  
Oleg继续喝他那点酒。窗外行驶过一辆汽车，引擎声响在深夜算得上低。  
Illya想了想，“要怎么分辨出——那些好东西？”  
“没见过？”Oleg看他一眼，脸上表情没动。Illya盯着酒杯想了几秒，感觉自己眉毛皱得挺紧：“差不多。”  
Oleg挪了挪椅子，把两只脚架在了办公桌上。“Solo那的姑娘？这倒不奇怪，我一直觉得那些姑娘里面会有几个喜欢你。”  
Illya没回答，这时候可能他说点什么都会偏向其他方向，好在Oleg重新看向了自己的红酒杯：“你又不蠢。”  
“我知道。”Illya说，也端起了自己的酒。  
“我也在KGB里见过，工作机密没什么能说的。”Oleg在桌子上把一只脚踝叠到另一只脚踝上，鞋底还挺干净。“有三种可能，Illya。她想尽办法讨好你但不求回报，这种傻姑娘现在还有，但我觉得Solo那些姑娘没蠢到这个地步。第二种是想从你身上捞点好处，这你肯定能察觉，反正你们U.N.C.L.E.的工作也就这些东西。”他晃着脚，“第三种就是你走运了，这世上没几个人有这种运气。”  
Illya喝了一口酒，仍然有点酸涩，看来不该倒进去那点瓶底残渣。  
“那些姑娘们见的都是有点地位的男人，”Oleg说，“有些东西非得在那个环境里才能觉察出来，身在高位虐待老婆的人到处都有。”他上下看了一眼Illya，“你又不打女人，她们看不出来是不可能的事。”  
Illya有点想翻眼睛不过他忍住了。  
“每个姑娘想要的东西都不一样。”Oleg喝掉他杯子里最后那些酒，“那得看她要点什么，如果你们想要的东西有个50%能搭配得上，明年我大概就能抱上你的小孩了。”  
刚被Lyudmila调侃过的Illya叹气：“……我不觉得这事有这么简单。”  
“现在没几个人拿贞操说事，特别是我们这种无神论者，身体属于党这类谎话那只能骗骗年纪小的燕子乌鸦。”Oleg把两只脚从桌上挪回地面，从椅子里站起来伸展腰背。“我还见过那种被一时激情冲昏头脑的家伙，一般这种突然迸发的热情半年内就会消褪了，不用在意，适当有所保留就行。”他拍了拍Illya的胳膊，“记得把瓶子带走。”  
走出办公室时他又想起了点什么，转头对Illya加了一句：“你的直觉还不坏，用不着想太多。”  
Illya一手肘撑在了桌面上，用手撑着脸深呼吸了一次，跟又叹了口气没差别。窗外又驶过一辆车，灯光还挺亮，上回他在这里半夜啃点吃的还碰上Cowboy载着Elisa和Isabella去工作，Napoleon和她们看上去还挺享受这种夜生活。  
他喝光剩下的甜白葡萄酒，留下了杯底残渣，将两只杯子送进厨房洗碗机后拎着空酒瓶开车回去，酒瓶在副驾驶座上散发轻微的酸果味与仍然浓郁的香气，瓶子歪倒在坐垫上时Illya还伸手把瓶身扶正。  
等Illya回到新住所，检查完确认没人潜入后才想起来……干嘛要把空酒瓶带回家？他完全可以在路上把酒瓶擦掉指纹给扔了。  
姑娘们带来的酒还在厨房橱柜里放着。Illya擦了这只空瓶瓶身，确保不留下Oleg和自己的指纹后放进了垃圾袋。橱柜里放了好些红酒与白葡萄酒，他一瓶瓶看过去，几瓶便宜配餐酒，两瓶相当贵的酒倒是酒标简洁，那瓶和他今晚喝过的一模一样的酒还没开封。  
可能是刚喝了酒导致他的神经有点放松，Illya打开厨房灯，站在橱柜边看酒看了好一阵子，反正屋子里也没别人，就算他全裸着走来走去也不伤风化，而且他还有个游泳池。  
……游泳池。  
Illya去看了眼后院的游泳池，还没盖上防止树叶掉进池水的幕布，泳池内璧还装了夜灯，但他还没开过，也从来没深夜游过泳——第一次罗马任务和Cowboy一起快艇落水那个不算。  
如果姑娘们在这一定马上怂恿他开夜灯，让泳池的水映出起伏的浅蓝色，说不定还会即刻开始脱衣径直跳进水里溅出大片水花。Cowboy会在旁边开玩笑，顺手开两瓶酒给她们人手倒一杯，而Illya……Illya大概率会在旁边盯着，自己也不一定下水和她们一起玩乐。  
所以他为什么不参与？工作时间外他有休假，这房子也属于他自己。Illya拍开了泳池夜灯，在门边开始脱衣服蹭掉鞋子，脱到内裤时他只犹豫了半秒钟就把裤子扯下去丢在那堆衣物上，但拿上了枪。  
把枪放在泳池边伸手就能摸到的位置后，他退了几步冲过去跳进泳池，激起巨大的水花（可能这会直接让枪哑火），游了两圈后他改成在水上仰面漂浮，池水从一开始的凉意渐渐变得不那么明显，夜灯让周围涌动的水波泛着微微蓝光。  
葡萄酒还有点儿后劲，在Illya把昏昏欲睡的身体从泳池里拖出来后带来了一股放松后的困倦感。他摸回厨房抽出那瓶酒，拔出瓶塞时太用力，带出了一点儿酒液滴落在他手指和大腿上，闻着比Oleg那瓶更加馥郁。Illya对着瓶口喝了一大口，刚开瓶后的酒味道还和之前的有所不同，似乎尚未沉淀杂质——Illya皱眉看了一眼确认没开错瓶，看了眼橱柜才想起他没把这酒冰起来。  
泳池水还沿着他身上往下滴，地板一滩水渍。水波照亮了一半朝向后院的窗户，Illya手边不远就是电话，他抓起话筒开始拨号。  
响了两声后对方接了起来。“Solo.”Napoleon说。  
Cowboy这会不光没睡还在旅馆里没去送姑娘们工作。Illya想，随便靠坐在放电话的矮桌边缘，酒瓶随便抵在大腿上。“Cowboy.”他说。  
“哦，Peril。”Napoleon听起来有点笑意，“什么事？”  
Illya看了看大腿上放着的酒瓶，酒液在瓶里晃荡，他还浑身往下滴泳池水也没穿衣服。  
“Illya？”Napoleon现在听上去警觉许多。  
“没，”Illya说，意识到他有段时间没说话，这基本是明确的危险讯号，马上补了一句没事。“我开了那瓶——”他对着厨房灯光读出瓶身标签。  
Napoleon好一阵没回应，如果不是听到了对面的呼吸声Illya也得怀疑Cowboy被人打晕。  
他看着酒瓶上手写花体字的标签名，拇指磨蹭着酒标贴纸边缘，左手拿着话筒卡在耳边。红酒让他胸腹一团温暖，水差不多滴了一地后皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩，四肢哪儿都觉得挺冷，连酒瓶底都有点暖。  
“Peril，”Napoleon说，语调放松了些，但没回到一开始的那种感觉。“你喝醉了吗？”  
“不到两杯。”Illya承认，懊恼地意识到他口音更重了，Cowboy要是能辨认出他这意大利语算他耳朵敏锐，于是他用英语又重复了一遍。  
“隔了一段时间再接触酒精确实更容易醉，”Napoleon说得比之前慢，估计大概率是觉得Illya喝高了。“这和你的酒量没什么关系。”  
“我知道。”Illya反驳。  
他没话可说了，但还握着话筒，可能有哪儿漏风，他还觉得有点凉风吹过。  
Cowboy在另一端也没说话，呼吸平稳，Illya听了一会儿，也没想说点什么，但老看着酒瓶标签让他加了一句：“得冰镇过？”  
几秒后Napoleon才回答，“冰过后口感更好一些，”可能那边在处理文件，有点轻微的窸窣声响，Illya听他说了几句这酒的香味构成，Napoleon问：“你去游泳了？”  
Illya耸肩，然后想起来Cowboy看不到，回答了问题。  
“那也一样好喝。”Napoleon听上去大概觉得这很好笑，“我开始考虑给旅馆挖个泳池了。”  
“想都别想，”Illya打断他，把酒瓶放在电话机旁，搓了搓手臂和大腿觉得发凉的皮肤。“那她们就不会过来游泳了。”  
“没错。”Napoleon同意。  
Illya看向窗户上泛着蓝色水波的夜灯光晕，手掌摩挲着大腿，加氯池水让皮肤摸起来滞涩许多，最暖的倒是不知什么时候勃起的阴茎，他握住自己用拇指指腹摸了摸开始湿润的顶端，猛吸了一口气。  
Napoleon那边又安静了，Illya手上出了许多汗，他的大腿和后背都感觉到突然渗出一层汗水，他握着自己没再动手指。  
“下次健身谁过来？”Illya问，这大概是此刻第一个跳出来的问句。  
Cowboy那边应该在翻阅日程本：“Isabella，Elisa和Natalie。你要教她们柔道？”  
“对。”Illya说，“先得热身半小时。”  
“我会提醒她们别穿高跟鞋。”Napoleon说，那边响起了电子音提示。“抱歉，我有另一个电话打进来了。”  
“行，下次见。”Illya说完就挂上了电话，话筒上留下一层手指形状的水雾。他抓起酒瓶爬上了二楼，坐进了床垫里继续，没再管自己的勃起。  
Napoleon结束第二个电话，记下预约后对着电话机想了一阵，最后给自己倒了杯威士忌慢慢喝完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *60年代酒驾没现在这么严格你们懂的，不要学他们23333  
> *毛熊这瓶其实蛮常见的，当然破仑送的肯定很贵（喂）想试试可以买甜白葡萄酒/冰酒，一般酒精度在12度左右，价位建议在130以上，如果担忧不好喝可以从诗培纳小鹌鹑莫斯卡托开始（价格在139左右）这个牌子是五星级酒店常备款，老少皆宜。


	12. Lesson 12

首先能察觉到的是，Illya放松了。Gaby先指了出来，几次出生入死互相包扎伤口后三人组形成了同一战壕互相搭把手的战友关系，Napoleon就没在他们面前伪装过，Illya之前看着没什么，但他确实放松下来后和刚成立U.N.C.L.E.时的状态差别颇大，以至于Gaby暗暗惊讶了好一段时间，最后忍无可忍提出抗议。  
“放我下来！”Gaby不得不在颠簸跑路中抱紧Illya的脖子，“我又没摔断腿！”  
Illya一把扛起她像扛一袋土豆那样狂奔，后面追着两条狂吠的看门犬。Napoleon从斜角开出一辆敞篷车猛刹过来，刹车声都盖过了深夜的狗吠，掀起一大片扬尘。Illya把Gaby摔进后座，Napoleon踩下油门的时候他还没完全爬进车座里，“Cowboy！”他咆哮。  
“我也不喜欢狗！”Napoleon在附近河道的船笛声与卸货碰撞声中大声反驳。  
“别人家的狗吗？！”Gaby揉着被撞疼的地方吼回来，Napoleon一个急转甩开后面追上来的车，Illya刚坐稳就差点被这一甩尾摔到Gaby身上，爆出一串俄语粗话，Napoleon流畅地骂了回去，花了快一小时他们才彻底出城，丢下那辆豪华敞篷车时Gaby还有点可惜：“这引擎还能改改。”  
在船舱里躺倒的Illya累得话都懒得说，五秒钟就睡着了。他块头太大不得不挤在狭窄的舱内床铺上缩手缩脚，但还是睡得打起了小呼噜。Napoleon这会儿没心情体力爬上上铺的床，直接坐在了房门边的地板上，完全没管他昂贵西装裤又蹭到了多少洗不掉的污渍。  
Gaby瘫在Illya对面下铺上，过了好一会儿才挣扎着爬起来把高跟鞋蹭掉。“之前这俄国人还有点礼貌。”她抓起水瓶灌了点水才缓过来，“现在我觉得像刚下战场。”  
“欢迎来到男人的世界。”Napoleon笑了一声，“在身体力量上你确实不占优势，而Illya扛着你也跑过了那两条狗。”  
“俄国人简直不是人类。”Gaby翻了个白眼，“我现在知道你那时的心情了。”  
“什么心情？”Napoleon向她伸手，Gaby把水瓶丢了过去。  
“一把掀掉我车后盖的心情。”Gaby靠着船舱墙壁，开始按摩自己穿太久高跟鞋的脚底板。“是让人有点让人不想马上把他打死，我还真想看看这俄国佬还能干出什么来。”  
“事实上Peril真同意了给姑娘们当练手我也有点惊讶，”Napoleon承认，喝了点水润喉。“我猜大部分还是看在报酬丰厚的份上。”  
“我觉得他最近状态不错，”Gaby看向在狭窄单人床上睡成一大团的Illya，“所以你们这样，”她在Napoleon和Illya身上指了个来回，“习惯单干的类型在有了搭档之后会暴露本性？我听说俄国人一旦和你成了朋友，相处起来就会没什么礼貌，可能他们的俄式礼节和我们差别挺大。”  
“应该是这样，”Napoleon想了想，“接待俄国人的姑娘也这么说，他们不怎么在意生活和工作上一些琐事。”  
“还不打招呼就把我搬来搬去。”Gaby揉捏着两只脚，“怎么他就不搬你？搬不动？”  
“别忘了那次厕所打架。”Napoleon好笑地提醒，“那可真出乎我的预料。”想了一下他又补充，“你也看到争论的时候他还经常扇我。”Napoleon的肩膀后背和手臂挨了不少下，当然他也全打回去了。  
Gaby看着Napoleon靠坐在墙边地板上休息，肢体放松，但还微微皱着眉头。“Illya开始有点太过不拘小节了，我是能理解这一点，没什么大问题，反正我们连彼此裸体都见过了。”她调侃，“你最近怎么回事？姑娘们也觉得你有点什么事在烦恼。”  
Napoleon耸肩，头发已经在完成任务后的跑路过程中散乱，看着也没那么精心打理式的好看。  
“我有点好奇，”Gaby承认，“我的过去在档案里简单直白，Illya差不多也被挖了个底朝天。”她活动了一下脚趾，舒展两条腿，让小腿悬空在床铺边缘。“最有神秘感的就是你。”  
“这份神秘感帮助我打探到不少消息，”Napoleon挺乐，“我唯一能坦承的只有一点，”他竖起一根手指，“当我在说我自己时，那些都是真的。”用手指梳过头发，Napoleon在地板上晃着脏鞋鞋尖。“但在不同的背景和聊天内容里，对方不一定会相信我所说的一切真话，利用好这一点反而更方便。”  
Gaby怀疑地想了想，“……你真没睡过旅馆里任何一个姑娘？”  
“没有。”Napoleon觉得更逗乐了，“你问了她们？”  
“她们开了赌局猜谁能第一个睡到你，”Gaby嫌弃地挥手，“Melissa和Lillian都下注了。”  
“那她们得输了。”Napoleon摊手，“我对自己的经验技巧很有信心，但这对她们来说不合适。”  
Gaby皱起眉，“怎么？你觉得她们出卖身体不对？”  
“我没这么说。”Napoleon伸出一只手示意这不是开战，Gaby瞥见Illya还在打小呼噜，睫毛都没动一下，她示意Napoleon继续，Napoleon想了想：“有些客人对她们不错，但大部分都不怎么样，会在她们身上随意发泄。”  
“这钱来得可不怎么愉快。”Gaby吐出一口气。  
“我和大部分一夜情对象都是双方愿意，没有强迫，也没有金钱交易。”Napoleon向后仰，脑袋抵在了墙上，Gaby看着他的下颚与喉咙新长出来的胡茬。“少部分就像Victoria，应急策略，把对方带上床总比被对方手下打一顿折断手指要来得好。”  
“我觉得为了活命，我也可以献出身体。”Gaby想了一小会，不情愿地承认。“任务中都这样？最近几次你也没带人上床。”任务中他们的行动细节互通，Napoleon确实有几次在床上套目标情报。“已经四次了。”她数出来，“这可和你档案里的‘喜好女色’不符。”  
“这是两个问题。”Napoleon冲她挑眉，“不是每次任务都能碰上互相觉得不错的人。而且我也当了七年大兵，长期禁欲不是个问题，部队里可没有女人。”  
Gaby也被逗乐了：“那男人？”  
“总有人互相帮把手，但那种扫荡二战后残骸的日子没什么让人想长期发展的心情。”Napoleon弯起左腿，把胳膊搭在膝盖上。“男人更喜欢性，我是说多数男人，荷尔蒙促使男人干出一大堆蠢事。”  
“你们俩的干架也是那种争强好胜荷尔蒙的错。”Gaby调侃，瞥向Illya，小呼噜已经停了，Illya挪了挪找了个更舒服点的姿势继续睡，睫毛颤了颤又平静下来。“我还是很好奇你为什么不和她们睡，是因为同事关系？”  
Napoleon深呼吸又吐出一口气，“她们的‘工作’通常不怎么愉快，也算不上找乐子。”他也看了眼Illya，“我不觉得她们在享受到更好一点的性生活后还能继续干这行。”  
Gaby安静了一会儿，“她们每个人都……？”  
“没几个人会自愿‘选择’这工作，性瘾患者除外。”Napoleon露出一点笑容，“诚实地说，我也和她们一样在卖身，当时真该选择15年刑期。”他口吻轻快，“也有可能在监狱呆了十年后我一样会后悔没选为CIA卖命。”  
“你自找的。”Illya带着浓重睡意的嗓音响起，比平时还低一点儿，“当个贼就得付出代价。”  
Napoleon摊手：“这我承认，有些事根本没有完美选项。”  
“但选择权很重要。”Gaby皱着眉思考，“是不是？”  
Illya还不太清醒，眼睛只睁开了一点，感觉随时能再睡过去，他抓过床上薄得跟本书差不多的枕头塞进头下勉强枕着，蜷缩侧躺的角度能看到瘫坐地板的Cowboy和对面床上累坏了的Gaby。Napoleon在地板上坐得随意：“一旦品尝过美食，人们就很难回去啃干面包，除非被权力和暴力强迫，或者足够的报酬利诱。”他想了想，搭在膝盖上的左手尾戒闪着金色。“见过自由的小鸟会在笼子里把自己折腾死。”  
“我还是觉得你在自夸床技。”Gaby提高了声调，语调转换得有点刻意。他们心知肚明Napoleon说的是什么意思。  
“我的床技确实不赖。”Napoleon笑得更大，“不知道这艘货船上有什么吃的。”  
Illya呼吸深缓，又陷入睡眠。

*

在这个安全屋的等待时间被延长了，U.N.C.L.E.和MI6交接的特工被杀，为了确保三人组不暴露，他们不得不装成维修工住进这间没家具的郊区屋子里。好在Waverly认识的一位退役特工帮忙，Gaby开车运了些油漆板材过来，顺带还买了午餐。  
“Waverly说还需要几天，”Gaby穿着连体修车装啃三明治，“旅馆那边没问题吗？”  
Napoleon和Illya刚把这独栋小屋外墙刷完一面，连体工装上都是油漆痕迹，还戴着护目镜和口罩以阻隔刺鼻的油漆味。Illya不想让帽子也沾上油漆，绑着条布巾盖住头发，看着像个码头工人，Napoleon倒有一顶伪装用的廉价帽子，在这几天的工作中也满是油漆污渍。“她们自己就能打理好，”Napoleon从瓶子里倒出便宜咖啡，没上发胶的卷发比往常乱多了，“但对那些客人来说，预定和交接工作还是需要一个男人来处理。”  
“他们不相信女人也能打理好？”Gaby嫌弃地说。  
“是的，”Napoleon耸肩，穿着价格便宜的工作装也让人放松，坐得没那么直。“他们认为女人当不了管理者。”  
Gaby和Illya一起翻了个白眼。  
“短期内这也没什么解决方案。”Napoleon又补充。Illya从野餐篮里摸了个小番茄丢进嘴里，Gaby拍掉手上的面包碎屑：“至少下一个使用这屋子的人会发现水管通好了，电力没有问题，墙面还上了漆。”  
“我觉得还能在二手市场里弄来点旧家具。”Illya说，“你去还是我去？”  
Napoleon挥手让Illya带Gaby去逛，“下午我正好可以继续读点东西。”  
“你读书很慢。”Illya又拿起一个火腿三明治。  
“这种经典著作很难快速阅读。”Napoleon喝着劣质咖啡，Gaby问“安娜卡列尼娜？”得到了一个耸肩。  
午饭后Napoleon倒是完全没看书，继续给外立面刷墙，在附近的独栋小屋中只有这幢房子路前放置了维修中的牌子。Illya和Gaby开着一辆小卡车去本地的旧货市场，两小时后搬回来了一张长沙发，两张不配套的单人沙发椅和一张漆都剥落生锈的铁架床还有一些零碎东西。Napoleon把油漆滚筒从长杆上取下来，丢进没剩多少的油漆筒里，卸掉橡胶手套走到卡车边帮忙卸货。Illya一个人就扛起了那张长沙发，Gaby只能把一张单人椅给拖下来。  
Napoleon看他有点不平衡，帮了把手，Illya没说什么也没拒绝，Gaby在身后揭秘：“他把沙发搬上车的时候卖家看得手都抖了。”  
“其他人都假装没注意你们？”Napoleon笑着说。  
“这在苏联又不是什么大事。”Illya声音有点负重时特有的发紧，好在这沙发并不算太重，在Napoleon帮忙下他们把沙发放在了一楼空间里。室内墙壁还没补漆，到处都斑驳出了各种奇怪的形状。地板也很旧，踩上去嘎吱响，他们昨晚打地铺的时候顺便还确认了地板出声的位置，如果有敌人摸进来他们也能利用地板噪音来警戒，防御与反击。  
“今天二手市场没有桌椅，不成套的也没有。”Gaby遗憾地说，把单人椅推到合适的位置。长沙发有一处弹簧崩出了布面，Napoleon检查后，从他们的行李中掏出一包小工具。  
“你能修？”Illya看了他一眼。  
“有些金银珠宝就藏在家具的暗格里，”Napoleon摸出了点工具开始调整弹簧缝补沙发，“当个优秀的贼还得把家具拆开再复位，桌椅我也能做，不过成品会很粗糙。”  
“我们买了个小角磨机。”Gaby说，看向Illya，“他说他也能做。”  
“那得先把防护眼镜和口罩拿过来。”Napoleon说。

*

Illya摸了摸打磨后的桌面，还不算完全光滑，平整程度尚可。Napoleon拉直一卷细绳充当墨线，量出需要的长宽，Gaby锯出木板木条，现在除了桌腿椅子腿还没打磨成圆柱体，桌面与椅面都已经打磨得差不多了。  
“这已经可以直接组装了。”Gaby把最为明显的木刺毛边磨掉，扯下护目镜和口罩，“四把椅子一张餐桌？”  
“还不够光滑。”Napoleon说，脱掉手套小心地摸了摸那些半成品木料，“那些细小的木刺可能会勾破衣服，明天还得上一层底漆。”  
“没想到特工必备的技能里还有做家具。”Gaby把头巾也从头发上拽下来，抖了抖上面的木屑碎尘，又掸了掸，但头巾并没完全摆脱木屑。“KGB也要学这个？”  
“要学会修理仪器工具，做家具比修机器容易。”Illya回答，关掉嗡嗡响的角磨机，屋子里安静下来。头顶天花板上只悬了一个灯泡，但Napoleon用锯下来的边角料搭了一个墙角立式灯，木料只磨掉了尖锐棱角，成品像是几何形状的薄板互相嵌在一起，连灯罩都用几片薄木板和一点石棉布搭了出来。Gaby看了看这立体几何异形灯，又看向Napoleon：“这风格有点意思。”  
“比用几根标准质量的木棍更省料。”Napoleon把灯弄亮，光线立刻比之前更好，Gaby关掉了他们行李里的小型应急灯。Illya把小号灭火器放在了地铺边，开始清扫满地木屑。  
“我先洗澡？”Gaby问。  
两位绅士当然没有异议，Gaby带着枪去冲澡。Illya把木屑堆在另一边墙角，半成品也堆在墙边，用刷子掸工装上的木屑。Napoleon从连体工作服里挣脱出来，在这气温里满身汗水被夜风一吹还挺冷，他把衣服挂起来掸了掸，翻找换洗衣物，拿出了书本放在地铺上。等Illya把掸过的工装脱下来，Napoleon接住了抛过来的刷子开始掸木屑时，Gaby推开浴室门，头上包着毛巾：“热水不太够用，建议你们俩洗快点。”  
两人对视一眼，连体装里面的背心短裤都湿透了，十分难受。Illya抓起搭在单人沙发上的夹克外套摸出个硬币抛向空中，拍在自己手背上。Napoleon探头看去：“反面，运气可不怎么好啊Peril。”  
“就没好过。”Illya小声抱怨，把硬币放回口袋，Napoleon钻进浴室。  
Gaby眼看着Illya过去翻开了Napoleon放在地铺上的那本小说：“你在干嘛？”  
“看Cowboy读到哪里。”Illya阅读速度不算快，前后翻了几页读了好一阵子才搞明白剧情细节。“等他读完我得知道资本主义对于托尔斯泰的看法。”  
Gaby笑出声：“我没想到你们居然开了个读书会。”  
“在俄罗斯的冬季，人们经常开读书会。”Illya确认后又把书签缎带别回原位，合上书本开始整理地铺，浴室里水声并不大，老旧的水管还有点轻微的杂音传出来。  
Gaby坐进铺了毯子的旧沙发，用毛巾擦头发，看着Illya半跪在地板上铺防水布和毯子，把一件毛衣卷起来充当枕头，而Napoleon直接在行李里面塞了个枕头。她看着Illya整理工具，背心湿透的汗水渐渐变干，皮肤上还有旧伤。“你今天怎么回事？”  
“什么？”Illya回头看她。  
“你盯了那个摊子半天，发现了什么？”Gaby问，开始给头发上发卷。  
“卖瓷器的那家？”Illya继续整理，“他家的孩子不对劲。”  
“那个胖胖的小女孩？”Gaby回想了一下，“很安静，有点害羞，不太愿意和陌生人接触。”  
“对。”Illya检查了枪支弹药。  
Gaby皱眉想了想：“……为什么你注意到了她？”  
浴室里水声停了，Illya也停了下来，在Napoleon边擦头发边走出浴室：“我觉得可以用还没过期的玉米罐头改变一下奶油浓汤的口味……怎么了？”  
“告诉Cowboy你观察到了什么。”Illya对Gaby示意。  
“……KGB训练？”Gaby做了个鬼脸，“下午我们去买家具时路过了这几条街，”她抓过地图标出了今天开车经过的道路，Napoleon顶着一头潮湿乱毛看她边画地点边陈述。“这家杂货店的主人是个上年纪的臭脾气老头但喜欢调情，这里经过了一辆送货车，司机开得不太好，这幢房子的二楼夫妇正在吵架，丈夫跟秘书搞上了，妻子摔了个花瓶出窗户。”  
她标出了一个地点，“大部分旧货摊子都集中在这两条街，这家卖旧瓷器的摊子老板是个中年男人，老婆在厨房骂人，她带了个继女嫁了过来。”Gaby看了眼Illya，Illya用眼神示意她继续，Gaby叹了口气，“那个老婆正在骂女儿动作太慢，连她四岁时偷拿杂货店糖果都说了出来，还说她笨手笨脚总是弄碎那些瓷器。”她又看向Illya，“你又嘲讽Solo，那些瓷器都是便宜货！”  
Napoleon皱起眉，“你的关注点是这一家人，哪一个？”他对Illya提问。  
“那个孩子。”Illya说，态度严肃。“明天你买东西时留意一下，我觉得那个男人肯定酗酒。”  
“行。”Napoleon说。  
Illya拿起换洗衣物去了浴室，门刚一关上Gaby就压低声音：“我觉得Illya不太对劲。”  
Napoleon挑起眉毛，在睡衣外披了件外套，拿起《安娜-卡列尼娜》。“Peril一直都不太对劲。”  
“工作上的暴力倾向还是床上的暴力倾向？”Gaby翻了个白眼。  
“我听到了！！！”Illya的咆哮从浴室里传出来，水声并不大，完全遮掩不了他们的对话内容。  
“只有擦边球！”Napoleon笑着反驳。  
“Bastardo！”Illya用意大利语骂回来。  
“我会保卫你的贞操的，Illya！”Gaby笑得栽倒在床上。Napoleon在地铺上坐下，裹好毯子打开书开始读。Gaby拍拍铺上毯子的靠垫枕上去：“刚刚Illya翻了那本书。”  
“我知道。”Napoleon靠坐在那盏立体几何灯下回答。  
“读书会怎么样？我觉得你可以推荐点美国书给他。”Gaby裹好毯子，打了个哈欠。  
“Peril经常用俄语诅咒我。”Napoleon笑着回答，Gaby打趣了几句就睡着了，大概白天累得够呛。  
Illya冲完澡出来，先看了眼长沙发，确认Gaby已经睡了过去，才坐到Napoleon旁边的地铺上套衬衫式睡衣睡裤，给腿脚盖上毯子。  
“上半夜还是下半夜？”Napoleon低声问。  
Illya又摸出了硬币，这回他守下半夜。Napoleon把灯调整了角度，只照亮书页，也并没亮到刺眼的程度。Illya枕着穿过的毛衣躺下，刚好Napoleon弯起的膝盖挡住了大部分灯光。  
“其实我还带了眼罩出来。”Napoleon说。  
“丝绸那个？”Illya闭上眼睛。“那还是算了。”  
“我猜也是。”Napoleon回答。

*

看了二十页左右，Napoleon把缎带夹好，合上书，关掉那盏灯。整间安全屋都黑了下来，Gaby早已熟睡，Illya睡着了，但睡得不沉，Napoleon要是戳他一下，Peril肯定马上抓枪蹦起来。  
守夜时Napoleon靠坐在墙边，背后塞着那个枕头警戒着任何可能出现的危险，过程十分无聊。漫无目的地放空到凌晨三点半时他戳醒。Illya，Illya确实蹦了起来，动静挺大，Napoleon一把按住他的肩膀，Gaby在沙发上翻了个身，后脑勺对着他们。  
Illya这么一挣扎确实醒了，整个状态就是标准的不清醒。Napoleon发凉的手摸到了对方的脸，Illya吸了口气，现在那手掌更低的温度贴在他额头上——非常有效的唤醒方式。  
有意识地来几次深呼吸后Illya清醒了一点儿，抓住Napoleon的手把它挪开，在毯子里睡了几小时后他的手比Cowboy更暖。用另一只手搓了搓脸后Illya吐出一口气，撑着膝盖试图再醒一点。  
Napoleon抽走自己的手。Illya低头看了一眼，屋子里太暗什么都看不清，旧窗帘拉开的缝隙也没透出多少光。他看向沙发，Gaby身体的轮廓也不明确。  
“我去洗把脸。”Illya低声说。  
“Хорошо.”Napoleon回答。  
反应过来自己咕哝了句俄语，Illya又叹了口气，挣扎着爬起来去了浴室，摸黑冷水洗脸后也适应了些现在的昏暗。他走回房间，Napoleon刚把枕头放好，然后栽倒在地铺上，放松下来的呼吸声隔了半个房间都听得见。  
Illya靠近沙发观察了一下Gaby，戴着睡帽的后脑勺还挺明显。他回到地铺边坐下，Cowboy在旁边把毯子盖在身上蜷成一大团。  
把毯子盖在腿上继续守夜，Illya在脑子里下了几局棋后，早晨的光线慢慢变亮。通常过了清晨4-5点后就可以放松下来，这个时间段大部分敌人都在休息，少部分会趁这个时候偷袭，一旦没人偷袭，那再次捣乱就只会出现在早餐时间或者上班时间，这两个时间段他们会更加放松，偷袭成功率也更高。  
过了5点后Illya也放松下来，初冬天亮得没那么快，现在的光线足以辨认出沙发上Gaby睡成一团的轮廓和颜色，以及旁边Cowboy在枕头上的乱发。有趣的是Cowboy真正睡熟后的表情是放松的，显得比平时年轻许多。Illya胳膊搭在膝盖上等着值夜结束，情绪也不算高。他观察Napoleon这会儿的睡相：一手在枕头下（随时能抽出枪）另一只手蜷在毯子下面，睡衣在这光线下看着十分模糊还皱得不行，不用猜也知道Cowboy的睡衣一定和之前那身同样柔软，上一身在另一个任务里遭遇夜袭，全用来堵住伤口的血和擦除指纹了。  
如果这会儿他们两个单独在一间安全卧室里的一张床上，Illya倒挺想看看Napoleon会睡成什么样，这么一想再往前回忆两秒钟……他们搞在一起“各取所需”“找点乐子”后还没过夜，一次也没有，任务中挤一张床的时候往往还挤着Gaby，当然也没人有心思互相摸索一番。  
可能是这一晚相对安全的缘故，Illya此刻有点心情来观察晨光一点点变亮，慢慢照亮这房屋的墙壁地板，也慢慢照亮毯子的颜色，枕头的褶皱，与Napoleon乱七八糟翘往各个方向的卷发。Illya伸手拨弄了一下那卷起来的发梢，Cowboy没醒，他又碰了碰在枕头上卷出一个奇怪形状的另一撮乱发，在拨弄下小撂卷发绕上了他的手指，感觉还挺干燥，Illya用指腹轻轻搓了搓，确实有点干燥。  
Napoleon的呼吸深度和频率还没变，这会儿大概还在深度睡眠之中。Illya小心地，慢慢把手放在枕头上，确保手的重量不至于惊醒Cowboy。Napoleon也确实没醒，头发毫无所觉地和Illya的手指皮肤互相接触，脸上每一个细节在逐渐变亮的室内光线中渐渐清晰可辨，Illya观察了一段时间，看得自己也有点昏昏欲睡。  
不远处街道上驶过送奶车的声响，Illya抬头看向窗帘缝隙，确认没问题后，最后再摸了摸Cowboy枕头上翘得好笑的发梢，尽量不弄出声响地起身收拾东西。等他在厨房把早餐准备得差不多时，另外两人起床了。  
Gaby一边刷牙一边看了眼Illya这边，“看来这个旧面包机还挺好用。”是昨天他们在旧货市场淘来的。  
屋子里的旧炉子也算好用，Illya把煎蛋翻了个面，他手艺不及Napoleon，但Cowboy和Gaby也没什么抱怨。  
Napoleon刮了胡子，没怎么打理卷发，这几天的伪装身份是装修工人，外表也不需要那么绅士。吃早餐时没有报纸可读，Gaby聊起他们做家具的进展，讨论过程还挺友好。不过Cowboy今天似乎有点什么事情在思考，没之前那么话多，Illya自己脑子里也有一大堆事，因此也没说什么，只和Gaby讨论家具打磨的细节。  
等早餐结束，Napoleon拿上他们讨论出的购物清单出门后，Gaby问出了口：“你在闷闷不乐。”  
“我没有。”Illya说，把洗好的盘子擦干。“怎么了？”  
“不知道为什么，我觉得你有点不开心。”Gaby皱着眉，把洗盘子的布搭在架子边缘。“是那个小女孩的原因？”  
“有一点。”Illya说。  
“Solo心事重重了好几天。”Gaby耸肩，“可能在担心姑娘们。”  
“我也有点担心她们。”Illya承认，和Gaby一起穿上连体装继续刷屋子外墙，两人闲聊了些姑娘们的事，中午Napoleon带着午餐和买的一些东西回来了，连同两只新枕头和一张看上去不算太旧的床垫。  
“给那里放了点——”Napoleon把午餐纸袋丢给他们，打了个手势示意“窃听器”，油漆味在这天气里仍然有些刺鼻。附近有些住户已经开始好奇地路过这里甚至和他们搭点话，任何时候都不能低估本地人对陌生人的好奇心。“那个母亲有点奇怪。”  
“因为她向每个人控诉丈夫和女儿有多无能？”Illya啃着三明治。  
“通常一个妻子只会向亲戚或者邻居倾诉丈夫酗酒或者赌博，”Napoleon确认周围没有好奇的邻居后低声向Gaby解释细节，“或者只抱怨孩子的叛逆不听话，很少有女性同时抱怨这两点。”  
“她是个爱抱怨的妻子和母亲，这能看出什么？”Gaby小声问，“我没什么判断家庭关系的经验。”她看向Napoleon，“你知道的是来自CIA的训练还是那些寂寞的夫人们？”  
“大部分是夫人们，少部分是对父母不满的女士。”Napoleon回答，鼻梁上还架着伪装用的黑框眼镜，这让他的英俊程度模糊了不少。“一位妻子同时抱怨丈夫和孩子，她肯定有什么道德或者财产上占据优势的地方，通常是财产，我打听到她家里那幢房子是祖父的遗产。”  
“第一任丈夫病死，现在这任丈夫酗酒。”Gaby看了眼Illya，Illya点点头。“昨天打听到的。女儿是第一任丈夫的孩子。”  
“瓷器摊子是现任丈夫的财产。”Napoleon补充了更多细节，“她掌控家里的经济，觉得丈夫和女儿一无是处。”  
Illya在旁边不置可否，倒了杯咖啡出来。  
“那你觉得有什么地方不对劲？”Gaby怀疑地问。  
“她的丈夫和女儿过于安静了。”Napoleon思索着细节，“我在那附近转了转。通常一个酗酒的丈夫有很大概率会暴力对待妻子儿女，但这个丈夫没有。在酒吧打架？有过几次。殴打妻子？没有。”  
Illya皱起眉，Napoleon看他一眼继续陈述：“这对夫妻除了这个女孩，丈夫还有个儿子，刚成年，在离这片街区有点距离的地方当工人，不时会回来一次。妻子无视这个继子，当他不存在。”  
这细节昨天Gaby和Illya没打听到。Gaby追问：“女孩怎么样？”  
Napoleon这回停顿了好一会儿，Gaby看着他和Illya一起皱眉，两个男人都一脸严肃。  
“希望别是我猜的那件事。”Napoleon最后说。

*

因为晚上要窃听那房子里的谈话，打磨家具就放在了下午，Illya继续给外墙刷漆，Napoleon在室内把桌椅边角打磨光滑。Gaby把床垫收拾了出来，晚上守夜的人就能躺一会沙发了。  
落日开始把房屋都罩上色彩时，Illya把油漆桶整理好，拎进屋内一个空房间里摆放整齐。Napoleon已经把桌椅拼装完毕上了清漆，除了一把椅子略有点摇晃外都很稳当，他找了块小木板垫平了那点不稳。桌椅上漆后还得等两小时才能干透，所以这晚他们还是坐在沙发里吃晚餐，接听器就放在沙发之间的地板上。那屋子里吃晚餐时也不安静，从晚餐上桌那位爱抱怨的妻子已经轮番数落过丈夫有多么多么无能，只会喝酒，灯泡坏了都不主动换一个。接着是继子（“回来吃晚餐加被骂。”Napoleon说。），完全不拿钱回来还要摸走家里攒下的钱。最后是小女儿，说她太胖，成绩太差，被学校同学欺负活该，从四岁偷糖就能看出她是个坏姑娘（“第二次，看来这故事被经常提起，四岁小孩懂什么？”Gaby皱眉。）。  
他们端着盘子听了二十分钟。儿子把盘子一推说不想吃了，大概是进了房间，坏脾气妻子又开始抱怨这位继子。等终于挨过晚餐时间，妻子去收拾家务，丈夫又开始喝酒，儿子和女儿那边一片安静。  
又过了一阵没什么声响的时间，丈夫对儿子说：“她睡着了。”  
“知道，”儿子回答，大概是又在餐桌边闲聊，收音清晰。“小胖妞现在还挺带劲。”  
“那是你老爹我操得好。”丈夫说，“上次她带回来的那个同学还不错，听说他们家搬走了？”  
“那小姑娘怀孕了，肯定是我们俩的。”儿子回答，“咱们什么时候再干一票？我已经看中了一个妞，让小胖子再去装可怜把人骗来？”  
“同样的法子用两次就没意思了，换个地点，儿子，找个商店后门怎么样？”丈夫提议。“我一直想把地下室利用起来。”  
“我也想。这两天我就弄点麻醉剂来，那小护士对我还不错。”儿子说。  
Gaby骂了一句，Illya闭眼深呼吸了一次，Napoleon揉了揉鼻梁。  
“你从哪看出了那个小女孩的问题？”Gaby问Illya。  
Illya没回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *略搜了一下发现墨线量平整度应该是通用的（便宜省事不是吗）60年代估计还没红外线水平仪……（咦我为什么在写木工知识  
> *Bastardo：意大利语的bastard/混蛋  
> *手脚冷这事妹子们更懂，在被子里暖和的话伸出来很快就凉了哈哈哈哈，熊爪冰脸式清醒。  
> *瞎几把在线翻译了一下，Хорошо这个词基本就是英语的“It's ok/Sure.”不知道这词是不是这个用法.jpg（反正破仑俄语肯定比我好，省点事还是可以用Да来着）  
> *本章破仑毛熊调查的这个小女孩案例参考了煎蛋的《Reddit分享：最恐怖的犯罪》中最后一篇，原贴已删除，备用地址如下：  
> http://www.sohu.com/a/125054477_354961  
> http://www.360doc.cn/article/699582_624804781.html


	13. Lesson 13

“收到。”Illya挂上电话，对Napoleon和Gaby解释本地的线人这两天去会看看这家人的状况。  
Gaby检查了门窗上的警戒装置，在床上抖开毯子，放好一只枕头：“那孩子被控制了，还被洗了脑。”  
“偶尔会有这种事发生。”Napoleon向她道了晚安，关上卧室门，回到客厅倒了半杯酒喝完，把瓶子和空杯都放在几何灯下面。“今晚怎么守夜？”硬币结果和昨晚相反，Illya守上半夜。  
这会儿桌椅上的清漆已经干透了，Illya把棋盘摆在一张木头椅子上跟自己下棋，坐在一张单人沙发椅子里，几何灯被移到了沙发附近提供光源。Napoleon把枕头和毯子放在长沙发上靠近Illya的那侧，整个人躺着陷进坐垫里，把脚搭在了沙发另一端扶手上。  
安静了一阵后，Napoleon开口了，声音没高到会传过卧室门的程度：“不想说点什么，Peril？”  
“不。”Illya回答，双手手指交叉相握，抵在下巴上思考棋步。  
Napoleon枕着自己的枕头看了一会儿天花板，扭头看向旁边的Illya，Illya看回去：“干嘛？”  
Napoleon叹了口气：“从什么时候开始的？”  
Illya看了他两秒钟，重新回去盯棋盘：“父亲被捕后五个月。”  
Napoleon又叹了一口更长的气，从毯子里伸出只手揉了揉脸，回去看天花板：“我当初看你档案的时候可没想过还能比‘悲伤的故事’更糟糕一点。”  
“你早知道了。”Illya说，语调没什么起伏。  
Napoleon在枕头上摇摇头，想了几秒后低声问：“背后位？”  
Illya移动了一个白色士兵，“倒不是因为这事，背后位是所有姿势里面最难挣脱的那个，非常容易被——”他伸手碰了一下Napoleon的肩膀，没看向对方也准确地指了指肩胛骨。“按住后颈，用力过度还可能影响脊椎。”  
“的确如此，”Napoleon认同地说，“所以我也不推荐姑娘们用更结实的道具。”接着想起另一件事，“她知道吗？”  
Illya看向他，Napoleon感觉到了视线，在沙发垫里撑起上半身看回来，表情很是严肃。  
“你是要拷问没写在我档案里一切细节吗？”Illya没什么表情变化，也没有手抖。  
Napoleon Solo，Cowboy，再一次没按常理出牌，他挑高了一边眉毛，这表情应该算是“我就看看你接下来还要说点什么惊人的东西”那一范畴。  
Illya耸肩，“她知道，不过没那么早，在我进KGB的时候她才知道这事。”  
“我能否问她的精神状况？”Napoleon问。  
“精神分裂症。”Illya解释，“一开始她还撑得住，到后面那些‘父亲的朋友们’带了点能助兴的药物过来，再加上一些肆无忌惮的虐待，后果显而易见。”他移动黑色骑士吃到白色士兵。“她得长期服药。”  
“我没想过真能确认这些。”Napoleon挪动着坐起来，在沙发上转向Illya，毯子搭在蜷起来的腿上。  
“反正你们迟早会知道，”Illya示意Gaby的卧室门，“我只需要确认你们俩不会露出那种虚伪的怜悯表情就够了。”  
“那是相当伪善的礼节，没什么用处。”Napoleon两只胳膊抱着一只膝盖，看着Illya走了一步白皇后。“我猜测Oleg知道，但帮派里的其他人不知道。”  
“对。”Illya说。  
“我没有更多疑问了。”Napoleon说，伸手走了一步黑主教。  
“烂棋。”Illya评价，一步白城堡就将军了。

*

两人正式地重新下了一盘棋后Illya说：“你不赖。”  
“没双陆玩得好。”Napoleon重新躺在沙发上，找到舒服的睡姿，裹好毯子。  
“中等水平。”Illya评价，把刚刚杀得Napoleon丢盔弃甲的棋子收拾起来，合上便携棋盘。“如果你活到现在全靠赌博和运气，那CIA绝对不配当KGB的对手。”  
“Sanders听到你这评价大概会喂你一颗子弹。”Napoleon调侃，闭上眼睛。“CIA还是有不少受过训练，能力出众的特工间谍的。”  
“Jones？”Illya关掉那盏几何灯，在东德边境那辆卡车接应的时机正好。“他还可以，但不算好。”  
昏暗让Napoleon睡意上涌，“你是说我干得比他好？”他有点笑意，困倦有一点，但脑子也还清醒着。  
“如果你这句是英语那就是双关。”Illya回答，为了以防万一还穿着鞋，枪放在手边，毯子和新买的枕头之一放在斜对着长沙发另一端的单人椅上。适应昏暗后他反思了这段谈话的内容，Cowboy语调平静，肯定调查过不少细节，实际上数次互相摸索着试图上床的过程和结果已经够Cowboy发觉问题了：上次Napoleon在Illya本能抗拒时毫不犹豫停下了动作，那也佐证了今晚这段对话里Napoleon的反应。  
而且谈起这事也没Illya预料会有的爆发，可能时间确实能磨损一些愤怒，也可能是因为Cowboy情绪总是很稳定，他还是能学到一些的。  
在单人沙发椅里稍稍放松坐了一段时间后，Napoleon的呼吸频率听上去还没睡着，于是他低声问：“失眠？”  
“是有一点。”Napoleon也轻声承认。“一想到几小时后就得起来度过无聊的守夜时间，就更睡不着了。”  
Illya嘲笑他没酒就不行，但还是把应急灯拧到了最低档，让屋子里的光线不至于刺眼，但足以看清大概环境，他倒了一点酒出来，酒瓶与杯沿碰撞出轻响。  
Napoleon接过酒杯，往沙发扶手的高度蹭了蹭，刚喝了一口就想起来继续开玩笑：“如果这是在任务里面，我就要怀疑任何递过来的饮料里都被下药了。”  
Illya翻眼睛，从他手里抓回酒杯全喝了，又倒了一点把杯子递过去。  
“认真的？”Napoleon看这一幕挺好笑的，也确实笑出声了。  
“看来以后我们三个在互相递饮料的时候得自己先喝一口。”Illya故意一本正经地说。  
“那会三个人都被下药，Peril。”  
“那是我们太蠢。”  
Napoleon笑得更大，还得克制点别吵醒Gaby。他晃了晃酒杯喝掉那点酒，差不多一口半的量，Illya再次从他手里把杯子拿走，关掉了应急灯。  
这回Napoleon足够放松到睡着了，几小时后被Illya戳醒，他爬起来坐在长沙发上试图清醒一点，结果Illya用冰块手按在他脖子上，这下Napoleon想不清醒都不行了，被Peril轻推着连人带毯子按进单人沙发椅里。  
Illya抓起另一张单人椅里的毯子倒头就睡，很快陷入深眠。  
Napoleon之前就没睡好，干脆摸到那瓶酒又来了两口，继续守夜顺带思考一下之前的对话——他又不蠢，Peril从一开始他们搞上时状态就没对过，加上旅馆里姑娘们也不是心甘情愿做这行，发生过什么并不难猜。  
Peril大概是通过种种细节确认了Napoleon自己和Gaby不会表现出那种居高临下的怜悯与同情。Gaby没表现出什么（那种苏联式面无表情她学得很好）Napoleon也没觉得有什么不同，而且现在Illya放松多了，不再需要时时警戒着可能出现的侮辱或鄙视，这值得喝上一杯。  
他又喝了一口，把瓶子放回原位。Illya在旁边睡得相当沉，现在问题被抛给了Napoleon。  
这后半夜很安静，没出什么事，Napoleon陷在沙发椅里一手撑着脸等待天空缓慢变亮，旁边沙发扶手上挤出一点儿皱巴巴的枕头边角和Illya的一点金发也慢慢清晰可辨，当然这沙发对Illya还是太小，睡得缩手缩脚，毯子还显得有点不够。  
那点酒精还不至于让Napoleon的脑子失去理智，思考了一堆事情后他叹了口气，起身去浴室洗了把脸，进入屋子自带的旧厨房准备早餐。Gaby打着哈欠拉开卧室门，探头看了看厨房，“咖啡？”  
Napoleon给她倒了一杯，Gaby端着杯子加糖加奶试图吹凉一点，靠在厨房旧得有点不能看的橱柜边缘：“早上好。”  
“你听上去有话要说。”Napoleon看她一眼，继续处理炒蛋。  
Gaby回头看向长沙发确定Illya还没醒，“现在我觉得我理解为什么他们这个黑帮要跑到意大利来了。”  
“也可能只是想离开祖国。”Napoleon说，“而且还有一部分人和KGB有联系，他们可能仍在监视之下。”  
“我讨厌冷战。”Gaby翻了个白眼，放下咖啡去洗漱。

*

Illya被早餐香味弄醒了，Napoleon把早餐端上桌，三人吃得差不多时Gaby说：“今天谁去巡街？”  
“你这句话口吻像个黑帮小头目。”Napoleon笑着说。  
“表面上我们三个确实是黑帮成员。”Gaby耸肩，“维护这片街区的治安。”她想了想问Napoleon，“你的教父真像传说中那样？见到他时要吻他的手？”  
“是的，”Napoleon回答，“他人不错。如果把黑帮成员的头衔换一换，他们更像一整个城市的警察局长和半个市长，只不过更暴力一些，还有一些见不得光的地下交易。”  
“那些政府高官和警方也一样干见不得光的事。”Illya嚼着面包。  
“这倒没错，”Gaby同意地说，“就像Vinceguerra家族那点破事。”  
Illya喝着咖啡，眼看着Napoleon伸手过来进他的外套口袋摸出一枚硬币：“你自己没硬币吗？”  
Napoleon不置可否，让Illya的硬币在手指关节上滚动了两圈后瞬间消失了，然后在Gaby耳后又变出硬币来。  
“炫耀。”Gaby好笑地说，“正面你去，反面Illya。”  
Napoleon捏着硬币皱眉想了想，“正面我就在今晚做一顿大餐，反面——”  
Gaby感兴趣了，Illya倒有点怀疑。  
“反面我就告诉你们一个秘密。”Napoleon笑得有点儿挑衅，弹出硬币拍在了手背上。  
“反面。”Illya一眼就看到Napoleon移开另一只手后硬币的图案。  
Napoleon的呼吸更像一声叹息，他抬起视线看向Illya，再看向Gaby：“你们知道我被抓住后判了十五年，CIA想让我当间谍来抵消刑期。”  
“写在你档案里，”Gaby说，捧着第二杯咖啡，“我很难想象你在监狱里度过余生。”她笑着调侃。  
“我也很不喜欢监狱，”Napoleon承认，“但我也不想轻易认输，谁知道给CIA干了十五年后，他们会不会用别的理由再延长刑期？这一点并不确定，所以我说要考虑考虑。”  
“然后意大利黑帮找上了你。”Gaby猜测，“我记得他们在美国也有一片势力。”  
“有个人欠我个人情，”Napoleon微笑，“他去找了教父，教父派人去和CIA谈判，我就到了意大利。”  
“为教父工作比为CIA工作更好？”Gaby好奇地问。  
“自由度更高，姑娘们自己就能管理好，我假装当个老板就行。”Napoleon解释，“CIA的间谍工作量可比我大得多，我还是得偶尔给Sanders办点事，他到现在都在遗憾没能把我用刑期锁死在CIA。”他摇摇头，“没想到CIA这么缺人。”  
“用你比用正式雇员合算，”Illya插进来，表情平静，“只要你出了错，他们不用找借口就能直接除掉你，也确实能在到期后敲诈你再延长刑期。”  
“对他们来说是笔不错的买卖。”Gaby赞同。  
“猜猜看我是怎么被抓住的。”Napoleon现在的笑容有点冷，在手指上翻转着硬币。  
“四国警察的运气。”Illya说出从Oleg那里听到的消息。  
Napoleon小幅度摇了摇头，笑容没消褪，“那时我有个情人。”他随意地看向Gaby和Illya，“她有点像Victoria那一类型，红头发，非常漂亮的绿眼睛，聪明，有野心。”  
“她把你的消息出卖给了警察？”Gaby皱眉。  
“卖给了出价最高的CIA，”Napoleon轻松地说，“我很喜欢她，她也知道我在干什么，和我一起分享赃物出手后的财富。”硬币在他手指上停下了，Napoleon将硬币递给Illya，口吻仍然轻快，“那让我第一次想干掉某个人。”  
Gaby停顿了几秒钟，皱眉皱得更紧了。  
Illya从他手上拿回硬币，Cowboy的手指也有点凉，Illya收好硬币，再次端起咖啡杯。  
餐桌上一时安静了下来，Napoleon坐得没平时那么端正，在廉价外套工作装下他状态放松而懒散，微笑着看Gaby与Illya都陷入思考。  
Illya先开了口：“你干了。”  
“我干了。”Napoleon承认，真正地看向Illya——Illya除了有点惊讶外也没那种常见的嫌恶与鄙视。  
Illya喝了口还温着的咖啡，耸了耸肩：“成功了还是失败了？”  
“Illya.”Gaby小声抗议。  
“我们迟早都会经历杀人这件事。”Illya对她说，又转向Napoleon。Napoleon回答：“CIA有证人保护措施。”  
Illya倒不惊讶：“教父也知道这事。”  
“知道。”Napoleon说，“CIA保护了她两年，美国那边的黑帮给我递过点消息，所以我知道她那两年不能工作也不能出门，和在监狱没两样。”  
Gaby撇嘴，“如果她不知道你是个贼，在震惊之下向警察出卖你，那我会觉得她是个无辜的受害者。”她放下杯子，“但她知道你是谁。”  
Napoleon摊手：“记者采访的时候，她说自己是被我胁迫作案，一直忍受着良心的谴责，找到机会才告发我偷了什么，人们天然会同情她的处境。”  
“舆论更倾向于是你的问题。”Illya也放下了杯子，“她现在应该改变了名字和外表以避免麻烦。”  
“现在她是一个金发绿眼的家庭主妇，但梦想着成为富豪或者电影明星。”Napoleon说，“一旦她试图做点什么出格的事，黑帮的人就会想办法破坏她的计划。”他向后蹭了点椅子站起来，椅子脚在地板上划出噪音，“晚餐想吃什么？”  
“呃，鸡肉？”Gaby说。  
“我都行。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon拿起伪装眼镜和车钥匙走出这间安全屋。  
“……我很难说出谁对谁错。”Gaby在那辆小卡车开走后说。  
“普通人会认为她干了件好事，捉住了一个有名的贼。”Illya帮她收拾餐具，“CIA也这么觉得。”  
Gaby想了想，“他看女人的眼光可不太行。”  
“没错。”Illya同意。  
“为什么他突然说起这个？”Gaby直直看向Illya，“心理战术。我猜到他会说点什么来缓解——你懂，但没想过是这个。”  
“一个秘密交换一个秘密。”Illya解释，“这不在Cowboy的档案上，没几个人会承认这种事。这种交换把柄让两个秘密都保持了安全，间谍机构之间也一样。”  
“然后整个世界就相安无事。”Gaby嘲讽，接着叹了口气。“我可没什么秘密跟你们交换。”  
“多解决几件任务你就有了。”Illya说。

*

Napoleon和线人聊了聊，那个小女孩的家庭仍处在监控下，一旦找到证据警方就会介入调查。  
他带着食材回到安全屋的时候，Illya和Gaby已经把外墙漆得差不多了，明天再干半天就能漆完第一遍，干透后还得再上第二遍。Napoleon在厨房准备晚餐，Gaby收拾好油漆桶后摸进来：“Waverly说明天我们就能回去了。”  
“我猜还是得漆完这幢房子？”Napoleon把切好的土豆列在烤盘上。  
“装修工得干到底。”Gaby赞同，看着他唇边的微笑。“你们俩在交换信任。”  
Napoleon回以一个挑眉，给鸡肉抹上调料。  
“为什么是现在？”Gaby问。  
“Peril实在不擅长演戏。”Napoleon笑着说，Gaby相当同意地做了个鬼脸。“这些事早点解决更好。”  
“等我暴露小秘密的时候记得对我好点。”Gaby摊手，Illya走进客厅，在堆积那些材料的边缘剥下工作装，她探头看了看，“我要先洗澡！”立刻窜进卧室去翻找换洗衣物了。  
Illya身上还满是油漆味，在厨房边看了眼Napoleon在做什么——烤鸡，也去翻找换洗衣物。Napoleon设定好时间，到客厅搬了张椅子进厨房等着烤箱工作完成。在等Gaby洗澡的这段时间里Illya也无事可做，坐在餐桌边看窗外夕阳的光线一点点变暗。Cowboy这个窝在厨房的举动明显是故意的（虽说厨房也确实更暖和点），给他们三个都留出了空间。  
Gaby洗得很快，Illya洗完后晚餐也差不多了，整个晚餐过程也恢复了之前互相冷嘲热讽的气氛，谁都没提起这两天他们彼此暴露了什么。  
“圣诞节快到了，”Napoleon说，“我会让姑娘们提前列张清单，替她们在欧洲买礼物，还有给教父家族的礼物。”他端着红酒杯，“你们俩想要什么？”  
“别说社会主义不庆祝圣诞节！”Gaby在Illya要张嘴的时候堵截。  
Illya给了她个眼神：“我们确实不庆祝。”  
“那可真没意思，”Gaby泄气地说，“你们就只庆祝新年？意大利比东德商店多多了。”她向两人伸手，故意摆出不满的脸色。“我绝对要礼物。”  
“你让她们列清单？”Illya对Napoleon皱眉，“那礼物收起来就没有惊喜。”  
“除了那些我还会准备一点儿惊喜。”Napoleon解释，“不过一部分礼物会是她们暂时买不到或者买不起的东西，有一个清单更方便些。”  
Gaby想了想，“行，回意大利时我看看——你是在邀请我和Illya加入旅馆的圣诞节吗？”  
“客房还在。”Napoleon转向Illya，“既然你不过圣诞节——”  
Illya听懂了潜台词：“你想让她们新年时继续锻炼。”  
“她们每年也就这两周假期最闲。”Napoleon说，“客人们都得在这些日子里装出热爱家庭的假象。”  
“这不意外。”Illya同意了，“她们那些客人的身份也不能在圣诞和新年乱来。”

*

回到旅馆时三人组受到了姑娘们的热烈欢迎——她们纷纷拿出了礼物清单。  
“还有大半个月，”Napoleon笑着抱怨，扫过清单内容，“看来你们是想让我全欧洲跑一圈了。”  
“那不就是你的用处吗。”Natalie假装嘲讽，其他姑娘们也笑了，在几度的气温里裹着皮草，把Gaby和Illya拖进旅馆按进之前的教学房间，Gaby立刻陷进了最新时尚杂志和珠宝册中。Napoleon接手了Isabella给他的一个小本子，他示意Illya一起过来看。  
Illya看到上面是近期姑娘们的客人名单，每个客人名字下面还有一些备注与谈话内容，确认的消息来源和不太确定需要进一步跟进的消息。他看了Napoleon一眼，之前Cowboy可没分享过旅馆的小道消息。  
Elisa像之前一样挽住了Illya的胳膊：“Solo肯定请你加入圣诞节了。”  
“参加圣诞节就能分享这个？”Illya小声问。姑娘们的客人身份大多比较敏感，向来是各国间谍组织用美人计的战场，这个旅馆也成为情报收集地并不奇怪，只不过姑娘们没两位专业女间谍收集到的消息那么多。  
“Waverly把你们三个绑在一起这么长时间，我看他也没打算把你们拆伙，不把你们俩拉进来今年Solo可能就不在旅馆过圣诞了。”Natalie挤进来挽住Illya另一只胳膊，顺手还搭在Napoleon肩膀上跟他们一起看。“你们俄国帮不庆祝圣诞节，对不？”  
Illya想起她来自乌克兰，Natalie又补了一句：“对我们社会主义分子来说，圣诞节也就是个交换礼物吃吃喝喝的日子。我要求你也送我们礼物！”  
姑娘们纷纷附和，还要求来点儿惊喜。  
“给我个范围？”Illya从Napoleon手里拿到了礼物清单，发现大多是衣服鞋子首饰包包。  
“我们知道你现在没多少钱，来点配饰就行。”Elisa笑着说。  
“不要攻击一个男人的财富。”Regina在旁边戳她。“那是男人的自尊之一。”  
Illya哭笑不得，Napoleon抗议：“我觉得你们有点太喜欢Peril了，只有我得花不少钱在你们的礼物上。”  
“我们知道你的钱怎么来的。”Natalie靠在Napoleon肩膀上，另一只手还挽着Illya，“这抱怨你每年都得来一遍，求你换点新鲜的句子。”  
众人愉快地互相调侃了一会儿，定下日期让Gaby和Illya在圣诞节前一天住进来。Elisa在Illya看完小册子还给Napoleon的时候仰头看他：“我觉得Illya有点不一样了。”  
几个姑娘也看向Illya，Illya怀疑地看回去，她们都点了头：“是不一样了。”  
“演技还需提高。”Regina笑着说，“Illya比一开始放松多了。”  
“互相看过又摸过裸体当然会放松下来了。”Elisa开着玩笑，又看向翻阅时尚杂志的Napoleon，“Solo倒心情不太好。”  
“我在哀悼我的存款。”Napoleon愉悦地回嘴。  
“是这次任务吗？”Natalie问Gaby，“任务不太好？”  
Gaby想起那个小女孩，“在回来的路上我们遇到了一件事……”她把窃听到的细节给姑娘们解释了，姑娘们倒没觉得有什么。  
“有些人屈服了，这很正常。”Regina说，“有些人会暂时屈服，但找到机会就会拼命逃脱。”  
“看你们俩的脸就知道有人在跟进后续。”Isabella观察Napoleon和Illya，“这确实让人心情不好——Illya是不是知道了你什么秘密？我感觉你有个把柄在他手里。”她戳了戳Napoleon。  
“喔，Peril现在发现我是个邪恶连环杀手，”Napoleon调侃，“调低了对我的期望值，所以他放松了。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“你就算是连环杀手也是那种会被我迅速干掉的类型。”  
“我知道俄罗斯人确实有点儿……过于直率？算是优点也是缺点。”Natalie插嘴，“一旦当你是朋友，那就是一辈子的朋友。”她看了看Illya一脸想要反驳又不太愿意打断她们闲聊的表情，“别在意，”她跟着Isabella一起戳Napoleon的肩膀胳膊，“朋友这个词远没有互惠伙伴来得有用。”  
“只要不互相捅刀，我们就是朋友。”Isabella笑着捏Napoleon的脸颊，Napoleon任由她们摸来摸去。  
“而且互惠互利的伙伴能维持得更长久，”Elisa继续挂在Illya胳膊上，“这可比那些没用的许诺和空头支票更有用，一个男人爱不爱你？看他愿意给你多少。”  
“当然我们也会给出自己所有的，”Isabella补充，“双方付出的东西接近平衡就行，不用完全苛求细节。”  
Napoleon微微皱眉想了两秒：“生活中更多是那种付出与收获并不平衡的结果。”  
“就像你说的，互相聊聊自己的需求总比假装能读别人的脑子来得好些。”Natalie说。  
Gaby和其他几个姑娘在沙发上看她们对两个男人动手动脚，Illya连夹克拉链都被拉下来了。“我真想来台相机。”Gaby说。

*

Napoleon打开自己套间的门，取下设置好的警报装置，Illya看了眼说：“这些东西没什么用。”  
“有时候她们也需要找点文件，”Napoleon解释，“她们也能复原这些警报。”他从办公桌上拿起两颗糖果，“这是‘进来了两次’的意思。”  
Illya猜测糖果就是姑娘们摸进Cowboy办公室后留下来的记号。  
Napoleon打开了文件柜一个抽屉门，里面是一个看上去非常复杂的密码盘，上面的按键都是各种符号而不是数字，他按了一长串密码（Illya记住了，但Cowboy没避开他说明记住了可能也没用），卧室门后传来轻微的机械响声。  
“你改装了卧室门。”Illya判断。  
“设置很简单，”Napoleon解释，“用一些金属横条排列在门板后就行，门窗上都有。密码是我自己设计的，比大多数银行金库都有效。”  
“敌人也可能丢个引火装置进去。”Illya看着他打开卧室门，门边的镶板看上去没什么异样。Napoleon把行李箱和西装外套丢进卧室又走出来，开始泡红茶。Illya不太想坐下，经历长途跋涉挤在各种车厢和飞机座位里又从更暖和的地方回到旅馆温暖的房间里，舒展一下筋骨可能对他的后背更好些。他拿着姑娘们列出的长串礼物清单，Gaby保证自己也尽快列一个出来。  
“沙龙香水？这得她们自己去试。”Illya把礼物的获取地点分了类，时装和鞋子还算好买，一些珠宝类就很难弄到手。  
Napoleon端着两杯红茶出来，没端上小点心，刚回来也没什么小零食可以招待。“我在法国有个人可以弄到这些，她们每年分批去一次微调香水配比。”他看向清单上的内容，“这些都是新香氛，来点新东西总是好事。”  
“还有香料原料？”Illya对着需要大批采购的原料也有点疑惑。  
“这应该是客人的订单。”Napoleon在情报小册子上指出一个名字，“他这段时间试图插手香料市场，得先弄到一点好货，Natalie肯定最近没什么钱干这事，待会我得问问她买了什么。”  
Illya想了想最近Oleg那边的消息：“我可以走这一趟。”  
“Oleg和这个人有联系？”Napoleon喝了口红茶。  
“不算是。”Illya解释了帮派里近期一些小生意，他们分别去采购既能给姑娘们买礼物又能节省帮派里工作的时间。“你想要什么？”他看向Napoleon，Cowboy脸上平静而放松，回到自己房间里多少能放下些防备。  
“西装配件。”Napoleon回答，从他手里抽走礼物单。“配件总是不够用，惊喜就随便来点什么都行，但别是窃听器。”  
“能装上窃听器的那种？”Illya看着对方把礼物单放在办公桌一叠文件的最上面。  
“那就只有袖扣和领带夹了。”Napoleon叹气，接着想起一个细节。“也别送手帕。”  
Illya停顿了一瞬，“意大利也不送手帕？你是美国人。”  
“这倒没错，”Napoleon承认，“意大利人之间送礼不送手帕，我总不能在某些时刻掏出一条明显是苏联审美的手帕……”  
Illya翻眼睛，“那是我随便在意大利商店里选的款。”  
“我是在举例子。”Napoleon好笑地说。  
“那我得看看你的衣橱才能决定买什么，以免那‘明显的苏联审美’让别人怀疑你的品位为什么突然提高了不少。”Illya指了指打开的卧室门。  
“现在我觉得你想在我卧室里放窃听器了。”Napoleon得克制一下不然他大概得笑得端不住茶杯。Illya叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁。Napoleon放下杯子，伸手拉下Illya刚刚从姑娘们手里拯救回去的夹克拉链位置。“事先提醒你，Peril，我知道你身上藏了多少窃听器，你想看我的衣橱就不能穿着衣服进去——在那么多衣服里找窃听器是个大工程。”  
Illya轻轻抓住了Napoleon在拉链上捣乱的手指。  
“这我倒不意外。”Napoleon低声说，停下了动作。“你想停下吗？”他手指上Peril的手有点抖。  
Illya在他试图撤回手时稍稍用了点力，Napoleon抬起视线，Illya正盯着自己颤抖的手指。  
这段思考与沉默的时间也延长了，最终Illya开口，口音比之前重了：“显然互利交易仍然成立。”  
Napoleon知道他们在谈什么，“你有疑虑。”  
“我不觉得我这边的砝码足够。”Illya看向Napoleon，眉间皱得挺紧，但手指平静了下来。  
Napoleon想了想，反手把Illya的手放在自己的马甲纽扣上。“我倒觉得两边砝码差别不大。”继续拉Illya的夹克拉链，“而且我们都知道哪些机密一开始就不该去打探。”  
“这倒没错。”Illya赞同，看着Napoleon低下视线时脸上的种种细节，有细微的不快乐停留在Cowboy脸上，掩饰得还不错，但也没那么完美。Napoleon抬头看向他，Illya有点想退后，不过还是撑住了。于是Napoleon继续脱衣服，Illya把对方衬衫扣子全解开的同时，枪套也被卸了下来。黑色毛衣下摆被拉高，胸腹暴露在突然的低温冷感下促成了一次深呼吸。高领毛衣被掀上去，擦过他的后颈与头发，Napoleon帮他把毛衣袖脱下来，左边袖口被手表绊了一下。  
“它可以留下。”Napoleon说，把Illya的毛衣丢在地板上。Cowboy的微笑很小，Illya还是捕捉到了。他的手还是很冷，不太愿意就这么放在Napoleon身上。Napoleon示意他脱鞋，Illya一手撑在卧室门边两脚互相蹭掉两只短靴，Napoleon也一样，这让他们都有点平衡不稳，鞋子和皮带都留在了卧室门外。在自己胸口贴了一下手掌后，Illya试着碰触对方肩膀，是有点冷，动作间还有点手忙脚乱。  
Napoleon想笑。“别笑。”Illya小声抗议，都没来得及扫过这间卧室里什么样子。他在Napoleon努力把他们从裤子里挣脱出来时捕捉到Cowboy忍笑的表情，他的表情肯定暴露了什么不太对劲的细节，Cowboy露出了点惊讶，更温暖的手指触上他的脸，让Illya能摸索着确定这会儿来一个吻没有问题。Illya闭上了眼睛。  
紧绷与放松之间的区别看来能横跨整个欧亚大陆。Napoleon在Illya的手从捧着他的脸移到身体上时咕哝，Illya反驳你在说什么鬼东西，一边陷进柔软的床垫里。床罩还没掀，触感也有点冷，Napoleon摸索着扯开床罩，更舒适的床单让Illya舒展身体，互相摩擦着尽可能接触到更多对方发烫的皮肤。之前Peril可没用手指手掌来来回回地抚摩过Napoleon的身体，也没在接吻里带上性欲之外的渴求——或许也不是渴求，现在Illya放松下来了，更像是热情，Napoleon在Illya咬出个痕迹时胸腔里滚动过无声的叹息。爱抚与互相挑逗敏感点的技巧和之前没什么不同，在床上滚了两圈互相压着对方啃咬摸索了一阵后，Napoleon握紧Illya的髋骨，勉强从上一个吻中找出点空气问：“行吗？”  
Illya跟他一样头发全乱了，脸和身体都发红发烫，“你都快把细菌捅进来了！”口音重得快分辨不出内容了，他看向床头柜，手表表带还勾住了一点床单，又忙着解手表。Napoleon老二确实快捅进去了，在Illya解下手表放上床头柜时拉开抽屉，用力过猛还差点把抽屉扯脱出来。Illya一把抓过润滑剂挤出了一大堆，Napoleon眼看着他开始给自己润滑：“Peril——”  
“闭嘴！”Illya没两下就抓过Napoleon的手放在自己阴茎上，刚戴好套的Napoleon继续润滑，很快找到了位置，Illya深吸一口气，脚底蹭着床单。Napoleon推进得很顺利，Illya的深呼吸频率有点太长了，听上去像要窒息，他把脸埋在Illya肩胛骨上跟着调整呼吸，最终握着Illya的老二一起达到顶点。  
挤在一起好一阵后，Napoleon才有余裕说话，“这很不错。”他听上去就像刚刚大干了一场，手臂和小腿都和Illya的挤挤蹭蹭挨在一起。  
Illya有只胳膊紧紧圈过Napoleon的后背，Cowboy很重，大半重量都在他身上，鼻尖贴着他的颈侧。他放任手指享受Napoleon肌肉的起伏与温暖的体温，这和之前他们搞在一起时……“这有点不同。”好了，现在他听起来也像刚刚干过什么坏事了。  
“……它本该如此。”Napoleon回答，嗓音里有点笑意。这会儿Illya看不到他的表情，但Napoleon一只手的指尖沿着肋骨滑到了腹股沟，那里还很敏感，Illya用膝盖挤了挤他：“等会儿我要干你。”  
“行。”Napoleon的手指回到了小腹上，余韵让他亲了亲Illya的颈侧皮肤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《教父》小说是1969年出版的，当然真实的意大利黑手党肯定不这画风，意大利本地人也吐槽了很多这书你们懂的。不过这是个AU嘛我就继续脱缰狗子了，但会尽量写得合情理与逻辑的。  
> *俄罗斯现在确实是庆祝东正教圣诞节，是1月7日。欧美圣诞节的假期是12月24日夜晚到1月19日（查了下俄罗斯大概假期是1月1到10日，毕竟连着新年，当然了苏联时期估计不怎么过……但是他们在意大利你们也懂，所以毛熊也就新年和Oleg家吃个饭什么的）  
> http://eyu.baike.com/article-36535.html （俄罗斯圣诞节）  
> 苏联时期也就庆祝一下新年哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~


	14. Lesson 14

“……姑娘们的衣服全加起来都没你多。”Illya在Napoleon衣帽间里抱怨。  
Napoleon胳膊里还揽着之前扔开的床罩，暖气再充足裸体还是有点冷，Illya也抓着点床罩布料裹着自己，正被挟裹着一起坐在了衣帽间里的更衣凳上，骤然坐下还带来一阵酸痛。Illya试图拍开他，Napoleon握住他的腰侧连同床罩布没让Illya起来，于是这拍打变成了Napoleon肩膀上一圈齿痕——“我觉得她们看到这牙印就知道是你。”Napoleon抱怨。  
Illya看了看，Cowboy肩膀加后背一共四圈齿痕，他的犬齿有点尖，在齿痕上特别明显，然后Napoleon咬了回来，位置还挺准确，刚好卡在高领毛衣的边缘可能会露出一点泛红。Illya深深吸气，撑在更衣凳上的手有点抖，等Napoleon松开牙齿他也松了口气，勉强才没把他们都带倒在这张长凳上再来一次。Napoleon圈着他，观察Illya不由自主发红的脸和移开去看那些漂亮西装的视线。  
大部分西装和衬衫类都是蓝色，即使是灰色系也偏蓝。Illya扫过衣橱里满得快溢出来的衣物，相当数量的配饰盒子与箱子，多得大概数不过来的领带。还有一柜乱七八糟的伪装用衣物，倒是大衣只有几件，隔雨风衣与冬季羊毛大衣，有件深灰色大衣暗得像黑色。  
“想到了什么？”Napoleon一手在Illya背后沿着脊柱慢慢抚摸到后背肌肉，Peril在他手指下很放松，可能都没注意到自己在这些爱抚下对Napoleon露出了更多咽喉要害。Napoleon在他锁骨上亲了一下，感觉Illya无声地叹了口气。  
“那是斗篷？”Illya指出伪装衣物堆里夹杂的几件色彩格外鲜明的天鹅绒长袍，旁边还堆了几个帽盒，而Napoleon不怎么戴帽子。  
“客人们都喜欢假面舞会，不穿衣服的那种。”Napoleon解释，“在威尼斯狂欢节那段时间这种订单最多，毕竟这里是意大利。”  
“还是罗马。”Illya咕哝。  
“圣诞节前还有一次假面舞会。”Napoleon继续摸他，“有空吗？”  
“给姑娘们当保镖？”Illya怀疑地反问。  
“差不多，”Napoleon解释，“只不过你还得盯着客人们和姑娘们互相性交。”  
Illya从纠缠的床罩布中伸出只手揉了揉鼻梁：“那些人还想着有人旁观？”  
“客人们的癖好，我已经懒得评判他们了。”Napoleon叹气，“而且我也不想每次都站在那里边站岗边——”他模拟了个手淫的手势，“实际站在那里充当守卫一点意思都没有。”  
Illya这回停顿了挺长时间，最终看向Napoleon时已经是那副KGB式怀疑表情了：“——为什么你要在他们面前干这个？”  
“得融入环境，”Napoleon兴致缺缺地解释，“他们也不是真想有人全副武装地在旁边守着，假装自己也受到影响就行。”  
“看别人上床你没反应？”Illya开了个玩笑，还缠在床罩里的胳膊也揽着他，彼此的大腿在长凳上交叠。  
“全程看着姑娘们装着享受客人们的粗鲁性交？还是算了。”Napoleon捏了捏他的肉，Illya身上没多少赘肉。“你加入的话我就可以摸摸你。”他眼看着Illya又露出了一点怀疑，“给客人们留点把柄，他们会更放心把活儿给你干。”  
这让Illya翻了眼睛，“这跟磁盘那事没两样。”Sanders和Oleg都通过自己的渠道知道他们搞到了Gaby父亲的磁盘，后续只能称为腥风血雨，在大雨里捅死Vinceguerra和利用弹头炸死Victoria，差点还为那个磁盘干掉对方。  
“在这行里姑娘们管它叫‘互相捏着对方的丑闻’，越令人惊奇越好。”Napoleon温和地说，“和男人搞不算什么大事，我知道有两个客人，一个强奸了自己的亲妹妹导致她自杀身亡，另一个和别人的妻子有染，还生了个孩子。”  
“太恶心了。”Illya抱怨。  
“我可以在那里把你推到墙边假装磨蹭两下。”Napoleon抛出诱饵，“最重要的原因还是我在那里过于无聊。”  
“她们已经知道了？”Illya想起他们这个“互利性交”并未公开，也不可能公开。  
“还不知道，但我确信她们已经有所猜测。”Napoleon说，略略挑高一点眉尾。  
Illya紧张起来，换来Napoleon在他背上安抚滑动的手，他看向那些衣服，转移话题：“配饰？”  
“看吧。”Napoleon并不介意，“你要留下来过夜还是……？”  
“我得回去。”Illya立刻回答，又为这反应而有点尴尬，最后他抹了抹脸。  
Napoleon又捏了捏他：“我相当理解。”他轻快地说，“自己找件睡袍，我还是不会让你穿着衣服进这房间的。”  
Illya立刻着手把人推搡出了衣帽间，Napoleon大笑着抓起几件衣物，直接裸着地钻进了卧室自带的浴室。  
拉开那些抽屉，数量众多的袖扣排列整齐，数块不同款式的手表，旁边还放着几个美国产窃听器。Illya拿起来检查了一番，都没启动。他检视那些或镶嵌宝石或镶嵌珐琅的小袖扣，有一个盒子里面装着纯金袖扣，有对镶着正方形红宝石的Illya见Cowboy戴过。  
他摸了摸那些衣物的材质，基本上都是按照颜色与材质季节分类挂置，质感都非常好。Illya摸了几条领带出来在那些西装上比了比，除去大量的蓝与灰外也有些不同颜色的衬衫或者搭配领带。浴室里的水声停了，Napoleon打理完毕后穿过卧室回到办公室，让Illya自便。  
Illya看了一圈后有了点想法，也去洗了个澡，出来发现衣服鞋子都被叠放在了卧室门口，厨房里传出咖啡香味。他穿好衣物，Napoleon正在咖啡里加奶泡，听到他摸进厨房时头也没回：“糖还是可可浆？”  
“可可粉？”迟疑了几秒后，Illya试探。  
Napoleon指了一个橱柜，Illya拉开柜门找到一盒可可粉，看着对方拿起一个小滤网在奶泡上撒了一层可可粉，咖啡闻起来更加香甜。另一杯里Napoleon丢了一小段肉桂进去，两人在厨房里喝着各自的咖啡，没再说话。  
喝完一小杯咖啡后Illya开口：“节日期间她们的训练课程，我需要一个时间表。”  
“行。”Napoleon说，指了一下自己唇边，Illya抹掉了一点奶泡痕迹。“俄语课？”  
“也可以在我那边继续，你到了间谍用语那部分。”Illya说。  
“你们的日常会话没意大利语那么多。”Napoleon杯子里还剩下一点，“但说法有点复杂，有些句子我还不能迅速辨认出意思。”  
“你听得不够多。”Illya解释，“很多人说话语速更快，他们不会等你反应过来。”  
“或许可以像他们那样。”Napoleon说，指了指天花板。“你说俄语，我说英语？”  
“Хорошо.”Illya说。

*

Illya关上Napoleon的房门时，走廊里有扇门也刚好打开了，Isabella看到他就说：“等一下。”  
她去敲了Elisa的房间门，头发卷了一半的Elisa探出头来：“哦Illya！等我一下！”  
Illya看着她顶着半脑袋发卷又套了件外套出来了，Isabella解释她要去一楼拿订购的东西，Elisa像之前一样挽住了他的胳膊。三人从那条隐蔽楼梯下楼，Illya步子迈得慢了点以配合她们的速度。  
“Napoleon怎么样？”Elisa半靠在他身上问。  
Illya还在酝酿这怎么解释，Isabella就补了一句：“我们都很擅长观察。”  
“你还没在他房间里呆过一个半小时以上，现在都过了晚上7点。”Elisa长长叹了口气，“你要是喜欢女人就更好了。”  
“我确实也喜欢女人。”Illya说。  
“那么……是因为你们不会怀孕？”Isabella小声问。  
Illya想了想：“是原因之一。”  
“早看出你们俩不对劲了。”Elisa抱怨，“Napoly平常对男人也没多少耐心。”  
“蠢男人太多，”Isabella接上，“他那种绅士风度的礼貌和耐心是两回事。”  
“而且他好久没睡女人了。”Elisa翻眼睛，“他要是乱搞，我们可以帮你对付他。”  
Illya这会儿回答什么都有点怪：“……我应付得了。”  
“Napoly以前也有长时间的情人。”Isabella下楼梯很轻快，“不过我们都看得出那是个自私得要命的娘们，很快她就自己暴露了。”  
这让Illya有点困惑：“你是说Cowboy看女人的眼光不太好？”  
两位女士都笑了，Isabella摆摆手：“这倒不是，我认为更有可能的原因是——我们见过的人太多，所以我们更喜欢聪明的床伴，那些真正天真纯洁的羔羊既无趣也会带来一大堆麻烦。”  
“不过有脑子和性格好是两回事。”Elisa戳了戳他的胸口，“很多人聪明的同时还有点坏，因为聪明所以更擅长投机取巧——我们这个旅馆也是这样，但这不意味着我们就不想要找一个好人，”她仰起脸看Illya，“最近我们要去一趟威尼斯，你来吗？”  
“我会跟你们一起去。”Illya回答。  
“那好极了，”Elisa贴着他，“工作很无聊，估计Napoly会让你去威尼斯的商店买点什么打发时间。”  
“回来的路上还可以去趟佛罗伦萨，”Isabella提议，“他不偷博物馆与美术馆，我们还是能去看看艺术品的。”

*

Nina脖子上贴了块创可贴，Illya放下点心盒子：“她做的？”  
“指甲划伤。她偷偷减了药量，”Nina叹气，“她觉得自己状态不错，前天Oleg回来被丢了个汤碗。”  
Illya上楼看望母亲，她已经服下了今天的药正在午睡，长长的金发里有许多白发，睡袍还是上次Illya买的浓金丝绸，那深黄色比她的金发更醇厚。Illya检查了房间里的摆设，确定没什么尖锐边角后回到一楼。  
“意大利佬马上要放圣诞假了，”Nina一边搅拌面糊一边说，Illya帮她盯着锅里的汤，“我们苏联人也就过一个新年，Oleg还会偷偷准备圣诞礼物，但他会在新年送出来。”  
“圣诞节是个很不错的送礼借口。”Illya回答，“您想要什么？”  
Nina说了点想要的东西，又问起Illya的女朋友，催促他把人带来。  
“……太早了。”Illya反对，就算不是Napoleon（而且他们只是在操）而是旅馆里的姑娘们，估计Nina也得怀疑起码半年左右，整个帮派刚在意大利安顿下来，从他这里出现情报漏洞会相当糟糕。  
晚饭后Oleg才回来，跟Nina互相亲了亲，递给Illya一份文件夹，问起最近的任务和生活琐事。  
“明天去土耳其，下周得去一趟威尼斯，”Illya汇报后说，“我可以买两个面具回来。”  
“那Lyudmila的两个小崽子会疯，”Oleg调侃两个外孙，“买那种半脸面具，别买那种会掉碎屑的。”  
“行。”Illya同意了。Oleg的新手下干得不错，一些机密事件Illya仍在处理。等到工作结束后来杯酒的时刻，Oleg也提起了Illya的感情生活，Illya深深叹了口气：“还没到那程度。”  
“除了那两个女间谍，候选人有6个。”Oleg在假期时心情总是不错，“Gaby Teller？她倒是把你跟Solo耍过几次，Waverly那个英国佬在重点培养她，而且我觉得你们不大合适。”  
Illya什么都不想说，喝了一大口葡萄酒。Oleg继续随机说着欧洲见闻，Illya从中筛选需要的信息，也回馈一点U.N.C.L.E.任务中的见闻。已经进入深冬，意大利还没下雪，估计圣诞节前后会有。  
窗外驶过一辆车的声响，Illya朝窗户看了眼，继续喝他那杯酒。Oleg聊到尽兴后，把喝光的酒杯丢给了Illya。留他一个人慢慢喝完自己那杯，去厨房把杯子放进了洗碗机。  
开车驶回自己的房子，做完各种防窃听与安全检查后，Illya在浴缸里放了大半热水泡进去。加大浴缸让他得以舒展长时间蜷曲的双腿，水位也足够高，足以让下巴以下的身体部位全埋进水下。浴室里满是雾气，房间暖气充足，十分舒适。  
上一次Cowboy呆在二楼卧室里干的事，Illya脑子里有数，浸在热水里慢慢放松身体后，没有泡泡也让水下的情景一览无余。  
Illya在浴缸里解决了性欲，清理后擦干身体穿上睡衣，躺进被子里等待睡意。然而不应期之后性欲仍未完全消褪，戳着他的神经提醒着一切细节，Illya在床上调整了几次都躺不安稳，最终还是叹着气把手伸进睡裤里。

*

六个成年人挤一个豪华车厢还是有点小。Elisa趁这机会坐在了Illya大腿上，让Illya能搂着她的腰。Isabella和Napoleon都举着一本书在读，Regina在对面踢了踢Elisa的小腿：“你要把Illya的腿骨压断了。”  
“我才没那么胖。”Elisa回敬，坐在Illya身上还试图踢回去，Illya收拢手臂以防她歪倒。  
旁边得到了更大空间的Natalie插嘴：“我还没想过旅馆会有第二个保镖。”  
Isabella从书页上抬起视线：“好男人没那么少。”  
“我们是没机会搞到手了。”Natalie笑着说，“反正那些男人还没按摩棒好用。”  
“他们会哭的。”Isabella也笑。  
“在床上会哭的男人数量比他们愿意承认的多太多。”Elisa一手圈着Illya的肩膀，“位置越高，在床上越脆弱，我的经验。”  
“还有可能越暴力。”Natalie撇嘴。  
“这次还有其他的……？”Isabella用胳膊肘捅了一下Napoleon。  
“是的，”Napoleon回答，“法国那边的姑娘小伙还带了戏服，听说是打算装扮成希腊神话主题。”  
“戴面具的希腊众神？谁扮演宙斯？”Elisa嘲笑，“那肯定得是个屌特别大的。”被Natalie拍了一下让她小声点。  
“这帮人的花样真多。”Illya小声说。“腐朽的资本主义。”  
Napoleon翻了一页书，安娜-卡列尼娜他快读完了。Regina问她们得穿成什么样子，女士们讨论起这次群交宴会的装扮。Illya保持着腿上Elisa的平衡，心不在焉地想着些任务中的事，这挺有效，没让他在旅途中勃起。

*

威尼斯的冬季空气很是湿冷，运河水位上升，按照姑娘们的建议Illya穿着厚重的冬季雨靴和护膝以防冻出关节疾病，她们也穿着护膝和防水靴子，更别提Napoleon了，他还在圣马可广场拿了份冬季威尼斯涨潮地图给Illya。  
宴会厅在一幢浅色建筑的二楼，入口设置了关卡隔间，内部空间宽敞，罗马柱和壁画都很精细，一楼是一家相当大的狂欢节面具与戏服商店。他们总共只需在这里呆一个晚上，还得买点东西，自然分成两派钻进市场店铺。最终在一楼店铺会合时每个人都拎着不少袋子。  
姑娘们把东西送上楼，Illya在楼下停了停，观赏那些华丽的面具与古典服装。接待员接了个电话后对下楼的Napoleon说法国那边的“旅游团”已经抵达，刚在酒店安顿下来，很快会前来一起布置晚间会场。Napoleon道了谢，接待员继续坐在道具服装堆里干自己的事，Illya看了看，大概是在打磨某种小型木雕。  
“晚上我们可以使用这里的面具和服装，需要付定金与租借费。”Napoleon解说，“每件都标了价格，双方会互相监督避免偷窃。”  
Illya拿起一个有着长长鸟喙的面具，眼睛部分勾画了复杂的花纹。各种面具堆满了整面墙上的陈列架，Napoleon走过来，随意拿起一个半脸面具比在脸上：“你手上那个叫Zanni，晚上工作人员会戴纯色全脸面具，演员们戴半脸面具，客人们随喜好选择。”  
“靠衣服来分辨客人和我们？”Illya把那个鸟喙面具放回去，又拿起一个有着清晰下颚轮廓的面具，装饰很多，但没有嘴。  
“差不多，”Napoleon回答，“这是Bauta，经常是那些想隐藏自己身份地位的人会选的面具，不过有很多人戴它只是更方便寻找艳遇。”  
“弄脏了你们得全买下来。”继续雕刻的接待员在他们闲聊时插了句嘴。门铃在此刻响起，推门进来的女士有一头显眼的金发，眼角的皱纹虽不再年轻，仍能看出曾经的美貌。“Solo！”她过来和Napoleon进行了贴面空气吻。“有段时间没见了，光听名字可想不到你不是个意大利人，瞧你在这里多自在。”  
“姓氏就能看出来了，Francoise女士。”Napoleon说，打量进门的几位年轻人——六名男性，都拎着像是装了道具的箱子。“Claude夫人还好吗？”  
“哦，她可气坏了。”Francoise女士指挥着让他们上楼，每个人都很美，穿得也很严实还都戴着帽子。其中块头最大的那个男人跟Illya一样高，肌肉块却更大，皮肤晒得黝黑还留了圈精心修剪的胡子，路过Illya时还打量了他一眼。Illya猜测他大概就是那个扮演宙斯的演员。  
Francoise接着抱怨，顺手揽住Napoleon的胳膊和他一起上楼：“你知道她只喜欢漂亮姑娘，而漂亮小伙是我的领域。”  
“这段时间正是她忙得不可开交的时候，也恰好是我们的机会。”Napoleon与她一起上楼，Illya跟了上来，她看了他一眼又看向Napoleon。“姑娘们的保镖，俄国黑帮。”Napoleon在他们进入二楼宴会厅时介绍。  
Illya已经关上了门，自我介绍了名字后，Francoise夫人向他伸出带着丝绒手套的手，Illya吻了她的手背。  
“我知道你的喜好类型，但以前可没见过你把人带到工作环境里来。”她轻拍了一下Napoleon的肩膀，“我还听说俄国男人在床上很不错。”她又冲Illya眨了一下眼睛。  
Illya刚感到了一点尴尬就看到Natalie从旁边一个房间冲出来要他去帮忙，顺势溜进了姑娘们的准备室。Francoise夫人带来的六个人呆在另一间准备室。姑娘们在轮流冲澡，做头发，换上今晚需要的轻薄希腊式长袍，还是改过的性感版本。Illya帮她们绑好系带鞋，Elisa小声给他介绍这个合作工作：“去年夏天玩了一次，客人们还挺喜欢。Francoise夫人手下更多的是漂亮男孩儿和壮汉，女人数量不够，所以我们来凑个数。”  
“但报酬很不错，圣诞节期间价格翻倍。”Natalie也小声说，在脸上补粉底。“上次人人都满身臭汗，所以改在了冬天。”  
“你们要扮演希腊诸神？”Illya帮Isabella系上白色束腰，将绳子穿过束腰上的一个个小孔。  
“希腊神话就是一部荒淫乱伦史诗。”Regina翻眼睛。“上次可没人扮演宙斯，倒是阿波罗很受欢迎，这次他也来了。”  
Illya随意听着，打扮的过程又耗时又忙乱，等天色暗下来的时候，Napoleon敲门带来了晚餐，看上去行色匆匆，和姑娘们一样忙碌。  
“客人们八点到，预计开始时间最早得八点半，帮忙布置一下外面。”他把Illya拖到了宴会厅里。Francoise夫人的几个男孩正在梯子上挂帷幕，Illya的身高优势能更好地调整那些绣着金线银线的天鹅绒幕布。Napoleon和Francoise夫人也在调整灯光还有音乐种种布置。  
等时针指到七点五十，宴会厅才布置得差不多，众人都松了口气。Francoise夫人催促小伙子们快准备，Napoleon拖Illya下楼，接待员已经离开了，把一楼和附带的仓库区留给了他们。  
“你知道意大利这里都爱迟到，我们至少有半小时准备。”Napoleon扫过那些面具，花色繁多，形状各异。“希腊神话是金银色系，挑个白色底的圆脸面具就行。我找找合尺寸的戏服。”  
“这简直就像剧院后台。”Illya看起面具款式，“就那种街上最常见的圆脸面具？”  
“没错。Francoise夫人就是剧院老板，那些年轻人都是她手下的演员。”Napoleon在戏服堆里翻找，很快丢出来一件黑色天鹅绒长袍，接着是灯笼袖高领衬衫，胸前有大量褶皱的那种，没多久又扔出来一副金线刺绣的白色手套，正是Illya的尺寸。  
“手套？！”Illya拿了两个看起来和街上那些戴面具玩耍的游客和表演者差不多的款式，“Cowboy.”他举起来给Napoleon看，Napoleon点点头：“这就行了，这种也叫Larva。”  
“街头那些演员还有羽毛和帽子装饰，不露出一点皮肤。”Illya试戴了一下，面具非常轻，很贴合。  
“我们也得那么干。”Napoleon手里抱着一堆衣物钻出那些戏服衣架，忙得连头发都没那么整齐了。他们匆匆换上衣裤的时候Francoise夫人也下来了，已经换好了一身晚礼服，在面具堆里挑了一个和他们差不多的款式又拿了一顶羽毛帽子和长斗篷，边打扮边和Napoleon聊细节：“先是阿波罗，然后是月桂女神达芙妮，哈迪斯和珀耳塞福涅，我觉得普罗米修斯得跟宙斯一起出场。”  
“身上缠几圈锁链？那看上去会很有受虐倾向，客人们可能会暴力对待他。”Napoleon努力把长靴拔上来，Illya边听边整理衬衫，马甲上的小扣子太多扣起来有点麻烦。  
“你带了项圈皮带和马鞭？”Francoise夫人问，得到肯定答复后点了头，“就这么办。”  
一通忙乱后他们终于准备完毕，姑娘小伙们的出场顺序也调整好了，Illya按照Napoleon要求换上一身马甲与长裤长靴的装束，配上衬衫的灯笼袖和胸口褶皱蕾丝还挺好看，Francoise给他拿了柄镶嵌假宝石的短刀与一柄长剑配上，在夜晚的灯光下那些假宝石同样璀璨（Illya检查了一下发现还都是开刃的）她和Napoleon也各自藏着枪与佩刀。  
“我守楼下的第一道入口，你和夫人守二楼的入口。”Napoleon给Illya调整了三角帽和遮住脸部细节的头套，“你不用说话，她会处理好客人的需求。”  
“我负责当保镖？”Illya把面具调整好，帮Napoleon把帽子和头套弄好。  
“差不多，等客人们开始后就没我们事了。”Napoleon回答。

*

二楼宴会厅入口的雕花门厚重结实。Francoise夫人比Gaby高大半个头，加上高跟鞋和Napoleon差不多。她和Illya站在这扇双开门的两侧，给他解释细节：“Solo会检查请柬和第一道通关口令，我检查第二道。”  
“客人们戴着面具前来，也戴着面具离开？”Illya扮演着士兵和骑士，站得很直，长斗篷使他们三人看上去更结实。  
“大部分客人都不会暴露自己想和同性上床的愿望。”Francoise夫人笑着说，“Claude夫人的生意做得太高调，即使这‘人类最古老的行当’一直存在，也不意味着客人就没有隐私需求了。”  
“所以威尼斯是最好的地点。”Illya猜测。  
“合法戴着面具半夜游荡的地点，”Francoise夫人说，“客人们也会携带武器以保全自己，我们在他们寻欢时看管这些东西。”  
Napoleon的声音在楼下响起，“晚上好，请说出您的口令。”在低低的短暂交谈后，一位戴着Bauta面具，黑色三角帽与灰色假发的男性客人踩着楼梯走上来，黑色天鹅绒斗篷随着步伐沙沙轻响。  
Francoise夫人对这位身形高大的男性客人点头致意，客人看了看她与另一侧沉默不动的Illya，从斗篷里递出一份烫金请柬，手上同样戴着手套，全身上下只露出了双眼。Francoise夫人接过并阅读后还给了对方：“请说出第二道口令。”  
“太阳王（Le Roi Soleil）。”客人说。  
Francoise夫人与Illya打开了这扇门，邀请客人进入。  
客人有男有女，Illya统计到第十位客人后，楼下传来关上门的声响。Napoleon快步上了二楼，脚步几乎无声：“枪和短刀我锁在了一堆数字标签的小箱子里，他们有钥匙和号码牌。”  
“这方法不错，上次还有人拿错了别人的枪。”Francoise夫人也松了口气，伸手捶捶腰背，“我得去休息一会儿，你们俩男孩儿请自便。”她进了旁边休息室的小门。  
Napoleon看到Illya腰上的两把刀，“这武装不错。”  
“打起来肯定会掉宝石。”Illya拎了一下扣着两把沉重刀剑的腰带，“太重，不实用。”  
“里面有隔音，但在楼梯间开枪会被附近居民察觉。”Napoleon说，“要看看他们的表演吗？”  
Illya翻眼睛，“荒淫神话？”  
“还是有一些表演段落的。”Napoleon轻拍他的手臂，跟他一起进入姑娘们的休息室。里面乱七八糟都是姑娘们打扮时的东西，两人帮她们收拾了一下，取下帽子和面具，把头套撸下来透口气。Napoleon打开墙面上一块暗格板，后面是单向玻璃，刚好足以观察宴会厅里的情形。  
此刻正演到冥王哈迪斯掳走珀耳塞福涅，扮演哈迪斯的男青年一头黑色卷发，身材修长，肌肉十分漂亮，怀里抱着……Illya认出那是Elisa，演员们都戴着金色或银色橄榄枝装饰的半脸面具，发卷蓬松，装扮得颇为希腊。有位高大英俊的男人站在舞台一侧，披肩金发和晒黑的肤色十分显眼，Illya辨认了一会儿：“……他的头发是不是染过头了？”  
Napoleon正在用便携小炉子给冷掉的晚餐加热，凑过来看了一眼：“在舞台灯光下，显眼的色彩更好辨认。”  
“阿波罗？”Illya问。一位看着身形瘦弱轻盈的男孩大概在扮演赫尔墨斯，系带鞋后跟上装饰着小翅膀。“宙斯出场了。”  
Napoleon脱了手套，在搅拌奶油玉米汤，“宙斯今晚大概得操好几个客人，很多男性客人喜欢这类型，像是‘芬兰的汤姆’画作里的制服肌肉男。”他说，看了眼Illya。  
Illya察觉了，“什么？怎么？”他正在扯手套，顺手把一只白手套摔了过去：“我不是同性恋。”  
“既喜欢男人，也喜欢女人？”Napoleon把手套扔回去，“离汤锅远点，这在欧洲仍然算是决斗信号。”  
“你打不过我。”Illya把手套塞进腰带边缘。  
“圣诞后你的健身房见。”Napoleon笑着挑衅。  
Illya没意见，“可能纯粹的同性恋更喜欢那种，我不知道，肌肉明显，还有大老二。”  
“你可以直说他们喜欢硕大的屌。”Napoleon把汤倒进碗里，“他们不会承认自己喜欢被干的。要汤吗？”  
两人捧着汤碗啃冷三明治，看宙斯扯着普罗米修斯的锁链皮带，摆出种种展示肌肉阳刚的力量动作，普罗米修斯演出不屈服的挣扎感，接着雅典娜出场（Illya认出是Isabella）一系列希腊神话人物表演展示后，客人们上前匍匐在地，有的吻手有的跪下去亲吻神明的脚背，看动作像是在祈求神明怜悯并允许凡人与其交欢。  
没多久就有男客人跪下给阿波罗吸老二，给宙斯舔脚趾，被普罗米修斯像牵狗绳一样牵着爬，雅典娜倒下一杯血色葡萄酒淋在女客人裸露的胸脯上……Illya长长叹了口气，“人类的性癖真多，”他已经没法再吃了，把剩下的面包放回晚餐盒里，“我居然还觉得自己不够正常。”他小声咕哝，揉搓了一把脸。  
Napoleon吃完了自己那份，“你非常正常，Peril。”他笑着说，随意地看着宙斯把一个男客人按在贵妃椅上粗鲁操干，阿波罗在被前后一起搞，有个女客人正在热情地舔一位女神的下体。“这场宴会大致会持续到凌晨两三点，到时候给客人们准备意式浓缩就行。”  
Illya想了想，在这种消耗大量体力的狂欢后，客人们也确实需要提提神再回各自的酒店，Francoise夫人的小伙子们也得回酒店清洗。Napoleon在旁边又摸出了安娜-卡列尼娜继续阅读最后剩下的数页，Illya没兴趣观赏诸神群交，摸出了自己的便携棋盘开始下棋，隔一会儿看看宴会厅里的情形以防出事。  
时间缓慢流逝，Napoleon渐渐读到了最后一页，最后合上了书。  
Illya从棋盘上抬起视线，Napoleon皱眉想了一阵，长长地叹了口气：“她死了。”  
“悲剧故事。”Illya回去看棋盘上的棋子。  
“她没有出路，又觉醒了自我。”Napoleon把书收进行李箱，“没有更好的结局。”  
“托尔斯泰是个伟大的作家。”Illya说。  
“我同意。”Napoleon又叹息了一次，看向单向玻璃后的群交，手指撑在下颚上。Illya也看了看，多看几次就觉得没什么特别了，也并不激发他的性欲。扮演宙斯的那个现在也在操人的同时被操，还扭动出很享受的肢体语言。姑娘们有的在给女客人口交，有的穿戴上假阴茎在操人。阿波罗在给一个客人口活，离这块单向玻璃挺近，金发上的橄榄枝装饰都有点歪了——客人抓着他的一把长发在操他的嘴。Illya注意到他的眼睛非常蓝，半脸面具的弧线枝叶设计更强调了方正的下颚线条。  
Illya一边观察他的口活（没自己好）一边思考到底是什么让自己忍不住多看了对方两眼（绝对不是口活的原因），旁边Napoleon清了清嗓子，语调十分镇定：“我可以为你们引荐，但得在我们结束这段‘互利交易’之后。”  
Illya看向他，“不是这个原因，我对他没兴趣。”  
“那我只能怀疑你在别处见过这位阿波罗了。”Napoleon调侃，听上去毫无幽默感。  
Illya又看了一会阿波罗的口活，吐出客人的老二后，被另一个客人抓住了下颚将自己的家伙塞进他嘴里，演员立刻开始热情且颇有技巧地吮吸起阴茎来。最终在演员工作时的某个瞬间，Illya搞明白了，他看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon察觉了他的视线，挑起一边眉毛。  
“我想起在哪见过他了。”Illya用这句话结束了这个话题，继续回去对付自己的棋局。“你看起来对他们这么搞没什么兴趣。”他补充。  
“是没兴趣。”Napoleon回答，“我和他们也没多少不同。”他耸耸肩，语调轻快，随意观赏玻璃后的情景。  
“听着有股资本主义式的伤感，”Illya走了一步棋，“都在剥削和被剥削。”  
“没错。”Napoleon低声叹息。  
比起任务中的烦恼与麻烦，这会儿Cowboy的情绪更加低落，Illya又走了一步士兵，谨慎留意着Napoleon看向宴会厅的视线。“所以，”他想了想开口，“通常这种时候，你怎么解决问题？”  
Napoleon仍然撑着下巴：“喝杯好酒？或者放松一段时间，就像在监狱里找乐子。”  
Illya对此没什么评价，“要来点放松吗？”  
Napoleon看向他。Illya的视线下移到Napoleon的裤子上一秒又收回，再次思考起棋步。这问题就像当初Illya直接用上嘴一样，得花几秒钟才能想出适当的回答，“——我必须承认这出乎意料，Peril，但暂时不需要，谢谢你。”这里也不够安全。  
这回Illya耸了耸肩，“猜到了，”他不意外地说，“需要的时候暗示一下就行。”  
“为什么？”Napoleon更想叹气了。  
“我学到的技巧至少还有点好处。”Illya移动黑兵将军白王，棋局结束。“你沮丧得肉眼可见，Gaby隔着半个意大利都能对你翻眼睛。”  
“这是我收到过最隐晦的关怀了，Peril。”Napoleon好笑地说，接着他想了一会儿，脸上的表情让Illya跟着慎重起来。  
最终，Napoleon皱起的眉松开了，“如果可以的话，”他向Illya伸手，“借我只手就行。”  
Illya把右手递给他，Napoleon握住手腕把对方拉近了些，指腹慢慢摩挲有点冷的指尖与手腕皮肤，继续心不在焉地观赏诸神群交。  
Illya等了好一阵子，Cowboy似乎满足于此，抚触十分轻柔。这抚摸也逐渐让Illya平静下来，“我认为你档案里的信息不全。”Illya低声说。  
Napoleon继续摸着他，比起特定的身体部位偏好更接近于漫无目的的肢体接触。“哪部分？”  
“喜好女色。”Illya猜测，“可能得再加一条皮肤饥渴症。”  
“编档案的记录员不会写这条进去，”Napoleon的语调稳定而低沉，Illya的嗓音也是，这带来一阵细小的战栗卷过脊柱与皮肤。“让他们记着‘喜好女色’就行，总比向一大堆人解释细节更容易。”  
Illya看着自己手腕脉搏上的手指，又看看Napoleon身上穿着的繁复古典衬衫与马甲。“如果你要干这个，那我也要干一样的事。”他提议。  
“这再好不过了。”Napoleon赞同，看着Illya过来解他的马甲纽扣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *威尼斯离罗马336英里（541公里），开车5.5小时，火车3个半小时直达（但是60年代的火车估计需要更长时间）可以途径佛罗伦萨（反正估计也有观光旅游线路）佛罗伦萨艺术之都我就不多说了。  
> 威尼斯气候文化细节来自https://place.qyer.com/venice/profile/#cate_750  
> *面具相关：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%A8%81%E5%B0%BC%E6%96%AF%E9%9D%A2%E5%85%B7  
> http://you.ctrip.com/travels/venice340/3610568.html  
> http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4dce24110100l0mz.html  
> *“Napoleon”是个意大利名儿.jpg  
> *Madame Claude即法国知名老鸨克劳德夫人，看了下她的生平发现好像只做政客大佬们的妹子生意。于是瞎几把虚构了一个剧院女老板带领手下小帅哥和漂亮妹子抢占地盘的梗（←都什么名姝脑洞）（毕竟破仑的妹子们业务精湛可男可女……）  
> *口令也是瞎几把写的，就是想起路易十四他弟奥尔良公爵（腓力一世）那位基佬（。）  
> *芬兰的汤姆………………你们搜一下他的作品就懂。  
> *皮肤饥渴症是上世纪初提出的概念了所以还行。
> 
> （没错我写威尼斯就是想搞珠宝沙龙和琥珀宫没写出来的梗！！！！！珠宝沙龙真是我心心念念想写破仑毛熊在众人围观之下搞事情然始终没成功的倒霉脑洞了，琥珀宫其实写得挺好但有些超棒的梗愣是没挤进去，仿佛我游戏怎么打都不能触发这段隐藏剧情……摔键盘.jpg）


	15. Lesson 15

Illya衬衫与裤扣都大敞着，汗水把衬衫贴在了他的后背上，他用两只手盖住了脸，深深呼吸。  
Napoleon找了条手帕清洁他们俩，“你知道这不会每一次都发展到最后，是不是？”他调侃，听上去心情不错。Illya半躺在这房间窄小的折叠椅子里，椅背抵着墙才没后仰摔倒。  
“这次离最后也不远。”Illya反驳。解开马甲衬衫后Napoleon先动的手，花不少时间把Illya裸露的身体摸了个遍，一开始没什么性意味，但摸着摸着就有点擦枪走火，最后变成Cowboy给他来了一发漫长的盗贼式手活，想想那双手能有多灵巧。  
过程中Napoleon还让他把手放在自己肩膀上，帮他稳住平衡，结果Napoleon给他们两个人解决了性欲，等Illya从余韵中回过神才意识到他没反馈对方。从指缝中看Cowboy似乎对此没问题，瘫在旁边的椅子里愉悦地擦拭手指。  
Illya放下双手，单面镜那里能看到大部分人都玩了两到三轮，都在懒洋洋地互相爱抚。  
“时间？”Napoleon问。  
Illya反射地看向手腕——他穿着戏服衬衫，手表放在姑娘们的化妆桌上，“一点四十。”  
“该给客人们煮咖啡了。”Napoleon整理好自己的衣物，Illya仍瘫在椅子里，看着他重新戴上面具，把放松的表情藏在面具之下，戴回三角帽。“要帮把手吗？”他看向刚把裤子理好的Illya。  
Illya穿好衣服，戴回面具。咖啡豆和他们的行李放在一起，只需要拿着配好的豆子下楼使用咖啡机。刚刚Illya射得过猛，下楼时居然觉得有点腿软，Napoleon在他前面下到了一楼，因此没发现Illya在楼梯上的小失误。  
咖啡机在后半部分仓库区的门边，磨豆子的声音在深夜有点过响。  
作为保镖兼守卫，Illya自然得担负着盯住各个出口的职责。过了两点一刻后，客人们穿戴整齐陆续下楼，看到Napoleon和Illya还点头示意，Napoleon便递上小杯浓缩和吸管以便戴着面具饮用，让客人们用钥匙取了自己的武器。在斗篷遮掩下Illya看不到多少东西，但客人们走路的微妙姿势倒很明显。  
直到快三点客人们才全部离去，Francoise夫人下楼的声响也听得出疲倦：“好了，Solo，请柬我已经收回了，给我来一杯。”  
Napoleon给她做了杯浓缩咖啡，接着又做了更多，端着一盘六杯咖啡上楼交给几位正在卸妆擦拭各种液体的男人们。Illya确认入口安全后回到仓库区，Napoleon脚步轻快地带着空盘下楼：“船还是马车？”  
“客人们才会用马车安抚他们的屁股。”Francoise夫人取下面具一口喝光了咖啡，“我们会乘船回酒店。”她脸上难掩疲惫，向两人道了法语的早安后上了楼。  
Illya有点困惑，但他没问，这会儿Napoleon再次取下了面具，出于某种直觉，Illya没取下自己的全脸面具。  
“他们会轮流冲个澡然后回酒店休息。”Napoleon倒知道他在想什么，走过来小声告诉他细节，“姑娘们会在这里睡到白天，我们中午出发。”  
“这里没有床。”Illya小声指出细节。  
“她们带了毯子。”Napoleon也小声回答，给他们俩做了两大杯普通浓度的咖啡，加了些奶和糖，然后和他一起在仓库区的椅子上打盹休息。  
在楼下等到差不多五点，天空仍是深灰色，Francoise夫人带着一夜体力工作后困得要死的六个男人下了楼，男演员们穿着正常衣物，但仍穿着夸张的戏剧斗篷，拎着行李箱手里还拿着面具，看着都累坏了。Illya喝咖啡提神时把面具推到了头顶，这会儿才想起来他和Cowboy还没换下戏服。  
“他们有几个新点子，”扮演赫尔墨斯的那个青年对Francoise夫人开口，嗓音很哑，“下一次可能是古罗马斗兽场。”  
“浑身涂上橄榄油的摔跤？”Francoise夫人口音不重，调笑了几句。Illya再次扫过他们的脸，帽子把他们的头发都遮住了，但阿波罗的金发最好认——他的长发绑成小马尾塞在帽子后面。Illya多看了两秒阿波罗就察觉了，对他露出个微笑。  
笑起来就不一样了，Illya端着咖啡杯思考，阿波罗无疑十分英俊，金发也确实染得很亮。  
Francoise夫人与六名男演员戴上面具，整装完毕。Napoleon这边也戴回面具，和Illya一起送他们出门。仓库区的后门外正是冬季上涨的河水，两艘小船正等在那里。用法语互相道别后，Napoleon脱帽致意，Francoise夫人向他们挥了挥手，贡多拉慢慢划远。  
关上后门并上了锁，回到二楼，果然姑娘们各自裹着毯子在宴会厅里那些贵妃椅上熟睡。Napoleon这次彻底把面具和舞台装束都卸了下来，开始套平时的衬衫西装。Illya脱下面具后又看了看上面描绘的花纹，“我要多买几个带回去。”  
“我有阿波罗的联络方式。”Napoleon开口，“看来你确实喜欢那个类型。”  
“我在确定他的头发颜色。”Illya反驳，瞪了回去，不过Cowboy的表情更像任务中那种面对目标才会带上的探究。“听着有点——Cowboy。”  
“我对此表示理解。”Napoleon难得举手投降，“你想换人，只需要说出来。”  
“没。”Illya驳回，抖开之前叠好的高领毛衣套上，黑色毛衣料盖过视线的一瞬间他忍不住叹了口气，感觉自己的脸在发烧——难怪Napoleon会问，如果他刚刚盯着阿波罗看的时候顺带还有点脸红就很难说了，以他们俩的间谍脑子都能立刻推断出七八种可能性来。  
但Cowboy问了两遍，Illya的脑子里警铃低低提醒着细节上的不同，陡然升起的情绪让他深呼吸了一次，穿好衣服就找借口再次下楼，把自己埋在那些精美的面具和戏服里。  
Napoleon没有下楼。Illya在一楼渐渐冷静下来，天色慢慢变亮，他在那些精美面具中流连了一阵，选了几个能送给Oleg家里其他人的款式，自己也选了几个准备放在健身房二楼作为收藏。  
Illya拿起一个面具对着镜子将松紧带卡在后脑上时，Napoleon走下楼梯，除去一夜基本没睡的些许疲倦外看上去和平时没两样，胡茬也刮过了。  
“这里的店铺大多九点到十点开门，轮流休息？”Napoleon提议，走到咖啡机边准备再做一杯。  
Illya刚调整好面具，镜子里只露出他的眼睛——没有情绪，没有更多表情细节，他看了Napoleon一眼，又看了看镜子里自己的双眼。“这面具很不错。”他想到就说，从打算买下的那些面具里拿起一副半脸面具，“别动。”  
Napoleon露出了一点困惑，看着Illya戴着副装饰金红线条的全脸面具走过来，把那副镶嵌着金色与靛蓝立体花纹的半脸面具戴在自己脸上，调整了一下，退后半步，稍稍歪着头打量他。  
“你觉得这适合我？”Napoleon随口问，自己调整面具让它能更贴合。  
Illya的表情全被金红面具掩盖了，眼洞里的蓝眼睛看着Napoleon：“笑一下。”  
Napoleon皱起眉，“Peril？”  
“微笑，”Illya这次用了英语而不是意大利语，面具也掩饰不了俄式白眼。他举起双手似乎要尝试解释，又有点挫败地挎下肩膀：“……行吗？”  
就为这难得软化下来的俄语口音Napoleon也会同意，于是他笑了。  
Illya似乎在面具后皱眉了，但很快他吐出一口气，放松下来。“有一点，”他说，估计在斟酌用哪个单词合适，“微笑的时候，”Illya示意自己的下颚，“有一个角度。”  
Napoleon试着在他没头没尾的短句里找出重点：“……面具？”  
“阿波罗。”Illya低声说，口音让这单词不太好辨别。Napoleon向他倾身，“什么？”  
“他在那个角度有点像……”Illya这会儿在挥着双手强调语气了，但后半句还是逐渐低了下去，在他的口音里简直难以分辨。“我是说——”他泄气，“别管这事了。”Illya扭头就冲回面具堆里把自己要付钱的那些一把抱起来找盒子打包。  
Napoleon把面具拿下来看了看，想了一会儿问出口：“——阿波罗？”  
Illya往包装盒子里塞垫纸，几步过来把Napoleon手里的半脸面具一把夺走，一起放进盒内等店员到来后再付款。哦Peril露在面具外面的耳朵红得厉害，Napoleon忍住笑意，继续摆弄咖啡机：“再来杯咖啡？”  
Illya咕哝了句要加更多糖。没多久Napoleon就端着两个大杯子走过来，看到他还把今晚那件连帽外套斗篷也放在了预付款的柜台上：“你要买这件？”  
“难得尺寸合适。”Illya回答，语调已经平稳下来，接过咖啡刚要喝就差点撞上面具的嘴部——Napoleon没忍住，Illya把面具推上头顶一边瞪他一边喝，还因为喝太急被烫了一下。这下Napoleon彻底忍不住了，大笑出声：“我再去拿点冷牛奶。”  
“我不需要！”Illya咆哮回来，吹着咖啡的热气。  
Napoleon还是去拿了，Illya对着瓶子喝口牛奶又倒了点在杯子里降温。  
在Illya总算能好好喝几口咖啡的时候，Napoleon开口了：“你觉得阿波罗有个角度看起来像我。”正好卡在吞咽的时候，Illya呛住了，咳了好一阵子才能说话：“你是故意的。”  
Napoleon不置可否地微笑，吹着自己杯里的咖啡走开了，那面具让他看上去更神秘，还强调了他的下颚线条与微笑。Illya瞪他，不过他们平时的互相挑衅在其中一方走开时不成立，于是Illya上楼洗漱刮胡子，姑娘们的行李还没收拾，他收拾好自己的箱子后，下楼和Napoleon一起守到店铺开始营业。  
临近上午十点，店员打着哈欠还带着早餐面包和咖啡来打开店门，给Illya结算面具和斗篷的钱。Napoleon上楼看姑娘们都醒了，就和Illya一起拆下那些舞台装饰，清理宴会厅到处都有的体液和润滑剂。众人直到中午才收拾完，Napoleon带他们去附近预定好的餐厅吃午餐，睡足之后姑娘们精神还不错，还打趣起他们来。  
“晚上我们就能抵达佛罗伦萨，”Regina切下一块牛肉，“下午在威尼斯逛逛？这里还是有些好店铺的。”  
“我看到你买了斗篷和面具，你想穿着斗篷在城里游荡吗？”Elisa对身侧的Illya说。他们拼了一张六人桌，Napoleon刚把沙拉碗递给Isabella。  
“像那些街头演员？”Illya的肉排分量十足，经过了这个晚上每个人都饿得很。  
“我们也可以都戴上面具。”Natalie提议，“在威尼斯完全没问题，但进商店的时候得解开斗篷，否则很容易被误认为小偷。”说着她坏笑着看向Napoleon，Napoleon摊手。  
“你确定你们都能长时间步行？”Illya低声问Elisa，在昨晚的工作之后显然姑娘们都需要休息。  
“女客人没什么影响。”Elisa也小声回答，“戴着假玩意儿干人只会有点酸痛而已。”  
Illya放心了。愉快的午餐过后，众人在餐馆边的小巷里纷纷拿出自己购买的面具戴上。Napoleon摸出了之前Illya戴在他脸上的那副半脸面具：“我要偷走这个。”他宣布。Illya对此倒无所谓，重新戴回那副全脸金红面具，套上斗篷，还拉好了兜帽——在穿着正常冬季大衣的众人中倒显得更加华丽了些，姑娘们笑出声，“你可太高了，Illya。”  
“我知道。”Illya回答，声音在面具后稍有模糊，哪怕在游人中他的个头也很显眼。  
“我以为你会戴Bauta，结果你戴了Colombina，爱情鸟罗密欧？”Isabella看了看Napoleon和西装大衣搭配的蓝色装饰半脸面具。“炫耀。”  
“我更想保留一点我的英俊。”Napoleon调笑回去。Elisa和Natalie抽出了行李箱里的斗篷，套上后看着也很有趣。  
临近圣诞假期，游客也不多，但戴着面具取乐的人数量不少。Napoleon和姑娘们来过多次，走在最前面，Elisa照旧挽着Illya的胳膊，一路闲聊威尼斯有趣的八卦和店铺。Illya戴着面具又全身斗篷，走起来都比往常轻快，更能肆无忌惮地打量周遭。  
“来个冰淇淋吗？”Natalie提议。  
“哦我快到那几天了。”Isabella摆手。Illya不想取下面具便拒绝了，Napoleon买了香草巧克力，在三个姑娘给冰淇淋上撒配料时对Illya眨了眨眼，“选这个面具是你的损失。”意大利冰淇淋很是不坏，冬季也有不少游人买上一只享受美味。  
Illya从斗篷下给了他一击，“俄国的冰淇淋更好吃。”他小声反驳。  
“我可不信。”Napoleon轻松驳回，面具下的下半张脸有个微笑。Illya起先还观察过几次周遭，发现没人在意戴面具的人干什么之后，视线更多地停在了Cowboy脸上，在花纹色彩反衬下更蓝的眼睛，能轻易辨认的左眼异色，带有笑意的嘴角和刮得干干净净的下颚。Elisa戴着半脸面具拿着一个洒满彩虹糖屑的冰淇淋走回来，又挽住了Illya的手臂：“面具很棒，是不是？”她悄声说。  
Illya把视线从Napoleon拉着Natalie别踩在一处水坑那里拉回来看了看她，Elisa正专心享受冰淇淋，他叹了口气，跟着姑娘们避开了那处水坑。  
Cowboy走在前面，偶尔侧过脸和姑娘们说话，发型在这冬季的冷风里还有点乱翘。余下的观光中，Illya长久地望向前方，行人也没对他们这一群嬉笑的游客多看几眼。

*

佛罗伦萨当然美极了，在旅馆床上一夜好睡后，姑娘们对佛罗伦萨的建筑与艺术馆都兴致勃勃。  
“今天是圣诞假期前各种展览的最后一天，”Regina拿着备忘本读出几处艺术馆今日的展出内容。“我们可以分批去看。”  
“圣母百花大教堂以后还能再去，”Elisa提议，“我想去佛罗伦萨美术学院。”  
“乌菲兹美术馆有莫奈巡展，”Isabella说，“我还没一次看全过莫奈的作品。”  
“我想去大教堂博物馆，”Natalie说，“但莫奈我也很想看。”  
“可惜冬季的波波里花园没什么可看。”Napoleon评价，“我还是想去教堂博物馆看看。”  
最终的讨论结果是上午众人分开闲逛，中午在一家餐馆集合，下午一起去乌菲兹美术馆看莫奈巡展。Illya去哪都行，反正他算得上在意大利定居了，以后有空还能再来，便被Elisa拖去一起看大卫雕像，亲自站在那些世界闻名的艺术作品前的感触与看照片画册完全不同，Illya流连忘返，还拿了介绍册翻看。当他想买点小纪念品的时候Elisa把他拖到了附近的雕塑和画室那里，学生们的练习作与模仿大师作品的画作或迷你雕塑相当多，很多成品十分精妙，价格也便宜。  
午餐时众人心情都不错，临近圣诞假期，行人很少，不过到乌菲兹美术馆的时候仍有许多人排队等待入场，上午Isabella就买了更昂贵的免排队门票，因此他们顺利进入。  
“其他美术展品会一直在，”Natalie小声对Illya说，“莫奈全集可不是每天都能看到的。”  
Illya翻阅介绍册，睡莲那一系列非常大，占了不少面积的墙，参观者挺多，不过他的身高也更轻易地能看到。Napoleon走向了《日出-印象》那张，姑娘们也各自散开去看画作。  
近看睡莲只感觉是混乱的笔触和色彩混杂，但Illya后退了几步后就看出来了，那些极其丰富的色彩细节在至少十尺外更为明显，观感似乎十分复杂厚重，难以描述。  
展厅足够大，但参观者控制在一定数量，保证了不会挤在一起阻碍别人观赏画作。Illya欣赏了一阵睡莲后，走到其他画作前观看。姑娘们有的单独坐在椅子上欣赏画作，有的小声讨论。走到一张色调黯淡的画作前，Illya后退了半步，皱起眉翻开介绍册。：《临终前的卡米尔》，莫奈在第一任妻子逝世时的画作。他又看了看这张画，没停留多久便走开了，去看更多的人物画作。  
有一张画前始终停留着几个参观者，人们驻足的时间也很长，Illya看了其他几幅画后瞥见有两名参观者走开了，他走过去占据一个好位置，这张画是十分著名的《撑阳伞的女人》系列第一幅，法语名只是简单的“散步”。真迹面积不小，展厅的灯光布置也为它划出了一片重点区域。  
“看过创作背景吗？”Napoleon稍稍压低的声音在旁边响起。Illya从沉浸中被唤醒，看向Cowboy，“学校里学过。”他也低声回答，示意自己正在欣赏画作细节。“莫奈和卡米尔感情很好，画这幅时她已经确诊了癌症。”  
“在卡米尔去世后，莫奈的人物画就没了那种激情感。”Napoleon点点头，仍在欣赏这幅画上的光影流动感。  
“刚看了那张，觉得不太舒服。”Illya承认。“技巧上没什么可指摘。”  
“啊，那是情绪。”Napoleon微笑，Illya观察画作上的色彩细节，眼角余光察觉Cowboy露出了一点理解的表情。“没学过艺术的人也能从印象派作品里感受到情绪，临终那幅传递出的情绪并不好，很多人都会觉得不适而匆匆略过。”  
“他画其他人时就没传递出这幅里的情绪。”Illya刚看过另外一些人物画，评价最高的一向是这幅。“这幅的技巧还不是那么完美，但效果更好。”  
“感触比技巧更重要。”Napoleon赞同，“你刚看了半天睡莲，感觉如何？”  
“技巧精湛，但传递出的情绪更复杂厚重。”Illya想了想，“看的时候有点喘不过气。”  
“巨大的画幅也是一个原因。”Napoleon说，看着画中在草地上散步的卡米尔与儿子。“这幅也让人屏息，不过是好的那种。”  
“我同意。”Illya点头，双手握着那本不大的介绍册，在画前停留了很长时间。Napoleon没再说话，一同欣赏，直到旁边走来几个新的参观者，两人才让开位置，去看其他作品。  
回程的火车晚点了，但他们还是在午夜前赶回了旅馆，拎着各种包裹和买下的艺术装饰——Illya最终买了一张莫奈印刷品带上火车，回去后可以自己做个相框挂在二楼的墙上。

*

圣诞节假期前的最后一周十分忙乱，人人都在囤积食物和大肆购买礼物与包装纸，Illya在任务中为Gaby与姑娘们买了许多小东西与异国首饰，就算旅馆里没邀请他一起度过圣诞，他也做好准备会送上新年礼物。但“惊喜”是个问题，Illya在罗马各大商店以及英国的百货商店搜寻了一阵，最终只勉强凑了一些还不错的东西。  
Napoleon拎着三个购物袋在哈罗德百货公司附近他们的车边看表，Illya拎着更多的购物袋还抱着两个盒子从疯狂购物的人群中努力挤了过来，Gaby还在排队等着付款。  
“我真不懂为什么所有人都非得在这时候购物。”Illya把东西塞进Gaby的尾厢里，接过Napoleon递给他的袋子塞进后座。  
“节前大减价。”Napoleon简短地回答，在冷风中拉紧了大衣，呼出一团白雾。“那是帽子吗？”  
“给Regina的，她适合戴那种装饰羽毛的——”Illya比划了一个形状，“宽沿帽加上发卷使她的头看起来很重。”  
“她也很喜欢发卡，你最好买了一个。”Napoleon说，又看向哈罗德的大门，Gaby还没出来。“你去了哪些店？”  
Illya在英国阴雨夹杂细雪的天气里神色如常，“想打探礼物内容？没门。”  
Napoleon笑了笑，为一个抱着两大包东西的男士让开一点位置。Illya看了眼手表，“我去看看。”他穿过马路朝哈罗德百货走。这算是U.N.C.L.E.三人组的第一个圣诞节，在英国给Waverly写完最后一个任务的报告后，带着大堆礼物飞回意大利度过圣诞和新年。  
在车边等了好一阵后，Napoleon才看到Illya帮着Gaby把各种袋子一起弄出大门，就算有Peril的身高和力气也很难从购物人群中挤出来。Gaby抱着几个袋子走到车边后先喘了几口气：“人们都疯了，每个人都买了太多东西。”  
Napoleon为她拉开驾驶座的门，“每年的圣诞到新年里，连犯罪分子都会停手休息几天，如果在假期遭遇水管爆裂或者电器损坏，那连维修工都叫不到。”  
“我自己能试着修一修。”Gaby不屑地反驳，等着Illya和Napoleon把后车厢塞不下的购物袋勉强清理出一些空间，才能把他们的块头塞进后座里。“普通礼物和惊喜分别贴上标签？”  
“没错。”Napoleon掸着被雨雪淋湿的大衣肩膀，搓了搓发凉的双手，Gaby启动这辆车向机场开去。“圣诞树放在上课的那个房间里，我们会把桌子拼起来放圣诞大餐。”  
“有趣就行。”Gaby评价，“这两天罗马的雪比英国更大，路可能不太好走。”  
Illya膝盖上还放着两个不能压坏的帽盒，在Gaby试图从车流中突围时小心地护着脆弱的纸盒。等他们赶最后一班节前的深夜飞机抵达达芬奇机场时都累垮了，还得保护那些礼物别被弄坏或者偷走——Napoleon租了辆大行李车放满了他们的零碎购物袋。Natalie，Regina和Elisa开了三辆车来接他们，Gaby开走自己的小车回去准备，Illya把礼物袋子放进自己那辆车的后座里，跟姑娘们确认：“明天下午？带上包好的礼物。”  
“对，就算是圣诞我们也不会放开大吃，”Elisa拍了拍他的胳膊，凑近他暗示地眨眨眼小声说，“客房是Gaby的。”  
“快回去。”Illya低声反驳，把她塞回Napoleon那辆车里。

*

Illya花了一上午把礼物用那些漂亮的包装纸包好，贴上小标签，惊喜礼物用普通牛皮纸包好，也贴上加注惊喜的标签。  
除去两顶帽子需要帽盒外，整个旅馆的姑娘们加上Cowboy和Gaby，一共二十份大大小小的礼物，还有一些是新年礼物，他会包装好送给Oleg一家还有母亲。  
意大利的雪和俄罗斯冬季完全不能比，Illya开车去旅馆的路上十分顺利，中途帮一个车卡在路边泥坑里的家伙把车推了出来，居然还被塞了瓶红酒祝他圣诞快乐。  
白日玫瑰旅馆大门挂上了一个圣诞花环，门边停着一辆小卡车，裹着大衣的Isabella正指挥着一个男人搬花。她看到Illya的车停稳后招手让他过去帮忙，一楼大厅里堆满了好些木箱子。那个花店员工（Illya认出就是那个促成Regina复仇计划成功的家伙）把一大桶未开放的百合与四桶不同颜色的玫瑰花苞搬进了一楼大厅，“新年后见。”他笑起来还有点傻。  
Isabella把钱结算给他，这个老是迟到的花店员工开车在雪中离开。“Illya！来得正好，”她锁好大门，招呼Illya撬开那些箱子，“都是新家具，我们得把箱子拆开才能送上三楼组装。”  
“节假日组装家具？”Illya脱下外套。  
“意大利人的送货效率，Illya。”Isabella笑着说，电梯叮了一声，下来的是Gaby和Regina，“嘿，”Gaby看了眼Illya的礼物堆，“看起来有两顶帽子。”  
“你们是在晚餐后拆礼物还是第二天？”Illya开始撬箱板，拨开里面的保护纸和大量木屑拿出家具部件。  
“我们没那么遵守习俗，”Regina大笑，跟Gaby一起把花和一些已经拆开的小箱子搬进电梯。“晚餐后打开那些正常的礼物，惊喜就放在各自的房间里拆。你在这里住几天？”  
“24到29号。”Illya回答，连着撬开几只箱子后他确认这是一组单人沙发组件，还裹着防尘纸。“你们2号就可以过来继续锻炼。”  
“每年的圣诞节我都得胖上一些，”Isabella的金发随意挽起，忙碌中还有几缕滑了下来，今天没人化妆，衣着也更随意。“你得多准备些毛巾了，能冬泳吗？”  
“可以，但下雪天不行。”Illya回答，“想冬泳得先适应冷水澡。”  
“喔那就有点困难了。”Isabella遗憾地说，一楼接待柜台的电话响了，她接起来：“对，都到了，Illya。”电话递给了Illya。  
“Kuryakin.”Illya接起电话。  
“Peril，”Napoleon开口，语调很愉悦，“包装箱放进地下室，那里有一个角落堆放这些木板，木屑用大袋子装好，注意防火，姑娘们会拿来做燃料。”  
“收到。”Illya回答，那边的嘈杂显然是姑娘们在帮忙准备圣诞晚餐，他有点想再说两句，但一时没什么可说的话。Napoleon在那边也跟着安静下来，没有挂上电话。  
短暂的沉默后，Napoleon笑了：“如果这会没下雪，你可能得在一楼跟三楼的姑娘们互相喊话来确定要搬什么东西。”  
“为了节省电话费用？”Illya回敬。  
电梯叮地一响，Napoleon探头看了一眼，Gaby和Regina在往走廊里搬花。“我在想——”他随意起了个头，然后看到Elisa用口型询问是不是Illya，他点点头，她立刻兴奋地冲进电梯，把最后一桶花帮忙搬出来后就按了向下按钮。“Elisa下去了，我想她给你的惊喜礼物大概相当有趣。”  
Illya看着Isabella有条不紊地撬开更多木箱，有点心虚地继续握着话筒，稍稍压低了声音：“猜得出。”说完这句他又没话可说了，Napoleon也没挂断。听着对面轻微的嘈杂声，Illya看了眼电梯，还没到一楼：“他们问我在和哪一个姑娘交往，”他说了滑过脑子的第一个念头，“我说还太早了。”  
“有可能他们会猜Gaby或Elisa，”Napoleon说，Illya听出对面的语调里仍有笑意，Cowboy大概觉得很逗乐。“这么想想，你在这里过圣诞节，对他们来说就相当于罗密欧与朱丽叶了——反正你马上就得上楼和一群人幽会。”  
“你又不是朱丽叶。”Illya低声反驳。  
“那我理当是提尔伯特，”Napoleon笑得更大，“我可得从敌对家族的罗密欧手里保护好可怜的姑娘们还有Gaby。”  
Illya刚想驳回，电梯就到了一楼，“我很快上来。”他说，得到Cowboy一声好后挂上电话。Elisa出电梯就打趣他，Illya回了几句，没多久Gaby也下来帮忙拆箱子，一趟趟搬运后，总算把家具部件都运了上去，Isabella和Regina两个人很快就组装好了新沙发。Illya把木板和木屑都弄进地下室后，将自己的礼物堆与这几天的换洗衣物带上三楼。  
女间谍Lillian和Melissa正在给圣诞树上缠彩灯，树不算大，下面堆满了大大小小的礼物，分成普通圣诞礼物和“惊喜”区域。Illya把带来的东西放在树下，礼物堆多到快把半棵树都给埋起来。“这很容易引发火灾。”  
“你左后方就是灭火器。”Natalie端着一大盘果冻走进房间，沙发都移开了，之前上课用的绒毛地毯和各种靠垫都被塞进了两间卧室里，客厅空间只放了两张拼成一长条的方桌与足够数量的样式不同的椅子。  
Illya看了看那个红色罐子，Natalie放下果冻就拉着他走出房间，推他去给Napoleon帮忙：“除了你和Gaby，我们每个人都会做一道菜，把你的行李拎过去。”  
Cowboy的门没关，Illya拎着行李箱进去，Napoleon正在厨房等着烤箱完成工作，穿的比平时放松多了，衬衫袖子卷起，头发没用发胶，正卷得翘向各个方向。  
“衣服放在哪里？”Illya问。  
“衣帽间就行。”Napoleon回答。  
Illya进了衣帽间，和上次他们在这里乱来之后一样衣物满得快溢出来，于是他把行李箱往地板上一放，拿出自己的洗漱包将牙刷剃须刀放进卧室里的浴室。  
走进厨房，Napoleon靠在橱柜上，在Illya进门时看了他一眼：“节假日很容易吃得过于油腻，姑娘们的圣诞大餐没那么多甜食。”  
“这不是火鸡。”Illya看了眼烤箱里的两只颜色金黄的整鸡与旁边堆着的土豆块西蓝花，光体积就不是火鸡的分量。  
“有的人家会用火鸡，”Napoleon随意地说。“在你们……之前，东正教的圣诞节是什么样的？”他略过了社会主义国家建设的那一段。  
“有烤鹅，鹅的内部填进苹果，面包还有葱头。”Illya想了想，“还有面饼和加蜂蜜的粥。俄罗斯的圣诞老人叫做严冬爷爷，和和雪姑娘一起给孩子们送礼物。”  
“而礼物实际上来自父母的工资。”Napoleon调侃，“父母还得跟孩子们一起感谢圣诞老人的慷慨。”  
Illya耸肩，和Napoleon一起靠坐在橱柜上等着烤鸡到时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bauta是常见面具，Colombina在意大利语是小鸽子的意思，也因为常是戏剧舞台上的角色（女性角色戴这个有时还得浓妆）所以Isabella来了句调侃。  
> *佛罗伦萨诸多经典看的是马蜂窝地图：  
> http://www.mafengwo.cn/travel-scenic-spot/mafengwo/11087.html  
> （其实我他妈就是想写莫奈←你又在文里强行塞进盗梦AU的梗）  
> 莫奈的三幅画在不同国家的美术馆博物馆，这里当然是虚构的莫奈全集展啦……（我当然没见过真迹不过现在印刷品也很精美de）《撑阳伞的女人》真迹蛮大的，横100cm+纵810cm（8米高……）  
> *哈罗德百货公司，腐国老牌百货公司，东西丰富且贵，老板是埃及人所以好多埃及装饰的样子XDDD。  
> *罗马有三个机场，包括作为主机场的达芬奇国际机场（Leonardo da Vinci International Airport，也称罗马菲乌米奇诺机场Fiumicino）、军民两用的罗马钱皮诺国际机场（Ciampino）以及仅用于起落直升机和私人飞机的Roma-Urbe机场 。其中达芬奇机场位于罗马市区西南约35公里处， 是主要的客机起降机场。入境大厅在一楼，二楼为出境大厅。乘飞机来往罗马与欧洲各国之间航程最多不超过4小时，来往非常方便。机票价格虽然昂贵，但提前预订往往可以拿到不错的折扣，也有很多廉价航空公司可以选择。乘飞机出境务必提前两小时到机场办理手续，如需退税，应提前更多时间。  
> *破仑说的提尔伯特/Tybalt是朱丽叶的表哥，被罗密欧杀死。  
> *查了下意大利圣诞美食：  
> Panettone——可以说是最具圣诞特色的意大利美食，质地介于面包和蛋糕之间，松软柔和，颜色金黄，镶嵌着糖渍柠檬皮和葡萄干，与圣诞热红酒（Vin brulè）或者柠檬切洛酒（limoncello）是绝配。最著名Panettone生产商是Motta、Bauli、Alemagna和Le tre Marie。有另一个简洁版的黄金面包Pandoro，呈星星状，吃的时候放到袋子里与糖粉一起摇晃，直至表层沾满如雪的糖粉，与内部的金黄色形成鲜明对比。  
> 烤鸡也是圣诞节意大利家庭聚餐时常见的菜。造型好看，摆盘也颇具圣诞特色，最主要的是比火鸡小，烤起来更容易。  
> Struffoli是拿波里地区的圣诞甜点，这种源自希腊的金黄色油炸小丸子，甜美酥脆，最受小朋友们的喜爱。  
> 意大利圣诞大餐通常还包括意大利面、炸鱼、刺山柑、火腿与奶酪。饭后的甜品有新鲜水果与坚果、果仁夹心糖（Panforte）、黄金蛋糕等等。  
> 意大利圣诞节从12月24号一直持续到1月6号主显节，期间大家会互相串门走亲戚，互送礼物，小朋友们可以得到大把大把的糖果。  
> *俄罗斯东正教圣诞习俗不同：http://www.sohu.com/a/212656458_376225  
> 食物：https://www.cnrencai.com/others/zhuanti/885003.html


	16. Lesson 16

小圣诞树的彩灯点亮后，树下的一大堆礼物也被映出更多色彩。姑娘们将食物满满地排在拼起来的长桌上，还把Gaby和Illya按在Napoleon的主位两侧，今年的桌椅空间因为多加了两个人显得有点挤，但没人抱怨。  
众人都落座后，桌尾的Isabella把旁边的唱片机唱针拨了起来。Napoleon用勺子轻敲了几下酒杯，刚刚还在闲聊的姑娘们安静下来。  
“今年的圣诞节也和往年一样，有美食与好酒，还有更多礼物。”Napoleon在姑娘们还有两个搭档看向他时微笑，“庆祝我们又度过了一整年艰难的时光。”他举起自己的葡萄酒杯。  
“期望明年也能顺利度过。”Isabella也举杯，接着是Elisa：“今年还有新朋友加入。”  
“间谍行业的祝福只能是期望明年大家都能安全完成工作。”Melissa说。  
“还得加上少受点伤。”Lillian补充。  
“就他妈碰个杯再拆礼物行吗！”Regina开始用勺子敲盘沿了。众人哄笑，开始享用圣诞大餐，Isabella又把唱针放回去，意大利语的圣诞歌也相当动听。Illya用叉子戳进一块土豆，姑娘们已经开始七嘴八舌地闲聊了。  
晚餐过后，众人都把自己的盘子送回各自的房间里，将桌椅挪走，把原先的沙发靠垫从两边卧室移回客厅原本的位置。Gaby把那些礼物从圣诞树下搬出来，堆在了客厅中间。  
“我可期待这一刻好久了。”Natalie抓了个抱枕就坐在了礼物边的地板上，开始按上面贴着的标签分发，“这个是Gaby的。”她把一个小盒子递给Gaby，“这个是……Bella。”一个长方形盒子递给Isabella。  
“还有几身衣服挂在衣柜里。”Napoleon提醒，Elisa戳了一下Illya，让他进四柱床房间去看衣柜。  
Illya去了，拉开衣柜门，发现里面挂了三件被防尘罩罩住的衣物，其中两件上的标签写着他的名字，一件上写着Melissa。  
“现在拆？”他探头问客厅里正分着礼物的众人。  
“穿上给我们看看。”Elisa冲他挤眼睛。  
Illya打开一件防尘罩，是一身深灰色西装，看料子就知道很贵——之前为了任务他去定做过西装，估计姑娘们用这些尺寸给他又做了一身。另一件防尘罩里是一套正式晚礼服西装，领子还用了珠光面料。衣服都很漂亮，价格昂贵，Illya又看向客厅，果然都在拆礼物，Gaby看到他还有点茫然，招呼他先把小件礼物拆开。  
Illya加入姑娘们坐在沙发或者地板上拆礼物的狭窄空间里，看上去有些不知道怎么办。Napoleon看着好笑，先把一个小盒子丢了过去，Peril条件反射地接住了，小心地撕开彩条包装纸，是一条领带，深蓝色菱形花纹，很好搭配且相当戴得出去。发现他在偷看礼物内容后Illya怒视过来，又接过另一个礼物。  
Napoleon自己专心拆那些大大小小的盒子，姑娘们送的大多是配饰之类的小东西，衣服鞋子他自己就能塞满衣帽间。根据礼物盒子上的标签字迹他就能看出送礼的人是谁，从Lillian手里接过一个小盒子，看到上面Illya稍稍向右倾斜的“Solo”后，他摇了摇盒子。  
“袖扣？这个大小只能是袖扣。”Napoleon好笑地看向Illya。  
“装了窃听器。”Illya正在拆一个看着像是装了件衬衫的礼物盒子，打开盖子后发现是件V领毛衣，颇为美妙的浅棕色，看着像那些剑桥牛津学生会穿的款式。  
“意大利的冬天你可以试试穿这些。”Melissa打趣Illya。Gaby又递了一个礼物给Napoleon，他接过来感觉了一下重量：“手表？”  
Regina和Elisa都露出了看不下去的表情：“Solo，你的小偷技术会把所有惊喜都毁了。”  
“这是我吃饭的技能，我还能说什么呢？”Napoleon调侃回去，先拆手表包装，是块他想订购但又想不出有什么西装可以搭配的新款。接着他拆Illya送的袖扣——确实没错，方形银质镶边，上面还有小鸟图案，内部装了接收器，迄今为止他还没弄明白苏联是怎么把窃听器做到这么小……Illya扫了他一眼，Napoleon笑问：“这是什么鸟？”  
“不知道，”Illya开始拆下一个礼物盒子，“这个款式好装接收器，可能是燕子。”他拆出了一打袜子，这让Illya有点困惑。  
“这可太实用了。”Napoleon看着那一打黑色袜子，“那些糟糕任务毁了我太多双鞋子和袜子。”他感叹。  
“你也有。”坐在他身边的Isabella给了他一下。  
礼物很快拆得差不多，大多是些小东西，首饰，袖扣，领带，袜子，高跟鞋。Regina那顶帽子非常漂亮，她扑过来在Illya脸上亲了一下，立刻激起姑娘们的兴趣，直接把Illya给剥光了（大概还摸了好一阵子）让他把新西装穿给她们看。  
Illya不太能拒绝姑娘们，穿上去也确实很不错，Gaby在旁边笑得快翻倒过去。姑娘们哄闹之后放过了他，每个人都抱着满手“惊喜”礼物回到自己的单间。  
Napoleon把礼物盒子堆放在了卧室地板上，最大的那个盒子大概是一双鞋。Illya拿着两套新西装在衣帽间无从下手，最后拽出了几件伪装用衣物才把新衣服挂了进去。等他把收到的礼物塞了一些在行李箱里后走出来，Napoleon已经拆了一半惊喜。  
“上次这双鞋在泥里毁了。”Napoleon对着鞋盒调侃，估计是在同一家店重订了一双。“肯定是Natalie送的。”他拿起标签看了眼笔迹，的确如此。  
Illya走过来，跟着在卧室地板上坐下，他那堆惊喜礼物和Napoleon面前这一堆混在一起。Napoleon看他一眼，被姑娘们要求穿着那件新的浅棕毛衣的Illya看着就不那么苏联了，加上这会儿头发也在试穿西装后不那么整齐，再年轻几岁估计会被当成大学里那些傲慢得面无表情的富家子弟——从Peril的背景推断，如果父亲没出事，Illya大概率会成为那个样子。  
被多看了两眼，Illya低头看了眼身上的毛衣，又怀疑地看向Napoleon。  
“这件确实不错。”Napoleon评价。  
Illya开始拆他那边的惊喜，Gaby送了一只手表——和Illya手腕上那只同一个牌子。“显然Chop Shop Girl不想再看到我在伪装身份中为手表揍人。”他戴在左手腕上比了比。  
“她可拖不住你冲向反派的双脚。”Napoleon说，将拆下来的包装纸与盒子放在一边。Illya拆得很快，最后一份礼物正是Napoleon用蓝色条纹纸包装好的那个，Peril看他一眼，拿起了这份惊喜，手感与重量极易辨认：“书？”  
“一个想和许多不同的人打交道的贼更需要不断学习。”Napoleon在旁边等着他的反应。  
“你已经送了一套莎士比亚，”Illya表情颇为放松，拉开白色缎带蝴蝶结。“两份礼物都是书？”  
“你假装不感兴趣的伪装失败了，Peril，”Napoleon愉快地指出，“你把莎士比亚放在床头柜上。”  
Illya对着《第二十二条军规》一脸困惑，他找到出版日期，“你送我一本才出版两年的书？”  
“是不错的书，”Napoleon知道他打算要嘲讽什么，“不是所有值得一读的书都得排在作者去世五十年后。”  
“还是惊喜礼物。”Illya语调平平。  
Napoleon拿起那个牛皮纸包装的礼物盒子，很轻，一个大相框的大小：“请告诉我这里面没有窃听器。”  
Illya怒视他。  
Napoleon拉开礼物上的红色缎带（非常苏联）眼角余光瞥见Illya假装心不在焉地翻阅那本书，打开牛皮纸与浅蓝盒盖，掀开薄薄的衬纸……他展开这条深红色的织物，手感十分柔软，盒子里的标签说明了来源——这家店在英国，大概率是Illya那次大采购时买的。  
“——我第一次看到这种颜色。”Napoleon最后说。  
“我本来想抓条苏联红。”Illya瞥他手里的深红长围巾一眼，“店里没有，这条放在打折区。”他的口音更重了点，继续假装翻书。“就是堆放那些染色出了差错的样品区。”围巾或者帽子这类染色制品偶尔有些色差，染色偏差的样品会打折出售——不过这牌子即使打折也十分昂贵，Napoleon的手指触感表明这很可能是店里价格最高的那一款。  
“……你知道在任务中围巾会是个弱点？”Napoleon开起了玩笑。  
“任务中连领带都是弱点。”Illya努力盯着书页。  
“我们讨论过你的领结那事了。”  
Illya嗤之以鼻，合上书页，进了卧室里的厕所。Napoleon拆完礼物，把那些袖扣领带之类的放进衣帽间，围巾他想了想，挂在那件深灰得近似黑色的大衣领口上。  
晚上还有点时间，轮流洗完澡后，他坐在床上翻开姑娘们送的新书开始读，Illya翻开了莎士比亚作品集（扉页上他还写了句“致托尔斯泰”，Illya用书拍了他一下作为报复）。间谍工作和帮派工作通常都很忙，他们俩还得花大量时间练习自己的专业技巧（社交，偷窃，体能训练，射击，搏击，间谍知识）剩下的可怜时间还得给Waverly写报告，处理一些私人生活的突发状况（姑娘们的事情，Oleg那边的事情，以及不时教导Gaby间谍经验）——圣诞到新年差不多是一整年里最闲的整块时间了，Napoleon累积了一堆书要读和一些珠宝鉴定的事得处理，Peril显然也有自己的事得做。  
读了一段时间困倦上涌，Napoleon打了个哈欠合上书本，“请自便。”他对Illya说，把书放在床头柜上就躺下睡着了，可能是这些天连续工作加上旅馆事务堆积，一觉睡得很沉，Peril什么时候结束阅读睡下都没发觉。

*

“锅冒烟了，倒点橄榄油，现在放牛排，”Napoleon边给土豆胡萝卜切丁边朝Illya的煎锅看了一眼，“好了现在翻面。”  
Illya放下勺子抓起钢夹把牛排翻了个面，肉排表面煎出了一层深色，滋滋作响。  
“每15到20秒时翻个面，”Napoleon提醒，“把大蒜和黄油在上面抹一抹，现在再翻一次。”  
Illya又翻了一次，牛排色泽更深了，整个厨房都弥漫着煎牛排的香气。  
“倾斜一点，把锅里的油汁淋上去。”Napoleon指了指厨用温度计，“如果掌控不好就记住不同熟度的中心温度，这个厚度加翻面通常需要三分钟。现在再翻。”  
Illya照做，一边看旁边的厨房计时器，三分钟左右时把牛排夹出来放进旁边的盘子里。  
“现在让它冷却两分钟。”Napoleon说。  
“为什么要放凉？”Illya用围裙上别着的毛巾擦手。  
“锁住肉汁。”Napoleon回答，“而且这些部位的肉更便宜，口感也不逊色于菲力或者肋眼。”  
“如果没有黄油？”Illya看了看他手里的沙拉碗，“加酸奶油和蛋黄酱进去。”  
Napoleon往俄式土豆色拉里倒进半杯酸奶油又倒进半杯蛋黄酱开始搅拌，“没黄油就更需要控制温度，通常我会买一点肥猪肉，它们很便宜，可以用来炼油。”他看看沙拉差不多了，递给Illya，Illya抓了把叉子戳了几块试吃，比出可以的手势。“现在牛排才是合适的上桌时间，你想加什么配料都行。”  
Illya用牛排刀斜着切了几片牛肉，“猪油会发胖，姑娘们不会吃的。”Napoleon没用叉子，直接用手飞快地捏了片柔软的牛排肉塞进嘴里，Illya威胁地朝他挥了挥叉子，叉起一片也塞进嘴里——从Peril的表情看得出来这牛排做得十分成功。  
“告诉过你了。”Napoleon放下沙拉碗，“有些人害怕吃肥肉的油，但它可以做得很好吃，发胖是因为吃了太多还不运动，适量的食物没有问题。”  
Illya已经在继续吃牛排了：“显然你知道很多底层劳动人民的生活技巧。”  
Napoleon耸肩，“我还以为全世界都知道这一点。”他又偷了一块，“如果我一个人吃饭，大部分时候在厨房就解决了。”  
“所以这公寓没餐桌。”Illya在Napoleon这旅馆房子里晃悠了不少时间，可能这问题他老早就想问了。  
两人站在厨房里吃光了牛排和大部分沙拉，接着Napoleon开始教他做甜点，很多有趣的菜谱能用到最少的烹饪工具和最少的食材。Illya把小饼干送进烤箱后煮了咖啡，盯着烤箱发了一阵呆，Napoleon也享受着难得的无所事事。  
圣诞假期很平和，中间做了几次，鉴于通常都会弄得到处都是润滑剂，Illya也更赞同Napoleon提议的“在白天找点乐子比晚上更方便”，事后还能及时洗澡换床单。  
Peril在连续且稳定的三餐阅读和上床中逐渐放松了些，从细节上看就是在椅子里坐得更随意，偶尔也会聊点任务无关的安全话题，最常出现的仍然是食物与时尚；对Napoleon的触碰更习惯（也可以说是容忍），那些过度戒备降低后，连他们找乐子时感觉上都更加自然。  
“只在这事上没问题不代表其他事就没问题。”Illya的金发在枕头上揉得乱七八糟，喘着平复呼吸，跟Napoleon一样满身汗水。暖气温度调得很高，圣诞前两天几乎没多少降雪，倒在30号这天雪变大了，窗外的雪花几乎都是片状的，掉落得飞快。  
Napoleon拨弄那些金发，新年假期后得去修剪一次了，Illya对他这小动作只给了个“你认真的？”眼神。“身体抚慰能放松心情，对你的脾气有好处。”他开着玩笑。  
“KGB心理医生也这么说，我差点就没能通过初检。”Illya的头发继续被绕出小卷又恢复原状，语调十分平和。“他们还说我这样的一辈子都不可能正常。”  
“大部分事情上你也没那么‘爆发性人格’，”Napoleon说，指尖滑过对方眉骨。“动不动就暴力相向的人更可能在监狱里呆上很多年。”  
Illya耸肩，这动作把床单蹭得更皱了一点。“你的手艺其实也能干别的工作。”  
“上一个这么说我的人把我弄进了CIA。”Napoleon笑了，看着Illya的眼睛。“它对我来说更像是个金矿，最小投入，最大产出。”  
“很资本主义。”  
“很多工作都没那么纯粹正义。”Napoleon把弄乱的金发又拨回原位。  
“还不能退出。”Illya赞同，手指在Napoleon搭在他身上的大腿轻敲，似乎在思考着什么。Napoleon还在性爱后的放松状态里，从玩Illya的头发滑下来开始在他身上画各种线条。“有什么趣事可以分享？”Illya最后问，看向他的眼神里还有点犹豫。  
“跟工作无关。”Napoleon确认，得到了在大腿上轻敲出来的赞同。通常Illya也不会好奇他人的过去。“让我想想……”正好是圣诞节，“大萧条时期的圣诞节等于一碗汤。”  
Illya有点惊讶：“……真的？”  
“是的，土豆汤，放一点盐，没有黄油和奶油，”Napoleon出生于大萧条那一年，童年时的长期饥饿感很难被时间磨灭。“我最早开始偷的东西是被压烂的卷心菜和小胡萝卜，码头运送蔬菜的卡车上总有些掉下来的东西，还得跟那些人打一架。”  
“当时你打不过他们。”Illya推测，手指从轻敲变成在Napoleon腿上抚摸。  
“所以我改变了策略，”现在回想起来偶尔也有点乐趣，Napoleon继续摸他，“他们弄到东西后就藏在衣服裙子里，想偷到可不太容易。”  
“你最好告诉我你没全偷走。”Illya捏了捏手掌下的大腿肌肉，但这句话加上一点他的俄语口音，听上去就很柔软。  
“我当然给他们留下了一些，别人也得活下去。”Napoleon乐了，没揭露他藏得不太好的理解与关怀。“然后当大萧条缓解后，食物充裕起来，我很快变成了一个小胖子。”  
Illya这回的吃惊货真价实，他打量了一遍Napoleon现在的身体，满脸写着不信。  
“是真的。”Napoleon大笑，“这表情真不错，Peril。”  
Illya翻眼睛，还在他腿上拍了拍。  
“大萧条让我很容易囤积脂肪，所以我得克制点。”Napoleon解释，“而那些糟糕食物是对我舌头的摧残。”  
“你不干间谍后还能去当个厨师。”Illya的手沿着他的大腿往上移。

*

Illya进门，马上被两个小孩扑过来试图抱腿。Lyudmila大笑，冲过来接手Illya带来的新年礼物。  
新年假期自然她的丈夫也会过来，这男人还有点怕Illya的身高体格和暴力倾向，Oleg也不好惹，好在他和Lyudmila感情很好，没人不喜欢他。Oleg在Nina拿着抹布抽了他两三次后也去厨房帮忙了，看到Illya出现后立刻把他拽进去应付Nina，自己溜进了书房。  
“他就是不喜欢帮我做饭，”Nina表达了嫌弃，“成了大厨的男人也不少。你可比他好多了。”她还捏了捏Illya的胳膊，他太高捏不到脸。  
“他忙着工作赚钱。”Illya好笑地说，帮她把需要的馅饼填料打碎。Nina从冰箱里取出冻好的面团：“这段时间我试了不少意大利菜，但今年还是俄罗斯新年菜谱，就算在罗马住一辈子，我们也是俄罗斯人。”  
Illya关掉搅拌器，把馅料从杯里挖出来。Nina小声问他：“你和那姑娘怎么样了？”  
“还太早。”Illya模糊地说。  
“不准在结婚前把她弄怀孕。”Nina警告，“也别拖太久，那样对她不安全。”  
“我知道。”Illya点点头。Nina让他把沙拉做出来，继续做馅饼：“透露一点，Illyusha，她怎么样？我猜她的脾气肯定比你好。”  
这倒是。Illya想了想，“挺……喜欢艺术？做饭很好吃。”他承认，Cowboy听到这评价估计还会嘲讽这俄式夸人。“我觉得我们不会结婚。”肯定不会。  
Nina往馅饼面皮里填馅料，听到这句话扭头瞪他，“什么？”她压低声音，“你就打算耗费一个好姑娘的青春？最后还不跟她结婚？”她手里的叉子正威胁着要戳他，Illya躲了一下。“我们不合适。”他切着土豆丁。  
“哪里不合适？”Nina试图挖出更多细节，“难道她是纳粹后裔？种族优生计划里的婴儿？”  
“我不会说的。”Illya知道她在打探消息，“我们都知道和对方不合适。”  
“如果是纳粹后裔那确实不合适。”Nina警告他，“这样的话，你们最好有个协议，找点乐子倒没什么。”  
“我们就是这么干的。”Illya解释，“所以没考虑过结婚。”  
“看来这姑娘的确很不错，”Nina感叹，“我知道她们在纳粹育种计划里是无辜的，但谁知道她们从小被教过什么？”她指着洗好的胡萝卜让Illya继续切丁。“你看着不像很快会分手的那种状态。”  
“准确地说，我们没在一起。”Illya切切切。  
“真古怪。”Nina不赞同地评价，“她知道你的脾气还有……？”她指了指楼上。  
“知道。”  
Nina叹了长长的一口气，“真可惜。”她说，又小声问：“漂亮吗？”  
Illya做了个小鬼脸，逗乐了她。  
新年聚会自然是Oleg端着杯子祝酒，庆祝他们终于在意大利安顿了下来并开始了新生活，期望新一年每个人也能安全且健康地度过。众人大吃了一顿，Oleg喝得有点多，搂着女婿肩膀拼酒，Nina也喝了不少。Lyudmila得照顾两个小的手忙脚乱，Illya没喝几杯，帮她把两个小孩安顿睡下。另外三人已经醉得不太想动弹，最后收拾还得Lyudmila和Illya两个人来。  
他们把剩菜塞进冰箱，预备好桶或者小盆以防醉酒呕吐。Lyudmila拍拍他的胳膊，“最终干活的还是我们。”她笑着说。  
“清醒的也只有我们。”Illya说，准备好给母亲的晚餐。  
“我听到妈妈在厨房里试图挖消息了。”她暗示，“所以你们俩不会结婚？”  
“差不多。”Illya回答，“时间也不会很长。”  
“已经算长了，难得碰到个和你能好好相处的姑娘。”Lyudmila叹了口气，“如果你们确实想在一起，可能就得搬家了。”  
Illya刚要说“我们不会在一起”时Lyudmila又补了一句：“爱情本身也很难长久。”  
Cowboy也这么说。“你不爱他了？”Illya问她。  
“爱，但没那么爱了。”Lyudmila回答，脸上也没什么遗憾的表情。“熟悉之后也就只是生活在一起的两个人，一起养孩子。”  
“所以……激情会随着时间消褪。”Illya说。  
“当初我们也没少吵架。”Lyudmila笑着抱怨，“现在我们也吵，我觉得两个人有不同不是什么问题，只要愿意为对方着想，就是一段很不错的关系。”她观察Illya的表情，“看来你状态不错。”  
“确实不错。”Illya让她去睡，自己端着晚餐去了二楼母亲的房间，无声地关上门。  
今晚妈妈的表情很紧张，“Nina在哪？”她问，手指紧张地揪着外套衣襟，把衣服拢得更紧了。“你是谁？我的儿子在哪？”  
她没认出Illya，发作前兆。Illya慢慢地放下餐盘，现在其他人都睡了，她发作起来很可能吵醒他们，好在这房间隔音。“这是你的晚餐，Nina在准备其他人的食物，我只是来送晚餐——”Illya举起双手示意自己什么都不打算做。  
“我不信。”她立刻反驳，“你们这些KGB会把药下在食物还会涂在勺子和碗里，我不吃。”  
“你必须吃。”Illya用强硬的语气说，心理医生将她的症状和应对方式讲得十分清楚，在她提出质疑时不能顺着她的对话方向解释，会直接变成没完没了的自证与辩论，命令式的语气往往效果更好。“这是你今天的食物配给。”  
她迟疑了一阵，仍然戒备地打量Illya，Illya展示给她自己没有带武器：“我只负责送饭，女士，你只需要吃完它。”  
“我不吃，你直接拿回去。”她再次拒绝，“我不会吃被监视下药的东西。”  
“你必须吃，”Illya重复，“我会等到你吃完至少两小时，以防你强迫自己吐出来。”  
她盯了Illya一会儿，最终不情愿地伸手把餐盘拉到自己面前。Illya补充：“别想着把汤泼在我身上。”  
她伸向汤碗的手停顿了，转而拿起了汤勺，一边吃一边注意Illya的反应。Illya盯着她吃完所有晚餐，放慢动作，把餐盘拿到了门边。“现在我会等到你把晚餐消化完毕。”他解释，仍然使用强硬的口吻。以前他还用温和的语气劝说发病期间的母亲，但只会让她更怀疑这个“陌生人”被KGB派来哄骗情报。  
母亲怒视着他，过了好一会儿才转头看向窗外飘落的雪花。  
Illya小心地松了一口气。被害妄想导致母亲怀疑一切接近她的人都打算谋杀她，或者打探情报，如果是个男人就打算强奸她。好在这么多年下来Nina和Illya总结出了一套发病期间的应对措施，只要定时服药，大部分时候母亲都没问题，现在的发病频率也比以前减少了很多。  
今晚是新年前夜，Nina难得放松的假期，Illya站在房间里唯一的门边留意着母亲的发病状况。浴室兼厕所的房间没有门，只有浴帘遮掩，在母亲曾试图用牙刷自杀后他们找人用柔软有弹性的橡胶做了一些牙刷，刷起来会费点劲，但至少不会让母亲把折断的牙刷柄插进喉咙里。  
僵持了一段时间后，母亲的注意力从观望落雪转移到了他身上，“你要在这待到什么时候？”表情仍然很戒备。  
“直到你睡着。”Illya回答。  
“睡着之后你就可以为所欲为了，”她的语调带着一点愤恨，“我不会睡的。”  
“我会确保你上床睡觉。”Illya尽可能地用强硬但不那么命令式的口吻解释，对待精神病人必须耐心，“否则我不会离开。”  
她又观察了一会儿，最终不情愿地妥协了，在Illya的监视下刷完牙后又回到了那把椅子上，然后持续观察Illya的一举一动。Illya小心地保持着一个士兵的状态，通常他还能坐着和发病时的母亲对峙，但房间里只有另一把椅子供给监督她服药吃饭洗澡，此刻那把椅子在床边，而她发病时任何男性的靠近都会引发十分激烈的反抗。  
看来他得在门口站上一整晚，直到母亲精神不济肯去睡一会儿。  
两人僵持着，母亲通常能坚持很久，Illya得拿出在KGB训练得来的耐力撑到最后。隔音的房间里只有房门还能传递一点隐约的声音，此刻众人都去睡了，整幢房子十分安静。  
“今天是新年前夜。”Illya低声说，母亲的表情半点没动。“新年快乐，妈妈。”  
她对此没有反应。Illya叹了口气，“我要休息一会儿。”他举起双手示意自己无害，“我就坐在这里。”慢慢背靠着门板坐下。  
母亲似乎评估了一会儿，大概是认定他不算威胁，肩膀也放松了些。  
Illya坐在地板上，双手搭在膝盖上面，吸气吐气，过了很长时间才放松下来。窗外的雪变大了，母亲看了他一会儿又看向窗外，一言不发地枯坐着，蓝眼睛的颜色比他更浅。房间里被静默填满，直到只剩下他们俩低低的呼吸。  
最终，母亲从椅子上站了起来，“我要睡了。”她说，口吻十分确定。“请转过去，我要换睡衣。”  
Illya也从地板上站起身，转过去了一半，“请不要做任何小动作。”他扮演着看守身份，母亲曾经利用这短暂的转身回避攻击过他。“给你一分钟。”  
他盯着贴上柔软海绵的门板，仔细听身后的细小声音——脱去保暖外套，软底鞋落在地板上的轻响，呼吸悄悄朝他这里移动——Illya突然转身，截住了母亲试图挥过来的动作，柔软的长外套被她当作绳子猛抽过来，衣服边角扇到他的脸上。他抓住母亲瘦弱的手腕拧了一把，成功让她酸痛得不得不松开手。“放开我！”她尖叫，还踢了几脚Illya的小腿。在近身格斗上Illya轻易制住了她，但母亲的精力足以一直挣扎到精疲力竭，直到她累得挎下肩膀，Illya才拖着她按坐在那把软椅上。  
“现在我要放开你了。”Illya说出自己的目的，突然动作也会引发她的反抗。挣扎中母亲还抓伤了他的肩膀，隔着毛衣也一阵刺痛。  
“我儿子在哪？”她喘着气，“你们把我儿子带到哪去了？”  
“他很好。”Illya慢慢退回到门边，再次抵着门板坐下好能缓一阵子。“他现在很好。”  
“我不信。”她说，“除非我见到他。”  
“很快。”Illya说。“如果你现在躺上床睡觉，我保证你明天能见到他。”  
她打量Illya的表情，仍然十分怀疑。Illya再次提出交涉：“你睡觉，我就出去。”  
一段思考后，她同意了。Illya看着她躺进被子里，端着餐盘出门，小心地关门上锁。走廊里没有开灯，相当昏暗，其他在这屋子里的人应当都已熟睡。Illya下楼去厨房把餐盘塞进洗碗机，摸进一楼洗手间打开灯，对着镜子检查自己：左侧脸被意外扫到，估计得肿一会儿，现在皮肤上是一条发红的粗痕。脱掉毛衣后看到肩膀被抓破了一点皮（母亲这两天该剪指甲了）还有发青的指印，小腿和脚背上都有青紫。他涂了点药膏，在冰箱里拿了个冰袋按在脸上。  
镜子里他看上去满脸疲倦，右边颈侧有一道抓伤，这会儿随脉搏跳着发疼。他摸了摸肿起来的条状抓痕，昨天Cowboy还在同一个位置咬过一口，没留下任何足以引起怀疑的痕迹。  
厨房里还放着几瓶开封后的葡萄酒，Illya拿了个红酒杯随意翻看酒标，挑出一瓶，倒出半杯来慢慢喝完，甜酒缓解了一点左脸的不适。在把杯子放进洗碗机，冰袋塞回冰箱后，Illya在客房的床上躺下，调整自己适应那张普通尺寸床的长度。

*

新年第一天除了Illya外每个人都睡了懒觉，还有两个早早起床去折腾父母的小孩，Lyudmila打着哈欠裹着睡袍把两个兴奋过度的小孩拎出卧室的时候，Illya刚做了自己分量的早餐，“要我帮忙吗？”他问。“你可以再睡一会儿。”  
“我确实很困，”Lyudmila顶着黑眼圈说，“不过我已经醒了，今天还得帮忙收拾屋子，你知道男人们大多不做家务。”她指了指卧室里还在大睡特睡的丈夫。  
一头乱七八糟长发的Tatiana立刻指向了Illya，Anderi还太小，正盯着Illya倒出的橙汁吸手指。Illya对小女孩露出微笑。  
“你Illya叔叔还没结婚，所以他会做家务。”Lyudmila教育女儿。  
“结了婚你就不做家务了吗？”Tatiana皱起小小的眉毛问。  
“如果你结婚后不外出赚钱的话，家务就是你的工作。”Illya向小女孩解释，“如果你和丈夫一起出去工作，家务就可以雇人来做。”  
“我知道工作就有钱买礼物！”Anderi高举双手，头发也乱翘成一团。Lyudmila用口型对Illya说“我去给他们拿外套和袜子”就溜去儿童房找保暖衣物。Illya自己的早餐有煎蛋和松脆的烤面包，但两个小孩得吃更柔软的食物。  
Lyudmila拿着小孩的衣服过来时，Illya给他们做了松饼，还热了牛奶，加进些巧克力粉让味道更好。她给两个小孩梳了头发，顺带往嘴里塞块面包。Illya给她倒了咖啡，照料两个小家伙匆匆忙忙吃了早餐就冲去拆新年礼物后才继续吃自己已经冷掉的早餐。  
等其他人都起床时，Illya也做好了他们的早餐。Lyudmila和丈夫互相亲了亲，忙着应付两个精力旺盛的小孩，Oleg打着哈欠打开电视，捧着一大杯咖啡陷在沙发里吃早餐。Illya端着餐盘和母亲的药片准备上楼时被正好下楼的Nina拍了一下屁股。  
“给我拿点盐。”Oleg对走进厨房的Nina说。  
“你有腿！”Nina驳回，顺手捞住拿着小汽车冲过来要给她看的Anderi：“好了你要把祖母撞倒了，这是什么？轿车还是卡车？”  
Illya看了他们一眼，打开母亲房间的门。母亲已经起床了，穿着整齐，表情仍然十分警惕：“你是谁？Nina在哪？”她怀疑地观察着Illya的脸上表情。  
“我来送早餐和你今天的药物。”Illya说。  
“我不吃。”她握紧双手。  
最终让她吃完早餐和药已经是一小时后，Illya把空餐盘拿下楼，被两个小孩拖去玩游戏还爬在身上，白天除了给母亲送饭外都在陪伴孩子们中度过。晚上众人在又一顿大餐后一起看电视顺带交流近期琐事，Illya把晚餐送上去，看着母亲吃完。定期服药使她的状况更好些，情绪也更平稳，但药物过量也会使她过于迟钝嗜睡。  
再次把餐盘送进厨房时，Oleg正在开一瓶酒。Illya把餐具塞进洗碗机后，Oleg推了半杯葡萄酒给他，Illya接住了。  
“没打算和她结婚？”Oleg把瓶塞塞回去。  
Illya端起酒杯，“对。”  
Oleg倒没露出什么意料之外的表情，端起自己那杯。“那就不是Teller了。”  
“不是。”Illya回答。  
“她怎么样？”Oleg示意楼上。  
“没认出我，还算平静。”Illya回答。  
Oleg耸耸肩，这动作绝对是意大利人传染的。“近期可能会有点消息。”  
“知道了。”Illya允诺。  
“你确实不像近期会分手的样子。”Oleg又转了话题，晃着杯子里的红酒。“看来她不错。”  
Illya盯着自己的酒杯，客厅里其他人都围在电视边小声交谈。  
“怎么？”Oleg喝了一口，“这种没什么后果的‘合作关系’有麻烦了？我可不会帮你解决这种问题。”  
“不是。”Illya摇了摇头，毛衣下面被母亲抓伤的地方仍然有点疼。“我觉得——”他想了想这该怎么描述，“我可能见到好东西了。”  
Oleg有一阵子没说话。Illya说出这句后长长吐出一口气，开始品尝这杯酒。  
“你得自己想，”Oleg最后说，“你现在不是十三岁了，自己选一个人，自己处理。”  
“我知道。”Illya回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《第二十二条军规》首版于1961年，算得上无神论黑色幽默……吧？（我觉得按破仑的画风会送这个搞事  
> *托尔斯泰梗是作者X2瞎几把聊：  
> -你说要不要送套莎士比亚（←玩梗again）  
> -扉页上写致托尔斯泰吗（  
> -没有啦就是玩了下罗密欧与朱丽叶梗（。）  
> 致托尔斯泰是啥画风  
> -（托尔斯泰讨厌莎士比亚.jpg  
> 托翁：莎士比亚作品让我感觉极度恶心  
> -好点子我要写进去.jpg  
> 毕竟破仑刚读完安娜卡列尼娜  
> *牛排做法的细节我找了几个版本XDD：  
> 下厨房 米其林牛排：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av20021689  
> 戈登拉姆齐：如何煎出完美牛排 https://www.bilibili.com/video/av20021689  
> 奧利佛教你如何煎出超完美牛排 https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1841644?from=search&seid=13873900435438144399  
> *俄罗斯沙拉是这两个菜谱：  
> 经典沙拉：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100033105/  
> 俄罗斯土豆沙拉：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/101799522/  
> *Nina说的是二战时纳粹德国的种族优生计划，前段时间微博还安利了小游戏《My Child Lebensborn/我的孩子，生命之泉》，有空大家可以玩玩。  
> https://weibo.com/1197402387/H2sD4cYKZ#_rnd1543990567681  
> *心理医生教给Illya应对麻麻发病的症状是我瞎几把写的，不要当真，不同精神病人症状不同治疗也不同，毕竟60年代加上他们的经历比较复杂嘛我就自由发挥了……


	17. Lesson 17

Illya开车回到自己的住所兼健身房时又下起了小雪，把车停进车库后，他放下行李箱开始检查屋子里的窃听器（确实又多了几个）调高暖气温度，还简单地打扫了一下健身房。  
看了两次钟后他还是到窗边看了看外面的街道，小雪完全不阻碍视线，但新年假期没几个人开车出门，意大利人又都爱迟到……Cowboy和姑娘们可能会迟个半小时左右。  
意识到自己在干嘛之后Illya钻进洗手间用冷水洗了把脸，顺带用冰凉的手让老二冷静一点，简直见鬼了，没想到度过尴尬期之后就得频繁应付性欲，仿佛他的青春期推迟了十几年。  
直到Napoleon带着姑娘们开车停在花园里时Illya还没结束，至少健身房的门早已打开，推门就能进来。  
姑娘们说笑的声音隔着洗手间门板也十分清晰：“门开着，Illya在哪？”  
“可能在楼上？”Napoleon说。  
“我得让腰腹这里更紧实一点。”听上去像是Natalie。  
“我猜在厕所里。”这是Gaby的声音。  
“给我几分钟！”Illya大声说。  
众人都笑了，“Gaby赢了。”一个姑娘说。脱下厚重的冬季大衣和短靴，换上柔道服开始热身。Illya尽快解决了问题，又洗了一次手和脸，浴室里的空气清新剂是柠檬和橘子，也没留下什么气味。  
他拉开门，姑娘们各自都在活动身体，Napoleon是唯一一个胳膊上搭着大衣的，脚边放着行李箱，看上去昨晚睡得很好，对Illya示意了一下楼上。  
“放上去就行。”Illya说。  
Napoleon今天没上发胶，黑发的小卷很自然，估计和姑娘们来健身就不化妆理由相同。“我会在你卧室里放点窃听器，Peril。”  
“你那种窃听器体积太大。”Illya完成了他们的日常互嘲，进入更衣室换上柔道服。今天是在几天懒散假期后姑娘们第一次恢复锻炼，强度需要减低一些。屋子里很暖和，等Napoleon放好行李下楼时，正好赶上两位女间谍进行搏击训练。  
“这看上去很疼。”Elisa对Illya说，没穿高跟鞋让她比平时矮了不少。为了配合姑娘们的身高，Illya拖了个椅子过来以和她们保持平视高度。戴着防护面具的Lillian和Melissa绑着拳击绑带，刚刚Lillian使出了一记漂亮的大腿绞杀，把对方带倒在地。  
“在实际工作中只会比这更疼。”Illya对她解释，“你们能够自保就行，女间谍需要学的东西更多。”  
“而且我们的力量和身高与男间谍相差太多。”Melissa从垫子上爬了起来，揉着肩膀和脖子。Gaby指了指Illya，他们的身高差距相当明显。“但我们的重心更稳，所以会大量运用双腿的力量。”  
Gaby开始和她们对练搏击。Elisa一手搭在Illya肩膀上，“看来你的休闲时光很不错。”她说。  
Illya看向她，她指了指他颈侧的抓伤。Napoleon刚换好柔道服从更衣室走出来，Elisa冲他挤眼睛，Napoleon有点疑惑：“怎么了？”  
接着他看到了Illya的右边颈侧，“不是我。”他简短地说。Elisa哀叹没八卦也就没了乐趣，Illya轻推着她让她也去健身。  
“让我看一眼，”Napoleon低声说，手指拉开一点柔道服的衣襟检查他身上的抓伤。“后背有吗？”他拉开Illya的领口。  
“没。”Illya回答，“这种小伤等于没伤。”他把衣襟重新拉好，坐在椅子上自然让Cowboy的视角比他高一些，那些手指从柔道服上滑到了他的后脑，漫不经心地用指尖磨蹭长了一点的发尾。Illya两只手撑着下巴看女间谍三人对练，等她们打了两轮后，Gaby一扭头看到他这边就笑了：“你们俩看起来很闲嘛，过来打一场。”  
“我的柔道技术可没有Peril好。”Napoleon坦承，之前的锻炼和任务中的对练大部分都是Illya赢。  
“我不会手下留情的。”Illya在他收回那些小触摸后从椅子上站了起来。Melissa和Lillian没看过他们俩对练，而知道他们打起来什么样的Gaby则退开了更多空间。  
两分钟后Napoleon被他背摔在了垫子上。姑娘们有的惊呼有的大笑，“嗷。”Napoleon躺在垫子上装疼，“幸好不是脸着地。”Gaby笑得最大声。  
Illya向他伸出右手，Napoleon抓住了他的手（一如往常，Cowboy的手更暖些）把自己拉起来。Illya看到他那个眨眼就知道要糟——趁Napoleon把他大部分体重都压在Illya这里，他不光利用自己的重量把Illya给瞬间绊倒了，还马上用自己的双腿完成了十字固。  
“这就是我说过的，他们平时干架都这样。”Gaby向两个女间谍解释，“我觉得他们俩都把自己当成了背后国家的代言人。”  
其他姑娘们在他们对着干的时候早就停下了锻炼，这会儿大多是想笑和吃惊两种反应同时存在。“还不到五分钟。”Isabella调侃，“这也太惨了点。”  
Illya拍拍Napoleon的手臂，Napoleon放开了他，然后又打成一团，鉴于他们经常互相嘲讽还在工作中批评对方的装备，打起架来能手下留情就已经算得上相当友好了——所以姑娘们吸着气看他们对练得险象环生，再看看Gaby完全不在意地在旁边打沙袋，也很快就习惯了他们不时把对方摔在垫子上。  
几招之后两人都停手喘口气，Regina看他们都坐在垫子上擦了一手汗水，挪过来了一点儿：“我刚才就在想，你们是怎么做到躺在地上还能把对方扳倒的？”  
“这有很多技巧，”Illya解释，“是这个吗？”他从垫子上爬起来，弯腰伸手递给Napoleon。Napoleon抓住了他的手，两人握住对方的手腕：“这时我会把自己撑起来，但又把Peril给固定在垫子上，是不是？”  
Regina点头，“你是怎么把Illya绊倒的？你们俩动作都太快了。”  
“首先我需要借助Peril的臂力。”Napoleon向她演示，其他姑娘们也凑过来好奇围观，Illya用力把他往上拉。“这时Peril会因为把我从低处拉起来而后仰，而我的体重如果没有双脚支撑——有些情况下还得加上另一只手才能爬起来。”Napoleon原本坐在垫子上，这会儿他把大部分体重放在了一只脚上面，“这是通常情况下一个人把另一个人从低处拉起来的重量变化。”他两只脚都踩着垫子站了起来。“你可以试试。”  
Gaby和两位女间谍已经学过了格斗术，但Gaby掌握得还没她们好。Regina旁边站着Isabella，她们照着自己体会了一遍。  
“现在保持住这个状态，”Illya说。Napoleon再次坐了下去，Illya用力把他往上拉，接着Napoleon在起来一半的时候撤回了抓着对方手臂以辅助起身的力量，Illya被他的体重往下带了一把，跨开了大半步才重新稳住自己的平衡。“无论是男人还是女人，在这种情况下，起身的时候突然撤力，站着的那个人都会有短暂的重心不稳。”Illya让姑娘们站远点儿，又让Gaby拿两个堆在角落的垫子过来。  
Napoleon在垫子递过来后和Illya一起把垫子铺在身体两侧，然后又重现了一遍这个技术：在Illya把他往上拉，试图让他站起来的同时另一只手也抓住了Illya的右臂，用自己的体重把对方往下坠。Illya失去了平衡，刚要调整重心的瞬间Napoleon又在他小腿上踢了一脚，这让Illya跪倒在了软垫上。  
Illya左手也撑在垫上稳住自己：“这招对你们来说也很有用，如果有男人准备按倒你们，在对方骑在你身上之前都可以想办法踢他小腿。”  
“我确实遇到过一次，感谢我的高跟鞋。”Natalie说，“他小腿骨折了我也没被强奸。”  
Illya再次站起来，跟Napoleon互相握住对方右手手腕。“如果要固定住对方不能动弹的话，十字固更有效，但对你们的腰部力量要求会高一些。”Napoleon说。Illya再次把他往上拉，Napoleon向下拖住了Illya使他平衡不稳后，瞬间利用两条腿和体重悬空反制扳倒了对方，Illya基本是在这一招下被迫滚了大半圈，右臂还被Napoleon反扣。  
“这招很容易骨折，但非常有效。”Melissa跟没练过的姑娘们解释。“他们俩有经验所以没问题。”  
“在十字固还没完成的时候你们仍然有反击破解的机会。”Napoleon完成这个固定后就松了手，Illya揉了揉胳膊：“你们在学这招之前得练很久基础。”他这次换了左手伸给Napoleon，两人又演示了一遍，但这次Illya在Napoleon试图绞锁住自己时顺着对方的力道翻滚了半圈并打偏了对方的腿，成功用自己的体重制住Napoleon的攻击。  
“真打起来肯定需要瞬间制敌。”Regina感叹，“两三秒就能分出胜负。”  
“确实如此。”Napoleon被Illya松开了，“如果你们和对方体重相差太大，即使用这招你们也很容易被挣脱，Natalie？”  
Natalie走过来坐在了垫子上，Napoleon伸手去拉她，十字固扳倒后Napoleon很快就挣脱了她的手劲。“这是力量对比上的悬殊，”Natalie向姑娘们解释，“就算你们完成了动作也很容易被挣开。”  
“看来在这种时候我们只能用力打对方的脸了。”Elisa叹气。  
他们教了一阵子让她们适应这个动作，不出意外姑娘们没有经过训练的女间谍那么有体力，尝试之后就明白完成这类技巧需要更多的耐力与灵活锻炼，纷纷继续先前枯燥的杠铃原地跑跳跳绳和拉伸。  
两个小时很快过去，姑娘们带着运动后的酸痛开车回旅馆休息。Illya把那些垫子搬回原位，Napoleon帮他把使用后的健身器械复原，跟Illya一起走进更衣室换衣服。  
在暖气温度里换衣服也还是有点冷，Illya抓了条毛巾擦拭汗水并把柔道裤子蹬下来，柔道服下只剩下内裤。Napoleon本来在干同样的事，接着他停下了动作，单膝跪下去检查Illya的小腿，“我确信我没踢这么重。”他摸了摸Illya小腿上的青紫痕迹。  
Illya动了动，腿毛多少还有点奇怪的痒痒。“是没那么重。”他承认，不过Cowboy站起身时脸上的表情颇有点犹豫。“看来你有不少问题。”他指出。  
“我猜是你妈妈。”Napoleon微微皱着眉，观察他的反应。  
“对。”Illya没想着隐瞒，倒是在Oleg家里过新年那几天都穿着的高领毛衣也不会吸引别人对这些小伤的注意。“发病时她认不出我，会把所有男性当成敌人攻击，服药能让她状态更稳定些，但她也会错觉自己已经痊愈而悄悄停药。”  
“这有点麻烦。”Napoleon中肯地评价，“如果你要把她接到这里住，就得额外请个看护，还有可能成为你的弱点。”  
“确实如此。”Illya回答，把换下来的大堆柔道服一把抱起，走到洗衣机那里塞进去设定时间。Napoleon也帮了一把，顺带确认了Illya后背没有新伤——确认的方式是沿着他后背从上到下每一寸都抚过。  
“我接收到你的暗示了。”Illya一手撑在洗衣机边缘盯着开始工作的机器，尽可能地把语调调整得冷静了一点，他的内裤并不冷静，好在Napoleon这会儿站在他背后。“不要笑。”他警告。  
Napoleon忍了两次都没忍住笑，Illya忍无可忍动手把他给拧转过去，推着他的肩膀让他去洗澡，还被Napoleon反抓着一起进入了二楼浴室。

*

Illya从睡眠中转醒，枕头柔软舒适，身上缠着毯子，没有睡衣内裤的阻隔，皮肤直接接触床单与毯子的感受十分自然。Napoleon挡住了大部分床头灯的光，趴在床垫里翻着一本书，旁边还摊着笔记本。Illya刚睁开眼睛他就看了过来，放下圆珠笔，伸手把Illya的一些头发往脑后梳去。拇指擦过前额时Illya眨了眨眼睛，在Cowboy把手收回后，Illya挪了挪四肢往对方那里凑近了点，毯子下面的左手探过去，搭在Napoleon后腰上自然地来回抚摸。  
“——两点十三分。”Napoleon看了眼床头柜上的闹钟。“显然我们早就错过了晚饭。”  
Illya感受着手下的皮肤与肌肉，Napoleon大半肩膀上都搭着毯子，左手撑着下颚，头发经历了先前的床上运动后现在四处乱翘。“你没睡？”Illya醒得还挺快，说话都比他预想得要清醒不少。  
“睡过了，刚醒了二十分钟。”Napoleon回答，“灯一直没关，正好我也足够清醒。”他又拿起躺在纸页上的圆珠笔，随意地在手指间转了两圈。  
“我猜大部分认识你的人都没想过这个，”Illya把枕头扯得垫高了些，“在床上看书。”  
“我还喜欢在床上吃东西。”Napoleon好笑地说，“不过最好有个托盘，面包会掉得满床碎屑。”  
“像个休息日在床上躺一整天的法国佬。”Illya说，仍然在Cowboy的腰背上抚触。  
“那得是贵族，真实生活里我还是得自己爬起来做饭。”Napoleon用圆珠笔末端敲了一下Illya的额头，Illya捏了捏他的屁股作为复仇。“现在我不怎么想在厨房里烤火，所以我在暗示你去弄点吃的拿上来。”  
Illya翻了眼睛，最后在床垫里感受几秒温暖后掀开毯子爬下床，身上还有点酸痛。他抓起长睡袍套在身上，先去浴室烧了一壶热水，然后去楼下厨房拿了点果酱酸奶，Nina塞过来一些苹果，他也拿了两个切片，切了几块列巴面包放了一托盘，用平底锅热了点奶油浓汤，拿了一个空碗和餐具一起端上楼。Napoleon还在看书，看他在短时间内弄上来不少食物还有点惊奇。Illya把托盘放在床中间，看着Cowboy用手指沾了点酸奶吮掉后，指出除了那碗热汤外的另外一个空碗：“这和热水有关，是不是？”  
“是，得等几分钟。”Illya说，在床垫边坐下，摸了片苹果咀嚼。Napoleon把书本推开了一些，抓过一只枕头对折靠在上面，跟着摸了片苹果。睡过晚餐时间的结果就是没那么饿，在Napoleon要去拿切块的列巴时，Illya伸手阻止了他。  
这时浴室里的电水壶响了，Illya去把水壶拎过来，在空碗里倒了大半碗，将两把餐刀搭在碗沿。Napoleon看着他把面包块放在餐刀上架好，水蒸气烘着列巴，很快散发出明显的面包香味。把水壶放回去后Illya又回到了床上，专心等着面包变软。  
Napoleon看向他，Illya察觉了，看了回去，假装不耐烦地皱眉，不过还是在Napoleon被逗乐的眼神里放弃了。  
安静分享了一顿迟到还分量不足的夜宵后，Illya把托盘放在矮柜上面，重新回到了床上，垫高枕头半靠半躺着拉起仍然暖和的毯子。Napoleon同样靠坐着阅读，Illya拿起他的笔记本看了看，发现上面用英语和意大利语记了些琐碎细节，比如观赏鱼缸里的水温变化，食物颜色与味道的搭配，还有些社交中的对话逻辑。  
“过一会儿还能再睡上几小时，”Napoleon翻过一页手上的意大利语小说，“这几天你打算做什么？”  
Illya把笔记推过去，想了想，现在已经算是第二天的凌晨，今天姑娘们得休息一天，明天再来接着锻炼耐力，白天他得洗一堆柔道服，做点吃的……剩下的大概就是读点书保养一下武器下几盘棋以及上几次床。“没什么特别的。”Illya回答，“这大概就是假期的意义。”  
“意大利的假期多到你会怀疑他们根本从不工作。”Napoleon继续阅读，“Waverly估计会被意大利的办事效率烦到秃头。”  
“他看着不像会秃顶的那种男人。”Illya随意地回答，在床垫枕头和毯子间找了个舒服的姿势，双手放在胸口的毯子下面取暖。“Gaby倒是抱怨过在英国受训那些时候掉了好多头发。”  
“我也掉了不少。”Napoleon好笑地承认，“Gaby也跟我抱怨过，似乎这在搬到英国住一段时间的人身上很常见。”  
回想了一阵子后Illya不得不承认自己根本没留意洗澡时有没有掉更多头发，这又引发了另一个话题，闲聊就这么持续下去，没多久Napoleon就合上了书专注于和Illya互相驳倒对方，附加意见不合导致的拍拍打打，好在很快困倦涌了上来，没几下就打着哈欠往床里蹭了更多，等再次睡醒已经是早上八点之后，床头灯还是没关。  
Illya醒来时正面对着脸侧过来的Napoleon，Cowboy还没醒，乱翘的卷发和新生的胡茬在二楼早晨的光线里也很好看，毯子有点皱褶地堆在胸口上，只露出部分肩颈皮肤。这会儿Napoleon睡得十分放松，比任务中放松得多，Illya侧躺在枕头上看着雪后的冷光照亮他们这一片床铺，又躺了一会儿才起床穿衣服。  
一如往常在任务中的警戒，挤一个房间时U.N.C.L.E.小组差不多都是同时起床，Napoleon在床垫起伏变动时跟着醒了，摸索向床头柜看时间。Illya套着睡袍在浴室里洗脸刷牙，Napoleon也套着件浴袍走进来，摸了摸下颚，开始准备剃须泡沫。  
接下来的日程和任务中他们分工合作没什么差别：Illya做早餐，Napoleon在旁边提供指导；等着洗衣机洗完所有柔道服这件事Napoleon就可以干，而Illya还得打扫屋子里剩下的一些边角。  
Illya把吸尘器塞进橱柜，Napoleon从手里的俄语教材上抬起头问了他几个问题，他走过去看了眼，纠正错误，Cowboy晃着手指间的笔提出更多疑问，Illya拿过他的笔记本把正确拼写写下来……洗衣机发出工作完成的声音，Napoleon从俄语里数量多得要命的变体中惊醒：“上一次靠近洗衣机后还发生了点什么。”他带着一点笑意调侃。  
“会很冷。”Illya反驳，“而且那时候我们没干完。”  
“那时候还在互相试探底线，”Napoleon更乐了，“能上床的时候我拒绝在各种其他场所做全套。”  
Illya条件反射想到了姑娘们的工作，“客人们可能更喜欢在不同……地点做。”说到后面Cowboy一脸有趣地观察他的反应，Illya给了他一下。  
“腰酸背痛满身淤青的几率更大。”Napoleon说，跟Illya一起把姑娘们的柔道服拿出来抖开叠好。“情趣用品在事后收拾起来都有点麻烦，上次希腊神话结束后姑娘们还抱怨洗澡花掉了太多时间。”  
Illya想了一下就马上放弃了这个话题，“人们都说这种事是最美好的体验——”在Napoleon挑眉时他补充，“在俄罗斯有人这么说，说性是愉快的好事。”他随手做了个暂停的手势，“身体愉悦，就那样，比热水澡舒服一点，没高出太多。”  
Napoleon笑了，Illya推测他大概又看出了什么细节：“我没在抱怨。”他继续叠柔道服。  
“我知道，”Napoleon看上去觉得这很有趣，表情十分放松，把一件叠好的柔道服摞上去。“这能放松压力，比酗酒健康多了。”  
“有致病风险。”Illya反驳。  
“我们一直使用安全套。”Napoleon反驳回来，“别假装你没在想这个。”  
“那也不能24小时都想着这事。”Illya抗议，Napoleon笑得更加大声，Illya无可奈何地叹了口气，用手里的柔道腰带轻抽了他一下，“去干点别的，做菜或练习你那惨不忍睹的俄语Cowboy，哦我买了副双陆放在——”  
“真的？”Napoleon说。Illya把最后一套柔道服摞上去，Cowboy骤然停下大笑让他条件反射地看向对方，Napoleon一脸惊讶，这让他摸不着头脑：“怎么了？放在柜子下面倒数第二个抽屉……”Cowboy双手拉下他的脸迅速亲了一下转身就往楼上跑，留下Illya不明所以地站在一摞衣服前。  
他把衣服都收进更衣室，也跟着上了二楼。Napoleon刚把那副双陆棋从矮柜抽屉里拿出来，拆开了包装盒，抽屉里还放着枪和子弹和一些小玩意儿。Illya看着他把折叠棋盘靠在了床头柜边，显然是打算有空在床上玩，Napoleon这反应让他不太确定：“看来我该把这棋跟围巾换一换？它比围巾便宜多了。”  
“喔，不用。”Napoleon笑着走过来，再次把Illya的脑袋往下拉。Illya困惑地任由他亲了一会儿，双手抚摸着Cowboy的后背。  
Napoleon亲了亲他之后就把这个拥抱收紧，触感非常温暖，Illya的肩膀放松下来，稍稍弯点腰配合，然后Napoleon轻推着让Illya能靠坐在那矮柜边缘，让这拥抱更自然舒适。  
他感觉Cowboy在他肩膀上叹了口气，愉快的那种。Napoleon这举动完全不是任务中那些礼节性拥抱，跟姑娘们的拥抱也只稍微亲近了些。现在他们基本上从头到脚都紧贴在一起，还都有一点反应，但这拥抱很亲密，Illya不怎么想松手，也不想马上就发展到上床。  
偷偷享受了一会儿这种紧密相拥后，Illya摩挲着对方后背，“我不太明白。”他低声说。  
Napoleon圈着他的肩膀，同样在他上背部摩挲。“这么说好了，”Napoleon贴着他的耳朵，Illya闻到他颈间古龙水的香味。“大部分我去作客的地方都不会准备点儿我喜欢的东西来招待。”  
Illya下巴搁在他宽厚结实的肩膀上，疑惑地皱眉：“……这写在你的档案里？”  
“我不太想每次作客都带上所有东西，”Napoleon在他背上轻轻拍了一下，“你也不会每次任务都带上便携象棋。”  
这倒没错。Illya继续摩挲对方后背：“你那房间里有一副象棋。”  
“我还有桥牌。”Napoleon说，“就是这个意思。”  
Illya想了想，突然动作起来，拉开一点距离好盯着对方的脸：“等等，如果这些东西就能让你高兴的话，她不可能不知道这些。”Napoleon好笑地挑起眉，看着Illya始终没搞明白这逻辑。“为什么她会背叛你？”  
这回Napoleon想了想，“我想你是在说那位把我出卖给四国警察的女士。”得到Illya一个“你心知肚明”的眼神，不过Peril仍用双臂温暖又紧实地圈着他的腰背，这使他仍然放松且舒适。  
“我推测你那时有一定的财富积累，来源不用深究。”Illya继续思考，Napoleon顺手把玩他后颈稍长的金发发尾。“你给她买东西，我猜测你们上床也没什么不对劲——而且她知道你是个贼。”  
“想不明白她为什么背叛我？”Napoleon仰着一点脸看他皱眉，“我也不明白。只能说是多方面因素促成的结果，我当年也没多少这方面的经验。”  
“我知道有些人永不满足。”Illya想了一会儿，“可能成为富豪夫人也不会让她满意。”  
Napoleon耸肩，“显然富有不能买到别人的爱？”他开了个玩笑，“如果大部分事物都能用钱买到，这世上就只会剩下偷钱这一种罪行了。”  
Illya看上去想说点什么，但最后他没说话，轻拍了拍Napoleon的后背。

*

这疑问一直持续到他们准备晚餐，Napoleon把蔬菜切成小块倒进汤锅，Illya把煮好的土豆压成泥后，往里面磨黑胡椒粉。  
“这跟直觉相悖，”Illya说，“如果我爱上了Gaby，或者像你说的，Elisa，我会尽可能弄到她想要的一切东西，因为这能让她高兴，还有助于我们的关系。”  
“如果Gaby或Elisa不够爱你，那你就有得受。”Napoleon用了类似的俚语来解释，“没人在乎轻易能到手的东西。”  
“没让你一次把所有礼物都送上？”Illya把土豆泥拨出来两盘，拉开烤箱从保温的烤牛肉上切下两块。  
“对有些人来说，胃口会逐渐增加，先前的好处越来越不能满足对方。”Napoleon接过一盘土豆泥配烤牛肉，等汤煮开就能喝。Illya在厨房里拖进来一张小桌和椅子，这样就能在厨房里解决晚餐了。  
“压榨员工的老板？”Illya戳着土豆泥。“资本主义的弊端。”  
“最终这还是回到那一点上，”Napoleon说，“选择合适的人。”  
“有的人懂得感激，有的人贪得无厌？”Illya在足够的厨房空间里伸直双腿，Cowboy的厨房空间也算足够，但还是没这独栋房屋的厨房宽敞。“观察一个人是否适合自己这得需要阅历和时间。”  
“有些人年轻时就能遇到合适的人，大部分人并不。”Napoleon也伸直腿，脚踝叠在一起，拖鞋晃得快掉下来了。“和这些备选人选相处也需要时间。”  
Illya一边自己吃一边看他吃，“不一定非得找到这个人选，也有很多人一辈子都没找到合适的人。”  
“碰到有可能的人选还是可以尝试看看。”Napoleon端着盘子站起身，给汤里加了点盐，拿起木勺搅拌变软的蔬菜。从这个角度Illya就看不到他的表情了，于是他也端着盘子站了起来，在厨房料理台上找到酱汁，又给土豆泥上浇了半勺。  
Cowboy看着很平静，还颇为放松。Illya继续吃东西，看他尝了尝汤的味道，把勺子递过来让Illya尝一尝，接着又加了点盐。戳着盘子里剩下的牛肉，Illya捏着叉子看Napoleon盛出两碗汤，回到小餐桌边坐下。  
他没再坐回去，Napoleon好奇地看他一眼，Illya把叉子放回盘子上面，他的右手已经抖得有点端不住盘子了——这让Napoleon的眼神带上了担忧，Illya干脆把盘子放回餐桌上，双手搓了搓脸深吸一口气。Napoleon已经放下了叉子打算站起来做点什么，Illya先一步把他按回椅子里：“就——不用。”  
Cowboy现在看上去更担心了，他干脆单膝跪在Napoleon两腿间的厨房地板上，地板挺凉，视线高度差的缩小让Illya抓到了一点头绪。Napoleon轻轻抓住他的右手捏了捏，开始按摩他的手指：“求婚？你得准备点鲜花和戒指。”Napoleon好笑地说，Illya的手指镇定下来，为这句玩笑翻眼睛。  
“别打岔。”Illya抽出右手拍了拍对方，然后Napoleon又把他的双手握在手里，鉴于身高Illya的手更大点儿，但Napoleon的手更暖和。Illya看着Cowboy的拇指在他手背上画小圈，在这么近的距离里Napoleon仍然好看极了，只除了——“我不知道该怎么做，”Illya小声说，说出来就想叹气，“我有时候——”他的手指又有点抖，Napoleon继续轻柔的按摩，“我想你不怎么，开心，高兴？我……不知道能做什么。”说出这些跟屈服于拷问一样艰难，Illya又抽出左手揉搓自己的下半张脸，不怎么想对上对方的视线。  
Napoleon看了他几秒钟，伸手把Illya的左手从折磨下巴中解放出来，这迫使Illya不得不看向他的眼睛。Cowboy低下视线又按揉他的指关节，然后再次看向Illya，“你想做什么都可以，”伴随着这个回答Napoleon微笑起来，Illya看着他眼角皱出的一点笑纹。“如果我不喜欢那些，我肯定会让你知道。”  
Illya沉默了一会儿，“我有点明白你说的那种意思，”他摸了摸Napoleon的手指，“有时……”承认这一点也有点困难，不过Napoleon早就阐明了自己的爱好，最多算扯平。Illya把这触摸延伸到了抚摸Napoleon的腕骨与手腕皮肤。  
“请再多点儿。”Napoleon对他暗示地眨眼，微笑显得十分快活。“你知道我们干活时看到的那些人里面，上过床的人彼此互相接触总是更多些，是不是？有时我觉得光看一对夫妻碰触对方的频率就能判断他们的感情状况。”  
“这倒没错。”Illya又摸了摸他，不过还是为Napoleon的调侃露出了嘲讽脸。“你在姑娘们面前勉强算得上可靠。”他嘟嘟囔囔地指出这点，“我有时觉得你大概率一直都处于那个状态，显然我的情报收集不够全面。”  
Napoleon捏了捏他的脸，Illya拍开他的手指，没用力。  
“……我不喜欢这样。”最终Illya叹了口气承认，这句话在英语和意大利语里都十分简略。Napoleon双手摸上他的脸，Illya一开始有点犹豫，片刻后将双手放在对方手腕上，跟随直觉触碰摸索。接着他就看到Cowboy的微笑变深了，指腹摩挲他的颧骨，在Napoleon手指下他的耳廓还有点发热。Cowboy靠过来用额头轻轻碰了碰他的额头，鼻尖也碰到了一点儿，温柔而亲昵：“晚饭还吃吗？”他低声问Illya。  
“吃。”Illya回答，在Napoleon双手里不想挪开。Napoleon顺手挠了挠他耳侧的头发，Illya还是重新挪回了旁边的椅子里，汤已经变温了，仍然很美味。没人浪费食物，将盘子和汤碗放进洗碗机后两人收拾了一下厨房，回到二楼后Napoleon随手拿了本书放在床头柜上，昨晚的书和笔记本仍在不那么整齐的枕头和毯子之间随意放着，看着颇有生活气息。  
Illya在对方来住的这几天没怎么费心收拾，所以到处都放着点小东西。考虑到U.N.C.L.E.的工作内容，有些应急设备分散放在墙角的箱子里，倒仍然显得房间空旷。二楼只有卧室与浴室，面积很宽敞，因此在浴室还有个小加热炉和电水壶，甚至在衣橱边还有个柜子放了点食物和酒。  
Illya打开玻璃柜门看了看，找出一瓶红酒倒了两杯出来，直接放在暖气片上烤。Napoleon刚翻开之前的俄语课进度笔记，看到Illya这么干后乐了：“苏联式热红酒？”  
“这样方便。”Illya回答，做标准的热红酒得切点苹果橙子煮上20分钟还得加肉桂丁香，Cowboy习惯睡前小酌一杯，他没这个习惯，不过这几天新年假期他可以放松一点儿。  
Napoleon拿着笔记走过来，Illya刚擦了擦窗上的雾气，雪基本已经停了，只在外面的树枝灌木地面上都累积了薄薄一层，几小盆仙人掌在窗台渗进来的一点寒意和下方的暖气片夹击下长得还算不错。  
“我记得有个晚上你似乎有点醉？”Napoleon一手放在他背上，“还拨了个电话到旅馆，告诉我你忘了把酒冰镇后再喝。”Cowboy看起来有点憋笑，Illya回想了一瞬，那回他在Oleg家喝了点酒回来后……  
Napoleon在他背上放松地随意抚摩。想起那晚干的事让Illya感觉自己脸上有点热，伸手试了试在暖气片上烘烤着的杯壁，已经变温了。  
“我知道我干了什么。”Illya看了眼Napoleon，实际上当时他的脑子没坏，酒精只是降低抑制，让他比平时更冲动。“我在Oleg那里喝了点，他有一模一样的酒，回程时有点上头。”  
“然后？”Napoleon好奇了。  
“然后我去游了一会儿。”Illya指指窗外后院的泳池位置，现在池水有点儿冻上了，但在薄雪里还是颇为显眼。Napoleon把笔记换了只手去拿温热的红酒想喝时，Illya补充：“没穿衣服。”  
Cowboy停下了，“你不会看到我把酒喷出来的。”他从容地喝了一口。Illya拿起了另一杯，Napoleon逮在他要喝的时候开口：“所以你是裸着给我打了一个深夜电话。”  
Illya稳住了没呛，Napoleon给了他一个得逞的挑眉。  
“我当时确实喝多了。”Illya镇定地反击。  
“这提醒我别在任务里把你，酒精和游泳池放在一起。”Napoleon打趣，和Illya移动到角落的阅读区，那里放了张够大的双人沙发和一盏落地灯，两人窝进舒适的沙发里继续俄语课——没学多少，没几分钟手就放在了对方身上。  
Illya在他肩膀上咬了一口，Napoleon笑出声，又重复了一遍那个单词，发音还是不对，Illya继续摸索温暖的肌肤，放慢语速再次教他怎么念：“口音太明显了，Cowboy。”  
Napoleon一手在Illya敞开的裤子里一手举着笔记本，“单独记单词的时候我还行，但连成句子后口音就——哦。”Illya舔过刚刚的牙印，没咬破，卡在稍有点疼的边缘上。Napoleon的话卡壳了两秒，手指隔着Illya的内裤握住家伙在顶端绕小圈，Illya的反对全变成了鼻音，试图从他手里后撤一点儿，但探进Napoleon羊毛开衫下的双手没撤退。  
“再说一遍。”Napoleon笑着要求，低低喘息。  
Illya又重复了一遍单词和句子，鼻尖与嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳廓到颈侧，Napoleon喉头滚动着再念一遍，Illya又纠正了一次，在对方咽喉上亲了亲，蹭上去咬住Cowboy的耳垂。  
Napoleon深深吸气，放下笔记本抓着Illya现在还是有点凉的一只手往下按在胯间，Illya隔着裤子揉捏他，继续用牙齿和舌尖折磨他的耳朵，“再说一遍，Cowboy.”嗓音醇厚柔和。  
“看来我的口音没救了。”Napoleon又拿起笔记本，一直纠正到Illya认为勉强过关为止，裤子也大敞着。“床？”他转过脸接住一个吻，Illya同意地点点头，这点头又让他张开的嘴唇擦过Napoleon的下唇，又在下唇上留下一点温暖的吸吮。  
从沙发上站起来的时候裤子都在下滑，而Napoleon也不怎么想让Illya停下这些亲昵的啄吻，手里还拿着笔记本，只能用胳膊圈过Illya的后颈把他拉下来。跨越过于宽敞房间的时间有点太长了，而且倒在床垫上被颠了一下的时候他们还没把对方剥光。  
Illya比Napoleon多出一只自由的手，在放倒对方上更占优势，撑在Napoleon上方继续那些嘴唇与舌头的小动作。Napoleon把笔记放在床垫上，帮着对方把毛衣推上去，从头顶拉下来，毛衣弄乱了Illya的金发，在床头灯光下他的眼睛蓝得有点透明，一点一点地轻啄着任何他想碰的地方。Napoleon啄吻回去，不时接过主导权在Illya皮肤上留下吮吻与轻咬。互相磨蹭着还有点干燥，Illya伸下去一只手把他们的老二握在一起抚摸，Napoleon的大腿蹭着他的大腿，声音有点低哑还又笑又喘：“你想干我还是被干？”  
Illya认真思考了两三秒，期间Napoleon的手还在他肩背上摸个没完：“都想？”他揉捏Cowboy的胸肌到屁股和大腿，用点手劲还会留下指痕，让他们俩都更硬。润滑剂这几天消耗飞快，Illya先干了Napoleon，身体紧贴着，抚摸接吻，都有点喘不过气。快到高潮时Napoleon突然抓挠着他的后背让他停一下，“先——等等Illya，”他深呼吸，手指抹掉一滴沿着Illya下颚往下滑的汗水。  
Illya现在已经了解这不是Cowboy不舒服的信号，濒临顶点前骤停是有点困难，他用手肘撑住自己的体重，Napoleon和他一样在这时候皮肤发红气喘吁吁，表情因性爱而放松。Cowboy的蓝眼睛比汗水反光更亮，眼神直望过来，他们不常视线相触，很多时候连工作中正常的眼神交流都能让Illya的老二起点小反应，而Cowboy的眼神稍稍带点兴趣时Illya的身体更会直接背叛他的脑子。Napoleon饥渴的注视让他差点直接射出来，任由对方挪动着改变他们的姿势，把Illya按进床垫里开始骑他，这个体位让Illya更硬了，也更容易操，Napoleon得靠大腿用力，肌肉本能的绷紧让他们都没忍住呻吟声响。  
通常在性交时除了询问和确认感觉是否还好外他们都不怎么出声，但这就像探索目标据点那样，确认一处区域安全后就想开始探索下一片区域。Napoleon扭动着寻找更容易操到前列腺的角度，Illya的手掌从他胸口抚摸到腹部到大腿再到臀肉，在Cowboy起伏的时候用手指好奇地探索入口边缘，Napoleon猛吸了口气，把他的老二绞得更紧，让Illya跟着吸气。“噢，”Cowboy的瞳孔扩张得更黑了些，嘴唇在之前的吻咬后比平时更红。“你可真是个恐怖（Peril）。”Napoleon用英语咕哝，手指陷入Illya的肌肤，喘息着继续。Illya花了点时间才辨认出他在说什么，不过愈加逼近的高潮让他的脚跟下意识磨蹭着床单寻找支点，Cowboy抓出了更多指痕，大腿肌肉颤抖着跌在他身上，尽力用手肘撑住了体重。  
Illya帮着他们翻身侧躺着陷进床垫里，胳膊还碰到了一点硬物，他摸索了一下发现是昨晚的书和笔记本，挪开些让纸张不会硌到这会儿汗水淋漓的他们俩。Napoleon平复着呼吸，嗓音有点哑了，语调带着明显觉得好笑的上扬：“这比哑铃耗力多了。”  
“那些只锻炼了上半身。”Illya也在调整呼吸，左臂被压在Cowboy身下，有点儿累但浑身放松，心满意足。等会儿润滑剂就会让床单变得又潮又冷，如果想再做一次，他们还得挪到旁边干净点儿的床单区域上。Illya用右手把安全套取下来，捞起床单一角拽过来擦了擦淌得到处都是的润滑剂。Napoleon也动了动，把Illya的胳膊解放出来，互相找了个更舒适的姿势躺在一起。  
“你得让我休息一会儿，”Napoleon笑着说，在Illya凑过来摸他时也把手放在对方身上。“不吃药片还能长时间勃起的男人在姑娘们的经验里也只见过两次。”  
“我听说有的男人和女人在这事上得不到快感，”Illya手指按在Napoleon嘴上阻止他继续说话，“这些男人在性上老是失败，就开始迷恋起殴打和虐待——”他顿住了，Napoleon眨了眨一只眼睛，张开嘴唇舔过他的指腹。  
“然后？”Napoleon用上了一点牙齿。  
“然后他们会变成……”Illya在指关节上传来轻微的碾磨疼痛时再次卡住，忍不住跟着舔自己的嘴唇。Napoleon吮过那经常敲敲打打的指节，Illya条件反射地抽出手指，带出了一点声响。他向前捕捉Cowboy邪恶的嘴，Napoleon在接吻里又笑了，Illya感觉到Cowboy嘴角上扬，他自己也是，结果他们在皱巴巴的床单里笑成一团。Napoleon亲着亲着下移到Illya的喉咙，留下了更多吻痕。Illya仰头露出更多皮肤，在爱抚下舒展肢体。  
Napoleon沿着他的肋侧抚到髋骨，得到Illya沿着他肩背放松地来回抚摸的手指，Peril对爱抚十分敏感，还总是试图回馈Napoleon的触碰，这反过来让Napoleon的身体也对他的触摸反应敏锐。Napoleon一路吻咬下去，开始取悦重新勃起的阴茎，听着Illya因过于刺激而用力吸气，他有更多小技巧能让Peril连脑子都射出来，而Illya诚实的身体反应也让他硬得格外持久。  
Illya在他的嘴上技巧下有点儿挣扎，口音更重了，Napoleon没听清，最后用舌头玩了一圈小游戏后他放过了Illya的老二，手指圈紧底端让Illya不至于马上缴械，离Napoleon能让他达到的高潮水准还有一段距离，现在可不是停下的时候。Illya脸色红得不行，眼神失焦，Napoleon另两只手指已经顺利找到了前列腺，他使了点坏，成功让Illya呻吟出声。  
咕哝着不想这么快的Illya挪动四肢，把Napoleon推着靠坐在床头的枕头那儿——现在Napoleon知道Illya想干什么了，这也是他想干的——Illya攀着床头板开始骑他，体重让Napoleon操得更深，快感更强烈，让他们互相热情需索着肌肤的触感与更多接吻和啃咬。Illya撑起身体再下沉，Napoleon在他寻找更好的角度时爱抚所有能摸到的地方。快感迅速累积时这很难坚持太久，Illya射了他们一身的时候有点支撑不住，额头抵在床头板上喘息，感觉Cowboy的手臂稳住了他，还磨蹭着亲了亲他的肩膀。  
性高潮后两人都懒得动弹，身体贴在一起享受余韵，汗水再过一会儿还会让皮肤觉得冷。Napoleon让手指在Illya身上放松地轻抚，看向床头柜上的闹钟，“刚过十点。”他懒洋洋地说。  
“得换床单。”Illya胳膊横过他的胸腹，一条腿也挤在Napoleon两腿间。“还有洗澡。”  
“明天没法教她们打架了。”Napoleon呼吸深缓，有点儿困。  
“对。”Illya打着哈欠同意。润滑剂也很快变得令人烦躁，直到难以忍受时两人才不得不挣扎着爬起来收拾。快速冲了个澡之后Napoleon顶着一头湿发栽倒进床垫里，Illya把之前没喝完的红酒拿了过来，将一条毛巾丢在他脸上。他抓着毛巾擦头发，在干净柔软的床单里调整得舒服些，看着Illya把枕头再次叠起来靠在上面，摸出之前推到床角的俄语学习笔记本。  
擦过头发后Napoleon把毛巾丢到了床边的椅子上，还挺准，拿起红酒杯看Illya在笔记上纠正写错的地方。毯子柔软温暖地搭在腰背上，Illya半干的金发也在乱翘，蓝眼睛在床头灯光里映照得有点透明。  
冲过澡后困倦也消褪了，Napoleon看着他一笔一划写西里尔字母，趴在枕头堆上。“我听过一个在英属殖民地发生的故事。”  
Illya写完了，倒回枕头上，把笔记本和圆珠笔推向Napoleon。“不是亲身经历？”他放松地伸手过来抚摸Napoleon的后背，温度有点低的手指沿着脊柱线条慢慢滑下去。  
“不是，”Napoleon看了看笔记上的错误，酒杯被Illya拿过去喝了一口。“这故事大概在39到40年那个时期，”他的嗓音已经不怎么哑了，晃着手指间的圆珠笔。“有个年轻的英国士兵被派去沙巴州那一片殖民地驻扎，他得学当地的语言，于是当地居民给他和同期军官士兵送来了些‘字典’。”  
Illya捕捉到了Napoleon语调里的细节，有点儿困惑：“我猜测这些‘字典’不是通常意义上的字典？”  
“是女人。”Napoleon又喝了一口红酒，把酒杯放回床头柜上。“这些年轻女人被送到军官和士兵住的房子里，打理生活琐事，在最短的时间里教他们学会语言。”  
Illya的手移到了毯子下温暖的皮肤上，“……包括上床。”他皱眉推测，Napoleon点头：“这些‘字典’会在军队驻扎时做这些事，等下一批驻军到来时，她们可以选择再选一个军士或者单独生活。唯一的禁忌是，字典不能和这些驻军结婚。”  
“这对她们不公平。”Illya说。  
“这个英国士兵爱上了他的‘字典’，当然这遭到了一致反对。”Napoleon微笑，“最终他留在了那里，与‘字典’结婚，再也没回英国。”  
Illya想了想，手指在毯子和Napoleon的体温包裹下暖和了起来：“他抛弃了自己在英国的父母家人？”  
“据说是这样，”Napoleon回答，左手撑着下颚。“这个故事被返回英国的军士带回来，说那个与字典结婚的家伙过得很快乐，是个少见的童话结局。”  
“他在英国可能处处受挫，与家人关系也不好。”Illya继续推测，“不是每个驻军都会爱上他们的‘字典’。”  
“的确如此。”Napoleon赞同，托腮看着Illya枕在两只枕头上，睫毛落下阴影，歪着看笔记本上的俄语单词。Illya抬起视线，仍在毯子下抚摸他，Napoleon挪得与他更贴近，拉出Illya塞在两只枕头中间的右手，“我当时很好奇为什么不找几个人专门给驻军上语言课，也可以雇几个人轮流打扫那些屋子。”他展开Illya自然蜷起的手掌，开始在掌心写字，Illya安静地看着他写，手指因笔尖带来的痒痒轻微动了动。“之后我想了想，学语言不止有一种方法。”Napoleon写完了，Illya看了眼手心，写的是西里尔字母的“Илья”，模仿的笔迹很像。“你在英语里有两个‘l’，但在俄语里就只有一个？”  
“我也不明白英语里为什么非得写两个‘l’。”Illya在Napoleon继续写时说，“有很多英语单词都充满了无意义的重复字母。”  
笔尖的蓝墨水顺畅地留下痕迹，Napoleon又在俄语名字下方写下了“Illya”，连笔拉丁字母线条更优美。Illya看着他写，视线缓慢来回，如同爱抚。在不少皮肤互相挨蹭着对方的近距离里，Illya朝Napoleon这里动了动，左臂圈着他的后背，有点儿隐秘地贴近着。Napoleon的手指更暖一些，写完后看了看，又在Illya右前臂内侧写下俄语字母的Kuryakin。  
“手写成这样太丑了。”Illya低声抱怨，从他手里抽出笔。Napoleon展开右手手掌，看Illya撑起身体，趴在床垫里在手掌中心写下“Наполеон”，字母向右倾斜，过程中为保持平衡Illya还把下巴搁在了Napoleon肩头。  
Napoleon偏头看他，贴近的身体非常温暖，舒适而亲密。Illya写完发觉了这观察的目光，又在Napoleon手腕内侧皮肤上写下了“Cowboy”——Napoleon笑出声，左手抽出了那只笔，把Illya的右臂又拉过来点一个字母一个字母写“Большевистской”，左手写字让字母有点儿歪歪扭扭，更难看了。Illya对这有点嫌弃地皱鼻子，凑过来开始用牙齿折磨Napoleon的耳朵，温热的呼吸吐在耳边比笔尖在皮肤上写写画画更痒。  
Napoleon挣扎失败，干脆抓住Illya的左手腕给他画了个手表。Illya在这种干架中就没认过输，接着这变成在床垫枕头毯子间笑闹，在身上写乱七八糟的单词，鱼子酱伏特加威士忌甜点名字枪械名称车辆型号任务中跑过的地点。Napoleon在Illya左肩后方皮肤上拼写“Жемчужина”到一半时在肩头上亲了亲，“‘ч’后有‘у’还是没有？”他低声问，手指摩挲着肩胛骨那里的肌肤。  
Illya在抚摸下口音更重，“当然有。”他纠正拼写，在Napoleon嘴唇下露出更多后颈。  
“接下来写Александрит？”Napoleon的俄语仍然有口音，Illya翻了半个身，让他能像纹身那样在左肩上把字母排出一个弧度，腿脚互相缠在一起。写完Napoleon看了看自己的成果：“有空我可以去学一学怎么纹身。”  
“你得先去学绘画。”Illya反驳，把他放倒在枕头上，继续之前的接吻和爱抚。Napoleon的手指插进Illya后脑的金发里把他拉进，感觉Illya的手沿着后背向下摸到了大腿外侧……突然响起的电话铃声让他们瞬间惊醒。  
Illya在响第二声时接起了床头柜上的电话：“Kuryakin.”  
Napoleon看向时间，刚过午夜不到20分钟。卧室里十分安静，窗外又开始下雪。  
“我接到个消息。”Oleg说，“‘6号’要到欧洲度个假。”  
Illya的右手颤抖起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *十字固是柔道技巧的一种，但演变之后在巴西柔术和综合格斗里也非常常见，破仑对毛熊采取的是这个视频里用腿的招数：  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av14693003?from=search&seid=2353514210498443071  
> 没学过千万不要轻易尝试，非常危险的动作，很容易骨折的你们懂。  
> *俯卧撑能让胸更挺拔是真的……by练了一段时间无器械健身+囚徒健身的作者  
> 而且还打开胸廓让你肩背舒展穿衣好看.jpg  
> *我也不知道为啥我就这么执着于破仑读很多书这个梗……苏联教育是还行的基础教育比较平均毛熊又KGB了教育肯定到位，破仑这个大萧条出生的穷小孩十六谎报年龄参军最后多国语言技能点满当了艺术贼还混到上流社会，期间经历过什么见识过什么我想象不能……不过我敢打赌破仑要是不自学的话最多也就是刷脸当个有钱人的情人……  
> 不然CIA逮他当特工作甚！CIA傻吗！！！起点低就要多读书！！！（看向了自己一堆资料但是还没读的傻逼现状）  
> *写狗血ABO梗的时候查过发现热得快这种小工具60年代早就普及了，就像上下两层楼肯定至少两个厕所一样，我觉得毛熊会在二楼放不少东西，反正空间也够。  
> *圆珠笔普及差不多是在二战后，虽然按破仑的日常估计是用昂贵钢笔……但是在床上写写画画还是圆珠笔吧。  
> *毛熊这个热水烤软大列巴的吃饭是我看知乎大家讨论怎么吃列巴的贴看到的2333什么硬面包在热水蒸汽上烤烤都又软又好吃。  
> *毛熊说到“俄罗斯人都这么说……”我瞎掰的不要信，就算瞎掰毛熊也要这么说.jpg  
> *我写到毛熊讲话时有时会用手揉搓脸or下巴，当然是有心理依据的嘻嘻嘻，类似的科普差不多是这样：  
> http://www.7y7.com/qinggan/04/365504.html  
> *破仑毛熊这个“学语言的时候在对方身上写字”的梗出自小茶杯和杰西卡阿尔芭合作的《字典情人》（2003）  
> 故事是说1936年英国小伙小茶杯（喂）到了英属殖民地沙月拉（马来西亚）， 当地土著首领派个特殊女仆（阿尔芭）照料这类殖民士兵or外乡人的生活并教授语言（并提供陪睡服务）最终这俩年轻人终成眷属的故事。  
> 其实还蛮浪漫的2333虽然剧情细节不能深究啦毕竟是个故事嘛你们懂（这梗我特么也想写好久了XDDD）  
> https://movie.douban.com/subject/1308269/  
> *两人在对方身上瞎几把写的俄语是：Илья（Illya俄语原版直译就是Ilya），Наполеон/Napoleon（要是错了全是谷歌翻译的锅）Большевистской/Bolshevik/布尔什维克/俄语意思是“多数派”（舅局俄语版字幕管Red Peril翻译成这个你们懂的）  
> 最后的Жемчужина/Pearl/珍珠，Александрит/ALEXANDRITE/亚历山大石，这俩随机想的不要在意2333


End file.
